


Kiss The Girl

by emilyevanston



Series: Chris and Emily [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Breathplay, Celebrities, Daddy Kink, Dom Chris Evans, Dom/sub, F/M, Fame, Fisting, Fluff, Mentions of miscarriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Periods, Rape Roleplay, Romance, Safewords, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Stress, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Zippering, it's extremely obvious roleplay though, lots of checking in and safe word checking, other things I'll probably need to add to because I wrote this 2 years ago and I can't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 98,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Chris Evans and Emily Stephens are getting married.As much as she’s looking forward to being the future Mrs. Chris Evans, Emily does not make a good bride. They can’t agree on anything.To add to the stress Emily contract is running up at UCLA. Chris is plunged into the spotlight as Captain America comes out and he keeps having to leave town for press junkets and filming schedules.When someone leaks nude photos of the couple and rumors spread of infidelity their relationship is tested in ways it has never been before.Sequel toPart of Your World





	1. Chapter 1

I was in a filthy mood. It was mid-February and I was sitting in the dining room eating ice cream and avoiding work by messing about on Facebook and signing up for Twitter and Tumblr. I’d gotten my period the day before, something that was rare thanks to my birth control implant. But because it was rare, when it happened it was like the elevator scene from ‘The Shining’. My cramps were debilitating and it made me an emotional wreck. It was like I was walking a tightrope and if I fell off in one direction it was pure rage, and the other side was an ocean of sadness. Not to mention I was horny as fuck.

Poor Chris even though we had been living together for almost a year now, and we’d been engaged for three months, he had never experienced being around me on my period. His acting work had simply taken him out of town for so long he’d managed to luck out and skip them all. I’m glad he had sisters because when I started screaming at him after  _I_ had burned the dinner I’d been cooking, and somehow made that about him, and then I’d broken down into ugly tears, he’d kind of known exactly what to do. I mean he wasn’t perfect, but he hadn’t gotten defensive, or angry at me. He’d just taken over in the kitchen and let me rage at him. My tiny little Mexican firecracker of a friend Gaby had eventually stepped in and saved him from me, taking me down to the bedroom and giving me a joint.

Basically, just everything was annoying me. My stupid long hair was making me feel hot and bothered and I’d tried tying it in a bun, but it kept falling down. I needed to recolour it too, the pink parts had faded out too fast this time, and now the ends looked purple, blue, green and weird orangey yellow. I was wearing sweats and a singlet, and I’d taken enough painkillers to take out a small elephant, but nothing was helping.

A message popped up from my friend Shan, my best friend in Australia who was now married to my best friend from high school, Amelia. As I read it, I broke down in tears. Chris chose that moment to come into the room holding a handful of mail. I saw him hesitate, and glance back to the door deciding if maybe it might be a good idea to run for it.

“What’s wrong, Em?” He asked, coming around behind me and putting his hand on the small of my back.

“Amelia lost the baby.” I sobbed and turned on him, hugging him around the waist, burying my face into him.

He hugged me to him, stroking my hair. “Oh god, Em. That’s … I can’t even think of any words for how awful that is. She was pretty far along now wasn’t she?”

“Like 5 months. This is fucking terrible.” I cried. “I don’t know what to say to them. Shan said that Mealy doesn’t want to talk about it. I feel helpless.”

“I can’t even imagine anything worse happening.” Chris sighed. He had tears welling in his eyes, but he brushed them away. “Shall we send them something?”

“What do you send someone when they just lost their baby? How can anything express the feelings I’m having for them?” I pulled away from Chris and turned back to my computer and began writing a reply to Shan. Trying to put down all my feelings of grief and sorrow for them into words and letting them know that I was here for them if they needed me.

“I’m sure that the gesture would be appreciated,” Chris said, rubbing my shoulders. “But whatever you want to do, babe.”

I pulled open google and searched for florists in Canberra. We selected an arrangement of potted tulips. I thought maybe if they wanted to they could plant them and every year they’d have a little reminder of their baby. Chris actually started crying as he helped me find the words I wanted for the card. Even though these were my friends and he barely knew them, the idea of losing a child was something that was inconceivable to him. His sister Carly was pregnant again, and I think the idea that it could happen to her too was just a little too close to home for him.

When I was done, I closed my computer. I wasn’t in the mood to pretend to work anymore. Or actually do work for that matter.

I followed Chris into the lounge. He sat down in the middle of the couch and I crawled in next to him, curling up and laying my head on his lap. East, Chris’ American bulldog came wandering over and jumped up on Chris’ other side and lay his head behind mine, putting his wet nose into my ear. I squealed and tried to push him away “I was here first, East!”

Chris pulled East closer to him so he wasn’t bothering me anymore and scratched his ears. He started opening the mail he’d brought in with him. “There’s something here for you from Ma.” He said handing me a large white envelope.

“That’s weird,” I replied. I slid my finger carefully along the top and peered inside hiding its contents from Chris in case it was some secret thing he wasn’t supposed to know about. When I saw what it was, I laughed and pulled them free. It was a stack of brochures and menus from various wedding venues around Boston. “Hint, hint,” I said handing them to Chris.

“We probably should have a look at some of these,” Chris said, flicking through them.

I groaned. “I don’t want to get married in Boston, Chris.” I closed my eyes and hugged his leg. I didn’t want to do this now.

“Why not? Most of my family and friends are there.” Ugh, now he sounded hurt. I banged my head on his leg and sat up.

“And none of mine are.” I snapped.

“So what? You want to get married in Australia or something?” The way he said it was like it was the most unreasonable thing to consider ever.

“I don’t know, maybe? I’m giving up my life there for you. We’re planning to move to Boston as soon as I’m done with my contract here. Is it so unreasonable that we maybe consider getting married in a place my friends can afford to attend and see me off?” I was kind of yelling now. I stood up and started pacing the room. I knew I was overreacting, but I couldn’t seem to stop myself.

Chris threw his head back and dragged his hands over his face. “You didn’t live in Australia when I met you, Emily. You gave up your life there for you, not me.”

I stopped pacing and stared at him, my mouth open. I was seeing red. My face felt hot, and I’d balled my hands into fists. “I was planning to go back, you fucking moron! Why do you think all my stuff was still there?”

Chris sighed. “Emily, can you please just calm the fuck down and talk about this like a rational person?”

“I obviously can’t!” I yelled, and to emphasise the point I stormed out of the room.

I marched into our bedroom, slamming the door behind me, and threw myself on the bed. Fucking, wedding! Fucking Christopher Fucking Evans! Fucking uterus trying to fucking kill me! I screamed into my pillow.

I lay on the bed just seething. My jaw started hurting from clenching it for so long. When I eventually stopped balling my fists up I had little rows of dark pink crescents pressed into the palms of my hands where my nails had been digging in. I tried relaxing, focusing on my breathing and counting in my head to clear it of its stupid noise.

After a while, there was a knock on the door and Chris poked his head through the door. “Is it safe to come in?”

“I can’t conclusively say that for at least another three days.” I sighed pulling a pillow down over my face.

He laughed and came over to the bed, he placed a mug of hot chocolate on the bedside table and lay down beside me, spooning me to him. “I’m sorry I pushed the wedding stuff. That was really terrible timing after the news you just got.”

“Sorry I turned into Carrie after she had the pig’s blood dumped on her and I became a being of pure rage and then I destroyed our house with my mind powers,” I said.

Chris laughed and kissed my neck. And there was the horny part of this fucking shit show roller coaster that was my current hormonal state. The touch of his soft lips, the scratch of his stubble, sent tingles all through me, like every part of me was responding to it.

“And I never even got to see your dirty pillows.” He said.

I rolled over to face him. He was looking down at me with those stunning blue eyes of his and I really just wanted to mount him. Instead, I reached up and ran an index finger along his eyelashes. He scrunched his face up and swatted my hand away.

“I fucking hate when you do that.” He grumbled.

I pouted. “But they’re so pretty and long.”

“So are yours. Touch your own eyelashes.”

I giggled and leaned in to kiss him “You better remember that next time you go to grab my butt. You’re only allowed to grab your own butt now.” I said just before our lips connected. He laughed into my mouth.

When we broke apart I snuggled into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. “Em, I’m sorry that I was unwilling to consider Australia for the wedding. I have just always thought I’d be married back home. The most important thing is that I am marrying you. So I’ll consider Australia too if you can find a perfect venue there, and we can work out all the logistics of actually organising a wedding there from here. But do you think you could  _maybe_  also consider Boston?”

I nodded “Yes. I can be open to it.”

He leaned in to kiss me again, but I touched his eyelashes again before he’d reached my lips.

“Emily, for fuck’s sake!” He laughed rolling on top of me and tickling me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months kind of just rolled by. We had started speaking to an immigration lawyer about getting me a green card based on us getting married. Basically, it was going to be a lot of hoop jumping. I would look suspicious because I’d come here with a short-term working visa. The government would immediately think I had used the job as a way to get into the borders and then found someone who would marry me so I could get the green card. Especially considering my specific visa had some weird immigration rules attached to it involving having to leave the country before being allowed to move there for good. So we were going to need to prove that we were really, actually a couple. This meant statements from friends and family, photos of us together over a long period of time, things like that.

For that reason and also just because of how busy we were both going to be with work we decided to not have the wedding until I’d actually run out of the contract on my job. Which meant mid to late 2012. That way we’d be able to make sure we had a lot of documented back history.

It also helped make a rather frightening decision for us. As it got closer and closer to the release date for Captain America we had been going back and forth about how public we’d make our private life. We wanted to keep it to ourselves. Be private. I had no real desire to go to award shows, I didn’t like watching them on TV and I thought the red carpet would probably set off my anxiety. I wanted to attend his film premiers with him, but otherwise, that public stuff was scary and off-putting for me.

We also didn’t want our relationship to be seen as some weird dirty little secret to the public either like he was embarrassed by me. So with this added pressure of needing to show the government, we were together we decided to just not let it stress us out. We’d just go with whatever happened. If I came up in interviews in a way that wasn’t too personal or prying he’d just answer, the way he did with friends ‘yes, I am getting married’, 'she’s a massive nerd’ that kind of thing. If I wanted to attend a public event with him, or he felt he needed me there, I would just go. If I didn’t really care, and he wanted to take his mum instead, well that was fine too. If for some reason the paparazzi had thought seeing us out was something worth documenting, well that’s some more evidence we’re a couple. We wouldn’t try acting differently when we were out than if we were home, we wouldn’t let the outside world dictate how we were around each other.

His publicist wasn’t actually happy to hear that news. She wasn’t happy to hear about our engagement at all and had pushed Chris to keep it under wraps. She wanted him to appear single for his female fans and she really hated that if he was going to be seen with a woman it was going to be a nobody. She wanted us to push us as just friends and for me to not attend things with him.

I had a few weeks off teaching in March and so we went to Boston so Chris could be with his family. Carly had given birth to a second boy, Miles, and Ethan was walking now. He was just the cutest thing ever. Lisa was pressing us about the wedding. It was all just this amazing blanket of family that I was so unused to and I was becoming addicted to it. Chris was just magical around his nephews. He was smitten. He and Ethan were like best buddies who got up to mischief together and cooked up crazy plans. He’d lie on the floor with him and watch old Disney movies. Watching him made me want to tear my birth control right out of my arm and jump him so we could make some kids of our own.

Chris stayed a little longer in Boston than I was able, but we were both back in LA by the start of April.

We were spending a lazy Sunday morning in bed. Chris was supposed to be working out, and I was supposed to be doing lesson plans, but it was just one of those days when we were both just 'fuck that noise we’re staying in here’.

I had my head on his stomach and he was reading to me his hands tangling in my hair. We were both partially dressed. Chris still had his boxers on and I was in the Spider-Man cami set I’d slept in. There was a knock on my bedroom door.

“Are you guys having sex in there?” It was Gaby.

“No, you’re safe,” I called back, and she burst through the door. She had obviously been crying and she ran over to us and dived into bed with us I shifted away from Chris so she was lying in between us, and we both hugged her.

“What’s the matter, Gabs?” I asked, ruffling her hair.

“We’ve been evicted.” She groaned and then released what I assume was a massive string of curse words in Spanish. I recognised  _puta_ , and  _mierda_  but that was about it. Gaby rarely ever swore in either Spanish or English. My foul mouth hadn’t rubbed off on her at all. This string of cursing meant she was really upset.

It was pretty clear why this was the worst timing ever. Gaby had just been offered a rather prestigious position at Cambridge University. She was moving to England to start it at the end of July. Being evicted from her apartment meant she had to find somewhere to live for three months. Not the easiest thing to do.

“What are you talking about, Gabs?” Chris laughed. “Emily, did you kick Gaby out?”

Gaby had half been living with us for over six months now. She didn’t technically live here, she just spent three nights a week on average staying in our guest room. It had started last year when I had had a breakdown and Chris was out of town, her ex-boyfriend had been stalking her.  We just kind of fell into the habit of her staying over and we’d never stopped. If we had people visiting from out of town, or I was off doing field research, she’d stay at home, but otherwise, you could never tell; she might be here, she might not.

I looked at Chris and smiled, my whole body just filled with warmth and love. He had made my best friend his family and I loved him for it more than I could even express. “No, I didn’t kick her out. You live here right, Gabs? Who told you, you couldn’t live here?”

She sat up and looked at us, her bright brown eyes wide in disbelief. “Are you guys serious? I can stay here until I leave in July?”

“Of course you can, ya meatball.” Chris laughed. “I mean, you already have your own set of keys, how would I have stopped you?”

Gaby threw her arms around Chris’ neck and kissed him full on the mouth. “Oh my god! Chris, thank you so much.”

She turned to me and hugged me too. I wanted to squeeze her the way she was squeezing me, but I was worried about hurting her back. She’d hurt it in a car accident when she was a teenager and had suffered from chronic pain ever since. So I just held her close but not tightly.

She jumped up and clapped her hands. “Alright! I better go home and start packing. Oh my god! You guys are the best! I love you both so much.” And without waiting for us to reply she skipped out the door.

Chris looked at me with his eyebrow cocked. “Did you notice that your friend just macked on me?”

“Oh, I noticed alright,” I said, matching his smug tone. I shifted closer to him, running my fingers up his abs. “You are pretty fucking irresistible though. You’re all, look at me here lying in bed with no shirt on. All rippling muscles and blue eyes. I bet you all think I’m an arsehole, but no! I’m not, I’m super nice and I do selfless things to help my friends all the time because that’s the kind of guy I am. Get it, ladies.”

He rocked back laughing and I pinned him onto his back, straddling him. “And for being such a selfless little shit, I am going to reward you so hard.” I continued in the same smug tone I’d been using. “Because seriously, Chris. That was so nice of you. Thank you for helping my friend. I love you so much.”

He propped himself up on one elbow and kissed me, holding my head in his hand. “It’s no big deal, Em. She’s my friend too, and it’s not like she’s going to be here indefinitely. It’s a few months. And I’m not even going to be here for most of them.”

I frowned. Stupid reminders of stupid going away for months “I know, but it’s still a big deal. And I want to fuck you now. Or more accurately, I want  _you …”_ I touched his chest with my index finger and then I moved it to mine. “… to fuck  _me.”_

He flipped me onto my back, grinding his crotch into mine.

“Is that what you want, huh?” He said a devious grin on his face. “Tell me, what exactly what this  _me_ fucking  _you_ might entail?”

“Well,” I said, wriggling under him. “You’d probably need to eat me out first. That’s only gentlemanly.”

Chris started crawling down my body, he’d pause after each step and place a kiss on a different part. When he was completely between my legs, his head hovering over my groin, he stopped. “And would this be a reciprocal arrangement, do you think?” He asked.

I gasped dramatically. “Excuse me, sir! I am a lady!” He knew I would if that’s what he wanted. I absolutely  _loved_  sucking his cock. As far as non-reciprocal oral sex goes, he had received far more than I had. I’d actively seek it out on many occasions.

Chris laughed and started pulling my panties from me, dragging them slowly down my legs. “And ladies ask their fiancés to fuck them do they?”

“Ladies demand their fiancés fuck them, I think you’ll find,” I said putting on foot on Chris’ shoulder. He took it and started kissing me up the inside of my leg.

“Oh, my mistake. Please forgive me.” Chris said as he moved back towards my crotch. He reached my thigh and started using his teeth with each kiss. Gently biting at my flesh. I squirmed and wrapped my other leg behind his back.

He reached my pubic mound and spread my folds with his fingers. Even that brief and functional touch by him sent my nerves alight. I sucked in air sharply through my teeth and lifted my hips towards his face.

“This is what you want, huh? Want me to take a little taste, Em?”

I gripped at his hair. “Yes. Please. Please, Chris.” I begged him. I was suddenly so on edge and ready for him. The joking had gone from being fun and playful to being tortured in a split second.

“You’re begging me now? That’s interesting.” He dipped his tongue in between my folds and ran it upwards over my clit. It sent a jolt through me and I hummed deep in the back of my throat.

“Is that what you want, Em?” He said looking up at me with a huge grin on his face.

“God, yes. Please don’t stop.” I pleaded.

Chris laughed softly. “Keep talking and I’ll keep it up.” He growled.

“Fuck, Chris.” I groaned.

He dipped his tongue back between my folds and swirled it over my clit. This was going to be torture.

So I began talking, I would direct his actions. 'Up, higher, yeah, like that.’ 'Put your fingers inside me.’ 'Use your teeth.’ I’d curse. I’d start chanting, 'yes, Chris, please’, over and over. As I spoke he used his mouth on me, sending shock waves crashing through me. My whole body was buzzing. I squirmed and bucked against him to the point he had to hold my hips down using both his arms. When I came, I came loudly, my whole body tensing, yelling out his name.

He sat up between my legs, pulling his boxers down and lifting my legs onto his shoulders. He knelt there waiting, rubbing the length of his cock up and down. He took my ankle in one hand and kissed it, grazing his teeth over my skin.

I shivered with the anticipation of what was coming, but he just left me waiting.

“Please, Chris,” I whined, lifting my hips towards him.

“Please, what?” He asked quite nonchalantly. I couldn’t believe he was doing this. How could he have been going down on me for so long and then just sit there waiting for me to beg him to fuck me?

“Please, fuck me. I need you inside me.” I pleaded with him.

He laughed. “I thought ladies didn’t ask to be fucked, they demanded.”

I shook my head and stifled a laugh. “Christopher, you had better fuck me, right now!” I snapped.

“Yes, ma'am.”

He plunged into me. My whole body clenched. I pushed against his shoulders with my feet, raising my hips off the bed, allowing me to penetrate me as deeply as was possible with each thrust. With my left hand I began squeezing my breast, and with my right, I worked my clit. And in no time a second orgasm had pooled in my stomach waiting for release.

“Harder! Fuck me harder, you stupid arsehole!” I yelled at him.

He scowled at me. “Emily! That didn’t sound very ladylike.” He scolded. If we’d been playing a different game, I might have been in trouble for that. But this was my game and my rules. So he obliged, picking up both his pace and force. He pushed my legs forward, leaning his body against them, so they were pinned up against my torso. He hooked his arms around my knees, and just started slamming into me.

I lost all control.

I had to brace myself against the headboard as he fucked me. My whole body came apart around him as my orgasm crashed down on me for the second time today. I arched against him, clenching around his cock. I screamed his name until my voice went raw. He came. Emptying inside of me, his cock pulsing deep in my core.

He rolled from off of me lying beside me panting. I stretched a little, arching my back from the bed, and then curled up into the crook of his shoulder.

“I think I pulled something,” Chris said, hugging me against him and kissing my forehead.

“Seriously?”

“No, not seriously.” He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

By mid April things had started getting on top of me again. My anxiety was out the window and I just felt completely exhausted. I had taken on all three of my teaching obligations at once so that I could have a nine-month period where I could focus solely on research and get some papers out, and also have time free to go visit Chris while he was filming Avengers and doing his press stuff for Captain America.

I’d failed to remember how stressful just teaching two classes was. It felt like my whole life was just teaching. Writing up lecture preparation, creating assignments, writing exam questions. Answering emails. Oh my god, answering emails. I was always answering emails.

I’d always said that when I lectured that I’d answer student’s questions properly, even if they were completely trivial and stupid. Previously I always had. But when you received fifty emails a day, all long and rambling things  _‘Dear Professor Stephens, I have just begun studying biology and I was wondering …’_ blah, blah, blah for four more paragraphs just to ask what the required reading was. I just started answering 'check syllabus’ to ninety percent of the questions.

On top of the class load, I still had to keep going out to Joshua Tree to check on things. One day I got a call from a ranger saying three of my coyotes had been shot and brought in because of the tracking collars on them. I burst into tears and had to go to class and teach while I’d obviously just been crying.

This, of course, meant it was a perfect time to lock in the details of the wedding. I mean, we needed to do it, we needed to be married for green card reasons in a little over eighteen months. Wedding venues book up. We had to set something in stone. I hadn’t had a lot of time to do much research on venues in Australia, but I had found something that seemed perfect. I was excited to share it with Chris. We sat at the kitchen table. I had my laptop open and the browser full of tabs with photos and information about all the things I was excited about.

“So, this is Taronga Zoo, right? I know, it’s quite public, and we want to keep it away from that, but they’re super set up for celebrity stuff. They are like number one default stop for all celebrities.” I explained. “But look at this.” I opened up a photo of the view from the bird show stage. It looked out over Sydney Harbour, you could see the city, the Sydney Harbour Bridge and the Opera House. It was just stunning. “They let you set up weddings there, it’s closed off with seating, so no unwanted prying eyes. And  _then_ afterward we could hire a boat for the reception.” I clicked over to another tab about a cruise ship. “It doesn’t need to be this one, but this one can cater up to 500 people. I know it sounds really expensive, but it actually isn’t too bad. And it would mean complete privacy, no one can come sneak in, we’ll be in the middle of the harbour. The boat can pick us up at the docks at the zoo too. So it would work out really well. I also really like this because of the animal thing. It’s a zoo, I’m a zoologist.”

Chris sighed. “It looks really nice, Em. But how would we organise it from here?”

I rolled my eyes. “Well, you see, there are these people called wedding planners. It’s their job …”

“I think the sarcasm is a little unnecessary.” Chris cut in. “I’m also really stuck on the whole getting all our friends and family to travel internationally.”

“All your friends and family you mean.” I snarked.

“Emily, sarcasm off, please? I’m not trying to fight with you. I just want you to see things from my perspective.” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Gaby is here too, so you’d be asking your best friend and who I assume will also be your maid-of-honour to travel internationally.”

“She’s moving to England, she’s going to have to travel internationally no-matter what if she’s going to come. I’ll happily pay for her to do that so she can be there, but so far  _ALL_  my friends and family, who I  _never_  get to see will have to travel internationally to be at my wedding if we have it in Boston. Whereas all your friends and family who you  _always_  see can just show up.”

“Look. Let me just show you the place I think we should have it. It’s really nice, and I think you’ll like it.” Chris said, pushing over the pamphlets he had in front of him. I took them and started flicking through.

It was for a place called Harrington Farm. It did look really pretty. There was a forest, and a beautiful ballroom. Very rustic and outdoorsy feeling. Very Chris. Very, very Chris. Not particularly me though. It was just so traditional wedding venue. I wanted something different. “It’s an hour and a half outside the city and secluded. We can relax there. That’s what we both want isn’t it?” He explained.

He did have a point there. We still didn’t know what was going to happen after Cap was released and given the dates of our wedding would be around September of 2012 depending on Avenger’s release dates, who knew what kind of media circus Chris’ wedding could potentially attract. He was marrying a nobody, so even if he became a super hot completely in-demand star, it was never going to be as interesting as if Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie got married; if we got married in Australia, that would be news for Australia. Paparazzi would want to try and get photos of it. Even in a place like Taronga where they knew how to keep the paps out, there was no guarantee that we’d be private. Getting married in Boston would be less newsworthy and out on a farm, it would be safe.

I just wish he could see why I wanted it to be in Australia. I know he was closer to his family than I was to mine. But I had friends there who I loved like family and I had chosen a life here with him over one that meant I could return home to them. I wanted them to be there to see me off. If I get married in Boston, I couldn’t be sure any would be able to make it. I wanted Amelia to be a bridesmaid like I had been her bridesmaid. I know Chris would pay to fly her to Boston to make that a reality, but it would be easier if he didn’t have to.

I was just so exhausted though. Exhausted about this. Exhausted about work. Exhausted about everything. We had already fought about the destination of this wedding twice now. I couldn’t do it anymore. I felt like I was going to cry if I had to even think about it any more. I just wanted the whole thing to be over with. Get on a plane to Vegas right this second and marry him and then we’d be married and we could focus on the being married part. That was the most important thing to me anyway. I wanted us to be married, so I didn’t have to worry that I’d be sent out of the country when my work visa ran out and we’d be separated. I wanted us to start a family together. Buy a home that was  _our_  home and not  _his_  home. Have children together. God, I wanted him to be a father like I’d never wanted anything in the world.

I looked over to him. He looked so excited. He really wanted this. His eyes were just lit up.

“Okay.” I sighed.

“Okay? Really? We can do the wedding in Boston?” He slipped forward out of his chair so he was kneeling in front of me. He took my left hand in his and ran his thumb over my engagement ring, his right hand he used to cup my cheek.

“Yes, wherever you want. I just want to be married to you. I don’t want to argue with you about where it happens. It doesn’t matter. If you want it to be at Harrington Farm, that’s fine.”

He looked sad all of a sudden. “I don’t want you to say yes because you’re giving up.”

I groaned and rolled my eyes again. How can we still be talking about it after I agreed? “One of us has to compromise. I’m compromising. We’re getting married. Does it really matter where? I just want us to be married, Chris. I want to be your wife. I want to be the mother of your children. That’s what I want. If I could have my way, we’d get married in Sydney so I could say goodbye to my friends. But then you’d be the one compromising. Someone has to. ” I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his. “I just feel so tired. I can’t fight anymore. It doesn’t matter. I want to move on to picking dresses, and cake flavours, and underwear.”

“I love you, Em.” Chris sighed.

“I know. I love you too.” I kissed him, and he pulled me down into him, so we were now both on the floor. I was perched, sitting on his knee and his lips caressed mine slowly, softly. I wanted to sink into him, to disappear and just be like this together forever and to not have to worry about anything else.

Gaby stepped through the kitchen door. “Oh my god! You guys are the worst!” She cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Just prior to Chris leaving to start filming the Avengers movie, the Thor film premiered in Hollywood. Chris hadn’t really intended to go to the premier. He was invited, but it wasn’t something he had to do, so he was going to turn it down. I stepped in and quite adamantly insisted we go. I was not  _ever_  going to miss out on the opportunity to attend a premiere for a Marvel movie when one was handed to me. Chris had groaned about it, but he agreed to take me.

What I hadn’t counted on was the angry intervention by his publicist. She had  _not_  wanted him to take me. When he insisted that he was going to she had me meet with a stylist where they had taken me clothes shopping, the dress we  _finally_ settled on then went to the tailor so it would fit me perfectly.

I was taken to a rather upscale hair salon to get my hair restyled. They’d wanted me to cut my hair shorter and get rid of the coloured ends. I’d told them pretty clearly that they could go fuck themselves. On the day of the film premiere, the stylist came around and dressed me, set my hair, and put on my make up. I did look pretty hot in the end, I must admit. It wasn’t a super over the top formal thing, so I wasn’t wearing a ball gown. We’d settled on a blue and green watercolor print halter neck dress that had a flared skirt that reached just above my knees.

Chris looked amazing as always, in his navy blue three-piece suit that shimmered slightly. He had a little stubble going on, and his hair was cut short. We were just getting ready to leave, the car waiting for us when his publicist, Molly came over and told me I needed to take my engagement ring off.

I looked at Chris helplessly. I’d take it off if he wanted me to, but this felt ridiculous. I didn’t want to have to pretend to be some side piece.

“Don’t be fucking stupid, she’s leaving it on.” Chris snapped, taking my hand in his.

“Chris, it’s important for your image right now to appear available. We need women to want to think they have a chance with you.” She said to him like she was explaining it to a toddler.

“I honestly couldn’t give a fuck.” He yelled. “You’re seriously going to have to get used to the idea that I’m going to be a married man soon and deal with it. And I swear to god, if I hear one rumour that I’m cheating on her with a castmate, or that we’ve broken up, I’ll be finding another publicist.”

He was so angry. I’d never seen him so completely livid with someone before. I’d seen him fake it with me. I’d seen him scared and protective over me to the point I thought he’d hit someone. This was something else. I actually thought that she was about to get fired. I took his arm and squeezed it.

“Chris, I’m just trying to help your career here. That’s my job. Emily is a nobody. Yes, she’s pretty, but if she was a known entity …”

Chris raised his finger in front of her face to shush her. “Go hop in the car, Emily.” He said trying to appear calm and collected. I did as I was told and he shut the door behind me. I then watched as Chris argued with his publicist at a low whisper. I couldn’t hear what was being said at all, but it scared me a little. Chris never got angry. I know it wasn’t my fault. I mean, logically that is. I still kind of felt like it was my fault. I didn’t want to be the reason why someone lost their job and I definitely didn’t want to ruin Chris’ career.

“This conversation is over!” Chris yelled, and opened the car door, sliding in next to me. He slammed the door behind him.

He sat seething beside me. I slid over next to him and lent my head on his shoulder.

“I’ll take it off if you want me to,” I said softly. “I don’t want to ruin your career.”

Chris laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. “Don’t be an idiot. I don’t want that. And as for ruining my career. I just signed a six-film multi-million dollar contract with Marvel. I’m going to be fine.”

We arrived at the El Capitan theatre and stepped out onto the red carpet. The Marvel fans had started to recognise Chris, and a few groups called him over to get autographs and have selfies taken. The press had been obviously clued into who they were supposed to talk to and he had to stop several times to answer some questions. Usually along the lines of if he was excited about seeing Thor. What they could expect from Captain America. What did he know about the Avengers? He was doing fine with his anxiety, just being happy and relaxed with everyone. Not too many people were particularly interested in me at all. I generally just stood back and hovered in the background. It wasn’t his movie though, so it was pretty easy for him. We got to the end of the red carpet and he was pulled to the photography stage and he posed alone and then with me for some shots. After that we kind of just hung about mingling with people while everyone waited for Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston to arrive.

The movie was really good. Marvel was doing such a great job with this franchise. We headed over to an after party. Chris and I were standing near the wall just having a drink and talking.

“Oh man, Chris, I swear to god. Tom was so good. You might need to thank him for getting lucky tonight.” I rambled at Chris.

“Em, don’t say shit like that. I have to work with the guy.” Chris chuckled.

“I apologise in advance if I call you Loki.”

Chris barked out a laugh and pushed me.

Saying Tom’s name seemed to call him to us, and he appeared as if out of nowhere, followed by Hemsworth.

“Chris! Emily, darling! Did you like the movie?” Tom said greeting Chris with a handshake and me with a kiss.

We said hello to Hemsworth too, he hugged us both. Warm tight hugs that feel like you’re about to be completely enveloped by the other person and introduced us to his wife, Elsa.

“We were just talking about you, Tom.” I giggled, giving Chris a sly smile. He nudged me again.

“Oh really?” Tom said with running his tongue over his lips. “I hope it was good.”

“Very good. You were very good in the movie, Tom.” I touched his arm.

“Emily, stop flirting.” Chris laughed picking me up by the waist and tickling me. I squealed squirming against him.

We stood talking to Tom, Elsa, and Hemsworth for a little while. One of the higher-ups from Marvel came over and asked Chris to go out and do some sound bites for Thor. Cap talking about Thor type of thing I guess was what they were going for, and Chris and Elsa went and started circulating the room again, so I was left alone with Tom.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked holding his hand out to me. I took it and he led me to the dance floor.

I am not a dancer. I mean, I’ve done gymnastics, I am coordinated, I know how to move, but I don’t dance. I’ll bop along awkwardly with music with no shame, I’ll sway on the dance floor with a partner to a slow song. Tom, though. Tom can dance. There is also something about the way he can dance, that just rolled off him and through me. With him leading we ended up doing this fun, hilarious, complicated dance routine. He flipped me over, I slid through his legs, I was spun around the dance floor. There were a few moments where I lost it, and would stumble into him, and we’d both break up laughing, but we never stopped dancing. When the song ended and a slower number started up, we fell into each other, laughing and panting.

Tom held me against him, one arm around my waist, the other holding my hand, and I hooked my free arm around his back. He slowly guided me around the dance floor.

“I can’t believe we just did that. You are something else.” I laughed.

“I’m just impressed you could keep up, darling. That backflip was incredible. I went in for the move not really expecting you to pull it off.”

“Well, I do parkour. So if there is one thing I can do, it’s flip over things.” I laughed.

“You are full of surprises.”

There was a tap on Tom’s shoulder, and he turned to find Chris standing behind him.

“Mind if I cut in?” Chris asked.

“Not at all,” Tom said, stepping away from me. “Thank you for the dance. Hopefully, we can do it again some time.”

I grinned at him, and we both did these weird little bows to each other before he walked away.

Chris took me in his arms and pulled me against him, and we started swaying to the music together. “You seem to be having fun.” He said.

“So much fun. Thank you for bringing me.” I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. “Also I really need to reiterate that you should thank Tom for what’s going to happen later tonight. He’s literally done all your foreplay for you.”

“Well, I should get you home and take advantage of it then.” Chris grinned. I leaned up and kissed him.

“Whenever you’re ready, my love.”

* * *

On the way home I couldn’t keep my hands to myself. Chris had to keep pushing me off him so things wouldn’t get too heated in the back of the car with a driver only a few feet from us. When we got home, I pushed Chris up against the wall as soon as we stepped through the door. Pulling him down to me and kissed him, desperately, frantically, sucking and nipping on his lower lip.

“Em.” He whispered, pushing me away. “We don’t live alone anymore, remember.”

I started giggling. “Shit.”

He turned and crouched down, “Come on then my horny friend.” He laughed. I jumped onto his back and he carried me downstairs to our bedroom.

I slipped down from his back and stepped in front of him, tugging his tie loose. “Thank you for tonight, Chris. You look fucking amazing in this suit.” I pulled him down using his tie and kissed him again, just briefly, letting out lips graze over each other. “Thank you for putting your foot down with Molly.” I’d finally worked his tie free and I pulled it from around his neck and hung it over my shoulders.

“Of course, Em. I’m not going to lie about you like you’re a dirty little secret. Even though you are such a dirty girl.” He said the last bit in a growl. He unzipped my dress and lifted the halter over my head, letting the dress fall to the ground.

“I love you, Chris.” I sighed. I’d begun unfastening each of his buttons on his shirt, one at a time, exposing his extremely muscular chest. He was well into his peak Captain America physique and every part of him was chiseled.

“I love you too, babe.” He replied warmly, unhooking my bra.

“Do you want me to be your dirty girl?” I asked him, pushing his shirt, jacket, and vest off his shoulders all at once. He shrugged them all off, letting them fall where my dress lay pooled on the ground. He had to shake his shirt free from his wrists because neither of us had taken his cufflinks off. I pressed my lips to the tattoo on his collarbone.

“Em, you’re always my dirty girl.” He laughed and picked me up off the ground.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he carried me over to the bed. He lowered me back onto the mattress and began trailing kisses down my neck.

I closed my eyes, tangling my fingers in his hair. “Oh, Loki.” I moaned, trying not to laugh at my own stupid joke.

“You are going to pay for that,” Chris growled and pushed me further back onto the bed.

“Oh yes, Loki, keep talking dirty to me.” That earned me an open-palmed slap on the thigh. I hummed in response.

Chris slid the tie from around my shoulders. Climbing up over me he straddled my chest and pushed my arms up over my head. He then used the tie to bind my hands to the headboard. Our bed was pretty new and picked out solely based on height (could I be bent over and fucked easily, could I also kneel on the ground in front of him and blow him) and the fact I could now be bound to the headboard.

“Call me Loki again and I’ll gag you,” Chris said, his voice low and serious.

I looked him in the eye and licked my lips. “Don’t be like that, Loki.”

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, Emily. I know what you’re trying to do. It’s not going to work.”

He started to climb back down along my body, I wrapped my legs around him to stop him. He looked at me and I stared at him. I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. He knew what was coming and he was trying really hard not to break.

“Lo – ki.”

He raised his hand and like in slow motion he swung it through the air and it connected with my cheek. It rocked my head to the side as a sharp sting erupted in the side of my face. As I shook my head trying to clear it, he tore my panties from me and bunching them up forcing them into my mouth.

“Now, you little bitch. You’re mine. You think I’d just let you call me by someone else’s name? Let you  _think_  about someone else while I fuck you?” He snarled. He climbed off the bed and I watched him as he removed his belt. He wrapped it around his hand while he looked down on me and I whimpered, squirming on the bed. “Roll over.”

I did as I was told. I rolled onto my front, sitting up on my knees so I could rest my arms against the headboard so that they wouldn’t be pulled at an awkward angle thanks to the tie.

Chris leaned in close to my ear. “Can I leave marks, Emily?” He breathed.

I nodded and before I could brace myself for what was coming, the belt struck me across my arse. I breathed in sharply through my nose at the sudden sharp sting. Tears pricked my eyes.

Chris then went on to hit me with that belt as punctuation to each of his words. “You.” Crack. “Will.” Crack. “Only.” Crack. “Think.” Crack. “ _About me!_ ” Crack.

Each hit felt like it landed on the exact same place. The fabric in my mouth muffled my cries and tears fell down my cheeks. By the last hit, I was breathing rapidly through my nose and I felt a little light headed.

“Now, I want you to say sorry, Emily.” He pulled the underwear from my mouth. I used the opportunity to take a deep shuddering breath through my mouth.

I don’t know what was wrong with me, but all I wanted to say was Loki again. I was seriously getting off on teasing him. But if he hit me again I was going to have to safe word and I didn’t want that.

I knelt silently watching him, debating what to do in my head, I started smiling.

“Don’t do it, Em.” Chris snarled.

I started silently giggling and I bit my bottom lip.

“I swear to god, if you say the word Loki, you won’t be having an orgasm tonight.”

He wouldn’t hit me again. Perfect.

“Loki.”

Chris freed my hands from the tie and pulled me by my hair so I was kneeling on the floor in front of him. He pulled his cock free from his pants and pressed it against my lips. I opened my mouth for him and he pushed inside. I started sucking his cock like I was on a mission. I sucked and licked along his shaft and over the head. I used my hands to stroke his length and to tug on his balls. I would deep throat him while probing a finger into his arse. He started to come undone under my ministrations. His breath became shallow and he began to moan and move his hips against me. A tingle crept through my body and I could feel myself getting wetter.

Chris pulled away from me suddenly and I stumbled forward, landing on my hands in front of him.

He grabbed hold of my hair again, yanking me to my feet and pushed me so I was bent over the bed. He pushed his cock against my anus. I let out an involuntary squeak. He was going to ass fuck me with no lubrication. I was used to anal. I liked it even. Not every time but anal was something we did regularly. He always used lube though. This was going to fucking hurt.

He pushed into me and I clenched down without meaning to crying out against the burning pain that had just blossomed in me.

He yanked my hair, which just added an extra layer to the sting. “Relax, Emily. I thought we were past this fucking tensing up bullshit.”

“Fuck you, Chris. How about I shove something up your arse and see if you can avoid bearing down on it.” I snapped.

I started taking deep breaths, trying to relax for him. Chris laughed derisively and slapped my arse. I clenched again as his hand connected with the welt he’d made with the belt. Every part of me felt like it was on fire. “Fuck, you are a mouthy bitch tonight. I can’t decide if I should punish you more, or reward you for  _using my fucking name._ ”

He started pounding into my arse. I cried and bit down on the mattress at his relentless thrusting. The pain started to change as he found a rhythm. I began enjoying it. It sent little jolts into me, making my cunt tingle. I started to moan with it, clenching my pelvic floor, bringing an orgasm on.

“Chris.” I panted. “Chris, I’m going to come.”

He slapped me again and dug his fingers into my hips. I bucked and moaned against the jolt it sent through me. “You better fucking not, Emily.”

“Please, Chris. I won’t be able to help it.” I whined. I could feel it peaking, it was going to happen. I wanted it to. At this point, I didn’t even care if it meant I was punished further if I did.

Chris pulled out of me and picked me up by the waist. He threw me so I was in the middle of the bed. I rolled over and scrambled away from him. He looked furious at me as he stalked toward me.

He grabbed me by the throat and pinned my body under his stroking his cock against my stomach. “You do not get to come tonight.” He growled and began kissing me viciously, using his teeth. I moaned into his mouth and ground against his leg, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck, clutching at his hair.

His body jerked suddenly and he came on my stomach.

I pulled him down, so he collapsed against me. He lay on top of me for a moment, his breath shallow, giving us both time to become ourselves. When his breathing steadied he started peppering kisses along my collarbone and then propped himself up and looked down at me.

“How are you doing there, Em?” He asked. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him. Softly, but deeply. I needed some affection, but more, I needed to show him some. He gave himself to me, cupping my cheek with his hand, he returned the kiss matching my movements and didn’t pull away until I did.

“I broke your skin.” He said. “Let me go get something for it before we do anything else.”

I nodded and he jumped up off the bed and dashed into the bathroom, returning with iodine and a bottle of aloe. I cringed.

“No. Not iodine, please. It hurts.” I whined and pulled the blankets over me, trying to hide.

Chris laughed. “Sex Emily and regular Emily sure do have different levels of pain tolerance.” He pulled the covers off me. “Come on, Em. Don’t make me feel like I’m your dad. It will get infected.”

I rolled over for him and he started applying the iodine to my arse. I hissed at the sting.

“Are you okay, though? We haven’t really done punishment with no reward before.” He asked.

“I’m fine.” There was a severe sting in my arse as he touched it with the iodine on a particularly bad cut. “Ow, maybe not. Fuck.” I squeaked jerking away from him. “Did I really upset you though? Calling you Loki?”

Chris laughed. “No. I’m used to you being a weirdo. If you wanted me to role play as a character I would do it. I just could tell you were wanting to piss me off, so I played along.”

I rolled over and hugged him, burying my face into his chest. “I love you, Chris. I love that you can read me like that and that you’ll do these things for me.”

He kissed the crown of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. “I love you too, ya meatball. Now, come on, let me finish what I was doing and we can go take a shower.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before Chris was leaving to shoot the Avengers. Chris saw this day as his last day of a normal life. Halfway through his filming scheduled Captain America was being released, so when he finally got home again, after all the filming and all the press for the three movies he had coming out this year, things were changing for him in what he saw as a drastic way. I’d taken the day off work so we could spend it together, then he had a dinner interview with a reporter from GQ doing a piece on him. After that, he was having a party at a bar in the city to kind of give his old life a send-off.

We were taking a run together, I was up on a garden wall that was about to end keeping pace with Chris who was below me on the footpath.

“Side aerial off,” Chris called up to me.

I smirked. When I did free running I tended not to show off too much. I just quite liked climbing things quickly. I wasn’t doing it to be showy. But Chris was so into the fact I could do parkour that I’d pretty much attempt anything he asked me to do. I never had people in my life who were really proud of me for things. All my passions in life weren’t what my family wanted for me. So the fact this person who loved me so much showed actual pride in my abilities, it was like a drug to me.

I picked up my speed so I’d have the momentum I needed when I reached the end of the wall. I launched myself up and off the wall flipping sideways my legs spread like I was performing a cartwheel sideways mid-air. When I landed without breaking my stride Chris applauded me. I felt like I was glowing.

There was the sound of clapping from across the road. “Nice one, professor.” A male voice said.

I looked over and saw him crossing the road. It was him. Adam. The man who had tried to rape me. I stopped in my tracks.

“It’s been a long time, professor,” Adam said as he reached us. “How have you been?”

I stumbled back a little as he got near me. A second ago I was feeling nothing but warmth and love and now all I felt was terror. I looked up at Chris and he was smiling warmly at the guy. He had no idea who he was and he was about to shake the hand of the man who drugged me and had his fingers inside me. My mouth went dry.  I tried to speak and no sound came out.

“You must be the elusive boyfriend,” Adam said, extending his hand. “I had a chance with her too, you know? She’s a bit of a firecracker.”

Was he really standing here, tormenting me about trying to rape me? Was that actually happening right now? I snapped and launched at him. I don’t know anything about fighting and I flew at him with my hands out, like I’d planned to claw him as if I was some kind of big cat. Chris’ reflexes were too quick though and he caught me, holding me back.

“What the fuck, Em?” He said. He didn’t say it in a ‘what is wrong with you’ way. More like he wanted to know what was the reason for my sudden rage and if I needed help.

“That’s him.” I stuttered, my voice cracking.

Chris looked at me confused.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Adam groaned. “You know it was what you really wanted or why would you have shown up?”

And that was it. He knew exactly who it was. He snapped. He pushed me to the side and his fist flew through the air connecting with Adam’s face. Adam fell to the ground and Chris kicked him in the side. He went to hit him again and I grabbed his arm trying to hold him back. East suddenly lost it as well. Reacting to Chris’ mood, and I had to pull his lead tight and try and hold him back too.

“Please, Chris. No.” I pleaded with him, trying futilely to pull him backward.

He turned to me and the look on his face scared me. It was fury and sorrow mixed together. It broke my heart.

“Emily?”

“Someone will call the cops.” I was close to tears.

“I hope they fucking do!” He looked down on Adam. “Get your phone out you fucking piece of shit. Call them! We can do something about the fact Emily hasn’t pressed charges against your rapist ass.”

I started crying. “Chris. You’re supposed to start working tomorrow. I can’t do this. Please. Can we just go? He’s not fucking worth it.”

Chris looked at me, he was so angry. I shook my head and he turned back to Adam, who was struggling to his feet. Chris put his foot onto the middle of Adam’s back, pushing him back to the ground and leaned in towards him. “If you ever come near her again. If you ever look at her. If you ever even think about her again. I will fucking kill you. Do you understand me?” And he spat on him.

I pulled on his arm again and Chris turned and we walked away, back in the direction we had just come.

When we got home I stepped through the door and Chris went to hug me. I flinched away from him and mentally cursed myself. I thought I was over this. I hated that this still affected me, made me scared of the person I loved. I felt like I was going to start crying again.

I backed away from him a couple of steps, but the way Chris was looking at me did something to me. He looked at me like all he wanted in the world was to protect me, to make me happy and that it hurt him that he couldn’t. I pounced on him. Literally jumping onto him. He caught me and we kissed furiously, my legs wrapped around him. He carried me into the lounge room and set me on my feet. I pulled my sports bra off over my head and resumed kissing him.

“Gaby?” Chris asked as I began pulling his shirt free.

“At work.”

His mouth returned to mine as soon as his shirt was on the ground and he guided me back onto the couch. I lay back pulling him down between my legs.

We remained like that, him on top of me, grinding against me, kissing furiously for a while. My lips tingled like they were losing feeling, yet all my other nerves were on high alert. I was wet to the point that my fluids had started getting on him.

Chris pulled away from my lips and began trailing kisses down my body. When he reached my breasts he took one nipple into his mouth and began sucking and nipping it. My nipples hardened under his mouth and I moaned clutching at his arms.

“Fuck, Chris.” I groaned. “Sit up, sit up.”

He jumped up like he thought he hurt me. “What? What is it?”

I stood and pulled my shorts off and stepped over his lap. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him, nuzzling against my stomach.

I ran my fingers through his hair. “Pants, Chris.”

He let me go and pushed his sweats down and I lowered myself down onto his cock. We both hummed as he entered me. He grabbed my legs, moving them so they were wrapped around him again and I rode him. I rode him with a desperate passion that I couldn’t contain. He was leaving me again and it was like it had already happened and I hadn’t seen him in months. I needed him and that was all I needed. He held me tightly as I rocked and bounced against him. His mouth moved along my body, from my neck to my collarbone, to my breasts. Biting and sucking on my flesh.

My body was on fire. Sweat beaded on my skin and shock waves pulsed through me. My orgasm hit me and I cried out, shuddering against him. Chris took the opportunity to push me back onto the couch again. He hooked his arm around my knee, dragging my leg upwards and he fucked me, hard and fast. I gripped his biceps, digging my fingers into his hard unyielding flesh. It didn’t even feel like my first orgasm had ended when the second one began. As my cunt clenched around his cock, he came with me.

“Fuck. Chris. Yes.” I cried as I came.

He held me against him as his cock pulsed, emptying in me; when it was done, he pulled out and collapsed on top of me, panting.

He was so heavy, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. But I didn’t care. I never wanted him to get up. I wanted us to stay wrapped together forever. I clung to him.

“I love you, Em.” He said rolling onto his side. I tangled my body with his, my head on his arm, my arms wrapped around him, our legs entwined. “I don’t want to leave you here alone.”

“I love you, too.” I sighed and kissed him gently. “I’ll be okay. I’m kind of annoyed at myself though.”

He stroked his thumb down my cheek. “Why?”

“I wanted us to have kinky tie me up sex today. I wasted it.” I laughed.

He chuckled and squeezed my arse. “Well, it’s only just after nine. I’m pretty sure we can go again.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chris and I had breakfast and then a late shower. I was drying myself off when Chris dragged me over to the bed, sitting me on his lap. He started nuzzling at my neck.

I took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. “Chris, I wish you could see what’s in my head. I’ve been thinking such dirty things. I’m a dirty little slut.” I bit my lip, letting my teeth drag over my bottom lip. “I think you should do something about it.”

Chris smiled. It was a devious, lustful smile that sent shivers through me. When he spoke his voice was deep and with a distinct growl. “Then get off me, you dirty girl. And go get dressed.”

I scrambled off of him and headed to the walk in. “What do you want me to wear?” I asked softly. He didn’t get good girl sub-Emily very often. When we played these games I was usually quite mouthy. He had to take my submission by force. Not today though, today I was his completely. I would do everything that was asked of me.

“Are you going to be my sweet girl or my little bitch?” He asked me getting to his feet.

I stepped back towards him, dropping my towel to the ground. “I’m going to be such a good girl,” I said, walking my fingers up his chest. “You’re going to be so proud of me.”

He grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tightly and twisting my arm behind my back. He kissed me roughly, forcing his lips onto me, raking his teeth over my bottom lip. When he released me my mouth tingled.

“Something sweet then.” He said sounding completely bored of it all, and he shoved me towards the closet “I’ll leave it to your better judgment.”

I started rifling through my underwear drawer, looking for something perfect. There was nothing I owned that he hadn’t already seen and I was having trouble deciding what would be best. Meanwhile, Chris had started going through the chest holding our toys, a gift for my birthday over a year ago now. It contained all kinds of things meant for tying me up and causing me pain.

A fun thought suddenly popped into my head. I grabbed the only set of lace white underwear I owned - can’t fault the classics – they were sheer and consisted of a plunge bra and a g-string. I also grabbed a pair of black knee-high socks. I turned to where my clothes hung and dug through things until I found the white button-up shirt and grey pleated skirt from my Slytherin house uniform I wore to cons and other Harry Potter events. I reached over Chris’ head and grabbed one of his ties from his tie rack. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised and I winked at him and went to the ensuite to get ready.

When I was dressed and my hair and makeup were how I wanted it, I stepped out into the bedroom. Chris had opened the door and was leaning up against the door frame looking out onto the patio. He had gotten dressed too. He was navy dress pants, a black belt and a maroon checked shirt he’d rolled the sleeves up on. He didn’t turn to look at me. I’d taken too long getting ready, so I was in trouble.

“Um … excuse me, sir.” I said quietly.

He turned to face me, he had tried to play the seething dom thing, getting angry at me for being slow and for daring to address him. When he saw me, his eyes went wide.

“Fuck.” He groaned, dragging the word out. “Emily …”

I had dressed as a schoolgirl. By changing the tie on my Harry Potter costume and pairing it with knee-high socks, it just looked generic school uniform. I’d left the top button on my white shirt open, and had the tie loosely tied in the first stages of a Windsor knot. I’d rolled the skirt at the hem so it just barely reached past the curve of my arse. I’d kept my make up natural, except I’d done my eyes to play up the whole doe-eyed thing, dark eyeliner, thick lashes, a neutral coloured eyeshadow. I’d also braided my hair into two plaits that hung down over my shoulders.

He liked what he saw, and came stalking over to me. I wondered how he might play this out now. When we played we didn’t really properly role play. We were Chris and Emily, just maybe mean versions of ourselves. We didn’t use nicknames, although he was big on name-calling, and we didn’t pretend we were other people. Was he going to do that now with me dressed as a schoolgirl? Or was he going to take on a role as my teacher or maybe the captain of the football team? I’d tested out the word sir when I saw him. Did he like it? We were entering new territory and it was exciting.

Chris took hold of my tie and ran his fingers up the fabric. I took a step back from him like he was doing something completely inappropriate. “Sir, what are you doing?” I asked in an offended tone.

Chris ran his hand through the stubble on his chin.

“I’m sorry, Emily. You came to see me?” He said stepping back from me.

I smiled and then bit my lip. We were going all in. “You told me I had to come to be punished. But sir, I didn’t mean to flash my underwear to the football team, it was the wind.” I looked down and scuffing my foot on the ground.

“Oh Emily, you and I both know that’s not true. You’re a dirty little whore, and you need to be punished.” He went and sat on the edge of the bed, he had arranged a few of our toys on the bed, a wooden paddle, some leather cuffs, a vibrator. I wondered how many would still be used.

I put the tip of my thumb in my mouth and bit down on it. “But sir …” I whined.

“No, buts Emily. You’ll come over here now, and take your punishment.” He snapped.

I approached him stood looking down at him. I ran a hand down my crotch pushing against the fabric of my skirt. “Isn’t there anything I can do to get out of my punishment, sir? Something you might want from me?” I said, honey dripping from my voice.

“You  _filthy, fucking whore._ ” He seethed. “Who the  _fuck_ do you think you are? Bend over my lap  _right now!_ ”

I lay myself down on his lap facing downwards I braced my arms against the bed. He put his hand in the middle of my back picked up the wooden paddle and bought it down hard against my arse. I was getting good at not reacting to these sudden assaults. I gritted my teeth and kept quiet. The sting from the paddle spread out through me, it hurt, but it also felt warm and made my cunt tingle.

Chris lifted my skirt and ran his palm over the curve of my bum. “Emily Stephens, these panties do not look at all appropriate for a school girl.”

I bit my tongue so I wouldn’t start laughing. “I hadn’t intended anyone else to see them, sir.”

“Filthy, little tramp.” He growled and yanked my panties down to my knees. He spread my folds with his fingers and began running them up and down my crevice. I hummed and spread my legs a little for him. “Yeah, this is what you want isn’t it, you fucking whore? You’ll just let anyone fuck you, won’t you?” Fuck, I loved it when he talked dirty like this. It was almost as likely to make me come as his fingers were.

“Not just anyone, sir.” I purred and wriggled against his legs.

“Emily Stephens, you had best not be coming onto me.” He tutted. His fingers pushed into the entrance of my cunt and he began to move them around inside me. He had become fluent in how my body worked, what he needed to do to get me to respond in his desired way. He fingers immediately found my g-spot and he massaged them against it.

I moaned, grinding against him. “I’m going to be coming on to you,” I muttered under my breath.

Chris stifled a laugh, which almost made me break too. He slapped my arse using the hand that had been holding me in place. I made this weird noise somewhere between a yelp and a squeak.

He pulled his fingers from inside me and then smeared my juices across my pussy. He would run his fingers up and down my folds. Dip his fingers back into my cunt. Paint my fluids over the nub of my clitoris and then repeat the process again. Until I was soaking in my own personal lubricant.

“You’re pretty fucking wet, Emily. Are you hoping I might fuck you? It’s what you want is it? Do you think you might get better grades if I fuck you? Look at this, you dirty girl.” He thrust his fingers in front of my face. They were glistening. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to my mouth, licking his fingers clean. Relishing the taste of myself on his skin. I knew it was what he wanted me to do, but I also knew I was going to get punished for it.

He yanked his hand free and picked up the paddle. “You disgusting little tramp.” He spat at me. His fingers spread the lips of my pussy apart and he hit me with the paddle. The pain was intense. It felt like the paddle crushed my clit and my wetness made the sting sharper and spread out further. A scream got caught in my throat and the noise I ended up making was a choked whine.

“Please, Sir. I’m a good girl. I’m a good girl. Don’t punish me anymore.” I pleaded with him. I knew he would hit me again. I never got away with just two. But he loved it when I begged him.

He chuckled. “Oh Emily, you are anything but a good girl.” He hit me again, this time just hitting my cheeks. It was almost a relief after the last one. Almost. Something about it dragged the pain further through me, sending sparks through my body.

He put the paddle down and it took all my self-control not to give a sigh of relief. Instead, I decided to start begging him again. He wanted to move on to something else. I’d give him a way to do it.

“Sir,  _please!_ ” I begged. “I’m good. I am. Please let me show you.”

Chris pushed me off his lap, and I fell onto my hands and knees onto the floor. “Get up little girl. Show me how you can do as you’re told.”

I stood up, wiggling out of my panties as I did and faced him, holding my hands clasped in front of me.

“Touch yourself for me.” He ordered.

“Sir?” I said, acting the confused school girl.

“You heard me. You want me to stop punishing you. I want to see you touch yourself.”

I lifted my skirt, sliding a finger between my folds, stroking my stinging clit. The feeling was incredible. I closed my eyes and gave myself to it. I hummed as the pleasant prickle built in me.

Chris stood up. I opened my eyes and he was standing over me. He took my tie between his fingers again, running his fingers up the material. He loosened it a little more than it was and then took hold of the fabric of my shirt. He slowly unbuttoned the first button, running his tongue over his top lip. I wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment. I leaned upwards, my mouth open, and he tore my shirt open. Buttons went flying and I stumbled backward. He grabbed me by the wrist pulling my hand from my cunt, and put my fingers in his mouth.

“Sir, what are you doing? I – I’m not – I’m a good girl.” I stammered.

Chris picked me up and slammed me against the wall. “You are a good whore.” He growled. “A good little tramp.” He started attacking my neck with his mouth. Biting and sucking at the skin. His stubble scratching me. “A good whore.”

I wrapped arms and legs around him and tangled my hands in his hair. “Oh god.” I moaned as he ground his crotch into me. “Please, Sir. Please fuck me.”

“I knew that’s what you wanted, you filthy girl.” He seethed. His hand moved between us and he began unfastening his pants. “How many men have you had inside you, you fucking tramp?”

“Just you, sir.  _Please._ ”

He slammed his cock into me, the force almost knocking the wind from me. I groaned and my whole body clenched.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you?” He thrust into me roughly again, grunting as he did. “You like being used don’t you?”

Between the relentless pounding into my already sensitive pussy and his filthy words, I was on the brink of climax. I ground against him, panting, digging my fingernails into the hard, straining muscles on his back. “I do love it,” I whined. “Please use me. I’m all yours.”

He grunted in response. He’d gotten to the point he couldn’t speak. I let my head fall back and he sucked at my neck. His hand moved to my breast and roughly kneaded the flesh. That little extra manhandling was enough to send me over. I came. Crying out. Cursing him. Squeezing around his cock. Dragging my nails along his back.

Chris groaned and jerked into me. I felt his cock spasm inside of me, spilling his seed. He pushed his face into my neck, panting against me and I ran my fingers through his hair. “Fuck, Em.” He sighed, setting me back on my feet, but leaning against me so I was still pressed to the wall.

I started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, looking down at me, one eyebrow raised.

I shrugged. “Nothing. That was fun is all. I feel kind of jazzed. Did you like it? You were kind of a mean teacher, Mr. Evans.” I was speaking really fast. My nerves tingled, and I felt wired like I’d just sculled an energy drink.

Chris pulled me into him and hugged me tightly. “Uh oh.” He said and kissed my head.

“What ‘uh oh’?” I said looking up at him.

“You’re about to drop. You always start getting super jittery when you’re about to drop. Come on, I’ll run a bath.” He started leading me to the bathroom, and as we stepped through the door I started crying. I felt weirdly disassociated from it. I had no idea why it was happening, just that I felt really sad all of a sudden and really worn down. Chris turned to me and hugged me. I sank into him.

“It’s okay, babe. I’ve got you.” He scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom and I sobbed against his chest. He placed me gently on my feet and kissed my forehead and then ran the taps on the bath.

Chris threw one of my lush bath bombs into the water, it started fizzing as soon as it splashed into the tub and glitter spewed out of it.

He looked at me and scratched his head with a bemused expression on his face. “I’m going to have to get in there with you aren’t I?”

I nodded taking in one of those weird shuddery breaths you do when you can’t seem to stop crying.

“Wish I had picked one of the ones without glitter in it then.” He sighed as he stepped into the tub.

A laugh pushed its way through the tears and I climbed in after him.

“There she is.” He said pulling me against his chest. I snuggled into him, and he stroked my hair. “What are you feeling?”

I sniffed and rubbed my face against his pec. “I feel exhausted. I don’t know.”

“Pretending to be someone else took it out of you, do you think?”

“Yeah, maybe.” I looked up at him. “I love that you know me so well you can tell that I’m about to drop.”

“I wish I could tell it was going to happen before I do the thing that makes it happen.” He said delicately tracing his finger over my eyelashes.

“I feel like I’ve ruined this. It was supposed to be something you got to take with you. And now all you get is to remember how you made me cry.”

“Babe, please don’t worry about things like that. You’re not on this planet to make sure I’m sexually catered for.” He sighed. “Besides, this doesn’t ruin that for me. That was amazing. I’m going to be thinking about you standing there in that school uniform biting your lip, your eyes all wide every night I’m alone. Right up until I see you again.”

* * *

Gaby and I went to the party together later that night. We had gone out for dinner while Chris was being interviewed and ended up showing up to the party already a little tipsy and a bit late. We worked our way through the massive crowd and finally found some people we knew, Scott and his boyfriend were standing by a wall drinking, and we beelined to them.

“Hey, Emily! Gaby!” Scott said greeting us both with a hug. “Where have you guys been?”

“Just grabbed something to eat. You know where Chris is?” I asked

Scott scanned the room and pointed over to Chris. He was obviously flirting with a short, curly haired brunette.

“He invited that journalist from GQ along,” Scott explained.

“What’s he want the article to be about, how awesome at sex he is?” Gaby giggled.

We all broke up laughing. “Right?” Scott said. “Man, Molly was pissed he invited her. She’s worried about him getting drunk in front of her.”

“But drunk Chris is awesome. Only good things can come out of that.” I grinned. “That is kind of weird though. She’s been so keen on hiding me, I would have thought him being like that …” I wave my hands in Chris’ direction “Would have been something she’d have been keen to promote.”

“Maybe she’s worried you’ll meet and give yourself away?” Scott shrugged.

Chris started circulating the room again, leaving the reporter to talk with some of his friends. He spotted me talking to Scott and headed over.

“Hey babe, when did you get here?” He asked wrapping his arms around me and planting a kiss on my forehead.

“Pretty much just now.” I shrugged. “You should go spend time with your friends though. You get to see me and Gaby all the time.”

“Yeah, but Gaby’s leaving while I’m away.” He let me go and hugged Gaby. She rested her head against his chest. “I’m really sad about that Gaby. I’m going to miss you.”

“Don’t do that, Chris. You’re going to make me cry.” Gaby said, squeezing him around the middle.

Chris held her for a moment, pressing his lips to the top of his head. “I know we’ll get to say goodbye tomorrow, and I’ll see you again before you leave America for good. But I’m really glad I got to know you, Gabs. Thank you for making Emily so happy.”

Gaby actually did start crying from that. She squeezed him again, and then let him go wiping her eyes. “I love you, Chris. You’ve been like family to me this year. I’ll miss you.”

“Love you too, Gabs.”

Chris went back to circulating. Gaby and I went and danced for a while. Once again I was cut in on by Zach. Normally when Chris’ friend Zach wanted to dance with Gaby at a party (which happened a lot, to be honest) made me really worried. I wasn’t worried about it anymore. Generally, I felt quite at ease and content. Which is weird considering how the day had started and how tomorrow was going to end. But right now, I got to be with people I loved and watch them enjoy themselves.

Chris continued to flirt with the woman from GQ. When the party moved back to our place she followed along. As per usual things got quite out of control when things moved, but no more so than for her. She was found throwing up in the gutter, and Gaby agreed to letting her sleep it off in her bed. Gaby came and slept with Chris and I again. Something that had happened a few times now thanks to the drunken escapades of his friends.

I woke up the following day being spooned on both sides. Chris was draped over me, his hand resting on my hip. While Gaby was curled up in the crook of my arm, her hand over my stomach. It made me feel this weird sense of contentment and sadness. Tonight I’d be in this bed alone. And in two months, I’d be in the house alone.


	7. Chapter 7

May flew by in a frenzy of too much work and trying to spend as much time as I could with Gaby. She didn’t have any teaching load at all. She was mostly just finalising a few papers and getting ready to move. I felt like I was wasting our last few months together by working so much. I was always exhausted and it felt like I was never at home. I was either at work teaching or out at Joshua tree collecting data.

I returned home from Joshua Tree at around seven one Sunday night to find Gaby lying on the couch watching Push and smoking a joint. I flopped down beside her. I was dirty and exhausted. She scooted up the couch and put her head on my legs and handed me the cigarette.

I took a large draw and held it letting the feeling of light contentment take hold of me.

“You watching my fiancé?” I asked when I eventually let the smoke out of my lungs.

“Yeah, I kinda miss him being here.” Gaby sighed, scrunching up her face. “I’ve really liked living with you guys for the past couple of months. I’m going to miss you when I go to England.”

“I know. I’m going to miss you too.” I started playing with her hair.

“Can I admit something to you without you killing me?”

“Depends what it is I guess.” I shrugged.

She sat up and looked at me gravely. “I’ve kind of developed a massive crush on Chris.” She muttered.

I started giggling uncontrollably. “No shit.” I fell on her hugging her tightly to me.

“You knew?” She squealed.

I couldn’t stop laughing and I wanted to. She was being so earnest with me and I just found it hilarious. “It was pretty obvious, yes.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No. I mean have we met? I’m not jealous. Besides Chris is hot, and he’s also sweet. I like him too.”

“Yeah, but …”

“But what? You plan to start trying to convince him to have sex with you? To leave me for you?”

Gaby looked really shocked. “No. Of course not.”

“So what then? You think my fiancé is a catch. He is. Might be energy wasted on your half, but I can’t blame you for feelings, only actions.”

I took another draw on the joint and stood up. “Plan of attack. I am going to order a pizza because I’m starving, but also way too tired to cook. Then I’m going to run a bath. And then I’m going to skype that guy you’re crushing on from my bath.”

Gaby blushed and covered her face, giggling like mad.

I went and ordered pizza and sat watching Push with Gaby while I waited for it to arrive.

After eating I took my laptop, a beer and a joint down to the bathroom. I ran the tap and threw a rainbow coloured bath bomb in. While the bath filled, swirling the colours through the warm water, I lit some candles and set up my things on a tray that I could sit over the rim of the tub. I climbed in and booted up my computer.

Chris was listed as available on skype so I hit call.

He answered almost immediately.

“Emily!” He chirped. He was lounging back on a sofa and I assume holding his iPad, as the video was set to portrait and quite close to his face.

“Hello, my love. You been waiting for me long?” Seeing his face made me feel giddily happy. We tried to not be too clingy with each other while he was away. It made life difficult to live properly if all you’re doing is waiting around to talk to someone you’re pining for. So we had a text daily, call every two days and skype once a week thing going on. Sometimes that didn’t work out exactly. We missed each other, we’d sometimes want to talk properly about our days without worrying about scheduled and conversely if something came up we would reschedule. But generally, that’s how we did it.

“Not too long. I went out drinking with some of the cast and crew.” He grinned sheepishly “Are you in the bath?”

“I am.”

He hummed. “I wish I was there with you.”

I sighed and picked up the joint from the tray. “Me too.” I used one of the candles to light it and inhaled deeply.

“And now, even more so.” Chris laughed. “That looks like a pretty awesome bath. Long day?”

“I have beer too.” I giggled, waving my beer bottle in front of the camera. “And yeah. I’ve been in Joshua Tree all weekend. My coyotes keep going into farmland and getting shot. It’s pissing me off.”

“Aw, I’m sorry babe. I know how much you love them. That really sucks.”

I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I wiped it away. “I mean, in a way it actually helps me prove a point, all the data is backing up my hypothesis. But still, I get attached to them.” I sighed and took another draw on my joint. I didn’t really want to think about my work anymore. “How’s things going with you?”

Chris lit up. “I’m really enjoying it. Today we were doing these wicked fight scenes. It’s really weird working with green screen stuff. Really challenging.”

The way he was talking about it made my heart lift. He’d enjoyed making Cap too, and after how worried he’d been about it all, I’m glad it was ending up being such a positive experience.

“You’d really like the cast, Em. Mark is  _really_  into all those environmental causes you are into. I think you guys would really get along. I’m always bragging about you to him. Oh and Tom told me to say hello.”

I don’t know why, but that kind of made me blush. I’m not even sure which bit did it. The fact he’d said he’d been bragging about me or the Tom telling him to say hi to me.

“I’m really happy that you’re having such a good time, my love. Three weeks and I’ll be visiting you for your birthday.”

“Then you’ll be able to say hello to Tom yourself.” Chris laughed.

I sunk down into the water. “Stop teasing me about my crush on Tom,” I whined.

“Never gonna happen,” Chris said standing up. He carried the tablet into his bedroom and propped it up against something at the end of the bed and then sat propped up against the headboard. He pulled his shirt off over his head.

“They didn’t make you wax for this one?” I asked.

“Sadly, no shirtless scenes.” He shrugged.

“That’s a fucking travesty!”

He laughed, his hand touching his chest. “I’m sure the movie will be fine without it.” He shifted himself a little on the bed. “Em, can you adjust the screen so I can see you better.”

I pulled the screen forward so it was tilted towards the water more, and I sat upright so that my breasts were above the water level.

Chris hummed. “I wish I could reach through the screen and touch you.”

“I wish you could too. I wish you were here, fondling my tits. Pinching them.” I purred.

“You do it for me, babe. Tell me how it feels.” His hand went into his boxers and he started to languidly stroke his cock.

I cupped my breasts and then slowly massaged the flesh. I rolled my nipples between my fingers and pinched them. “Mm … it feels nice. When I do this …” I tweaked both my nipples using a little bit of force. “It makes my nipples hard and it’s like a little electric shock goes through my body. It makes my cunt tingle.”

“That’s really good, Em. I want to make your pussy tingle like that. If I was there I’d be stroking your pussy, I’d take your clit and pinch it.” He growled. “Do that for me, baby girl. Let me hear you.”

“God, Chris. You are making me feel like that.” I moaned. I slid my hand down my body and let my fingers slip between my labial folds. I let my fingers stroke up and down my crevice, my body buzzed in response. I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes.

“Tell me what’s happening to you, baby.” Chris crooned.

I circled my clit, and it sent a jolt through me, my body lurched at the sudden shock. “Fuck.” I groaned. “I’m touching my clit. It feels amazing. Sometimes it sends a shock wave through me and I can’t control my body anymore.”

Chris groaned. I opened my eyes and watched him, he was pumping his cock faster now, his body had started to tense. “Pinch it a little. Really tease it for me.”

I did as I was told, taking my clit between my thumb and index finger and pinching gently. I pushed against it. Flicked it. Every change in pressure and movement made me shiver and sent waves of pleasure through me. “Fuck yes, Chris. It feels so good. Talk to me, Chris. I need you.” I moaned.

Chris groaned. He was panting now. I could tell he was close. “Tell me that again, Em. Say my name for me, baby girl, and I’ll walk you through whatever you need me to.”

I kept stroking myself, teasing my clit, riding the waves rolling through me. “Chris.” I groaned. “I need you, Chris. Oh god, Chris. Chris. Please.” It was a chant for him and it sent him over. He groaned and his body jerked as he spilled into his hand.

He took over from me, telling me what to do to help bring on my climax. “God, Em. You look so beautiful. I want to fucking bury my face in your pussy. I want to drink you up.”

I closed my eyes, picturing it. Picturing him.

“I want to fuck you, Emily. I want to bend you over and take you. Hard. I want my cock to be deep inside you and for you to be squeezing around me. Moaning my name. Begging me. Begging me to stop when what you mean is keep going.” His voice was a low growl. It made me shiver.

I pictured him fucking me, holding me by my hair. One hand gripping my hip. I was on the brink of coming undone. I increased the speed of my fingers, pushing hard against myself. I grabbed at one breast, squeezing hard at the flesh. “Yes, Chris. Oh god. Please, I need you. Let me come, please.” I pleaded.

“Of course, baby girl. Come for me. Let me watch you.” He cooed.

His permission was all I needed. I came shuddering against my hand. My body arching in the tub. “Fuck, Chris, yes!” I cried out.

I pulled my hands away from myself and actually shook myself a little, opening my eyes. Chris was watching me smirking. “Fuck, I love you Em. Watching you come is like nothing else.”


	8. Chapter 8

I was in the car on the way to the studio where the Avengers was primarily being shot in New Mexico. I’d finally finished my teaching load yesterday, and I was now on my way to spend Chris’ birthday week with him. Gaby was in England signing contracts. So the guilt I had been feeling that I was leaving for the week so close to her leaving for good, was pushed aside and I was free to enjoy my time with my fiancé who I hadn’t seen for a little over a month now.

The car pulled up directly next to Chris’ trailer. He was standing outside it dressed in his full Captain America costume, cowl down, talking to Tom Hiddleston who was just wearing a white button-up shirt and light blue dress pants. The new Cap uni was ridiculous. Whoever designed it was very married to the uniform in the comics. It looked hilarious in real life.

Chris darted over to the car as it pulled up and opened the back door, he looked in with a huge grin on his face. When I managed to get my seatbelt unbuckled he dragged me over to him by my legs and kissed me. I melted into him.

“Get out of the car, Em.” Chris laughed when he finally released me.

“Tell the guy blocking me to get out of my way then.” I giggled, pushing him away.

I climbed out of the car and Tom stepped over and embraced me. “Hello, darling. I’ve been hoping I’d get to see you again.”

I blushed. “Hi, Tom.”

Chris took my hand and looked at me a little guiltily. “Em, I have bad news. I’ve been told I’m going to be here until nine tonight. We’ve fallen behind.”

I groaned. “What? No!”

He pulled me against his chest. “I know. It sucks. You probably should just go do something and I’ll meet you back at the hotel. I mean, you can hang around if you want. I think you’d be able to come onto set.”

I shrugged. “Not for nine hours. It’s only interesting for a few.” I leaned up and kissed him, then moved my mouth so it was pressed against his ear. “I’ll work myself up waiting for you,” I whispered.

Chris swatted me on the arse.

“Would you like to hang out with me, Emily? I’m done for today.” Tom asked.

“Oh yes, please.” I chirped. “I’m normally such a loner when I come visit Chris on set.”

“Thanks, Tom. Take care of her for me.” Chris said, patting Tom on the shoulder. “Alright, I better get back. Love you, babe. I’ll see you tonight.” He kissed me one last time and headed towards the studio door.

Tom had a car take us back to the hotel and I dropped my things off in Chris’ room. We then went and grabbed some lunch. I found Tom so easy to be around. We seemed to have this instant connection and actually getting to explore that was really nice. In a weird way, he reminded me of Gaby. He was sweet and nerdy, and funny without being crass. But he also didn’t care that I was completely crass.

“I actually thought I was going to be done with acting. It was just becoming a bit irregular finding work. And now I’m Loki. It’s been a blessing.” Tom explained, telling me about how much he’d loved being Loki. “It’s hard to know what will happen with all this. I’ve not had a chance to breathe and absorb it all, but I do love the character.”

“He’s an amazing character. You really are him, when you’re him. Fuck, that sounds dumb.” I shook my head.

“I understood what you meant, don’t worry.” Tom laughed reaching over the table and touching my hand. His long fingers slid over mine, and when he touched my engagement ring he suddenly snatched my hand. “Is that an engagement ring? Are you and Chris getting married?”

He sounded really excited and was almost bouncing in his seat. “He hasn’t told you? God, that man!” I groaned. “Yep, we’re getting hitched. Pretty exciting and also terrifying really.” I held my hand out to him to show him the ring. He took to it and held it in his.

“So when is the big event happening?”

“September next year. In Boston. We’ll be moving there after the wedding.”

“Don’t you work in LA though?”

“Yes, but it’s on contract. I literally have no idea what I’ll be doing for work now. If it was just me, I’d be throwing applications out around the world. But it’s not just me anymore. I’m sure something will come up somewhere, even if it’s not research. I have a Ph.D., I’ll be able to find work.”

“You’re giving up a lot for him aren’t you?”

Hearing that said out loud made me feel a little sad. I love Chris, and I’m happy to alter my life’s course to keep him in it, but I really would be giving up some things that were important to me to do so. There was also this factor where I know that for me personally, I’d made this decision. I had. Not Chris. It was a decision I could make. I wasn’t just throwing my life away for a man. I was adjusting it for love and the prospect of a different and more exciting life. But people were going to think of me as a woman who was just waiting for a rich husband to make it so she didn’t have to work anymore.

“Yeah, I guess so. I do love the idiot though. And let’s face it, one of us has to.”

“You do seem like a lovely couple. I enjoy watching your chemistry together the few times I’ve witnessed it.” Tom said gently. Like he sensed I was upset. “He talks about you all the time too you know. I don’t think he realises he’s doing it either. It’s not in this obvious way. It’s more like a topic will be brought up, and he’ll say ‘Em would love that.’ Or 'Em did that once.’ You’re always on his mind.”

I was really moved. “Thank you, Tom.” I sighed. “He does make me feel loved in a way that’s quite unfamiliar to me.”

He took one last look at my engagement ring and just as he released my hand he snatched it back again. “Is that a TARDIS on your bracelet?”

I grinned. The Pandora bracelet Chris gave me for the first birthday I spent with him was my favourite material possession. Probably more important to me than my engagement ring was. It was this perfectly selected piece that really showed how much Chris had paid attention to me and what kind of things made me happy even in those early days of our relationship. It was basically full of nerdy charms for things he had no interest in or knowledge of, but he’d taken time and effort to put this piece together for me. I only took it off to shower and sleep.

“It sure is. Love the doctor.”

The conversation then devolved into just Doctor Who talk. When he said he’d fallen a bit behind in episodes I insisted he come back to the hotel and catch up a bit.

I felt so comfortable with Tom that we wandered back to the hotel holding hands the way I would with Gaby. We curled up together on the bed and watched a backlog of Doctor Who and talked. When night fell, we ordered room service. By the time Chris got back, Tom had switched from calling me darling, to calling me Emmy, a nickname that up until now had been exclusively used by Gaby. He’d done it in response to my calling him Tommy, and now those two names had stuck.

“How come I always find you in bed with other people watching Doctor Who?” Chris asked sliding into bed next to us and spooning me against him.

“I have many needs to be fulfilled. One man can’t meet them all.” I giggled.

He ran his hand up my side and over my breast. I was kind of surprised Tom hadn’t moved away actually. I mean, that’s gotta be awkward, having someone being felt up by another person while they’re pressed up against you. “Always such a dirty girl. Well, what do you think, Tom? Shall we see if we can’t meet some of these needs?”

I gasped and shoved Chris. “Chris, what the fuck?” I squeaked.

Tom didn’t even flinch. “Yes, I would like to at least try.”

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. What the actual fuck was happening here? Chris started laughing. “Sorry, Emily. I thought you’d like that introduction to the idea.” He laughed hugging me. “You know how you told me you’d like a two guys and you threesome? Well, I know you like Tom, so I asked him. He said he was interested but maybe he’d like to spend a little more time with you. And now he has.”

“I’m interested, Emily, if you’d like to do it,” Tom added, giving me a little squeeze. “Of course, I’m more than happy to just be friends too. I’d actually like that regardless.”

I looked between them both. “Do I have to decide right now?”

Chris laughed. “Of course not. We’re just talking. Whatever you’re comfortable with. This is for you, not me.”

I kissed him and squeezed myself against his body. I felt really awkward and shy. I had not been prepared for this at all. But as I lay there, being held by him my body began to tingle. This was one of my biggest fantasies. Having three ways with other girls was amazing, and this one would be all about me. Not to mention I thought Tom was attractive as hell. The tall high cheek boned British male was pretty much exactly my type in a man. Blue eyes too. Blue eyes always killed me.

“Can I decide now?” I asked pulling away from Chris.

Chris looked over at Tom and shrugged. “Of course, Emmy. If you’d like to do this now I am here and ready.”

I fidgeted a little. “Yes, please then. I’d like to have you both.”

Nothing happened for a moment. It was like all three of us didn’t want to overstep some invisible line. My skin tingled like someone was lightly running their fingers along my scalp. I looked up at Chris, and he pounced on me. I was pushed up against Tom’s chest as Chris kissed me with an urgent fury.

Tom’s hand slid up my side caressing my breast and he pressed his mouth to the crown of my head. I reached behind me with one arm and clutched at him. My hand found his shirt and I balled the material around my fist.

Chris had bunched the bottom of my dress up around my hips and when he finally broke our kiss and pulled away, Tom took the hem of the skirt and lifted my dress off over my head. I turned to Tom and looked up at him, my lips parted. He glanced over at Chris. I wonder if he’d just silently asked for permission, which seemed quite absurd really given what we were doing, because after a moment he smiled and pulled me into him, kissing me. His kiss was different to Chris. He was somehow harder but more gentle. Chris always made me feel light headed and breathless when we kissed. His lips were soft, but even when he was just giving me a brief passing kiss there was always this sense that he was trying to claim me or dominate me. Tom was almost the opposite. His mouth was harder, but he almost let me lead, gently mimicking every movement I made.

As we kissed I began unbuttoning his shirt. Chris was running his fingers and trailing kisses down my back. It sent tingles through me, occasionally so strong that I’d shudder against him. Every time that happened, I felt him chuckle against my skin. When I had reached the second to last button on Tom’s shirt Chris unhooked my bra and slid the straps down my arms. I had to sit back to free my arms from Tom so that he could remove it completely.

Both men lunged at my breasts simultaneously. I squeaked and fell backward as they both took my nipples into their mouths. My skin flushed. I felt like I was on fire. I writhed beneath them, as my nipples hardened to the point of becoming painful. I reached for each man, running my hands down their backs. When I reached their arses, my hands traveled around them, rubbing their cocks through the fabric of their pants. I was moaning and panting the whole time. I felt like I was already coming undone and they’d only just started.

“Oh god.” I moaned. “Stop, please. You have to stop.”

Tom pulled away from me and looked down at me in concern but Chris continued nipping at me.

“Orange, Chris. Please.” I begged.

He sat up as well. “What’s wrong, babe? You okay?” He asked running a finger along my cheek.

I sat up panting. “Sorry, just things were happening a little too fast for me. I need to slow down.”

“Of course, darling,” Tom said running a hand up my leg. “What would you like for us to do?”

I smiled. This was about me and I was in charge. “Take off your clothes.”

Both men complied. Slowly stripping off their clothes. I slipped my hand into my panties, stroking between my folds as I watched them. The difference in their physiques was striking. Both were pretty much in peak, superhero body condition. Chris had lost a little muscle mass, as he tended to do from sweating it out in his costume. I knew in Tom’s costume it was even more likely to have that occur, I’d assumed the same was also true for him. Even still, they were both toned and muscular, but where Chris was just huge, every muscle worked individually to ensure it was as big and defined as he could make it, Tom was lean, built for speed and agility.

Tom removed his underwear, and saliva actually pooled in my mouth. I swallowed hard. He was huge. I mean, Chris was packing something impressive too. I would even go as far as to say he was thicker than Tom, but Tom’s was far longer. I wanted it in my mouth.

I licked my lips and crawled towards him on my hands and knees. This was about me. If that’s what I wanted, that’s what I was going to do. I took him in my hand and after running the tip of my tongue along his length, I plunged my mouth onto his cock.

Tom laughed that distinctive laugh of his. Ehehehehehe. “Your girl knows what she wants.” He said.

I felt Chris’ hands on my back. “Yep, she’s pretty self-motivated.” He laughed. His hand slid up my spine and gripped the back of my neck. He’s subtle little way of reminding me that I was his. He often used it when we were out and one of us was freaking out about something. It calmed us and centred us. “You ready for me to touch you again, babe?”

I gave him the thumbs up, never lifting my head from Tom’s cock. He cracked up laughing but it wasn’t long before his hands were at my cunt.

I sucked and licked, rolled my tongue, drew circles, stroked and deep throated Tom. It was like I was on a mission. As I did I looked up watching his face. Watching how my actions affected him. His head fell forward, his eyes closed. He bunched his hands into my hair. He began to pant, making soft moaning noises. His face tensed.

Meanwhile, Chris was stroking my pussy. He yanked my panties down and slid his fingers easily up and down my crevice. I spread my knees apart and braced myself on Tom. He pushed on my clit which sent a little jolt through me and my hum was muffled by Tom’s cock. Chris’ tongue joined his fingers. I tried to stay focused on Tom, but it was becoming difficult. When Chris plunged two of his fingers deep into my core I couldn’t do it anymore. I released his cock from my mouth and my head dropped panting in front of him.

Chris picked me up from behind and moved me to the top of the bed, flipping me over. I lay naked and spread for them. They moved as one. Tom fell between my legs, his tongue flicking at my clit, his long fingers probing into my cunt. Chris kissed me while massaging my breasts. His mouth taking mine over. I could barely keep up with him as I moaned and whimpered in response to the ministrations of each man. Tom found my g-spot and pressed against it at the same time as he ran his teeth over my clit. I cried out and bucked against him as a jolt surged through me. Tom focused his efforts on that sweet spot and my clit and an orgasm peaked in me almost immediately. I couldn’t keep kissing Chris, I was breathing too rapidly. I couldn’t focus on anything. I threw my head back, moaning loudly. Not caring if people in the room next door could hear. Chris watched me as I writhed under Tom’s touch and when he saw my orgasm wasn’t quite breaking he grabbed my hair, yanking my head back and dropped down onto my breast with his mouth, biting at my nipple.

He knew exactly what I needed, and I came. My orgasm crashed down on me. My whole body spasmed. “Oh fuck!” I cried.

Both men sat up stroking my body. I sat up with them tucking my legs in front of me. Chris ran a hand along my jaw making intense eye contact with me.

“What do you want, Emily?” He asked.

I glanced between them. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Both of us? Or just me?” Chris asked.

“Both of you.”

“At the same time, or separately?”

I gulped. I don’t know why him asking me like this was affecting me so strongly, but it made me shiver and feel like even though I was being given all the control I had none at all. “Together.”

Chris looked at Tom, his eyebrow cocked and Tom nodded. Chris grabbed a couple of condoms from the bedside drawer and threw one to Tom. The box hadn’t been opened yet and he fumbled with it for a moment. I guess he’d really planned this well. They each rolled them on and I watched biting my lip.

“Come to me, Emmy.” Tom purred, taking my hand and pulling me to him. He kissed me and I could taste myself on him. It was a weirdly familiar yet foreign thing and I wanted more. I deepened our kiss and guided him back onto the bed, his legs hanging over the edge. I climbed on top of him, breaking our kiss and guided his cock deep inside of my cunt. I whimpered as he penetrated me deeper than I’ve ever been penetrated before. I started to ride him. Rocking against him and grinding my hips. His hands travelled up my body, stroking my breasts and then slid down again. One found my clit and his thumb pushed against it. I groaned. Chris grabbed me by the back of the head and kissed me forcefully. When he broke it, he pressed his mouth against my ear and whispered “You’re mine, Emily. Don’t forget.”

I shook my head whimpering and he stepped behind me shoving me forward towards Tom. Tom wrapped his arms around my back, holding me to his body and he kissed me. I relaxed into him as Chris put a foot up on the bed behind me. He stroked his fingers down my arse spreading lube around, probing a finger into my anus. I whimpered against Tom.

“Are you ready, baby girl?” Chris purred.

“Yes please, Chris.” I squeaked.

I felt his cock press against my arsehole. I took a deep breath, relaxing all my muscles, melting into Tom as he held me in place, and Chris entered me. All three of us groaned simultaneously. It would have been funny if my whole body wasn’t screaming out at me. I felt full to breaking. In the position we were in it was up to Chris to do most of the work and he began thrusting in and out of me. I moved as much as I could with him, panting through the pain. Willing myself to relax.

Tom moved his hand to my face, cupping my cheek and he kissed me again. Gently. His tongue dipping into my mouth. It was what I needed to give myself into what was happening. As my body relaxed the pain switched, becoming pleasure. A second orgasm was on me almost immediately. I clung to Tom, moaning as it took me over. My body seized and Chris groaned loudly, his hand snatched at my hair, yanking my head back. Tom leaned up and began biting at my neck. I came apart. Every part of me was crying out, shuddering with the orgasm. I started chanting the word fuck, over and over. I clutched at Chris’ wrist, digging my nails into it. With my other hand, I gripped Tom’s hair.

There was a grunt from behind me and I felt Chris come, emptying inside me. I let his arm go and he pulled out, squeezing my neck again. Another quick reminder and he left the room.

Tom flipped me over as soon as Chris was out of the room. I scooted up the bed, so I wasn’t hanging off the end and he crawled after me. When he was positioned above me, I wrapped my legs around his back and he thrust into me. I tangled my hands into his hair, tugging his face towards mine. We kissed. This time it was more urgent. Our tongues clashed. He moaned into my mouth. I arched for him and he began placing open mouth kisses on my neck.

Chris had returned to the room. He’d pulled his boxers back on and was watching us fuck. “Fuck, yes, Tom. Fuck me. Harder.” I groaned, making eye contact with Chris.

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. My words had affected Tom though, he grunted and picked up the speed and power of his thrusts. I clenched my internal muscles around his cock and matched his rhythm.

“Emily, yes, I’m close.” Tom murmured.

I ran my fingers down his neck and dug them into the muscles on his back. I writhed below him. “Tom, I want you. Fuck me, Tom. Come inside me.”

Chris approached us. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip then pushed it into my mouth. I bit down on it and moaned.

Tom tensed against me, thrusting hard and he came. I held on to him tightly as he collapsed against me, pulsing inside of me.

He rolled away and got up. I watched as he left the room, gathering up some clothes as he did. Chris sat down next to me and I rolled over onto my stomach hugging his lap.

“Oh my god, Chris. I love you so much. You know that right?” I sighed.

He ran his fingers through my hair. “I know. I love you too.” He picked up his t-shirt from the ground and handed it to me. “I’m assuming you enjoyed yourself.”

“Yes.” I squeaked.

“Want to do it again?” He asked.

I sat up and pulled the t-shirt on, staring at him. “Seriously?” I asked. I kind of assumed this was a one-off gift to me. Chris had made it pretty clear it made him a little jealous sharing me with another man. The little reminders that I belonged to him throughout. Maybe he had liked feeling jealous.

Chris shrugged. “I have other ideas. If you’re interested. Tom and I have been talking about it.”

Tom had entered the room again and picked his shirt up off the floor. He pulled it on and began buttoning it back up.

“Um, sure,” I answered. “I mean, you don’t have to.”

Tom approached us. “I’m going to leave you two alone.” He said. I jumped to my feet and hugged him.

“Thank you, Tom,” I whispered, and kissed him on the cheek. He held me against him for a moment. When he let me go he held me at arm’s length.

“My pleasure, Emmy. Would you like to hang out tomorrow? I’ve got the day off.”

I looked over at Chris, checking to see if he’d be jealous. “I’m on set all day, babe. You can hang out with Tom if you want.” He smiled.

“Okay then. Sure.”

He kissed my cheek and shook Chris’ hand. I laughed at how awkward that seemed. When he left the room, Chris slapped my arse.

“Don’t laugh at us.” He teased. “We just fucked you stupid.”

“You sure did.” I sighed, climbing into his lap. “You really don’t have to do it again if you don’t want. I know you were kind of feeling some jealousy there.”

He cocked an eyebrow at me. “You could tell, huh?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m not an idiot. You told me to remember that I belonged to you. Also, when I was talking dirty to Tom, you put your thumb in my mouth.”

Chris started laughing. “It turned me on though. Sharing you. It was jealousy, sure. But a jealousy I could control and use.” He shook his head. “Does that make sense?”

I nodded. “I think so. You were allowing me to do fuck him. It wasn’t me just going behind your back, I was still your girl. That’s what I like about watching you with other women. They get to try you out, see how awesome you are, but I get to take you home at the end of the day.”

Chris laughed.

“You didn’t get jealous with Natalie or that Sammie girl though.”

“No.” He said. “I know it shouldn’t be different. But it was. We both had sex with those women. It was the three of us together. This was different. I am not interested in sex with Tom. We were sharing you. And, I know this kind of makes me an asshole, but the idea of you having sex with another woman doesn’t bother me the way it does with a man.”

I laughed shaking my head. “Well, at least you’re self-aware.”

He spanked my thigh. “Cheeky girl.”

We started to kiss. We hadn’t been alone for so long. I just wanted to finally be his.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week was a crazy haze of extreme fun and crazy sex. I actually barely spent any time on set. Tom and Chris didn’t seem to have a lot of days where they were both needed while I was there. So except for one day where they were both required I either spent my days with either Chris or Tom.

When it was Tom and I together alone, we were strictly just friends. It was weird how easy that was to do given what we were getting up to at night when Chris was there. But we just got along so well. We were Emmy and Tommy together. We hung out, being weird together, talking about anything and everything. I’ve said it before, but I tend not to make friends easily. Not that I don’t get along with people, I do. I just feel socially awkward almost all the time. So I have to really pretend that that’s not how I feel with most new people. Occasionally though, not too often, but occasionally I will meet someone who I just almost instantly connect with. I had it with my friend Shan back home in Australia, I had it with Chris and Gaby here and now again with Tom.

Nights though, nights were something else. One night Chris sat quietly on the sidelines watching Tom and I have sex. Tom left immediately after and then Chris punished me for being such a whore. One night they took turns with me. That was a long fucking night. I was aching when they were both done with me. One night, after spending the whole day alone with Chris, Tom just showed up, lay me across his lap and fingered me with those long thin fingers of his until I came. Then he got up, washed his hands and left. He never spoke to me once the entire day. When he left Chris told me that was the only orgasm I was allowed to have that day, and then fucked me relentlessly, stopping any time I came close to climaxing again.

The only time Tom didn’t join us in the bedroom was the night of Chris’ birthday. Chris had invited what cast and crew were around to come out partying at a local club. The whole place was basically just only people working on the Avengers. I was nervous as hell. I hadn’t actually met many of them. I knew Scarlett because she and Chris were old friends, she was often at parties Chris held or went to. Tom, I knew obviously and I’d met Hemsworth a couple of times, plus there was a brief completely embarrassing encounter with Robert Downey Jr that I kept trying to forget about. I was worried I’d embarrass myself again. That I’d embarrass Chris.

I was in the hotel room alone, getting dressed to go out. Chris hadn’t returned from filming yet. Tom and I had hung out a bit today but he’d left to let me get ready alone telling me to stop freaking out.

“Actors are people too!” He’d yelled as the door shut behind him.

I was standing around in a pale pink bra and pantie set with shimmery nude stockings attached to the pink garter belt. It was Chris’ birthday after all. I was ironing my rockabilly style dress that had foxes printed all over it. It had taken a while to choose what to wear. There were bruises on my neck, collarbone, and thigh. I wasn’t even sure which one of them had given them to me. I’d considered covering them somehow but eventually changed my mind. The dress I had chosen would display them to the world. I was proud of them.

My hair and makeup were already done. I was basically ready to go when Chris came into the room. He grinned when he saw me. “Man, I think I just stepped into a 1950’s sexual fantasy.”

I laughed. “How was your day, my love. Were they easy on you on set?”

He dropped his bag on the floor and came up behind me running his hands along my back around my waist and cupping my breasts. “They were very nice to me, and I got a gift, which I’m pretty sure you’ll steal off me. But right now I’m way more caught up with the fact that you’re  _wearing pink underwear!”_

I put the iron down, balancing it carefully on the end of the board and I turned in his arms. “I’m a girly girl.” I chirped.

He laughed. “You are a girly girl. Look at you. You’re so pretty.” He leaned down and kissed me, his hand sliding to my bum, squeezing it. “Did you buy these for me?”

“I did buy them for you. Here let me take them off and you can wear them.”

“Smart ass.” He laughed, smacking my butt. “You know what I mean.”

I kissed his neck. “I thought you might like sweet Emily around for your birthday.”

“Sweet Emily is always nice to have around. I am so unused to your underwear not being either black, blue or from Hot Topic I’m not sure what to do with myself though. Kind of want to tear them off you right now.” His hands slid into the back of my panties and caressed my skin.

I ran my tongue over my bottom lip. “It’s your birthday, you can do whatever you want.”

He looked at his watch and then back at me. I knew something was about to happen, so I crouched down to unplug the iron. I went to stand again and Chris put his hand on my shoulder. “Might as well stay down there. That’s where I need you.” His voice was low and dark.

I knelt down in front of him and he unzipped his fly pushing his jeans and underwear down in one go. I reached towards him.

“Hands to yourself, sweet girl.” He cooed and began stroking his cock. I leaned back on my heels and folded my hands in my lap and watched as he ran his hand up and down his length, it hardening under his touch. I thought he would want me to take over when he was fully erect, but he just kept pumping away. His face tensed as he did.

I started just watching his arm. The muscles were tightening and relaxing, the tendons and veins stood out. I whimpered and I could feel myself getting wet.

Chris chuckled and ran his free hand down my cheek. “Soon, sweet girl.”

He started panting and groaning as he pumped his cock. I started to wonder if he planned to come on me. Oh god, please don’t come on me, Chris. I don’t want to have to have another fucking shower before we go out. I was just considering saying something to that effect when he stopped stroking himself and grabbed the back of my neck pulling me towards him.

“Finish me off.” He growled.

I took his cock in my mouth, it throbbed slightly, he was that close to orgasm. He wanted me to feel like a thing. I had no purpose but to catch his spunk. I shuddered and began to suck. I want to tease him, bring him down so it lasted longer. Let him know I knew what he was trying to do.

“Fuck, Emily!” He snapped, gripping me by my chin. “We don’t have time for this. Sit still if you can’t do your job properly.”

I stopped moving, bracing myself against his legs and opened my mouth a little. He started to thrust into the back of my throat. Five thrusts. That’s it. He came pulsing into my mouth. I swallowed and lapped it all up.

“Good girl. Clean it up.” Chris cooed, running his fingers through my hair. I was having a hard time keeping up the façade of sweet Emily. He was very, very close to getting mouthy Emily.

I pulled away from him and sat back on my heels scowling.

“Are you angry I didn’t let you suck my cock properly, baby girl?” Chris asked, pulling his pants back up.

“Yes.” I huffed.

“Aw, baby.” He soothed stroking his finger along my cheek. “You haven’t earned it yet today. But you will, won’t you?”

“Yes. I’ll try.”

He took my hand and helped me to my feet. “I will give you something though. Come sit on the couch.”

I went and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. The look he gave me nearly made me burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Em, seriously? Your legs. Spread them.”

I opened my legs and he knelt down in front of me. “What did you think was going to happen? Oh my god.” He laughed moving my underwear to the side and probing two fingers between my folds.

“Why are you being so mean to me, Daddy? Haven’t I been a good girl?” I pouted. I have no idea where the daddy came from. Daddy kink is not my thing. It just slipped out.

“Did you just call me, Daddy?” Chris laughed. He pushed his thumb against my clit.

I let out a moan and shook my head. “Sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

“No, I liked it. Keep doing it, baby girl.” He purred circling his finger around my entrance.

I covered my face with my hands. “I don’t know if I can.” I squealed.

“Oh come on, baby. It’s my birthday. Do it for your daddy.” He pushed two fingers inside of me and I hummed.

I was losing myself to the sensation he was bringing on with his hands. I wanted to make him happy, but I actually don’t like my dad that much and the whole Daddy thing made me uncomfortable. But I did love Chris and we had agreed to try things out. I knew he wouldn’t make me keep calling him that if I didn’t want to. So why not? If it made him happy I could do it tonight, and see how I felt.

“Okay, Daddy. I’ll be good for you.”

Chris stroked his free hand down my cheek, curling my hair around his finger. “That’s my good girl.”

He kissed me, just briefly on the lips and began planting small kisses down my body. When he reached my cunt, he pulled me forward so I was right at the edge of the couch and he ran his nose along my slit, breathing me in. His tongue entered my folds and found my clit, sending jolts through me. I leaned backward on the couch, closing my eyes, allowing the tremors to build in me.

He pushed his fingers against my g-spot and I bucked against him. “Fuck, yes, Daddy. Right there.”

He looked up at me. “Language, sweet girl.” He purred.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be good.” I squeaked, and he returned his face to my cunt.

An orgasm built within me as he worked his magic on my cunt. I began grinding my hips against his face, moaning and panting. My climax was right there, ready to break and he stopped, pulling completely away from me and standing up.

“Daddy?” I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes for the release I was craving.

He cupped my cheek. “That’s enough for now. We’ll finish later if you’re really good tonight. But we have to go to the party now. Okay, baby?”

I whimpered and stuck out my bottom lip. I was going to be on edge all night.

“I know, honey. I promise if you be good, I’ll reward you.” He cooed, helping me to my feet. “Now go finish getting ready and we can go to the party.”

I went and fixed myself up while Chris got dressed. I brushed my teeth and reapplied my lipstick. He’d left my hair alone, so I only needed to shake it back into place. I made sure my underwear and stockings were straight, then pulled my dress on.

Chris came out dressed in a dark blue shirt that didn’t quite fit him properly. The buttons were working over time. I wanted to push him against the wall and tear it off him. He came over to me and turned me around, zipping my dress up for me.

“I know you can’t really call me daddy tonight while we’re out. But I don’t want you to use my name. Okay? That’s our game tonight. I’m not Chris. I don’t mind if you call me ‘my love’ like you sometimes do. I’d prefer you didn’t, but I’ll forgive it. Not Chris though. Not Christopher. That is not who I am to you. Tonight I’m your daddy. So it might be best if you don’t call me anything. If you have to call me something to get my attention you can use sir maybe? You can use it sarcastically if you like, to cover what we’re doing. Understand?” His hand went to the back of my neck and he squeezed it.

I shuddered as a jolt went right through me. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good.”

He took my hand in his and we left for the party.

* * *

For some reason, the fact we were still in the middle of foreplay pushed aside all the nerves I had for being around the Avengers. I was now just completely on edge, caught up in the fact I needed the relief of an orgasm and he would be teasing me for hours before it happened. Chris would occasionally give my neck a squeeze if he thought I was freaking out too much, but I honestly really wasn’t freaking out at all. I was able to hold an actual conversation with Robert Downey Jr. More than once!

Chris was very excited about me meeting Mark. He really wanted to show me off to him because of his passion for the environment and my work in conservation. Mark was incredibly charming and interested in what I did. It was rare I met people outside of biology that really got what I was trying to do with my work on top-order predators. We chatted for ages. He wanted my thoughts on all kind of topics. He even followed me on twitter. My first celebrity follow. After his second drink, the topic changed drastically.

“So I couldn’t help but notice your neck.” He teased “Chris was happy to see you I take it.”

I blushed. There was that social awkwardness of mine. “Haha, yeah.” I actually said the words Haha. I didn’t actually laugh. Why did I think it was a good idea to show off my marks again? I didn’t even know who gave them to me. “He can get carried away.”

Tom appeared like a white knight rescuing me from myself. “Emmy!” He cried obviously drunk. “I haven’t seen you for at least three hours.” He slung his arm around me and the other around Mark. “Mark, isn’t Emmy the best? She’s my new best friend.”

Okay, so maybe I was going to die of embarrassment after all. I decided to play along. “I’m your new best friend? You’re  _my_  new best friend, Tommy!” I laughed, rubbing his stomach.

“Do you mind if I steal her for a dance?” Tom asked addressing Mark.

“Go right ahead.” Mark laughed, bowing and walking off smirking.

Tom pulled me to the dance floor. The dance wasn’t as coordinated and amazing as our last one, but even drunk, Tom had the moves. I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Midway through our second dance, Chris stepped in.

He pulled me close to him and leaned down resting his cheek on mine. “I hope you’re being a good girl.” He whispered into my ear. “We aren’t bringing Tom back tonight. Not in anyway. I don’t want you thinking about him when we get back to the hotel.”

“No daddy, it’s not like that. I promise. We were just dancing. That’s all.”

His hand slid down my back resting on my bum. “Good girl. You haven’t been drinking, have you?”

“No, daddy.” I breathed. He hadn’t said not to, but I knew he had plans, so I was making sure I stayed complete sober.

He pulled back and looked at me. “Good girl. It’s getting late, so we’ll go soon. I’ll just do one last round of my friends.” He kissed me, his tongue dipping into my mouth. “While I go do that, I want you to go into the restroom and finger yourself for a minute. Not to get yourself off, just to make yourself wet. Okay? Don’t wash your hands. When you come out, I want you to find me. Don’t approach me, just make sure I can see you. When you know I can see you and that I’m watching, I want you to suck your fingers clean. Got it?”

I shuddered and ground against him. “Yes, daddy.”

He kissed my cheek and spun me pushing me away from him towards the bathrooms.

There was a short line for the toilets and I shifted around impatiently while I waited. Cobie and Scarlett were at the sink fixing their makeup when I made it through the door.

“Hi, Emily.” Scarlett greeted me. “Haven’t had a chance to speak to you all night. I really wanted to say, nice hickeys.”

I laughed. “Hi. I know, they’re super impressive. Mouth like a vacuum that man.”

Cobie snort laughed. A stall freed up and I gave a little wave to the two women and entered it.

I lent up against the door and lifted my skirt. Sliding my hand into my panties, I pushed my fingers between my folds and began circling my clit. Chris’ words had already affected me pretty strongly. I was pretty wet. I started breathing slowly, in and out. I did not want to start making any noises. I rubbed my clit, letting it send tingles through my body. As the feeling of pleasure built in me and my panties became soaked in my juices I pushed two fingers into my cunt, working them in and out.

When I thought Chris would be happy, I readjusted my clothing, flushed the toilet and made a show of washing my hands, making sure to keep the two fingers that were slick with my fluids from the water.

I wandered back into the club and scanned the room for Chris. He was talking to Chris Hemsworth and Clark Gregg. I walked around the side of the room, so I was directly opposite him and leaned up against a wall. He looked up at me and smiled. I put my index finger into my mouth and slowly dragged it out again sucking it clean as I did, then I repeated the process with my middle finger. He flashed me a half smile and continued talking.

I was so antsy now, I really just wanted to get back to the hotel and fuck his brains out. Tom approached me and put his arm around my shoulder.

“You look upset.” He said.

I shook my head. “I’m not. Just doing a thing with Chris.”

Tom laughed. “I see. Would you like to make him jealous?”

I nudged him with my hip. “I would love to make him jealous. But not tonight. It’s his birthday. I’m being good.”

Chris looked over at us and scowled.

“Oh no. I hope I’m not in trouble for talking to you.” I laughed.

Tom pulled his arm away and stood next to me his hands clasped at his front. I giggled and poked him with my elbow.

“It’s nice having someone who knows about the shit Chris and I are into.” I said. “I know that’s weird, but like when you’re into kinky stuff it’s hard to know who would feel comfortable listening to it. And then on top of that, Chris being a public figure, it’s hard to know who I can trust to talk about it. I like talking to friends about sex. It’s been strange for me to not be able to. I know we haven’t known each other long, but thanks for being that person for me this week, Tommy.”

“Of course, Emmy. I hope you’ll always see me as that person. I really enjoy your company. I was being silly before about you being my best friend, and I know you were too, but I do want us to stay friends.”

“Aww …” I turned and hugged him tightly.

Chris approached us. “Ok, babe. I’m ready to go if you are.”

“Yes, sir!” I said, standing to attention and saluting. He laughed and offered me his arm. I hooked my arm through his.

“See ya, Tommy.” I grinned.

He gave me a finger gun gesture and winked. “Have a nice night, you two.”

The club wasn’t far from the hotel, so we just walked the distance arm in arm. In the elevator of the hotel, Chris pulled me against him from behind and his hands pushed up under my skirt. He started kissing my neck but he never uttered a word. His actions in the elevator made me assume that he would slam me up against the wall as soon as we were in the hotel room. He didn’t. Instead, he gently guided me to the bedroom and sat me at the end of the bed.

“You’ve mostly been a good girl tonight, haven’t you, baby girl?” He asked, crouching down in front of me so we were at eye level.

“Only mostly, Daddy?”

“You were a little too familiar with other men. I don’t like that. You’re daddy’s girl aren’t you?” He took my fingers, the two I had been fingering myself with earlier and put them in his mouth.

I nodded.

“Say it, honey. You know I like to hear it.”

“I’m Daddy’s girl.”

He patted my legs and stood up pulling me up with him. His hands slid down my back and unzipped my dress and slid the straps from my arms, letting it fall from me. He unhooked my bra and slowly pulled it free.

“Now my sweet girl. I’m going to reward you, but first, you’re going to need to be punished. You were very bad spending so much time flirting with Mark and letting Tom put his hands all over you. So you understand that you need to be punished for that.”

I wish I was a better actress, I would really liked to have cried for him then. Instead, I stuck out my bottom lip and sulked as he went to a drawer and dug through his things. He removed some leather cuffs and a blindfold and what I think was a collar and leash. That was new. We hadn’t used one of those before.

I held out my hands to him and he attached a cuff to each one. He slid his hands up my arms and then over my throat. He buckled the collar around my neck, leaving just a fingers gap between the leather and my skin. My skin tingled and I swallowed hard. The collar bobbed against my throat.

Chris pulled his belt from his jeans and sat on the end of the bed, patting his lap.

I stared at him, eyes wide and shook my head.

“Emily, my beautiful girl, don’t make it worse.” He cooed.

I took a few hesitant steps towards him and he took my hand guiding me over his lap.

“Daddy, please,” I begged him. “I was good.”

The belt snapped across my arse and I whimpered at the pain that blossomed over my skin.

“Daddy!” I cried. “They talked to me. I’m your girl. Just yours.”

He struck me again.

“Hush now, Emily.” Chris soothed, running his hand over my arse. “You know what you did.”

I sobbed against him. “Can I hold your hand please?”

He chuckled. “Oh honey, of course, you can.” He moved it from my back holding it in front of me and I took it in both of mine. I leaned my face against his forearm.

He struck me again. I squeezed his hand, but I kept quiet.

“Good girl.” He purred. “Keep quiet for one more and we’ll move to your reward.”

He hit me again and I muffled my squeal with his forearm.

“That’s it, good girl. I’m so proud of you.” He helped me to my feet and then picked up the blindfold and put it over my eyes. His lips connected with mine. I flinched, startled at the touch. He chuckled softly but continued to kiss me. My mouth opened for him and I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. He slowly drew a line down my front, his hand slipping into my panties. He stroked one finger up and down between my folds as I hummed into our kiss.

I felt him connect something, I assume the leash to the collar, and he finally broke our kiss, pulling his hand free from my underwear. I whined.

I felt a tug on the leash, pulling me downwards, so I lowered myself to my knees.

“What a good girl. Open your mouth for daddy.” Chris cooed, his fingers brushing through my hair.

I opened my mouth and he wrapped one hand around my jaw, pushing his thumb in past my lips, putting pressure on my tongue. I bit down gently on his thumb and curled my tongue around it. He pulled his hand away.

“Find me, baby. You get to suck my dick now.”

I held out my hands and reached for him. My hands bumped into his thighs and I patted them up his legs. When I reached his hips, I hooked my fingers into his pockets and dragged him towards me. I fumbled blindly at his fly but managed to get it open and I pulled his pants down. I slid my hands back up his legs until they brushed his cock and I took it with one hand. With the other I gently traced my fingers along its length, feeling every ridge, every vein. He inhaled sharply as I did and I smiled.

I carefully guided my mouth towards him. When my lips touched the head of his cock, I circled my tongue along it. I moved my head forward taking him into my mouth, sucking at his length. The salt from his skin and the slightly bitter taste of his pre-come hit my taste buds. I swallowed, without there really being anything to swallow.

I started working his shaft with my hand as I took him deep into my mouth. Using my tongue to massage his member and my other hand to grip at his arse. He began to make a low moaning noise deep within him. I increased my pace and started taking him deeper into me. His breathing became shallow, and he would mutter words under his breath. I couldn’t always catch what they were.

He suddenly grabbed my jaw and pulled back, his cock came free from my mouth with a pop. “Alright, that’s enough.” He panted. I must have brought him close for him to stop so suddenly. I smiled to myself.

He pulled on the leash and I stood. He led me using it around the edge of the bed and then onto it. He moved me into position so I was lying on my back with my head propped up on pillows. He unhooked the leash and reattached it to the cuffs on my arm, so they were now held together and pulled them over my head, tying them to something. The headboard? Maybe one of the light fixtures? I wasn’t really sure. He carefully removed my panties, so I was naked and helpless before him.

He stood up away from the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He said and I heard him leave the room. He returned a moment later and sat next to me. The mattress dipping towards him with his weight. I heard a sound like something being squeezed from a bottle or a tube and the scent of berries filled the air.

He put his hands on each of my collarbones and I squealed at the cold liquid hit my skin. He massaged it in and it warmed with the friction. He rubbed me with what I’m sure was some kind of scented massage oil due to how it clung to my skin, his hands travelling along my shoulders and down my arms. He moved to my ribs, pushing down and out. I began to relax, letting little moans escape from me as he relieved any tension that I was holding within me. He shifted his body between my legs and I hooked them around him, pulling him so he was pressed against my crotch.

He finally moved his hands to my breasts, squeezing and rubbing my soft flesh. My nipples hardened under his touch and I moaned grinding my crotch against him. He removed one hand, just for a moment and guided his cock into my cunt, before returning it to my breasts, continuing to massage them as he slowly thrust in and out of me.

“Oh god, please.” I groaned. Since putting the blindfold on, he had tested all my remaining senses. He’d wanted me to use them at an acute level. It was both simultaneously amazing and tortuous. I wanted him to stop dragging it out and just really fuck me, but also drag it out forever. My skin tingled everywhere, every touch bought on a new sensation that pooled deep within me. Every thrust bought an orgasm closer but also held it at bay.

I clenched around him and jerked against my bindings. He shifted his position, the massage ending, he hooked one arm behind my knee and moved forward his body pressed against mine. The other arm slid around behind my back and he gripped the back of my neck. The speed of the thrusts increased. His tongue traced up my neck and he nibbled on my earlobe. I moved my body with an asynchronous rhythm to his, trying to remove any expectation to what sensation would be coming next.

I groaned as he used his teeth on my neck. I was earning a new mark to go with the others.

“Oh god, Chris. I need …”

“Oh no, not Chris remember.” He said cutting me off.

I whimpered. I wasn’t sure if I could bring myself to call him what he wanted while he was inside of me. “I can’t. I’m sorry. I can’t.” I panted.

His mouth moved to mine, and he kissed me. It was surprisingly tender. I had expected him to be angry at me. I hadn’t used a safe word, so I was still in a state of expected compliance.

“That’s okay, baby girl. Just not Chris.” He soothed as he broke our kiss. “Tell me what you need.”

“Harder, please. And – and I need you to – to touch my clit.”

He chuckled and shifted his position again, so he was kneeling, he pulled my legs up so my feet rested on his shoulders. I felt his finger press against my clit and began to rub against it in a figure of eight, sending a jolt through me. My whole body jerked, my bindings snapped my arms backward. Chris began slamming into me as he rubbed my clit. He would pull out almost all the way and thrust back in with such force my head would hit the headboard. It brought me undone. I came, crying out, my whole body clenching.

He shifted again, as I was riding the waves of my orgasm, so he was lying above me. His arms hooked around my shoulders and he buried his face into my neck. I wrapped my legs around him, using them to pull him deeper into me with each thrust, squeezing my pelvic floor around his cock.

“I want to hold you.” I whimpered, yanking on my bindings. Not really expecting him to let me go, just wanting to say the words. Have him hear them. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby girl.” He panted. “Should I let your arms go?”

I arched for him and shook my head. “I do, but not if you don’t want to.”

He reached above me and unfastened the leash on my cuffs. I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him, digging my fingers into his biceps. “Oh god. I love you. I love you.” I cried. I felt stupid doing it, but it was all I felt right then. Just like I was somehow complete and all I was was love for this man. “I’m yours. Only yours.”

His hand plunged into my hair and he kissed me again. While his lips caressed mine, he came. I could feel every single twitch and pulse within me. I could feel him spilling within my womb. I clung to him with every ounce of strength I had. When his cock stilled he pulled out and collapsed beside me. I continued to hold onto him, not letting go until I had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I spent the rest of June back in LA. I had gotten to the point where I had almost completed a paper and I was really happy with how it was turning out. My experiments and observations had turned out better than I could have hoped. My findings seemed quite significant.

The present Chris had been given was a Captain America Shield. This year for comic con one of the cosplays Gaby and I were me as gender swapped Cap and Gabs as Peggy. The film was premiering the first full day of Comic-Con and we thought it would be fun to do a little nod to it when we were there. I was determined to take the shield. Even though it weighed a tonne.

Photos of Tom and I hanging out together started surfacing on gossip websites and Tumblr. No one seemed to recognise who I was yet. I was referred to as his ‘unknown female companion’. I wondered what would happen when I was started being photographed out with Chris too. The photos with Tom looked really bad. I’m such a touchy person that in many of them we were holding hands or hugging. In the ones that were of us later in the week those hickeys of mine were quite obvious too. Tumblr was fun. Lots of comments about how I looked like a cheap slut. Though there were a lot of people defending me too which was nice considering no one knew who I was. I was really, really worried about the photos causing trouble for Chris and I later on though. When we were trying to prove our relationship to the government. Not to mention what the people who were already calling me a slut would say when I photographed out holding hands and hugging the person I was actually in a relationship with.

A couple of my facebook friends who didn’t know me very well questioned me about them. Mostly out of confusion, but sometimes just wanting details about what Tom was like.

Both Chris and Tom told me to stop stressing about it. They assured me that people have short memories. I wasn’t quite so sure.

Tom turned out to be really good at keeping long-distance friendships going. I got texts from him every day. The kinds of texts where there was no rush to reply and the conversation never ended. I woke every day to a new message from him on the phone. The only person who texted me more frequently was Chris.

Chris was coming back to LA for a couple of weeks leading up to the premiere of Cap. He had to do press and obviously attend the premiere. He was due tomorrow morning and I’d just gotten home from another week out at Joshua Tree. I headed to bed early after having a long bath and watching an episode of Game of Thrones with Gaby because we’d both fallen behind with the series already.

I woke in the dark to a body pressed against mine, hands caressing me. I freaked out and thrashed against whoever was touching me.

“Shh … Em, it’s me.” Chris whispered, holding me against his chest and stroking my hair.

“Chris?” I squeaked.

“Yes, ya meatball. Who did ya think it was?” He kissed the back of my neck.

“Fuck, Chris.  You gave me a heart attack. You might want to think about what’s happened to me in my not too distant past before you sneak home and wake me up by fondling my boobs.” I took a deep breath trying to calm my pulse. It felt like my heart was trying to escape through my rib cage. “What time is it? What are you doing here?”

“Oh god, sorry babe. That was fucking insensitive of me. It’s probably one. I wanted to come straight home after filming ended. So I did.” He went to pull his hands away, but I caught them, putting them back against my skin.

Chris ran his hand down my front and slipped his fingers into my underwear. I tried to turn in his arms, but he held me in place. His fingers pushed between my folds and he slowly began stroking my clit. I purred pushing my hips forward into his hand. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Mm … me too.” He hummed against my skin.

I readjusted myself against him, so my head was resting on his bicep. I relaxed and let myself sleepily enjoy his touches. He took his time with me, languidly fingering my cunt and caressing my breasts. His lips never left my skin, as he peppered kisses along my neck and shoulder blade. He started to grind his cock against my arse. It pushed against the fabric of my underwear and I reached around behind me and slowly stroked his length.

“Hang on, don’t move.” Chris sighed and rolled away from me fumbling around in the bedside table one-handed. He rolled back and placed a tube of lubricant in front of me. Together we pushed my underwear down and I wriggled out of them. He returned to rubbing my clit and bit the skin of my shoulder. In my half asleep state, it sent this floating warm feeling through me, a little like being high. I groaned and ground my arse against him.

I squeezed some lube onto my hand and rolled it around in my palm, heating it for him. Reaching around me again I took his cock in my hand and coated it with the viscous substance. He moaned as my hand slid easily up and down his length. He grunted and thrust against me. His cock pushed between the cheeks of my arse. I adjusted myself again, raising one leg up and pushing his hand away from my cunt. He guided himself so his cock was pressed against my anus. I started fingering myself, pushing a finger inside my moist cunt and using my thumb against my clit.

He pushed into me with a grunt. I groaned and my body twitched. I began panting as he thrust into me, each one going a little deeper. His left leg moved between mine and I braced my left ankle on his thigh. His teeth were pressed into my shoulder, his hot breath hitting me as he panted against me. I reached behind me again and gripped the back of his neck.

Chris wrapped me tightly against him, one hand went to my throat, the other pressed against my stomach. I moved my hands placing them on his, lacing our fingers together.

His thrusts picked up speed. We were both beaded in sweat. I pushed his hand to my cunt and guided his fingers inside of me. That simple action released my orgasm. It was not a body shaking, rip you apart thing. It just washed over me distracting me from everything. I groaned and my body tensed up with it. I pulled his hand free from my pussy as the orgasm rippled through me. I ran my tongue up the back of his hand following the veins that I knew were there but couldn’t see in the darkened room, tasting the salt from the sweat glistening on his skin. When I reached his fingers I took them into my mouth, sucking my juices from them.

He grunted and came inside me.

“Fuck, Em. I’ve missed you, ya filthy girl.” He laughed pulling out and rolling onto his back.

I rolled onto him, tangling my body together with his. He rested one hand on my head, and the other in the small of my back. “Missed you too, dummy.” I yawned.


	11. Chapter 11

The water from the shower rolled down my back and I stood my arms braced on the wall letting it wash over me. I was a bit tired but relaxed, just taking my time to enjoy the heat. Chris came into the bathroom to pee. I heard him flush and the shower door opened and he stepped in behind me. His hands went to my back and he began massaging me.

I moaned.

“You alright, babe?” He asked kissing my shoulder.

I turned to face him smiling. “Totally good. Just really good shower.”

He pulled me into a kiss. “Hey Em, can I talk to you about something?” He asked, releasing me and grabbing my shampoo from the shower caddy.

“Of course, my love.” I replied as he began working the shampoo through my hair. I actually wouldn’t have washed my hair today normally, it rinses the colour out too fast, but god, him washing my hair was probably the most erotic and intimate thing ever. I loved it.

“I’m really working myself up about this press stuff I have to do this week. Do you think you can come be with me while I do it?”

“Of course I will. Whatever you need.”

He smiled and softly kissed my temple his fingers massaging my scalp. When he took his hands away I stepped under the water and rinsed my hair. He was ready for me with the conditioner when I moved back towards him and he applied it to my hair, starting from the roots and working out to the ends.

“So, you know how I won that bet, back in Australia.” He grinned, his tongue poking out between his lips.

In Australia, we’d made a bet that he couldn’t get me off using just his hands. If I had won he was going to roleplay as Cap while we were having sex, dressed in the full costume. If he won he had two stipulations, one was that I had to take up horse riding again, something I still really hadn’t had the chance to do. The other was that for a week I had to go around in a skirt or a dress with no underwear and I was at his beck and call. If he wanted to have sex; we had sex. If he wanted me to go finger myself; I had to go do it. Chris had won that bet, but he still hadn’t claimed his prize.

I grinned at him. “You want me to do it this week? With the press things?”

Chris nodded enthusiastically. “Can we? Er … you?”

A little shudder went through me like someone had walked on my grave. “Yeah. Yes. We can do that.”

Chris started to do a weird, naked victory dance and I cracked up laughing. “I’m gonna rinse my hair and get out.” I laughed. “We can talk specifics in the bedroom.”

I was sitting on the bed, towel drying my hair when Chris finished in the shower. He almost skipped over to me. “Alright!” He said clapping his hands together. “What specifics are we talking.”

“I don’t know. I trust you, Chris. And I don’t know if I have to say this, but I’m going to. I’m trusting you not to make me do things I’m not comfortable with or to keep asking me to the point I’m in pain. To be aware of me whenever you ask me to do something. I will safe word the fuck out of this whole thing if you push me too far, alright? And then it will be over. I won’t do it again.” I said shrugging.

Chris crouched in front of me. “Of course, babe. I know what I’m doing. I would never, ever push you further than I thought you could handle. If I do, I totally expect you to stop it. I’m not going to get all sulky because you aren’t feeling comfortable any more and you need to stop.”

I took his hand and kissed it. “Thank you. I’m really excited about it, to be honest. I like when you make me feel dirty. So to be clear, what’s happening for a week is, I wear skirts or dresses at all times, no panties. At any time of day or night, you can ask me to perform a sexual act on you or myself for you. Sex, blow jobs, fingering myself, just putting my finger in my pussy and letting you lick it clean. All those kind of things. Nothing in front of other people if it’s obvious though. If you want me to finger myself and you’re being interviewed and I can’t be discreet about it, then I’ll be going off to do it elsewhere and coming back. I’m not putting a show on for people.”

“Yep. That’s it alright.” He grinned.

“Now, I want to make the stipulation, you can’t just bend me over and fuck me without a lead-up. If I have sex without being in the mood it doesn’t end well for me. I’ll have to call it off because I’ll end up in a lot of pain that’s not the good kind of pain, got it? If you want to just come in and stick your dick in me without foreplay, you need to give me warning so I can go take care of myself first. Alright?”

“Fuck, Em.” Chris groaned. He sat down next to me and nuzzled at my neck. “Just when I think you couldn’t say anything else that could possibly shock me, you do. You are the dirtiest fucking person I’ve met. And sure, if I want to just come jam my dick in you, I’ll let you know with fair warning.”

“Oh, unless it’s in my arse. Then whatever man, just use lube.”

“Emily!” He yelped pushing me over onto the bed and straddling me. He ran his nose up along my throat and kissed my chin.

I grabbed his face stopping him from kissing me. “Can I maybe add some things to the arrangement. Make it, even more, a ‘you have control over me’ thing?”

Chris raised his eyebrow. “Go on.”

“So the press thing doesn’t start until tomorrow, but you have like almost two weeks of stuff on and off including the premier and Comic-Con, right?”

“Right.” He said dragging the word out.

“I can’t do this at Comic-Con, I have costumes to wear and plans made. If you want though, except for that and including today; I’m all yours.”

“Seriously? You’re willing to extend the time?”

“I know why you want me to do it, and if it will help you with your anxiety, then yes. I want to.”

He pushed past my hands and kissed me. It was a passionate urgent kiss like he couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore. He sucked on my bottom lip, occasionally racking his teeth over it. His tongue almost battled with mine, despite the fact I was actively trying to give him control. He hadn’t shaved today and his stubble was making my lips tingle and feel a little numb.

When he finally broke the kiss, I ran my fingers along my lips and pinched my bottom one.

“I love you, Em,” Chris said, caressing my jaw.

“I love you more.” I grinned. “Um … there was something else. You made me forget.”

Chris laughed.

“Oh right, so like maybe, do you want to pick out the clothes I wear. Not for the premiere, that’s nailed in. But for the rest of the time?” I said. “Then I’ll be totally yours, you know? You dressed me for whatever day you had planned for me.”

Chris’ eyes lit up. “Oh god yes. That’s wicked good. You’re literally the best.”

“I reserve the right to veto bra choices if they will be visible with the dress or shirt you picked out.”

“Pfft … obviously.” He said jumping up. I sat back up and watched him as he went into the walk in.

He returned holding a simple, short, black A-line skirt and one of his shirts. It was a dark blue, plaid button up. I wasn’t positive but I think wearing it, it would pretty much make the skirt redundant. He also didn’t have a bra.

“Wow, I did not expect that,” I said, taking the clothes from him. “Really putting your claim on me, huh?”

He shrugged his shoulders like he was a bit embarrassed by the choice. “I just really like it when you wear my clothes. And we aren’t going anywhere today, so …”

I started getting dressed. “I really like to wear your clothes, too.” I grinned. “Oh I know, let’s not buy clothes for me anymore. I’ll just wear your things.” I scrunched my nose. “Probably I’d need pants or skirts though, ‘cause yours would fall off me.”

Chris laughed. “That wouldn’t be terrible.”

* * *

Chris and I went upstairs to get some breakfast. On the way up the stairs, he ran his hands up under my skirt from behind me, caressing my arse. Heat filled my skin. This was going to be fun.

When we entered the kitchen Gaby was already in there eating cereal with East curled at her feet. Both were on their feet as soon as they noticed us. East ran over doing that whole body wag he does when he’s excited to see someone. He kept going between Chris and I. Chris had taken him with him to Phoenix, so I hadn’t seen him for a few weeks. He was excited to see me, but he was also Chris’ dog. So it was like he felt guilty about his excitement and was going to Chris like 'yeah, buddy, I like her but I’m your bro’. I crouched down and tried to pat him, but he jumped onto my shoulder knocking me on my butt and started licking my face.

Gaby had flung her arms around Chris’ neck, which was quite a feat considering there was a foot size difference between them. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t back until later!” She squealed.

Chris laughed returning her hug. “I got in last night. This is a way better greeting than Emily gave me. She elbowed me in the neck.”

“I’m sure you deserved it.” Gaby laughed and went back over to her cereal.

Chris went to the fridge and started digging around for something to eat. “God, you two eat fucking terribly when I’m not here.” He groaned.

“Chris, help!” I squeaked. East had knocked me over and I was lying on the floor trying to keep him from stepping on my head.

He looked over at me lying on the kitchen floor, his dog clawing up my torso, licking my face and snuffling at my hair, and he burst out laughing. “East, buddy come on? That is not chill.”

* * *

We spent the day just hanging around the house. He made me follow him to the gym and watch him work out. Not that I was complaining.

“Do you think we could maybe convert part of the garage into the gym and turn this back into a room?” I asked. I was sitting on the end of his multi-weight bench, spinning one of my club bells on the floor absent-mindedly and watching him do pull-ups.

“Not sure if it’s worth it.” He grunted. “If we’re moving to Boston, there’s probably no point changing this place around.”

“You’re going to keep this place though, right? I mean you kind of still need to be here a lot.”

“I thought we could sell and choose something together. Make it ours and not just mine with you in it.” He dropped from his pull up bar and started doing push-ups.

I smiled. “Well, I guess we’ll keep it like this then.”

“Emily, two things. First, stick your finger into your pussy and then come here and let me taste you. Second, can you lie over my back while I do this please?”

I started at his words and dropped my club bell to the ground, it clattered on the floor and rolled away. I love how he just told me to do the sexual thing but asked to do the non-sexual one. There was a clear line between the game we were playing and our regular life. It was nice. I spread my legs, ran my fingers up and down my crevice and slowly dipped one into my opening. I stood and slowly walked over to him. I climbed onto his back, lying face down, and wrapped one arm under his and the other I held in front of him, offering him my finger. He inhaled deeply and then nipped at my finger taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. It made me shiver.

I lay on his back for a bit while he did his push-ups. After a little while, I started to kiss the back of his neck as he raised and lowered himself from the floor.

“Not now, Em. I really need to finish this.” He laughed.

“That easily distracted are we?” I teased, tugging at his shirt.

He collapsed on the floor and then shook me off his back. I rolled onto the floor giggling, and he climbed on top of me. “With you I am.” He pushed my skirt up and plunged two fingers into my cunt. I gasped and ground my hips against him. He stroked my inner walls a few times while rolling his thumb over my clit. I hummed and arched my back. As soon as I did he pulled his fingers out and got up. He looked down at me and put his fingers in his mouth. “If you’re good, I’ll fuck you when I’m done here.”

“Gee thanks.” I grinned getting to my feet.

“Why don’t you do some yoga while you wait, instead of just sitting there?” Chris asked me when I sat back on the bench.

“Because I’m in a skirt and button up shirt.”

Chris raised his eyebrow at me. “So take them off.”

I made a loud exaggerated sigh and dragged my feet to the door, locking it. I then made a show of taking my clothes off like this was the worst thing in the world to have to do.

I turned on the tv, putting on my clubbell yoga DVD and began following along with the routine, my back to Chris. I could hear him still working out behind me. In the downward facing dog, I watched him through my legs. He was lifting weights but was also sporting an obvious erection. I chuckled and switched poses. After a little while, I moved into the Padangusthasana, I was just about to shift again when Chris grabbed my hips and ground against my arse.

“I made a mistake telling you to do yoga naked.” He growled. I stood and leaned back into him. I still had my club bell in my hand and I swung it over his shoulder, dangling it down his back. He reached back and took it from me and without taking his fingers away from my skin, he lowered it to the floor so it rested beside us.

Chris’ hands explored my body as I stood pressed against him, my arms over my head, clutching his neck. He nipped at the skin on my neck, as he used one hand to knead my breast and the other brushed through my pubic hair.

“Chris.” I whimpered. I wanted to turn around, jump on him, have him push me up against the wall.

“Tell me what you want, baby girl. I’ll give it to you.” He purred and I felt it in my cunt. It tingled and clenched. My stomach fluttered. This was not how I was expecting him to do this. I was supposed to be ready for what he wanted.

“Can I turn around?” I squeaked.

“Don’t ask me. Tell me.” He growled probing his fingers between my folds and taking my clit between his index and middle finger. I gasped and ground against him. My whole body trembled at his touch.

“Let me turn around,” I said, aiming for forceful. It came out high pitched and breathy. I’m not sure he was buying it. He did, however, let me go and I turned to face him.

“Kiss me like you’re jealous of someone else getting my attention and you want to make everyone know that I belong to you. Push me against the wall when you do and stick your fingers in my cunt. It’s ready for you.” I demanded, sliding my hands up under his shirt.

The corners of his mouth turned up, but his eyes were dark and serious. “Filthy fucking girl.” He growled, and he plunged on me. One hand went to my jaw, holding me in place as he kissed me, forcing my mouth to comply with his. He started pushing me backward with such speed and force I stumbled. He caught me before I fell and dragged me to the wall, slamming me against it. I groaned and lifted one leg, hooking it around one of Chris’.

He plunged three fingers inside of me and I moaned into his mouth as he fucked me with them. He wasn’t aiming for gentle, or even for me to orgasm I don’t think. He was rough with me, thrusting his fingers in and out. Just when I thought I was used to the rhythm, he changed, hooking his fingers inside of me, dragging them over my g-spot as he roughly thumbed my swollen clit. I cried out against him, breaking our kiss.

“This is what you want, isn’t it, baby girl?” He growled. “You want me to be rough with you. Take you. You like to know you’re mine.”

My head fell back and I groaned. “Yes, Chris. I want you to claim me. I want you to take what’s yours.”

Chris grunted, his hips pushing against my leg. “I like that, Emily.” He said. “I  _will_  take what’s mine.”

He stepped away from me and pulled his shirt off. I reached for him, running my hands down his abs, and taking hold of his sweats. He pushed me away impatiently and pulled his sweats off, kicking them away from us. I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He slammed me against the wall again and entered me. I was helpless in his arms, a vessel for him to fill. He thrust into me with such force that I felt like the wind was being knocked out of me.

“Yes, Chris. Fuck me. Take what’s yours.” I panted as I felt an orgasm peaking.

His hand went to my throat, digging his fingers into my skin. He attacked my mouth again, forcing his control over me. I came, crying out into his mouth, raking my nails across his back.

He pulled me away from the wall and dropped to his knees, laying me on the ground. He pulled out of me and pushed my legs apart.

“That was one. You’re going to give me two more.” He growled and ducked his head between my legs.

He went to work on my cunt with a single-minded purpose. I was  _going_ to have another orgasm and quickly. He knew exactly what things to do, where to touch, what speed, how much pressure, to get it to happen. His mouth worked on my clit, tonguing it, nibbling, sucking at it. He would go from applying lots of pressure to barely tickling against it. All the while his fingers pushed and rubbed against my g-spot. I had trouble control myself, I writhed below him, trying to escape his attention. He held me down, used to my tendency to try and escape my orgasms when I was too worked up. I came again, twisting away from him.

“Fuck, Chris. Jesus Christ.” I panted.

“That was two.” A devious smile played across his lips. “What position do you want to be in for the last one?”

I shook my head. I felt light headed and my body was buzzing. I couldn’t think straight.

He took my ankles and pulled me up against him, placing them on his shoulders. “Can’t decide, huh?” He teased. “Well, I guess we can just do this.” He pushed into me, and I gasped. “Yeah, that’s it huh, baby girl. You like when I can get right deep inside you.”

“Fuck off, Chris.” I groaned, twisting against him, getting him to hit a different spot with each thrust.

His flicked my clit and sending a painful little sting through me, it made me shiver. “Let’s see how good I am at getting you off shall we. I’m pretty decent wouldn’t you say?”

I shook my head again. “Shut up, you idiot.”

He leaned into me continuing to thrust, stretching out my hamstrings, and pushing deep inside of me. “Emily, always so rude to me. You don’t think I’m good at knowing what buttons to push? I think for this third one, I can get us to come together. What do you think?”

“Chris,” I whined.

He leaned right up against me. My legs were basically pinned against my ears. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and snaked a hand around to my clit and began to pound into me. Everything felt completely out of my control. I was stretched and held down. My body was aching and tingling and jolts of pleasure shot through me from several different sources. I came undone, my toes curling, cursing him. As promised he came with me, jerking into me with a grunt.

He pulled out but remained pinning me in the extremely awkward position we were in.

“Get off me.” I groaned, trying to push him away.

“Not until you say I’m the man.” He laughed.

I tried to kick him away, wriggling beneath him. “Never!”

He started tickling me. “Say it!”

“No!” I squealed. I somehow managed to get one of my hands under his arm and I tickled him back. He freaked out, squirming away from me laughing.

“Oh no, you discovered my weak spot!” He cried.

“Oh my god, Evans! You’re in so much trouble!”


	12. Chapter 12

I sat on the bed waiting for Chris to choose what I was wearing for day two of our game.

“Emily, where is that dress you wore when we had dinner with Natalie?” Chris yelled out from the walk in.

“Uh, I haven’t actually worn that since it’s probably still in the dry cleaning bag.” Uh oh. That dress was short and tight. I’d actually only ever worn it that one night. I bought it specifically for that night. It was a dress whose entire purpose was to get me laid.

He came back out of the wardrobe with my dress pulling the plastic from it. He also had a bra that was a dark blue lace.

“Are you hoping I flash everyone my vee-jay today?” I asked smirking

He laughed and waggled his eyebrows. “Kinda, yeah. Maybe more, I want you to be super awkward trying not to do that.” He held out the bra to me.

“Actually can’t wear a bra with that, my love. Back is too low.”

Chris grinned. “This just gets better and better.”

I pulled the dress on. It only just reached past the curve of my arse when I was sitting. This really was going to be awkward. I went and fixed my hair and makeup while Chris got dressed and then we said our goodbyes to Gaby. Chris’ agent Brad and his publicist Molly were waiting in the back of the car for us. I very carefully got in and Chris climbed in beside me putting his hand over my legs.

“Seriously, Chris? You’re bringing Emily?” Molly sneered. I blinked at her in shock. I have no idea what the hell was her problem with me.

“Yeah, seriously, Molly. Fucking hell! You know what my anxiety is like.” Chris snapped. I put my hands on his and squeezed it. “And I’ve already warned you about dropping the whole ‘pretending Emily doesn’t exist thing’. And finally, stop talking about her like she isn’t here. She is much smarter than any the rest of us in the car put together. I’m sick of you treating her like some fucking dumb bimbo.”

“Can’t be that smart having her photo taken holding hands with Tom Hiddleston. What were you thinking, Emily? You know how hard this mess will be to clean up when people start seeing you and Chris together?”

“Yeah, I’m sure it will be a complete nightmare to tell people that Tom and I are friends and that I’m engaged to Chris. However, do you do your job? Must keep you up at night.” I snarked.

“You know that a lot of people won’t buy that though, right? They’re going to call you a slut and a cheater. They’re going to think Chris is getting played by you.”

She was right. He was going to get a lot of public shit for it. It was going to affect my visa. I looked away from her.

“Molly, if I ever hear the word slut come out of your mouth anywhere near Emily’s name again, that’s it. You’re fired. The public can think what they like. I know the truth and that’s all that matters.” Chris said and squeezed my knee.

We got to the hotel where the press conference and one on one interviews were being held today. We were taken to a waiting room where Hayley, Sebastian, and Kevin were waiting with a bunch of other people, agents and PR people. Hayley came over as soon as she saw us hugging Chris. Sebastian had wandered over as well and when Hayley finally released Chris, he hugged him as well. Hayley turned to me. “You’re very dressed up, Emily. Is that for me?” She teased, poking me in the ribs.

I had a crush on Hayley. She was very aware of it.

“Didn’t you hear, Hayley? Her new crush is Tom Hiddleston?” Chris said joining in the teasing.

“I did see those photographs. I hoped they weren’t true. Emily, have you been cheating on me?”

I was turning so red. Sebastian was looking at us slightly confused. He wasn’t in on the joke.

“Help me, Sebastian. They’re making fun of me because I get crushes on people easily.” I implored.

An evil grin fell over his face and he put his arm around my shoulders. “And you never got a crush on me? I’m really hurt.” He spoke with a seductive growl in his voice.

“Yeah, Emily. What about poor Seb? He’s a good-looking guy.” Chris laughed.

I covered my hands with my face. “If he keeps talking to me like that it’s going to happen.” I squeaked.

Hayley and Chris laughed, but Seb leaned into me. “Then I’ll just have to keep talking to you like this.”

I pushed him in the chest, and he stumbled backward. “Geez woman, a no would have been fine.” He laughed.

“We’ve got news.” Chris chirped clapping his hands. He lifted my left hand and held it out to them, displaying my engagement ring. “Boom!”

Hayley freaked out. She jumped up and down squealing and then pushed me against Chris and hugged as both at the same time. Sebastian wrapped his arms around all three of us. When they let me go, I had to pull my skirt back down as it had begun to dangerously inch its way up.

“Let me see, let me see!” Hayley said, still squealing. I held my hand out and she cooed over it.

“Looks kinda small, man. Marvel not paying you enough to buy a decent sized rock?” Seb teased.

“First of all, Seb. That thing is vintage. Second, I’m pretty sure if I’d given her anything bigger she would have turned me down.”

“I think it’s beautiful.” Hayley chirped.

“Me too.” I sighed looking at my ring.

Someone came over and directed Hayley, Chris, and Seb towards the side of the stage.“ I went and sat down at a small table in the room we were in, fully intending to get on with some work. Just as I started pulling out my computer, my phone chirped with a text. I pulled it out and saw it was from Chris.

_\- Go into the bathrooms and take a photo of your fingers in your pussy and txt it to me -_

I looked over at him. He was talking to Sebastian and he looked over and smiled at me. I got up and went to find a public bathroom.

There was one in the lobby of the hotel. It was all marble and shining surfaces and no one was around. I went to the last stall and locked it behind me. I hitched my skirt up and put one foot on the toilet seat as I pulled my phone from my bag. I started rolling my fingers over my clit, first slowly then quickly. As my arousal grew I dipped my fingers into my cunt and pulled them out smearing my wetness over my folds, making them glisten. I turned the camera feature on my phone and switched it to the front view so I could see what I was doing. I arranged my fingers into my cunt and set the photo so that my fingers were obviously pushed inside me, you could see my clit glistening, and my engagement ring was visible. I wanted it to be a little extra reminder that I was his.

I took the photo and quadruple checking that it was only being sent to him, I hit send. I immediately deleted the photo from my phone, readjusted my clothes, and after washing my hands I left the bathroom. My phone chirped as I was sitting back down to do some work.

_\- Very nice. -_

* * *

The week pretty much went along those lines. He’d often let me get super comfortable to the point I’d forget we were even playing a game and then he’d whisper in my ear that he needed to taste me. Or he’d send me a text saying he was watching me and I needed to uncross my legs. Occasionally during breaks, we’d go to get something to eat or he’d say he wanted to go out for a cigarette and on the way, he’d drag me into a restroom and we’d fuck. Not every time though, so I was always on edge any time we went for a walk. Chris, however, was really relaxed. He did display some nerves occasionally in interviews, I knew when I saw them coming he was going to make me doing something really dirty. He’d get a little jittery answering someone’s questions. Then he’d smile to himself and the next thing you know I’d have to go film myself masturbating so he could watch it later. He’d always want to eat out somewhere rather than going home and he’d make us sit in a quiet table, usually a booth in the back corner and he’d finger me. It wouldn’t matter if we were alone or not, it always happened.

I thought I’d have a small reprieve when he was in New York doing a few talk shows, but if anything he ramped it up. I was getting texts from him constantly, asking for photos, or just asking me things like; if I was turned on right now? What it felt like when I touched myself? What I tasted like? He’d call me while he was on a break and tell me to masturbate and he’d just stay on the line listening. Sometimes, I’d hear him talking to other people like he was just going about his normal business waiting to be taken off hold.

I had always been into public sex. I don’t know why but the idea of getting caught has always been a huge turn on for me. I think it also just has a little to do with the fact I’m really tactile too. I’m big into PDA in general, even with friends. Chris was always the one that was reluctant about public sex. This side of him was exciting and I was thriving on it.

His mum and sisters came into town for the premiere of Captain America. We had to do a lot of household rearranging to fit all the women that would be suddenly occupying the house in. For almost a week we outnumbered him five to one. We had a fantastic week though.

On the day of the premiere we were picked up by this huge limo and we all piled in the back. He looked so handsome in a three-piece suit with a light blue tie and a checked shirt. The stylist had helped me pick out an outfit that complemented his. We’d gone with a strapless black dress, with a fitted corset and floaty skirt. The dress had these lovely little light blue accents and I paired it with knee-high black boots and a silver choker. I was sitting on one side with Gaby and Shana and Carly, while Chris sat opposite with me next to his mum. Occasionally he’d give me this look like I was going to be in so much trouble later. I had to look away from him every time he did it, it made me want to squirm in my seat. We picked up the reporter from GQ on the way. The way Chris spoke to her was like he’d forgotten that she didn’t actually really know him. It kind of got a bit weird for a little while, because she asked about ex-girlfriends, and I think she did it because she thought he was single. He just answered like it was just that, a question about exes. I nearly piped in. I was really going to. I honestly couldn’t tell you why I didn’t, anxiety maybe? Maybe partly I thought it was kind of funny. It was a mistake that I kept quiet.

At the red carpet, Chris walked down separately to the rest of us. He had lots of interviews to take and things to sign. We met him at the end of the carpet where they had they had the press photo call wall. What a cattle run that was. Chris had to stop and take photos by himself, with his mum and siblings, with Hayley, and finally with me. I was nearly skipped over, much to the delight of Molly but Chris waved me over and told the press not to forget his fiancée.

I spotted Natalie while we milled around the foyer. I was torn between running over and hugging her and pretending she didn’t exist. What do you say to someone who you only hung out with twice ever and had sex with one of those times? While I was over thinking it she approached me with her arms out. I hugged her and introduced her to Gaby.

"How have you been, Emily?” She said.

“So, so good. We’re engaged.” I said holding up my hand to show her my ring.

“Wow, congratulations. Is it weird that I’m a little jealous of you  _and_ him?” Natalie squealed.

I laughed. “No. I’m jealous he gets to marry me too.”

Chris approached me, taking my elbow. “Sorry, Nat. Just gotta steal her for a second.”

He led me to where a huge group of people was milling. “Stan, this is her.” He called out as we got to them. The group parted and I saw Stan Lee. I think my heart might have stopped.

“Excelsior!” Stan exclaimed when he saw me. That actually happened. I heard that word come out of Stan Lee’s mouth, directed at me. “Chris tells me you’re a long time Marvel reader?”

I basically just squeaked in reply. I think it may have vaguely sounded like a yes.

“Sorry, Stan. She gets  _very_  star struck sometimes.” Chris laughed, nudging me with his elbow.

“That’s okay, Emily.” Stan gestured with his arms and I hugged him.

“You invented Spider-Man.” I squeaked.

Stan laughed. “I know. He’s one of my favourites too.”

The movie was fantastic and afterward we all went to the after party. There were a few others from the Avengers movie there. Gaby had gone into full fangirl mode. Not that I could blame her after my reaction to meeting Stan Lee. It was awesome having Chris’ family there too though. They were really enjoying themselves.

Chris spent most of the night circulating around other people. I mostly danced with Gaby or Tom. I even had a dance with Natalie. I really needed to stay away from Natalie. She smelled so good, I wanted her again.

When the party was in full swing, everyone was dancing, drinking and generally having a good time, Chris approached me and placed his hand on the back of my neck.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He asked. I looked at him worried he might be stressing out too much. I handed my drink to Gaby and followed him.

He led me to this area that had been curtained off. It was purely for decorative purposes, behind the curtain was just sound equipment, and bundles of cables. It was extremely loud, and I was confused by why he would choose the loudest part of the room to talk in.

I turned to face him and he shoved me against the wall, pushing my skirt up. His hand went between my legs and began stroking his fingers up and down my pussy.

He moved so his lips were against my ear. “I’m going to fuck you when we get home. I’ve seen you dancing with Natalie and Tom. It makes me fucking hard watching you.” He pushed his fingers into my cunt, hooking them so they pressed against my g-spot. I moaned against him. “I want to make you come now, Emily. Let yourself come for me.”

He didn’t really need to ask. This was the most public we’ve ever been. I was completely wound up at the thought there were people literally just next to us, separated by a thin piece of material. We weren’t safe from discovery at all. I trembled and it felt like all my senses and every nerve in my body was alight.

He worked his fingers inside of me while his thumb rolled over my clit. He kissed my neck with an urgent desire and I clung to him, one leg raised and hooked around him.

“Fuck, yes, Chris.” I moaned. I was nearly there, poised ready to crash over me.

Chris leaned away from me, watching me. He said something. I couldn’t hear him over the music, but I knew what it was. He’d ordered me to come. He pushed hard against my g-spot and I did. I came, clenching around his fingers.

He pulled his hand free and I stood panting before him as he sucked on one finger. He leaned into me again so I could hear him.

“You taste fucking amazing as always.” He growled. He offered me his finger and I sucked on it. “Go back out there and dance with Natalie some more. I want to watch you both together. I’ll go talk to Tom while you do. We can talk about how great it is to be buried deep inside you while I watch you grind against her.”

I squirmed. “Chris.”

“You don’t want to dance with Natalie again?” He asked, grinding against me. “I know you do.”

“I want to,” I whined. “I want to fuck Natalie again.”

Chris laughed. “I know you do. I can see it when you’re near her. You’re mine now though. You know that, right?”

I nodded. “I know.”

He stepped away from me and straightened my dress. I ran a finger down his tie, and he winked at me and left. I followed him out after the count of five and went and found Natalie.

I didn’t even need to ask her for a dance. She pulled me onto the dance floor and we danced closely pressed together. Grinding on each other. We had both had too much to drink and with what had just happened, I was in this heightened sexual state. I was being too handsy and had to consciously tell myself to not kiss her, because I really, really wanted to.

I would look over at Chris a lot too. He had gone over and started talking to Tom. They watched us, enthralled. Occasionally one would lean over and say something to the other, and they’d laugh. I really wanted to know what they were saying.

“He’s watching us,” Natalie whispered. “Do you think he’s jealous?”

I shook my head. “Not jealous. No.”

Natalie laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Chris, Gaby and I drove down to San Diego quite early in the morning to catch the last two days of Comic-Con. Chris had signings to do. Gabs and I were just going to Comic-Con. His mum and sisters were staying in LA until we got back.

Gaby and I had put most of our costumes on before leaving. Gaby just needed to fix her make up when we got there. I just had to put the helmet on really. Chris seemed oddly into my Cap costume. I had intentionally made it not sexy. It was really just the same as it would be on a man, only made to fit my body. He kept sneakily groping me when he thought no one was looking.

On the car ride down Gaby and I went through the news and gossip sites to see what they were saying about the premiere of the movie. There were some doing the ‘Oh no, ladies! Captain America is off the market’ thing, with pictures of us on the red carpet together. Some other sites were saying he had a girlfriend and I strongly suspected the person they were talking about wasn’t me.

Chris dropped us off as close to the convention centre as he could and went to check into the Omni. Gaby and I thought it would be funny to get as many photos of us with Captain America cosplayers as we could. So as we toured the exhibition hall, anytime we saw a Cap, we’d run over and get them to pose with us.

When Chris was on the way to his signing panel he texted me to say I should wait for him in the hall on the way out so he could give us the room keys. So we milled around waiting. When the cast was being led down, we were told to move out of the way. Which of course we did but Chris spotted us and broke out from the group and kissed me. Handed me the keys and then dashed off again without saying anything. Gaby couldn’t contain her laughter.

We met him for lunch at the Omni. There were some of the other Avengers cast there too. Many left straight after the signing, but Tom and Chris still had some things to do. Scarlett was going to leave soon but hadn’t yet.

When Chris spotted us he jumped out of his chair and almost skipped over. “I have to get a photo of you both to send to Hayley.” He chirped as he wrapped his arms around me. “You look awesome with the whole 1940’s makeup, Gabs.”

Gaby and I posed for him, while he took a picture. “You sure are chipper for someone who only got 3 hours of sleep last night,” I said as we walked to the table.

He laughed. “I think I’ve gone past that point where you start seeing sound.”

Tom got to his feet and came over and hugged me. “Emmy! You look so cute, showing off how proud you are your fiancé.”

I kissed his cheek and sat down pulling the helmet off and putting it under the chair.

“It’s super hot being proud of your fiancé.” I picked up the menu and started scanning it. Chris’ phone was going off, I guess talking to Hayley.

“What’s it like out in the con when you’re a normal person?” Scarlett asked.

Chris snorted. “Normal person.” He scoffed.

“We’ve been having so much fun. Emmy has been taking photos with everyone who is dressed as Captain America. We got about ten.” Gaby squealed.

“Have there been any Lokis?” Tom asked.

“So many,” I answered, and pulled out my phone. I flicked to a photo I took of Gaby and I posed fighting an extremely sexy Lady Loki. “Check this one out.”

“Oh my! Text me that picture.”

After lunch, Gaby and I headed back to the convention centre to see if we could get in on any panels. We met Chris back at the hotel later that night. We were exhausted but not nearly as bad as he was.

He collapsed onto my lap as soon as he came in the door. “Can we just get room service, babe?” He groaned.

“Of course,” I said, I was looking through the celeb news sites again on my phone and I absent-mindedly stroked the back of his neck. “Oh shit.”

Chris looked up at me. “What’s wrong?”

I turned my phone to show him the screen. It was an Us Weekly article that had realised that it was me in both the dating rumours about Tom and the engagement rumours about Chris. It wasn’t able to name me. I was still 'unknown female’ as Chris had never given my name at the premiere, but it strongly suggested I was a fame whore and either cheating or playing the two of them off each other.

“Man, that did  _not_  take them long at all. Don’t worry, Em. This magazine is trash. Nothing will come of it.” He started laughing. “They called you a vixen.”

“Well, they were bound to have something right.” I took my phone from Chris and texted Tom with a heads up.

Chris was on the phone ordering dinner when my phone chirped.

* * *

When we got home from Comic-Con the following day there was a couple of paparazzi waiting outside in the street. The photographed us driving in and then going inside.

“Holy cow!” Gaby squeaked as we closed the door. “It can’t be that interesting a story.”

Chris was scowling. “I guess because the movie just came out and Tom is such hot stuff. I dunno. Might call Molly.”

The paps being outside was really bothering Chris. He was on edge all night. When we went to bed he spooned himself around me, so he was half lying on me.

“So on Wednesday Gaby and I are both leaving,” Chris said.

“I know. Thanks for reminding me, arsehole.”

He chuckled and kissed my neck. “If those douche bags are still out there on Tuesday, I think you should come with me. I don’t want you here alone dealing with that.”

“I’ll be fine, my love,” I said, kissing along his forearm. “I can’t anyway, besides the fact I have work to get done. I have a doctors appointment on Friday that I really can _not_  miss.”

He sat up suddenly and looked down on me. “What’s wrong? You’re sick? You didn’t say you were sick?”

Oh, Chris. My heart hurt for him. This whole thing was really getting to him and making him worried about everything. I reached up and ran my finger along his jaw. “I’m fine. I just have to get this replaced.” I flicked at my arm, where the birth control implant I had was located under my skin.

He lay back down, his head resting on my chest. “Em?” He said softly. “No. Never mind.”

I stroked his hair. “What’s wrong? If it’s the paps you don’t have to worry about that. I can always head out to Joshua Tree if I have to.”

“No, it’s not that. I just … ugh.” He pushed himself back up onto his hands. “Do you maybe want to change to a less long-term birth control?”

“I – you – what?” I stuttered. We hadn’t had this conversation at all. I still had a year of work to do, and it would be a little over a year before we got married. How could he want to start trying for children now?

“Sorry. Don’t worry about it. It’s your body.” He rolled onto his back and lay there his hands over his face.

“Chris. We’re getting married. You know I want to have kids with you right? Just not right now.”

He shook his head. “No. That’s not what I meant. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

I felt sick. He looked really distressed and I wasn’t sure how I could help him. I pulled him up so he was sitting, and I took his face in my hands. “Chris. We’re adults. Talk to me.”

He sighed. “I just, the one you have in. You said it lasts three years. I don’t want to wait three years before we try to have kids. But it’s your body. I can’t tell you what birth control to use.”

I pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and peppering kisses along his jaw. “You dummy.” I squeaked. “Oh my god! Okay, so for starters. No, you can’t tell me what birth control to use. You can discuss it with me though. Secondly, I can have these things taken out any time I want. The thing about them is, I don’t have to remember to take a pill at the same time every day.”

Chris squeezed me. “Sorry, Em. I guess I’m in a weird headspace.”

“Yeah, no shit. I get it though. It’s been stressful the last couple of weeks.” I said, snuggling against him. “You might have a point though. Maybe I should change birth control. Might be nice to just be able to stop using it whenever we’re both ready. If I do change though, there’s a small chance I’ll forget to take it and we end up with an unexpected surprise. How would you feel about that? I mean, after you were fucked around with before, I don’t want to do get pregnant by mistake and have you freak out about it.”

“Em. If you got pregnant, it wouldn’t be a mistake. Not in my eyes. With Alyssa, I hadn’t even known her long. Only a month. If you were ready to have kids now, I would be doing everything I could to put one in you right this very second. I  _really_ want to start a family with you.” He laughed and ran his hand up my inner thigh.

“Yeah, I’d freak out about it. Really badly. I  _really_  need to finish this contract up and get my papers out or I’ll never work again.”

He kissed my temple. “You do what you think you need to, babe. I didn’t know you couldn’t take it out early. I don’t know shit about birth control I guess. If you do decide to change though, and we did have a happy accident, I’d make sure you had the support you needed to get you through that last bit of work.”

“Aw. You’re so sweet.” I said following up with retching noises.

We lay back down and he spooned me again, one hand under my head wrapped over my chest, the other draped over me, his hand resting on my stomach.

“Hey, Em?”

“Mm?”

“When do you think you might want to start trying?”

“You know, I was kind of thinking, after the wedding, I might take a year off to figure myself out. That is if that’s okay with you. I can follow you all over the place for the year if you like. If I did that, that would be a pretty good time to start trying don’t you think?”

“Man, I would love that. Don’t get me wrong, I love that you have the job you do. It’s awesome, you’re making a difference in the world, ya know? The fact you love it so much too, it’s wicked good. But if you took a whole year off and I didn’t have to be sad or stressed about you not being with me, that would be so great. And on top of that, the thought of you being pregnant during that time. Coming home at the end of the day filming something and seeing you pregnant, being able to touch you and feel our baby inside of you. I can’t think of anything that would make me happier than that.” He sniffed and nuzzled at my neck.

“Are you crying?”

“No. Shut up.”

I rolled in his arms and wiped a tear off his cheek. “Oh my god, you’re such a softy.”

“Em! You literally cry about everything!”

I laughed. “I know. I love you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” He said pulling me in for a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Gaby’s farewell was the following night. We were hosting it at our place. As people started arriving a few more paparazzi gathered around the gates. I guess hoping for some celeb sightings. The joke was on them though, aside from Scott and Zach it was entirely Gaby’s friends. Her family had come up from San Diego. As had a bunch of her childhood friends. There were some other local friends from here and there, as well as colleagues from the University.

I wanted to make it really fun for her, but instead, I just followed her around like a sad puppy. I kept randomly bursting into tears which would set Gaby off and we’d just stand there crying until someone came and separated us.

Because Chris was now starting to get a lot more media attention and also because a massive percentage of Gaby’s friends were huge geeks, Chris was getting a lot of attention at the party. He was posing for a lot of selfies, signing things, giving out a lot of hugs. After a while, he came seeking me out.

“Hey, Em.” He said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I leaned into him. “Hello, my love.”

“Could you fake being weird and clingy for a bit? Like, just be all over me?”

I laughed. “Sure. Why?”

“Just, I must have flirted with Gaby’s friend or something. I think she’s gotten the wrong idea, and she’s started saying some really full on things. I’ve said I’m not interested and I’m engaged, but she won’t stop. I don’t want to have to kick her out, because Gabs.”

“What if I just go talk to her?”

Chris let me go and bounced from one foot to the other. “Okay. But also clingy?”

I gave him a shove. “Were you over there getting hit on and making this plan up in your head to get it to stop and then getting all turned on by your plan?”

“Maybe.” He said grinning at me and raising his eyebrow.

“You know Gaby is sleeping in with us tonight, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t care, still, want you to be all over me.”

I put one hand on each side of his face and then smooshed his cheeks. “Okay, sweetie pie.” I grimaced and wiped my tongue with my hand. “Nope, that was gross. Can’t call you that. Going to go talk to the girl. Which one?”

Chris pointed over to a group of girls from a Harry Potter fandom group Gaby and I attended from time to time. “The one in the red shirt.”

“Hi, guys!” I said greeting the group. “Having a good time?”

“Oh my god! Emily! How is  _Chris Evans_  here? Oh my god! I loved him since The Nanny Diaries. And that cap movie, have you seen that? Oh. My. God!” Amanda, the tall red-haired girl in the group squealed.

I drew in my breath over my teeth. I guess I hadn’t talked about my life with these women much. “This is Chris Evans’ house.”

“It’s  _what?_ ” Amanda shrieked. “I thought you and Gaby lived here.”

“ _I_ live here. Gaby was just staying with us for the last few months.”

Three of the women’s hands flew to their mouths.

“Mei, do you get what I’m saying here?” I said turning to the girl Chris had identified as the aggressive flirter. “We’re engaged. You’re making him feel  _really_  uncomfortable.”

Mei’s eyes went wide. “Oh god! I’m so sorry, Emily. I didn’t realise.” She squeaked. “Wait, aren’t you in a relationship with Gaby?”

I laughed. “No. Gaby and I are just good friends. Chris and I are getting married.”

I then had to field questions about how we met, how long we’d known each other. What Sebastian Stan was like. If he was single. Would he be here? Could I introduce him to them? When were we getting married? I felt like I was doing the fast-round on a game show.

I returned to Chris, finding him sitting on the sofa talking to Scott and Zach. I sat myself on his lap and traced my fingers along his neck, walking them along his freckles.

Scott made a face at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned back to Chris and nuzzled my face into his neck.

“I’m going to forgive this disgusting display of PDA because I know you’re losing him and Gaby in a couple of days.” Scott snarked, poking me in the back. I flipped him my middle finger. “Emily! Chris, control your fiancée.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Chris laughed. His hand had been slowly travelling up the inside of my thighs. As it crept closer to my groin my skin prickled.

“Yeah, you hate controlling me.” I scoffed.

Scott stood up and rolled his eyes. “I could have lived my whole life happily without hearing that.” He turned and wandered off.

I burst out laughing.

I continued being the clingy girlfriend as Chris spoke to Zach. I fiddled with the buttons on his blue, plaid shirt sliding my hand between the gap between them, stroking my fingers through his chest hair. I nibbled at his throat. His cock started to stiffen against my thigh.

“I can feel you.” I breathed into his ear. He chuckled, squeezing my thigh. He wasn’t the only one getting aroused. Warmth was creeping through my skin, my cunt tingled. I could feel myself getting wet.

Zach got up to go get another beer and Chris pulled me into a kiss. “Do you think Gaby will notice if we slip away for a quicky?”

I looked over to her. She was surrounded by her mother and sisters, I couldn’t quite tell if she was laughing or crying.

“If it’s actually a quicky. But then after I’m going to sulk around her some more.”

Chris stroked his thumb down my jaw. “Oh, Em.” He said sadly. “Am I keeping you away from her?”

I shook my head. “No. When I’m around her we both start crying, so we are taking tactical breaks to get through the night.”

He pulled me into a hug and I melted into him. “Do you want to go downstairs, Em? I don’t want to take you away from her. I’ve been really selfish.”

“Mm. I do.” I purred. I pushed his hand up my skirt so it was pressed against my panties, touching my wetness.

“Shit, Em. We better take care of that.” He growled into my ear. “Go down to our room. I’ll be there in a second.”

I got up and headed downstairs. I’d stop to say hello to people every now and again. There were people coming in and out from outside, smoking on the patio or using the hot tub. I stepped into our bedroom and shut the door behind me.

Everything suddenly felt really overwhelming. One more full day. That’s all I had with Gaby. And Chris was going too. Only for a month and a half, but still, I would be alone. I wish I could just be okay with these things, but I couldn’t. I pressed my forehead up against the wall. It was cool and felt soothing against my skin.

Chris stepped through the door. “Em, are you okay?”

I straightened up and looked at him. It felt like I was drowning. I shook my head. “I don’t know. I – I am tired of being like this.”

He came and wrapped his arms around me. “Can I do anything?”

“You can give me an orgasm.”

“As you wish.”

He dropped to his knees, lifting my skirt up and pulled my underwear down. I stepped out of them and he picked them up. Holding them to his nose he inhaled deeply and then put them in his pocket. It made me laugh. Not a lot, but enough that I was reminded that things would be okay. I had this idiot. He wouldn’t always be around, but he would always be mine. He loved me and he wanted me to be happy. So in the end, I knew I would be.

He pushed his nose against my mound running it up my crevice. I leaned back against the wall and lifted my leg over his shoulder. He pushed it off and stood, his hands sliding up my body. He stood over me, his mouth hovering over mine, staring into my eyes.

“Chris.” I breathed.

His mouth fell on mine and he spun me around guiding me back to the bed. When my legs banged against the mattress he bunched my skirt up and pushed me so I was sitting in front of him. He knelt before me, spreading my legs, and lifting them so they were draped over his shoulders. His fingers teased my labial folds apart and he stroked them up and down my slit. I hummed and fell forward, leaning my forehead against his. A smirk crept across his lips. His fingers circled over my clit, just lightly teasing it.

“Quicky, Chris,” I whined, rocking my hips forward into his fingers.

Chris laughed. “Always so needy.” He teased. His free hand went to the back of my head, holding me in place as he kissed me again, forcefully, his tongue exploring my mouth. He increased the pressure on my clit, rolling it between his fingers. I groaned into his mouth and my hands flew to the back of his head, gripping his hair. He let me go and pushed me backward so I was lying back on the bed and plunged his face into my cunt.

I closed my eyes and writhed under him as he mercilessly attacked my pussy. I’d said quickly, this was going to be the quickest orgasm I’d ever experienced. His fingers were inside me working against my g-spot almost immediately. His tongue flicked expertly at my clit. Occasionally he’d nibble on it, or suck it into his mouth. I gave myself to him, allowing the orgasm build and crash over me, coming into his mouth.

He stood, unfastening his jeans. “Quick enough for ya?” He grinned.

I laughed. “I mean, it was pretty good I suppose.”

He dropped his jeans and flipped me over. He pushed into me and my cunt clenched around him. His thrusts were quick and powerful. Each one accompanied by a shallow grunt. He fell forward, leaning over me, a hand on each side of my head. I gripped his wrists, holding onto him like I’d fall if I didn’t.

He groaned and panted, as I whimpered below him. One hard thrust and he accidentally slammed into my arse. I yelped in surprise at the sudden invasion.

“Shit, sorry, Em.” He said going to pull out, but I reached back tapping him on the chest.

“It’s okay, keep going if you want.”

“Fuck.” He grunted.

Strong arms wrapped around me, hands caressing my throat and breasts. Hot breath tickled the back of my neck, and pleasure and pain coursed through me, setting me alight. I balled my hands into fists, gripping desperately at the quilt. I couldn’t keep quiet, I was screaming his name and he moved a hand to my mouth, trying to quiet me. I came. Every part of me contracting, squeezing against him. My orgasm pushed him over and he emptied inside of me with a groan.

He pulled out and stood up. I rolled over lying below him panting.

“So everyone heard us right?” I laughed.

“There is no doubt in my mind.” He took my hand and pulled me to my feet, kissing me. He tasted like a mixture of sweat and my juices. I never wanted the kiss to end.

“You worked up quite a sweat there,” I said tracing a finger across his forehead.

“Yeah, you’re a pretty good personal trainer.” He laughed. “I’ll just go clean up a bit. You can go back to Gabs if you want. You don’t have to wait for me.”

“Can I have my underwear back?”

He grinned at me and shook his head. “They’re mine now.”


	15. Chapter 15

The following day we spent helping Gaby pack up her things and just spending time together. Gaby’s parents and sisters stayed until after lunch. There were so many tears when they left. Gaby was near inconsolable. I ended up just holding her as she sobbed into my lap.

Chris was being a little bit sulky throughout the day. Normally the day before he would leave for any period of time, I was his all day long. I think he’d conditioned himself to expect it and while he obviously understood why I was glued to Gaby, he would occasionally look at me and get really fidgety.

At around three I took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom. When the door closed on us, I pushed him up against the wall.

“I love you, Chris,” I whispered, kissing him down his neck. “I hate that you’re leaving again. I wish I could come with you.”

He smiled and pulled me tightly against him. “Me too.”

“Think about something you want to do to me tonight. I’m up for anything okay?”

He smirked, narrowing his eyes at me. “Will I get sweet Emily?”

I walked my fingers up his chest. “Oh no. I will not be happy about it. You’re going to have to take my submission by force.”

He smiled and his tongue ran along his bottom lip. “Wicked.”

When we were absolutely sure all of Gaby’s stuff was packed we piled the boxes and suitcases near the front door.

“Are you sure you’re okay posting this stuff to me?” Gaby asked as I stacked the last box.

“Of course I’m okay posting it to you. Might take me a few weeks, because holy shit woman, how much stuff do you own?”

Gaby laughed and hugged me. “I have some cash, let me give it to you and I can PayPal you the rest when we know how much it’s costing.”

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t be stupid. I don’t need your money. I need you to not be going away.”

“Emmy, no! I’ve cried too much today.” Gaby whined. I hugged her again and Chris walked in on us.

“Alright, come on you two. I’m taking you both out.”

* * *

Chris took us to a nearby bar to eat. We sat in a back corner booth drinking and reminiscing.

“Remember when you surprised Emily by playing Part of Your World on the piano? And then we spent ages just singing songs together?” Gaby squeaked.

“That was a really fun day. I remember you got all annoyed by me. The three of us hadn’t really hung out just the three of us before that.” Chris smiled.

“I think that was the first time I really saw what Emily saw in you. Like I mean, I knew what she saw in you. I wasn’t like ‘damn, that Chris guy is a jerk, what does Emily see in him?’ But I mean, I saw it for myself. Up until then, you were more a guy I knew who was into my friend. I knew you guys cared about each other, but that day I saw why.”

I leaned my head against Chris’ shoulder. Normally something like that would result in my pretending to vomit, but I couldn’t do it. All I felt was love and melancholy. I wanted to drown in it.

“That’s funny Gabs. I remember seeing this different piece of Em that day that made me love her even more. It was the bit that was meant for you.”

“This conversation is making me feel uncomfortable,” I said. Not really trying to stop them from having it. Just adding my own bit of me to it.

“You’re just going to have to wear it, babe. The people who love you most in the world are talking.”

Gaby sighed and looked off blankly for a second. Eventually, she reached over and took my hand. “You’ll look after her right, Chris?”

“Of course I will.”

Tears pricked my eyes. I rubbed my face on Chris’ shoulder. “Hey, remember that time when you got so drunk at Chris’ birthday and I put you in bed in our bed, and when you woke up you thought we’d had sex?”

Chris and Gaby cracked up laughing. “Well, she did get to see me naked that day.”

“And I threw up. What does that say?”

Chris made a face like he was completely offended “Wow! Rude!”

All three of us started laughing. After a while, we were laughing at the fact we couldn’t stop laughing.

“We’re gonna miss you, Gabs,” Chris said when he finally got control of himself.

“You know what I’m not going to miss? How loud you guys are when you’re having sex. Oh my god, Emily! I’m not buying it! No one is into it that much.” Gaby teased.

Chris and I lost it again. “You don’t know what we’re getting up to.” I giggled.

“And I’d rather it stay that way, thank you very much,” Gaby said making a face.

“Would you like us to stop and buy some earplugs tonight because we’re going to be so noisy.” Chris teased.

“Oh god!” Gaby cried, leaning over the table with her hands over her head.

“Yeah, she’ll probably say that. Normally it’s more 'Fuck yes, Chris, harder’.” He laughed.

“Stop it, Chris!” She whined. I was laughing uncontrollably now.

“No, she doesn’t usually say that. Sometimes I guess.” He laughed.

“Chris!”

“Yeah, like that. You got it.”

* * *

We got home late-ish, and Gaby headed straight to bed. She was worried about being in the plane for so long tomorrow, because of her back and wanted to make sure she was well rested.

I followed Chris to our room, and as the door shut behind me he grabbed me roughly by the hair and pushed me face first against the wall.

“You’re all mine now.” He growled into my ear. His breath tickling my neck.

A sense of calm washed over me. My skin tingled and warmth crept through my body. “Fuck you. Who do you think you are? You think you can just pick and choose when you get to be with me?” I spat.

Chris chuckled. He yanked my shorts down and pushed my legs apart. His fingers went straight to my cunt, working in and out. “I don’t think it, Emily. I know it. You’re mine, you’re here for me.”

I struggled against him and he jammed his elbow into my back. “Fuck you. Let me go.” I snapped.

“I guess I’m going to have to tie you up.” He purred. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? That’s what you want. For me to tie you up and use you?”

Shivers ran up and down my spine. I squirmed against him making helpless mewling sounds.

“I thought so.” He dragged me to the bed and forced me struggling against him onto the mattress. “Don’t you dare fucking move, Emily. If I come back here and you’re not on the bed, I am going to cane you, do you understand?”

I whimpered and crawled away from him across the bed. “Fuck you, Chris.” He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back towards him.

“You keep saying that. I think it’s a request. You want to fuck me, Emily? Is that what you want?” He grabbed me by the back of my neck and started kissing me. I resisted, but he forced his tongue into my mouth and I couldn’t help but return it. I hummed into it and he pulled away. “See, Emily. I know you, baby girl. Be good, I’ll give you what you need.”

He went into the wardrobe. I sat waiting for him, my cunt tingling, my skin flushed. I wanted him to punish me and he seemed unwilling to. Maybe if I upped the game. I pulled off my t-shirt and bra and lay back on the bed. My fingers found their way to my cunt and I began rolling my clit between my thumb and index finger. That’s how he found me, my eyes closed, legs spread moaning softly as I fingered myself.

He moved around at the end of the bed. Laying out his instruments of torture. I could feel him watching me and I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was scowling at me and rubbing his hand along the bulge in his jeans. A smile crept across my lips.

“Fucking tramp.” He seethed. “Should have known you couldn’t wait.” He stepped over to the bed and grabbed my wrists, yanking my hand away from my cunt. A leather cuff was buckled to my wrist and my arm was dragged backward and attached to the bed head. He then wrestled me into position face down, buckling a cuff to my other wrist and hooking it to the bed head. He ran both hands down my back, down my thigh, and to my ankle. I kicked my leg, trying to free it from him. That earned me a slap across my thigh. I let out a low moan, happy that I was finally getting what I wanted.

A cuff was attached to each ankle and bound to the end of the bed. I was spread out on my stomach, naked and prone. I was completely on edge. I actually felt like my whole body vibrated in anticipation for what was coming. I couldn’t see what he was doing, but I could hear him shuffling around behind me. The fabric of his belt touched my skin. He trailed it down my back.

My cunt clenched and I shuddered. “Oh fuck, yes.” I moaned. All thoughts about being mouthy had left. I wanted this so badly. I would beg him for it if need be. Just as long as I could feel that red belt crack across my skin.

His hand touched my thigh, stroking it and then digging his fingers into my flesh. “You want me to hit you, baby girl?”

“Yes, please,” I whined.

He continued to trail the belt along my skin. Taunting me. Teasing me with the potential for relief. “But you’re being so good. Why would I want to punish such a good girl?”

“Please, Chris. I’m so dirty. Please, punish me. You need to.”

He pushed his hand between my legs and began languidly stroking my pussy. I hummed each time his fingers pressed against my clit. He draped the belt diagonally over my back and would twitch the end of it so it would jump against my skin, keeping me in a perpetual state of expectation.

“Tell me, how have you been so dirty?” He purred.

I swallowed. My breath had picked up and it felt like my heart was racing. “I think about sex all the time.”

The belt twitched and I squeaked involuntarily. “Sex with me? That’s not so bad. I think about sex with you all the time too. I don’t think that’s enough, Em.”

“Not just with you.”

His fingers pushed against my wet opening. He slowly worked them inside of me, and I clenched around them, releasing a long, low groan.

“Who else, Emily?” He growled.

“Natalie.”

The belt snapped against my skin. Not hard. It didn’t hurt in any way. Just reminded me that it was there and if I played my cards right, I would get what I wanted. I would feel the sting of it against me.

“What do you think about?”

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. “I think about her naked, my fingers inside of her, sucking on her beautiful breasts.”

Chris moaned softly. “Anyone else?”

His fingers curled inside me, pressing on my g-spot, I groaned squeezing my legs against his hand. “Hayley.”

“You think about fucking my good friend?” He snapped. I squeaked in response. “What do you think about?”

I was on fire. I needed him. Needed release. “Chris, please.”

The belt snapped again. “Tell me.”

“I want to bury my face in her cunt and never stop eating her out. I bet she tastes amazing.”

“Who else?”

“Tom. I think about Tom.” I cried.

He pulled his hand from me offering me his fingers. I sucked them clean, but I couldn’t appreciate it the way I normally did. All I wanted, what my whole being screamed for was for the belt.

“What could you possibly still need to do with Tom that he’d still be in your thoughts?”

I could hear the jealousy in his voice and I regretted using him as one of the names. “Nothing, I just think about the things we already did.” I squeaked.

“Is that all, you fucking whore?” He snapped.

I shook my head. “Sebastian.”

He chuckled. “I’m not sure Seb could handle you, Emily.”

“I’d work him up to it.”

“Anyone I don’t work with?”

I hummed. “Mm… no. They’re all people you work with. I like to think of you having to work with them after I’ve fucked them. You can watch me fuck them if you like.”

He picked the belt up and brought it down across the arse. It was both heaven and hell all at once. He hit with such force the belt made a loud crack against my skin. It bit into my flesh, creating a sharp sting. It was relief and torture. I cried out.

“Thank you. Thank you, Chris.” I babbled, as the heat from the pain spread through my body.

His response was to hit me again and for a third time. Tears pricked my eyes, but all I felt was ecstasy.

“How many people do you think about, Emily?” He asked me, anger dripping from his words.

“I don’t know.” I cried. He hit me again. This one cut along the small of my back instead of cheeks. I yelped, thrashing against my bonds.

“Five? Ten? Twenty? Say a number.” He shouted at me.

“T-Ten.” I cried, just grabbing the number at random.

“Then ten it is. You’ve had four. Six more. Count them.”

He struck me, one blow after another. I counted all of them. When he was done, I felt like I was on the brink of both orgasm and being torn apart. He stood and moved to the side of the bed. He rolled the belt into a circle and placed it near my face.

“You’re mine, don’t forget that. When I’m away you’ll only think of me. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Chris. I’m yours. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” I babbled.

He wiped my cheek with his thumb. “Good girl.”

“Please, Chris, I need you inside of me.” I pleaded with him. I wanted to come. Needed it. Needed that connection with him.

“All in due time.” He stroked my hair, softly. “Close your eyes, baby girl.”

I did as I was told. There was a pinch on the skin of my arm, and then another. He attached what felt like six pegs to my left arm before moving to my right. Zippering was not something we had tried before. I didn’t even realise we owned anything to do it with. I wanted to open my eyes and see if he’d made his own zippers with clothes pegs or if he’d bought something.

By the time he was finished putting the pegs on my right arm, my left was burning. Tears started leaking from my eyes. I tried to pull away from my bondage, and only managed to dig a welt into my wrists.

Chris moved back behind me and I heard the sound of a vibrator buzz to life. I fought the urge to open my eyes, squeezing them closed as hard as I could.

The vibrator entered me. I groaned and bared down on it. My body was conflicted. It was like I was being torn in two. I wanted to focus on the pain in my arms, pinching, stinging, burning through me. At the same time, my attention was being ripped away to the orgasm building in me, spreading out from my cunt, threatening to overwhelm me.

Chris fucked me, relentlessly, skilfully, methodically with that vibe. Pushing it in and out of me, working it against my g-spot and never letting it ease up on my clit. My orgasm took hold of me and as it did, Chris yanked on the cords attached to the pegs, they popped off one at a time. The pain was worse than when they had been attached. It was like I’d been cut open. It felt like my blood rushed to the site where the pegs had been all at once. I bit down on the mattress screaming into it. I had come completely undone.

Chris pulled the vibe out of me and rubbed my arms. “You did really well, Emily. I want to let you up and reward you now. Okay, baby girl?”

“Yes, please.” I whimpered.

He unhooked my arms and legs. I rolled over. I felt simultaneously exhausted and ready for more. I wanted him so badly. To be held by him, to have him inside me. To have him call my name as he came.

I reached out for him and he pulled me into his arms, kissing me. “I need you, Chris. Please.” I fumbled with his fly, my fingers skimming over his cock.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m right here.” Chris soothed.

He lowered me back down onto the bed, pulled off his shirt and removed his jeans and boxers in one go. I grasped at him and he climbed over me, positioning himself between my legs.

“Are you ready, baby? Ready for your reward?” He cooed.

“Yes, please. I want it so much.” I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He entered me easily, pushing deep inside of me. I bit down on his shoulder, pulling his body against mine. We moved together, riding each other. His hands went to my throat, squeezing it. Cutting off my breath. I gasped for air, dragging a shallow breath through my constricted windpipe. My fingers dug into his biceps, but I didn’t panic. I trusted him. An orgasm was building again, but as my head swam, it felt far off. I relaxed back, my hands slipped from his arms, my vision swam and he let me go. I took a sharp shuddering breath in and came. For the second time tonight, my orgasm felt like it was going to destroy me. Like I could actually die from coming too hard. My whole body arched and I dragged Chris down into me, biting into his shoulder and screaming out. Using him as a way to muffle my sounds. Chris came with me, his hips bucked, jerking into me.

“Oh god, Chris.” I moaned as he collapsed on top of me.

“I know, Em.” He sighed nuzzling against my neck. He slipped out of me but continued to hold me, his hands tangling in my hair. “What do you need, babe?”

“I’m really tired. I just want to go to sleep.” I sighed.

“Soon, Em. You know you need to process first.” He went to sit up, but I wouldn’t let him go. He rolled onto his side and held me. I eventually let him up and he removed my cuffs and rubbed lotion into my welts. He offered me tea and for us to have a shower, but I refused. I just wanted for him to be there while I fell to sleep. He eventually relented, and I drifted off wrapped in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The following day was tough. Chris and I dropped Gaby off at the LAX international terminal to lots of hugs and tears. We then drove straight to the domestic terminal where I dropped him off too. I drove home, holding back tears, and hopped straight into the bath, and tried to just soak the sadness out of me.

Things went along smoothly for a week or so. After talking to my doctor I decided to switch birth control. I really didn’t want to be beholden to coming back to see my OBGyn when we were ready to start a family. So I went onto the pill. I had a bunch of refills and only needed to see my GP when I needed to get more, which wouldn’t be for a year anyway, and given I tended to see my GP more than that, it wasn’t such a big deal.

I had given one of my papers to my supervisor, Phil to look over just before I’d spent the two weeks working from home while Chris was back in town. He came to see me about it on the Monday after Chris and Gaby had left town.

“This paper is phenomenal.” He said, “You’re sure about the numbers?”

I laughed. “You know me, Phil. I do more than just quadruple check things. I have all my data here if you want to look it over.”

“I think you need to rewrite it. I think this could go in Science. If not Science, then Nature. I wish I’d been more involved in the whole thing. I really wish my name was on it.”

I was floored. Like seriously floored. “I – okay. I can do that.” I stuttered.

“Seriously, Emily. This is groundbreaking. I know that there are previous papers that have hinted at this kind of conservation approach, but nothing has had such clear results before. The whole top-down approach is quite popular too.”

After he left I felt giddy for the rest of the day. I called Gaby as soon as it was a reasonable hour in England to do so and gushed to her. I then texted both Chris and Tom, both of whom were really excited for me, even though I’m not sure that either of them really knew how big of a deal that was.

A few days later I woke up to my phone having exploded with new followers and mentions on Twitter. I opened up the app and it was insanity. Just loads of people calling me a slut and saying I wasn’t worthy of Chris, or that Chris was a disgusting pervert. I had no idea what the hell had happened.

I started googling my and Chris’ name and eventually found the problem. Oh my god, was it a problem. There was a thread on a forum that had posted the photo Chris had taken of me naked in front of a mirror so that not only was my full nudity showing but also bruises from where Chris had hit me with his belt during one of our play sessions, and Chris, in a towel taking the photo. I felt like I was going to cry.

How could this have possibly happened? Was it a phone hack? The person who posted it didn’t say how they got the photo. I just couldn’t understand why they’d only have that one, there were lots of photos they could have taken. I immediately started deleting all the nude photos of Chris or myself from my phone.

I called Chris. He answered pretty quickly, he was only just getting to set. I told him exactly what had happened, letting my emotions get the better of me and sobbing loudly into the phone.

“Emily, it’s going to be okay. We can deal with this.”

“What if your mum sees it?” I sobbed.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll tell her not to look. She won’t judge you for this though. Okay? Trust me, babe. This is alright.”

It wasn’t alright, by that afternoon some cheap celebrity gossip sites had published the photos. Super keen on the angle of Captain America being kinky. My twitter feed had gone berserk. I ended up setting it to private and going through and approving followers I knew personally. I would undo it later when I knew how to cope with this, but for now, it was all I could think to do.

The following day the paparazzi had returned to Chris’ gates.

“I’ll ask Ma to come stay with you, okay? I don’t want you to be there alone.” Chris said firmly when I called.

“No!” I exclaimed. “You think I can look your mum in the eye right now? Any of your family? This is humiliating. I feel used again. Whoever did this … it’s like they’ve taken something from me.”

“Then you’re coming here. You’re not going to sit there alone while this plays out. Do you hear me?” He snapped.

I burst into tears. “Don’t yell at me, Chris.”

I heard a sigh on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry, Em. I know this isn’t your fault. I took that photo. I’m the one that texted it. I don’t want you to be punished for my dumb decisions. Please come here. We’ll face this thing together.”

I felt like I was free falling. “I can’t. I can’t, Chris. You think I don’t want to be with you right now? Be away from this? I can’t.”

I stayed in LA dealing with it. I’m not sure being with Chris would have been better, to be honest anyway. I went out to Joshua Tree where I could be alone. The paps got bored by the time I got back. It wasn’t the day to day life stuff that was hard to deal with. It was the Internet. The Internet is ruthless. It was really a bizarre position to be in. Sometimes I felt like I was watching it all play out to someone else. All these people who just thought it was okay to share a stolen photograph of a woman they didn’t know like it was nothing. It perplexed me.

The weirdest thing about it was that because Chris wasn’t a household name, and I was nobody, it wasn’t going around quickly. So I’d be surprised when it surfaced again. I had told my closest friends on Facebook about what had happened and asked them not to look. They were all very sympathetic. But I would get these random messages on Facebook from acquaintances saying they saw it and making either cheap jokes or lewd comments. My friends list slowly depleted over the course of a week.

By the end of the week, my parents had seen them. I received an email saying that they were ashamed of me. Ashamed that I was related to them. That they no longer wanted anything to do with someone who was so depraved. As far as they were concerned they no longer had a daughter.

I was shattered. I knew I wasn’t their favourite person in the world, but if you have kids aren’t you supposed to love them unconditionally? I tried calling them, sending them emails, texting. They never answered, they never replied. They had blocked me on all social media we had in common. I was cut off. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t even bring myself to tell anyone about it. I felt like a failure. How does someone fuck up so monumentally that their parents don’t even want anything to do with them?

The Friday after it happened Gaby called.

“It was Richard.” She said in way of greeting.

“What? What was Richard?”

“The photo. That user account, it’s his. He posted the photo.”

“How could he even have gotten the pictures.” And then I remembered. I gave him my phone to get the wifi password. He’d gone through it while I wasn’t looking. I felt a stab in my heart. This was all my fault after all. “Oh god. I did this to myself. What is wrong with me?”

“Emmy, no!” Gaby yelped. “He did it to you.”

As hard as Gaby tried, she wasn’t able to talk me down from that particular ledge. I trusted a guy who I knew to be a bad person to not violate me, and he did. I had no one to blame but myself. I didn’t have any idea how I was going to tell Chris this. I knew I couldn’t do it over the phone though.

I was feeling really low and stopped replying to Tom’s regular texting because he didn’t know about it yet. Or if he did he had decided to not mention it. He called me after a couple of days of silence.

“Emmy, did I do something?” He asked. He sounded genuinely hurt. I felt terrible.

“No. No. It’s not you. I am just really depressed at the moment and trying to think of happy things to talk about is really hard.”

“Did something happen, or is it just a low ebb? You don’t always have to talk about happy things with me, you know?”

I sighed. “I know. I just … Something did happen yes.” And I spilled. Telling him all the shit that had happened over the past couple of weeks. “Please don’t look at the photo.”

“Oh darling, of course, I won’t. I’m sorry this has happened to you. It will pass you know?”

“I am sure it will. The thing is, a bit over a year ago, I was sexually assaulted.”

“What? I didn’t know that!” Tom gasped.

“I don’t particularly like talking about it. A couple of guys drugged me at a party. The thing I had the most trouble getting past was this feeling that I wasn’t in control of my own body anymore. That they’d taken it from me. It feels like that’s happening again. Every person who tells me they saw it. Tells me I’m a slut. Makes a joke about the kinky sex Chris and I get up to. It feels like they take a piece of me, and I have none left for myself anymore.” I wiped my eyes. I wasn’t crying yet, but it was threatening to happen. I was sick of it.

“Darling. I’m so sorry. I’ll be in LA in a couple of days. Do you want to spend some time together? I’ll take you out to do something fun.”

I felt just that little bit of happiness seep into me thanks to the offer. “Yes please.” I sniffed.

* * *

I met Tom at Santa Monica Pier. He was dressed really casually in board shorts and a tight white t-shirt. I had a bikini on but had shorts and I’d put on one of Chris’ plaid shirt and tied it at the front instead of buttoning it up.

“Emmy, it’s so good to see you, darling,” Tom said in way of greeting, his arms spread wide. I fell into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I had been so long without touching another person, it felt like heaven. I already felt lighter.

“God, Tommy. You have no idea.” I felt torn in two. I was extremely close to crying again, but I felt so happy to see him too. To see anyone that was actually a friend and not just someone I worked with. He held me until I pulled away.

“Are you okay?” He asked as I pulled away.

I nodded. “I need new friends. People who actually live near me.”

He laughed. “Well, I’m here now. So let’s make the best of it, shall we?”

We walked arm in arm down the pier to the sand. Stopping on the way to buy ice cream from a vendor with a cart.

“How are you coping with all of this, Emmy?” Tom asked as we spread out towels on the sand.

I sighed. “Not as well as I would have hoped. I know his fame is going to ebb and flow a bit between movies. I also suspect, that given how popular the Iron Man movies were, and how well Captain America has been received, and Thor too, his fame is only going to go up from here. But it’s only just started and this happens?” I shook my head. “Will it get worse than this?”

Tom pulled off his shirt and sat down. “I couldn’t say. What’s happened is really bad. I couldn’t imagine it being any worse than this.” He shrugged. “I guess you have to ask yourself, does it matter? Does it matter what these strangers are saying about you? Does it take away from your love for Chris? Does it make your relationship not worth it?”

I stripped off my shorts and shirt and bundled them in my bag, sitting down next to Tom. I sat thinking over his question. The last few weeks had been awful, but the main thing that had been hard was being away from Chris. He was right when he said we needed to face it together.

“He’s worth it. God, I can’t wait for him to get home.” I leaned my head on Tom’s shoulder. “I feel like I’m failing at feminism. Oh no, can’t cope without my man!”

Tom chuckled. “It isn’t a feminist issue to want to be with the people you love. That’s human nature.”

Tom and I spent most of the day at the beach. We swam, we sunbathed for as long as our pasty white arses could handle it. We had lunch on the boardwalk and played games in the arcade. I went home exhausted and the happiest I’d felt since the photo hit the internet.


	17. Chapter 17

On the day Chris was due back I was beyond excited. He had a car picking him up and as the morning ticked by a devious plan entered my head. I went down to the bedroom and started putting it into play. I dragged our chest of toys out and set it next to the bed. I pulled out the leather wrist cuffs and attached them to the head of the bed with ropes. I left the chest open beside the bed and went into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup.

I’m not actually sure why I bothered to be honest, with the plan I had it wouldn’t last. Nonetheless, I tied my hair up in a high ponytail. Even messy, he’d be able to wrap it around his hand. I gave myself smoky eyes and painted my lips dark red. When I was happy with the look I went to the walk in to get dressed. I selected a black lace bra and garter, no panties and black stockings.

When I was ready it was still around half an hour before his plane was due to land. I picked up my vibrator and impatiently watched the clock. It clicked over to 10.15AM and I lay back on the bed, applied lube to my vibe and switched it on.

I slowly slid it between my labial folds, running it up and down my crevice. I pressed it against my clit and held it there, letting the buzz pulse through me. As my breathing got shallow I pushed into me. I pumped the vibrator in and out slowly, pressing it against my g-spot and holding it there and then releasing. My orgasm peaked and I pulled the device away. I lay panting and shivering on the bed, waiting to come down again. When I did, I turned the vibe on and repeated the process.

It took Chris almost an hour and a half to get home from when his plane landed. I brought myself to the edge of orgasm again and again in that time. I kept thinking about his reaction to finding me like this and I’d have to pull the vibrator out so fast or I’d come and ruin the game.

Finally, just before midday, I heard him call my name.

“I’m in the bedroom!” I yelled back. It came out hoarse and out of breath, and I’m not sure if he could have possibly heard me.

Chris stepped through the door, the change in the look on his face would have made me crack up laughing if I wasn’t so focused on trying to stop myself from orgasming. He went from happy to see me, to shocked and turned on, to angry in such a quick time.

“What are you doing, Emily?” He snapped at me.

I smiled up at him, panting through my words. “Don’t worry. I’ve – I’ve been – edging. Since your plane landed.”

A smile crept across his face. He took a few steps forward and watched me. “You’ve been edging for an hour and a half?”

I pulled the vibe from me again and sat panting with my knees pulled up against me. “Yes,” I said as my body settled again. “I wanted you to see how much I missed you.”

“How many times?” He growled, his hand running along the bulge that was forming in his pants.

“Fourteen.”

He whistled. “Such a good girl, Emily. Let me watch you do one more.”

I took a deep breath and turned the vibe on again. He watched me as I inserted it deep into my aching cunt. I slowly fucked myself with it, putting on a show for him. I panted and moaned. I chanted his name. He pulled off his shirt and the sight of his firm chest and the lines of his abs, affected me so strongly I nearly came then and there. I pulled the vibe from me, switched it off and threw it.

Chris stalked over to me, he climbed onto the bed, crawling up over me between my legs. “I missed you too, Em.” He purred. His mouth met mine and we kissed. I wrapped myself around him, clutching at him, pulling him down into me. It was like neither of us wanted the kiss to end. We would slowly move our lips against each other, our tongues just dipping into each other’s mouths and suddenly it would change. It was aggressive, teeth would come into play, only to return to slow and gentle again. When we finally broke apart we just lay pressed into each other for a moment while we composed ourselves again.

“Would you like to come now, baby girl?” Chris asked, running his nose along my jaw.

“Yes, please.” I breathed. I still hadn’t let him go, and I ran my hand along the muscles of his back, feeling the hills and valleys of his body.

“Take off my belt.”

I moved my hands to his waist, and fumbled with the hoops of his belt, working it free. I dragged it towards us and saw the flash of red before he took it from me, wrapping it around my neck and pulling it so the hoops were sitting against my throat. His hands slid up my left arm, moving it upwards towards the head of the bed. He attached the leather cuff to my wrist and then repeated his actions on my right arm.

I had started trembling. All I wanted, all I could think of was him making me come, and he was drawing it out. Making me wait for him. He started placing little kisses down my body. He paused at my breasts biting my hard nipples through the fabric. He pushed himself up and started toying with the lace of my bra. Running it through his fingers. He looked up at me and gave me a little half smile and then ripped my bra off me, tearing the front, along one cup and both straps. I gasped and started panting again, pushing my crotch against his. He threw the ruined bra across the room and began palming my breasts. Leaning in he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on it.

I became a whimpering, trembling mess. I tried in vain to pull away from my bonds. “Chris. Chris, please.” I pleaded.

“Be patient, babe. I’ll get there.” He cooed.

“I’ve been patient for the past month,” I whined. “Please, Chris.”

He slapped me across the thigh. I jerked, my body screaming out. Not in pain. Though there was that. I was so highly wound, that the sudden assault hit every nerve I had. It made my cunt clench, increasing my need for relief. I felt like I was going to cry.

“Fuck you, Chris! Give me what I need, you fucking cunt!” I screamed.

Chris sat up and stared down at me with such an incredulous look on his face. “Emily. You’re going to be punished for that. Right now, that means I’m going to spank you. Mouth off at me again before I’m ready to make you come and I won’t fucking let you come today. Understand?”

I started to cry. “I’m sorry, Chris. Please. I need you.”

He started palming my breast again. “Tell you what, really beg me for it and I’ll go down on you right now.”

I sniffed and took a deep shuddering breath. “Please, Chris. Could you please make me come. I really need it. You’re so good at it. I missed you. Please, don’t make me wait anymore.”

He slid his hands down my body. When they reached my thighs he gripped them, digging his fingers into the muscle. “Good girl.”

He lowered his head down between my legs, his tongue dipped between my folds and gently slid over my clitoris. Just that was enough to send shock waves crashing through me. My legs kicked out, and I jerked away from him.

“Jesus Christ, Em.” Chris laughed, and he pulled me back towards him. The action caused him to tear one of my stockings. “Poor baby. You really need this, huh?”

I whimpered in response, thrusting my hips towards him. He plunged his face into my cunt, lapping, sucking, biting at me. I cried out arching my back and came almost immediately, I had been sitting that close. Chris drank me up, a low hum escaping his lips.

“I forgot how good you taste.” He groaned as he continued to languidly lap at my cunt.

I closed my eyes and let myself come down from my orgasm relaxing against him. He sat up and ran his finger along my slit one last time and then got up and walked over to the chest.

“Chris.” I breathed. “Before you punish me, could you kiss me?”

He smirked at me, cocking one eyebrow. “Want to taste yourself, baby?”

I grinned at him and bit my tongue.

“How can I deny that look, you dirty girl.” He leaned in and his lips met mine. He gave his mouth to me as I aggressively kissed him, sucking and licking my juices from his lips. When he pulled away I chased him, but my bindings held me down on the bed. I made an impatient squeaking sound.

Chris pulled out a thick leather strap. It had a loop to hold onto but otherwise, it was just this thick piece of leather about 30 centimetres long. He moved his way to the end of the bed and raised my legs up in the air. He tapped the leather on my thigh.

“Marks today?” He asked.

I squirmed, rubbing my legs together. “Mm … yes, please.”

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” He growled at me.

I swallowed hard. “Because I was being a needy slut.”

“What else?”

“Because I called you a fucking cunt.”

He hit me, right across the cheeks of my arse. Hard. I cried out and bit my tongue.

“Why would you do that, Emily?” He asked, almost too calmly.

“Because you  _are_  a fucking cunt.”

Crack, he hit me again. This time on that sensitive line where the curve of my bum meets my thighs. I was prepared though, I gritted my teeth and breathed through it. A third strike hit me across both my cheeks. Tears leaked from my eye. I was nothing but burning, stinging pain.

“Think you might want to take that back yet?” Chris growled. He ran his palm over my arse, soothing the stinging burn that was causing my skin to throb.

I shook my head. He immediately hit me again.

“Fuck!” I yelped. “God, Chris I missed you.”

He hit me one last time, let go of my legs and threw the strap to the side. He started unbuttoning his fly and I used the opportunity to arch my back, stretching my muscles and shifting myself up the bed so my arms weren’t being pulled so much.

When Chris had rid himself of his pants he climbed over me, straddling my chest. He pushed his cock down between the valley of my breasts and using his hands he pushed them around his shaft and began rocking against me, thrusting into the little pocket he’d created with my tits.

I dipped my head forward and licked a drop of precome that had formed on the head of his cock.

“I think I might fuck your beautiful ass. What do you think about that?” Chris asked, continuing to rock against me.

I shook my head. “No,” I whined.

He cocked his eyebrow at me. “You’re telling me no? Did that really just happen?” He squeezed my breasts painfully and I groaned.

“Please, Chris. It’s been a  _month_.” I whined.

He moved back down between my legs. He pushed his cock against my anus. Teasing me. “It’s been a month for me too, Emily. Don’t I get to have what I’ve been missing.”

I whined and wiggled away from him. I wanted him buried deep in my cunt. I wanted to feel him come deep in my pussy. I could come from anal, but it wasn’t the same. “Please, Chris.”

“Okay, baby girl.” He said shifting his position. “But you’re going to owe me.”

He shifted over me, wrapping my ponytail around his hand, yanking my head back, and he thrust into my aching cunt.

“Thank you, Chris.” I moaned, clenching around him.

He moved against me, thrusting deep inside of me. His free hand slid up under the belt around my throat, stroking along my skin, and he started biting at my neck. I moaned and rocked with him.

“Chris, my clit, please,” I begged.

Chris chuckled against me. “Fuck, you’re a demanding little sub.”

He pushing himself onto his knees, and I moved my legs up, so my feet were resting on his shoulders. He used his fingers to pinch and circle my clit as he thrust inside of me.

I could feel my second orgasm building. I strained against my binds “Harder, Chris. Really fuck me.” I groaned.

He shook his head but complied, ramming into me. I clenched and cried out as my orgasm broke, my body spasming, arching away from the bed.

As I came Chris pulled out and slammed into my arse. He grabbed hold of the end of the belt and pulled it, so my airway was cut off. My senses were overloaded. A third orgasm hit me before the second had even really ended. I clenched and twisted away from him. He let go of the belt again, grabbed my hips, holding me in place. After a few more thrusts he pulled out and rubbing his cock he came on my stomach.

He collapsed down next to me and lazily started unfastening my wrist cuffs. Placing gentle kisses on my shoulder.

“Hey, Em,” Chris said, grinning at me when my arms were free. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him.

“Hey. I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too. If that’s the greeting I get when I come home, I’ll have to go away more often. He laughed. "You want to go take a shower and grab some lunch. We can go out if you like.”

“Yeah, in a minute. I just want cuddles now. I haven’t had anyone to cuddle for so long. I missed them.”

He pulled me into him, squeezing me against him. “I love you, babe.” He murmured.

I nuzzled his neck. “Same.”


	18. Chapter 18

After we got back from lunch Chris and I were lying on the couch together, kind of making out. Mostly just tangled together, touching each other while we talked. We’d been going over what had happened with the nude photo being put out there. I’d told him it was Richard. He assured me that it was still not my fault it had happened. I had cried through my retelling of how this whole thing made me feel,. He’d held me, letting me get it all out. When I had, we moved on to our line of attack.

“So, here’s the thing, Em,” Chris said, his fingers walking up my spine. “I couldn’t give a shit what people think of us. They’d move on. But there is a morality clause in my Marvel contract.”

I groaned pressing my face against his chest. “I’m sorry, Chris.”

“Stop saying sorry, ya meatball. It’s not your fault. How many times do I have to say that already.” He scolded. “Brad has been talking them down, you know, that we’ve been violated, that that was a private thing in our own home. Blah blah. Molly is now pushing for us  _to_  be seen out together, doing wholesome, in love, sweet, couple things.”

I laughed. “Well, that’s new.”

“I know, right?” He chuckled. “So, we need to figure out some cute things to do that we invite paps along to. Are you okay with that?”

I started kissing him again. The need to just suddenly swept over me. He stroked my hair as out lips caressed each other’s. “Yeah. That’s fine.” I sighed when I finally pulled away again. “What were you thinking?”

He shook his head. “What were we talking about again? Oh, wholesome activities. Right.”

I laughed.

“I thought Disney. Disney is always a winner right?” He said.

“Oh yeah! Any excuse for Disney is fine with me.” I chirped.

“We could also do something that kind of makes my skin crawl. We tell them where and when we’ll be grocery shopping or going for a jog.” He suggested.

I scrunched up my nose. “Ew, that does sound gross. I guess if you think it will help.”

He shrugged. “It was something that was strongly suggested we do.” He said. “And we could probably go to a sports game.”

I groaned loudly. “Please don’t tell me I have to sit through fucking American football.”

He pinched my side and I squawked.

“I will get you to like it one day.”

I rolled my eyes. “Unlikely, but if that  _does_  happen, I’m supporting the Colts.”

He pinched me again. “I’d tell you to get out of this house, but I’m impressed you paid enough attention to say the Pat’s rival team.” He laughed. “We could do Baseball instead.”

I groaned even louder than before. “That’s even worse! How about we go see the fucking world championship paint drying contest.”

“Coming from the woman who likes cricket.” He scoffed.

“Come close for a second, I have a secret to tell you,” I said gesturing with my finger for him to come closer. When his ear was pressed up to my mouth I whispered in it. “I fucking hate cricket.”

Chris burst out laughing, rocking back and falling off the couch, dragging me onto the floor with him so we were lying in a tangled pile on the ground. “Why do you keep making my family play it at Christmas then?”

I pulled myself free from him and crawled back onto the sofa. “That’s backyard cricket. It’s not the same. Watching cricket is  _torture_.”

As Chris climbed back on the couch my phone chirped and I went to see who had texted me. It was Tom. He’d seen a fox in his garden and sent me a photo of it.

“Oh my god! Tom has a fox in his yard. Look!” I showed my phone to Chris.

He didn’t take it, just looked at me confused. “Why is Tom texting you?”

“Tom always texts me. Probably eight times a day.” I answered still holding my phone out to him.

“But why?”

“I don’t know, just random shit. We’re friends.”

He scowled at me. “You can’t be friends with him, Emily. You slept with him.”

I looked at him perplexed. I thought he knew we were friends. He’d encouraged it even. What was happening? “Can’t like: people who have had sex with each other are unable to maintain friendships? Or can’t like: you won’t let me?”

“You can’t. Emily. You’ve had sex. You can’t be friends with him.”

“What are you talking about, Chris? We’ve been friends for ages now.”

“I don’t want you to be friends with him. You  _fucked_  him. More than once.”

I stood up. I was furious with him. “Because  _you told me to!_ ” I yelled. “If I’d known there was a condition that I couldn’t be friends with him after I would have told you no.”

He raked his hands through his hair. “How can you think I’d be okay with you talking to him behind my back, Em?”

I shook my head. “We weren’t talking behind your back. We’re just talking. You can read them if you want. There’s a massive percentage of him telling me how obvious it is that you love me, for fuck’s sake. It’s not like you aren’t friends with people you’ve had sex with.”

“Oh yeah? Who? Who have I had sex with who I still hang out with?” He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Did he think I was a fucking idiot? “Uh, Minka. You hang out with Minka.”

He stared at me, jaw clenched. “That’s different. We dated. We broke up. It’s over. Tom agreed to fuck you because he was attracted to you. You agreed to fuck him because you’re attracted to him. So what, now you guys are just friends? I’m supposed to think nothing’s ever going to happen between you? That he isn’t just waiting around for us to have a fight and swoop in?”

I was near rage levels of anger now. Just ready to explode molten fury on him. “It doesn’t matter what you think  _he_  might do. It matters what you think  _I_ might do. You’re supposed to trust me, Chris. You expect me to trust you. You always have women all over you. You flirt with them all the time. Yet I trust you implicitly. If he hit on me, I’d stop being friends with him. He does almost the opposite of hit on me. He loves you and I. Why can’t you trust me?”

He stopped pacing and his shoulders slumped. “Emily, you spending time with Tom has already caused problems for us. Maybe I am being irrational. But it makes me jealous. I can’t have you being friends with him.”

“Chris! I barely have any friends at all! You can’t tell me who I can be friends with. How much am I supposed to give up for you before you’re happy?”

He groaned. “Not this shit again!  _What?_  What have I told you to give up?”

“Chris! I am giving up my work, my citizenship, my fucking dream wedding, the place I want to live, and what? Now I can’t have friends?” I shook myself. “Fuck this! I’m going out. You stay here and fucking think about what you’re asking of me. You want me to choose you over him. I’ll do it. How much more before I have nothing else left of who I am to give up for you?”

I started marching towards the door. He grabbed my arm. “ _Don’t you dare fucking touch me!”_ I screamed at him. He dropped his hand like he’d been burnt.

“Where are you going?” He whispered.

“I don’t know! I have no friends here, and apparently, I can’t have any according to you.” I stormed out the door, slamming it behind me.

I got in the car and drove. I had no idea where I should go. I didn’t want him to find me, so the office was out. I ended up driving up to Griffith Park Observatory and just parked in their parking lot. As soon as I stopped the car I broke down in tears. How could he be doing this to me? All my friends are on other fucking continents. And even that isn’t good enough.

My phone had been ringing constantly since I left. I scrolled through the list. It was all Chris. He seemed to have given up calling just before I parked my car. I put the phone down, and just sat, fuming.

After a while, my phone rang again. I picked it up and looked at it. It was Lisa. I felt terrible, but I hit ignore. I hated doing that, but I wasn’t up for being guilt-tripped by Chris’ mum into talking to him right now.

I cried myself out in the car, and then got out and went for a walk. My phone rang while I was wandering around aimlessly. I picked it up and looked at it, expecting to want to hit ignore again. It was Tom. I picked up.

“Emmy? Are you okay?” His voice sounded deeply troubled.

“No. I’m not okay at all.” I sniffed.

“Chris just called me. He told me what happened.”

“He told you that he said it was him or you?”

“Not in those words. You need to talk to him.”

“He told me I couldn’t be friends with you, Tom!” I cried. “I thought he trusted me.”

“There’s been a lot going on in your lives. Please let him talk to you.”

I leaned up against a light pole. I was crying again, and my head hurt. “Are you taking his side?”

“I’m firmly taking the side of not wanting to be responsible for you two breaking up.” There was a pause. “Why didn’t you tell him we’d been talking to each other?”

“I didn’t not tell him. I thought he knew. We were hanging out all the time when I visited. I didn’t realise he didn’t know we’d become friends.”

“Do you see why he might have been upset? He thought you were going behind his back.”

I groaned. “I guess. If he keeps telling me who I can talk to, I don’t know what I’ll do. I need him to trust me.”

Tom sighed. “Go home, Emmy. Please. If not for him, do it for me. Let him talk to you.”

I started slowly walking back to my car. “Okay. I still feel so angry and hurt though. I’m not sure I can promise I will be rational.”

He laughed. “Do your best. You love him. Try and hear him out.”

* * *

I got home feeling defeated before I’d even seen Chris. I slouched through the house. Chris was up on his feet running to me as soon as he heard the front door close.

“Em. Thank god. I’m sorry.” He said going to hug me. I ducked under his arms and turned on him.

“I am still furious at you. Tom called me. Say what you have to say.” I went and slumped on the couch. He crouched in front of me.

“I cancelled the wedding venue.”

The room spun, and my stomach lurched. I gulped down air, not sure if I was trying to hold back tears or trying to will myself not to vomit. This was it. We were over. This morning I was nothing except excited to see him, and now we were done. I started to pull my engagement ring from my finger, but I couldn’t quite coordinate my movements.

“So we’re done? You can’t even fight for me?”


	19. Chapter 19

My hands shook as I looked up at Chris. He’d cancelled our wedding? He didn’t want to be with me. For what? Because I’d made friends with a man he’d asked me to have sex with. That had to be one of the most fucked up things I’d ever heard. I struggled to pull my engagement ring off. “I’ll need time to find a new place and pack my things,” I said, my voice cracking. What was I going to do now? First my parents and now Chris? I had no family left. I wasn’t good enough for anyone.

Chris looked at me dumbfounded. “Em, I’m not giving up on us. Hear me out, okay?” He took my hand in his, ran his thumb down my palm and pushed my engagement ring back into place. “I called my mom. She told me I was being an idiot. You’re right. You’re giving up so much. I got stuck on the idea that I never asked you to do that, that I missed the fact that you’ve never put me in the position to have to ask. If you’d come and said ‘I have a job in England’ like Gaby does, and 'should I take it or stop working and stay here with you?’ I’d ask you to stay. Of course, I would. You have agreed to make all my dreams for the future come true, simply because you love me and you want me to have that. I’ve never once considered that yours might not be the same as mine.” I felt my hand close around his like it was forgiving him before the rest of me was ready to.

He squeezed my hand. “I told Ma about Tom, not what we’d done but how I was jealous of you being friends. She said she looked up those photos. That you and Tom looked like how you look when your with Scott or Shanna. Or any of them really. That when you’re with me it’s different. She said that I needed you to be like that, because it’s what I’m like and it’s something I’ve always said I loved about you. I knew that anyway. I don’t know. It just shocked me that you were talking behind my back.”

“I wasn’t talking behind your back. I didn’t …”

He put his palm against my cheek. “I know. I know. I’m sorry. I just didn’t know. It made no sense to me why you would have kept talking to him so much. I kinda didn’t think about how you’d spent so much time together without me. Ya know? I went off to work and just did my thing. I didn’t really think about what you were doing. The only time I saw the two of you together, he had some part of himself inside you. I still get jealous thinking about it. When I see you near to each other I get jealous. But that’s on me. I didn’t even talk it over with you first to see if you wanted to have sex with him. I just gave you to him. I’m sorry, Em.”

“I don’t want to have to stop being friends with him because you’re jealous.” I was crying now. Silent tears that just ran down my cheeks.

“You don’t have to. I’ll work on it. Maybe we could hang out? The three of us? If I saw you together just as friends, it would probably help.”

I nodded. “Okay. But why don’t you want to marry me any more?”

He held my fingers up to his face and kissed them. “I want to marry you more than I ever wanted anything, babe. I want to give you the wedding you want, because you’re giving me so much. Will you marry me, Em? We can get married in Australia at that zoo, how you want to.”

I leaned in and kissed him. Relief washed over me. I was still angry. Angry that he hadn’t trusted me, angry that he’d ever even given me this ultimatum but I could forgive him. “Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.” I laughed weakly. “You shouldn’t have cancelled Boston though. They might not have room for us at the zoo anymore.”

Chris raked his fingers through his hair. “Oh yeah. Shit.”

I kissed him again and he pushed up against me, so I ended up lying back on the sofa with him over me between my legs.

“We’ll figure something out.” I sighed, when he pulled away, lying down on me. His head on my chest, nuzzling against my neck. “Fuck, today has been an emotional roller coaster.”

His hands strayed down my side. “You’re telling me. I’m so sorry. I missed you. I can’t believe I did that. How can I make it up to you?”

He had started pushing my shirt up and I grabbed his hand and pushed it away. He looked up at me with sad, little, puppy dog eyes. “Em?” He sounded hurt and worried. Exactly how I still felt.

I had this weird mix of emotions. I wanted to have sex with him. I did. It was such an important part of our relationship. We didn’t fight a lot, but makeup sex was always what followed a fight. It broke the tension. Helped heal our wounds. Gave us intimacy and relief after the pain. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to give that to him yet. He’d hurt me so fucking badly. I needed the relief, but I also wanted him to still think about what he’d just put me through.

“You want to start making this up to me?” I asked.

“Anything, babe.”

“You can give me four orgasms right now.”

He grinned, his hand started pushing up my shirt again. I grabbed it and held it in place.

“Wait a second, there are conditions.” I growled.

He kissed my neck. “Okay. They are?”

“You have to be nice to me. Nothing over the top rough. You definitely can’t call me names. I’ll probably call you names though.”

He started sucking on the skin where my neck met my shoulders. “Mm-hmm.” He hummed.

“You have to take your time. I don’t want you to just do that thing where you show off how good you are at making me come.”

He chuckled against me.

“And you don’t get to come at all. Not again today. Not tomorrow either.”

He laughed again. “You’re going to punish me, huh?”

I scowled at him. “Yes. You were a fucking arsehole.”

“I know.” He sighed. “Alright, anything you want.”

I released his hand and he stood up and scooped me into his arms. He carried me downstairs and placed me on my feet. Taking my face in his hands he kissed me slowly and deeply. “I love you, Em.” He said as he pulled away.

I started crying again. Almost out of relief more than anything. My tears made me angry at myself. I turned away from him and pulled my shirt off, using it to wipe my face. I balled it up and threw it at the wall. Chris’ arms were around me immediately, pulling me against his chest.

“I know, babe. I know. I’m a stupid fucking idiot.”

“Yes, you are.” I murmured against his chest.

Slowly his hands slithered up my back. They found the clasp of my bra and unhooked it and gently slid the straps down my arms. He moved to my shorts, unfastening the button slowly, teasing my stomach. He hovered his mouth over my neck, his lips barely touching me. His tongue would occasionally graze my skin. It sent shivers through me.

Slowly, as he gently teased me, I stopped sulking and started to respond to him. My hands traveled up under his shirt and pressed against his abs. He took it as a signal that I was ready to move on. His lips met my throat and caressed my skin. He ran his tongue up my neck and nibbled on my earlobe. He pushed my shorts and underwear down in one go. I stepped out of them and he guided me back to the bed. I sat down on the edge and he pushed my legs apart kneeling on the ground between them.

“I’m really sorry, Em.” He said and placed a kiss on my stomach. “I had no right to be jealous.” He placed another kiss a little further down my body. “I had no right to tell you who you can be friends with.” The third kiss was placed on my hips. “I really, really love you.” He spread my labia with his fingers and ran his tongue up my crevice. “You ready for me to get you off?”

“Uh huh.” I hummed and laced my fingers behind his head.

“Okay, babe. You’re the boss.” He ducked his head down between my legs and ran the point of his tongue in circles over my clit. I hummed and let myself fall back on the bed and lifted my feet onto his shoulders.

Chris languidly lapped at my cunt. I wanted to relax into it but for some reason it just kind of bothered me. “Chris, that’s doing nothing for me.” I snapped at him.

He chuckled against me. “You told me not to be rough with you.”

“I didn’t say be a fucking pussy about it.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He laughed, giving my thigh a squeeze.

His focused changed to using the point of his tongue on my clit. It sent a little tingle through me. “That’s better.” I purred. His fingers joined his tongue, probing into me. I closed my eyes and gave myself to it.

He took his time with me. Gradually allowing my orgasm to build in me, he increased pressure and became more focused and deliberate with his actions. He’d nibble on my clit and suck it into his mouth before returning to tonguing it. He’d go from just slowly pushing his fingers in and out of my cunt, to pressing hard against my g-spot.

When my breathing became laboured he became a man on a mission. He hooked his fingers inside of me, focusing his attention on my g-spot. He started biting me and placing open mouth kisses up my slit. I arched, grasping at the sheets. My skin was prickling. I could feel an orgasm balled in my stomach. My cunt was sending jolts through me. Chris inserted a finger into my arsehole and I groaned, squeezing my legs against his head. He pulled his hand from my cunt pushing my legs apart and when he returned he inserted three fingers into me slamming them into my g-spot. I came clutching at his hair, crying out his name.

He slowly stroked me as I came down and climbed up onto the bed, curling up next to me. He smiled at me, his pink lips glistening with my juices.

“I got something here for you if you want it.” He said raising his fingers. I snatched his hand and shoved his fingers into my mouth. When I had sucked them clean I dove onto his mouth, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him. My kiss was aggressive. Fueled by lust and anger. I bit at him and wouldn’t allow him to return the kiss. I wanted to dominate him. He took my shoulders and held me back from him and I scowled.

“Em, I know you’re still mad. I get it, okay?”

It felt like I was stabbed in the heart. I collapsed down onto him. My head against his chest. “I’m sorry. I still … I don’t know.”

“It hurt. I understand. I felt it, too.”

“I didn’t hurt you though. You hurt you. And then you hurt me. You were like a puppy that just bit it’s own tail and then bit the puppy sitting next to it in retaliation.”

Chris giggled. “Even when you’re mad at me you say stupidly adorable things. What’s with that?”

“I never say adorable things. Shut up.”

“I get that it was all in my head. I do. I still understand how you feel. Be mad at me. Just, I don’t know … remember that I do love you. And I am sorry. You don’t want to hurt me back do you?”

I sighed. “I kind of do though.”

“What do you want to do? We can stop and talk it out more.”

I shook my head. “You still owe me three orgasms.”

Chris rolled me over onto my back. “Okay, boss. How do you want the next one?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Chris groaned. “Oh fuck, really?”

I nodded.

“And I can’t come?”

“Nope.”

He groaned again. “You  _really_ want to punish me, huh? Okay, move up the bed, I’m going need room for this.”

I giggled and rolled over crawling up into the middle of the bed. When I was almost at the headboard he pounced on me, squashing me face first into the mattress. I squealed as his hands ran up my sides and he began kissing my neck. He moved a hand to his pants and began unfastening his fly still pressed against me. He pulled his cock free and pushed it against my arse. I moaned. The thought of him just taking me like this sent a shiver up my spine. I told him to be nice to me. I changed my mind.

Using his legs he pushed mine apart. I murmured his name and he shushed me, nibbling on my earlobe. He pushed my legs so I ended up having my hips tilted upwards and with a small series of movements he was inside of me, his cock deep in my cunt. I gasped and he moved his hand up to my throat.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He growled, pulling all the way out and slamming in again. “You want me to violate you?”

“Yes, Chris. I want to be yours again.” I whined.

His thrusting picked up speed, each time he pounded into me a jolt shot through my body.

“Oh, baby. Did you think you weren’t mine anymore?” He crooned.

“You thought I was Tom’s. I would never be that.”

His hand slithered around me, pressing against my clit. I groaned, my hips pushing into the bed.

“Of course you’re still mine. And I’ll take you whenever I want.” He growled into my ear.

“Yes, Chris.” I panted. My orgasm was close, I could feel it just sitting there waiting for me to release it. “Show me. Take me. Tell me I’m yours.”

He pulled out of me, flipping me over. He grabbed both my wrists in one hand and hooking his arm around one of my knees he slammed back into me. “You. Are. Mine.” He said, each word punctuated by him slamming his cock into me.

An orgasm crashed down over me. I fought against Chris, writhing below him as it consumed me. His thrusting slowed and as it faded away he pulled out and sat back, a pained expression on his face.

“You can come if you want.” I said, poking his leg with my foot.

He shook his head. “I said I wouldn’t. So I won’t.” He tucked himself back into his pants, and zipped himself up. “How about we go to the hot tub for the third one? I think you’d like me fingering you out in the sun.”

I smiled. He took my hand and pulled me into a kiss. “Yeah. That sounds pretty good.”


	20. Chapter 20

After our fight, Chris lived up to his word. He did give me two more orgasms. He also didn’t have one himself for the next day and a half. Oh, and I tormented him with it. I was constantly rubbing myself against him. I’d go up to him and slip my hands into his pants and start jerking him off. If we were sitting next to each other you could guarantee that I’d at least be running my fingers up his inner seam. I would even start sucking him off. It was a mean, but really telling experiment on my behalf, tormenting him like that. He would let me just do whatever I wanted. He never once pushed me away when I started, or asked me not to. It was only if he literally was about to come that he’d ever make me stop what I was doing.

I know how ridiculously stupid it is to say this. Oh god, I really do. But the fact that he would let me do that to him and still keep his word really showed me how serious he was about showing me how sorry he was.

We had Molly invite the paparazzi to Disney to photograph us for the third day after he got back, thinking the sooner this shit was over with the better. He woke me early that morning his cock pressed into my thigh.

“Em, are you awake?” He purred into my ear, his fingers running through my hair.

I swatted him away. “No, go away.”

“Em.” He whined. “I’m so hard. Wake up, baby.”

I rolled towards him and he pulled my leg up over his hips, grinding against my crotch. I hadn’t opened my eyes yet. He kissed me softly on my eyelids and I grimaced. “Chris, it’s not fucking Christmas.”

“Tell that to my dick.”

I opened my eyes and he had a stupid expectant half smile on his face. I looked down towards his crotch. “Excuse me penis, it’s not Christmas. Go back to sleep.”

Chris laughed and kissed me. “Emily? Do I have to take care of myself?” He wasn’t asking like he had this expectation of me that I had to fuck him now after two days of teasing. He just obviously genuinely couldn’t take it anymore. If I still didn’t want to have sex with him, he was going to take care of it himself.

“I don’t know, Chris. Why don’t you beg me for it?”

“Fuck.” He groaned dragging the word out. “How do you even do this, Em? Fucking edging. That was the worst. I’m never doing that to you again.”

I took his cock in my hand and slowly started stroking him up and down his shaft. “Yes, you will.” I laughed. “I don’t know. It certainly sucks when you get denied completely like you did. If you come through for me though … fucking does the job.”

“I just feel totally backed up and horrible.” He groaned.

“Poor, baby. You’ve been so good. Showing me how serious you were about making it up to me. Let me do it two more times now and then I’ll let you come. You’ll like it. I swear.”

His hips bucked against my hand. “Em, I’m not sure I can.”

“If you can’t you can’t. Just saying that if you try, you won’t regret it. I’ll let you be in charge if you aren’t comfortable with me being the boss. Edge yourself.”

Chris closed his eyes and let out a long whine sound. “Okay. Okay.” He said, furrowing his brow. “I can do this. I can do this.”

I laughed and kissed his forehead. “What do you want me to do?”

“Blow job?” He said with a pained expression on his face.

I laughed again. “You sure? You don’t look totally convinced there?”

“Fuck it! Yes! I may just shoot a load immediately, but we’ll try.”

He rolled onto his back and I crawled down in between his legs. I traced the tip of my tongue up the length of his shaft. His cock twitched in response.

“Actually, Em, I might stand up. That way I can pull away from you quickly if I need to.”

I moved to the end of the bed and Chris came around in front of me. I took his cock in my hand and pumped him up and down as I swirled my tongue over the head, licking the precome that had already begun to pool there. I took him into my mouth curling my tongue around his length, sucking my cheeks in against him. He groaned loudly, his hands went to my cheeks. I moved my head up and down along his shaft as my hands explored his body. I cupped his balls rolling them in the palm of my hand and stroking my middle finger along his perineum. I gripped his arse cheek with my other hand, kneading his firm flesh in my hand.

His breathing picked up and he began rocking his hips with my movements. I took him deep into the back of my throat and his hand went to my hair holding me in place for a second.

“Hold still.” He grunted when he released me.

I tilted my head back a little and opened my mouth and he began thrusting in and out quickly. I gazed up at him, watching his face contort, his chest rise and fall with his panting. I was sure he was close now. His cock hit the back of my throat and I closed my mouth, sucking hard on his member as he pulled away from me.

“Fuck! Shit!” He yelped jumping away from me and hopping back and forth from one foot to the other. “This fucking sucks!”

I laughed and held my arms out to him.

“No! You can’t touch me!”

I lost it, falling back on the bed laughing.

“Stop it, Emily. It’s not funny.”

“Poor, baby. Is edging hard? I never knew.”

I watched him pace for a while and then crawled back into bed pulling the covers over me. “Let me know when you’re ready to go again, champ.”

“God, you’re a bitch.”

He disappeared into the closet and when he returned he climbed up on the bed next to me and tapped something metal onto my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

He grinned down at me spinning a set of handcuffs around his fingers.

“Where the fuck did they come from?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I  _might_  have always had them.”

I slapped him on the chest. “You holding out on me, Evans?”

He grabbed my wrist and flicked the cuff closed around it. “I think they’re a little bit tacky to be honest. But you are being way too bitchy for me to be bothered fucking around with the leather cuffs.”

“Oh, wait. I get it. These are from when you were a great big slut.” I laughed “How many other girls you cuffed with these?”

Chris’ hand went to my jaw squeezing it. “Fucking mouthy aren’t you?” He spat. “I don’t know, Em. You’re just one of so many who these have been on. Ten? Twenty? What does it matter? You’re just my little toy, like all of those other girls were too.”

I shuddered and he grabbed my other wrist, dragging both my arms above my head cuffing me to the headboard. I liked seeing him all over wound and uncomfortable. I liked this even more.

“Now listen up. I’m going to use you to edge one more time. Then I’m going to use you to get off with. You’re going to shut the fuck up. If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll gag you.” He slid his hands down my sides. “If however, you do keep quiet, I  _might_ let you get off too.”

He moved his hands to my underwear rubbing the fabric in his fingers. I had gone to bed in a Captain America camisole set. It was something my friend Amelia had sent me from Australia and not something I could get here.

“Orange, Chris! Orange!” I yelped, kicking at him.

He jumped back, eyes wide. “What? What did I do?”

“Don’t you dare fucking tear those! I can’t get new ones!”

He pouted. “But I hate them.”

“No, you don’t. You love that I love you so much that wearing these makes me happy. And you love the fact my friends see something like this and buy them because they think about me with you.” I scowled. “Besides I love them and I said don’t. So don’t.”

He smiled and stalked back towards me. “Okay, Em. I won’t.” He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the panties and slowly dragged them down. He then folded them neatly and put them on his dresser. I bit my tongue trying to hold back giggles.

“Now are you going to be good?” He growled his finger running up my slit.

I nodded. “Yes, Chris.”

He moved between my legs, his cock pushed against my cunt. He leaned in and kissed me and as his tongue danced over my lips he thrust inside of me. His mouth traveled to my shoulder and he bit down on it. I groaned and jerked at my bonds causing the metal cuffs to bite into my wrists.

“Chris.” I moaned. “You might want to be careful of marking me if the paps are following us around today.”

He pushed himself up onto his knees looking slightly dazed. “Right, sorry.” He panted.

He placed his hand on my throat. Not squeezing or trying to choke me. Just resting it against my skin. It was like he couldn’t quite decide what his best course of action was. He would go from really pounding into me, to barely moving at all and letting me grind against him. His face was set into a scowl and he had trouble looking me in the eye. He leaned forward, increasing the pressure on my throat. I could still breathe fine but the slight concern that I’d end up with bruising passed through my mind. I was just contemplating which was the better course of action, telling him to ease off or wearing a scarf in August, when he jumped off of me, collapsing onto his back and swearing under his breath.

“You okay there?” I asked him.

He curled up into my side, his head on my chest. “No.” He whined. “This better be worth it.”

I laughed. “Wouldn’t it be funny if it’s not the same for guys at all and it’s just the worst thing ever for you?”

He looked up at me. “No. That doesn’t sound funny at all.” A strange expression fell over his face and he sat up. “Are your wrists okay?”

I moved my hands in their bondage. “Yeah, I think so. Why?”

“They just look really red. Shit. Fucking paps.” He hit the little emergency unlock button built into the cuffs and my hands fell free. I held them out in front of me. They did look a little red, but I was pretty sure it would fade. He rubbed his thumbs over them and lifted my hands to his face and started placing gentle kisses along my wrists. He didn’t seem to know what he wanted this morning. The whole edging thing was throwing him completely. I decided to take charge again.

“Chris.” I breathed.

“Mm-hmm.”

“I’m going to get myself off now.” I purred. “Then I’ll get you off.”

“Are you?”

I put my foot on his shoulder and pushed him away from me. “Uh huh. And you’re going to fucking love every second of it.”

I sat up and pulled my camisole off, then I rolled over and crawled to my bedside cabinet. I took out my vibe, applied lube to it and switched it on. I moved to the middle of the bed and reaching behind me, I pushed the vibe deep into my cunt. Slowly I moved it in and out, adjusting the buzzing end in my hand so that when I pushed the vibe in it would press against my clit sending an intense pulse through my body.

Chris moved towards me, placing his hands on my back. They slid downwards, caressing my arse. His lips touched on my shoulder. “Em.” He breathed. His breath tickling my skin. “Let me.” His hand met mine on the vibe and I released it to him. He slowly moved it in and out, twisting it within me, holding it so it buzzed against my clit and then releasing it. His free hand explored my body eventually settling on my left breast, squeezing it and pinching my nipple.

He moved around in front of me and sat against the headboard. I collapsed against him, hugging him around the waist, burying my face into his abs. His cock was rock hard and pressed into my chest. The vibe would send sudden jolts through me and I would writhe against it. Every time I did, his cock would twitch against me. It leaked precome, spreading onto my skin. I started panting, my orgasm peaking.

“Stop, Chris. You gotta stop.” I pleaded.

He pulled the vibe away and I climbed up into his lap guiding his cock inside of me. He groaned as he entered me and I squeezed against him.

“Oh fuck, Em. I’m not going to last.”

“You don’t need to,” I whispered.

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely, devouring me. I rocked against him, riding him, he thrust his hips against me. A deep guttural growl issued from within him. I pressed a finger against my clit and circled it, bringing my orgasm to its head.

“Come with me, Chris.” I groaned at his peak and it crashed down over me. I rocked backward, my body tensing, clenching against his cock.

He came with a loud groan. “Fucking fuck.” He cried as he emptied within me, his cock pulsing inside of me. He grasped at my back, pulling me against him and pressing his face against my shoulder.

I ran my fingers through his hair. He cock had stilled, but he had made no move to pull out.

“You okay there, my love?” I asked.

He nodded his head but didn’t raise it.

“Worth it?”

“I think so. I’m a little worried I might have shot a hole through your womb though.”

I burst out laughing and he pushed me backward, so I was pinned to the mattress under him.

“Shall we get ready for Disney?” He asked, peppering kisses down my neck.

“I guess we better. I think if I show up like this it might not help with the wholesome image we’re trying to sell.”

* * *

Chris and I sat in the back of the car on the way to Disney. We’d both dressed pretty casually. Just two regular old Disney nerds going to be Disney nerds. I had a Beauty and the Beast stained glass window print dress on and some extremely faded blue converse. Chris was in shorts and a Disney World tee.

I was starting to get really nervous. Inviting paparazzi to photograph us suddenly felt really disgusting and deceitful. What would they be doing exactly? Would I have to be on guard all day?

I bent over and put my head between my legs and took in several deep breaths. Chris’ hand went to the back of my neck.

“I know, Em. It’s gross. We’ll get through it.”

I sat up and looked at him. A knot had formed in my stomach and I felt nauseated. “What if I do something and it just makes everything worse?”

Chris laughed. “What are you planning to do? We’re at Disney.”

I shrugged.

“Look, Em. Best advice I have is to ignore them. Just pretend it’s us alone. You don’t have to not touch or kiss me because they’re there. I  _will_  be touching your ass.” He grinned. “You may want to watch the resting bitch face though. I know that the Disney cast start getting on your nerves by the end of the day and that the paps will  _definitely_  get annoying but photos of you with murder eyes might not be interpreted well.”

“Excuse you! I do  _not_  have resting bitch face.”

“You kinda have Disney specific resting bitch face. Those poor cast members. You just can’t deal with them being nice to you by the end of the day.”

I scowled at him. “Well, it’s weird okay. Why are they so chirpy? It’s not normal.”

Chris laughed. “That’s it. Get it all out, grumpy.”

“I’m not rude to them though? God, I don’t want to be one of those people who are rude to people just doing their job.”

He ran his thumb along my. “No. Babe, one of the things I love about you is regardless of how you’re feeling you never take it out on people in the service industry doing their job. Gets us free food at restaurants. Just I don’t know, at Disney when you’re waiting around for something to happen, you get the murder eyes.” He touched his finger on my nose and I fell back against the car seat with a groan.

“This was such a bad idea.”

Chris laughed. “Yeah. Totally sucks.”

* * *

We seemed to have a team of Disney staff working as our guides this time. We usually had three people with us at a time tag teaming in and out with each other. There wasn’t a tonne of paparazzi. About five guys followed us around for most of the day. The fact these people were following us around meant that everyone else at the park kept staring at us trying to work out who we were.

Every time Chris or I did anything, held hands, kissed, place a hand anywhere near the other, even smiled, I wondered if it was because we wanted to, or because we thought it would make a good photo. I felt completely awkward and uncomfortable.

We were walking through the ‘Bugs Life’ part of the park, usually my favourite place to take photos. I loved all the oversized things being used to make the park goers feel tiny. I was just walking through on autopilot with a dumb fake smile plastered on my face though. Chris took my hand and stopped me pulling me to him.

“What if we go on Tower of Terror? Get us away from them a bit. And you know, it’s your favourite.” He asked tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

“Yes. God, yes, let’s do that.”

He pressed his forehead against mine. “You doing okay?” He whispered.

“Not really. I feel like I’m acting. And you know acting stresses me out.”

“We won’t do it again. Okay? Just this time. No sports or shopping trips. If the paps want us again, they’ll have to find us themselves.”

I felt tears threatening to break through. “I’m sorry, Chris.”

“Oh god! Don’t cry, Em.” He squeezed my side and I squealed.

We started heading towards the exit of Bugs Life towards in the direction of Tower of Terror. We passed a family with three young boys, and just after we passed them one yelled out 'Captain 'Merica!’ Chris turned to give them a wave, and all three charged at him.

Chris crouched down for them, and they threw their hand around his neck. Chris’ face lit up.

“Hi, guys.” He said, returning the hug.

The parents jogged over. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” The mother said looking completely mortified.

“It’s totally fine,” Chris said grinning. My heart felt light. He chatted with the boys answering their questions about Captain America and Ironman. I couldn’t stop smiling watching him. The thought of him as a dad crushed down on me, making me feel actual physical pain. This need to be a parent that I’d been having lately was getting way out of control.

He posed for a photo with the boys and waved goodbye to them when they were on their way we both looked at each other our mouths dropped wide open and ridiculous smiles on our faces.

“That was so cool!” I squeaked. “Oh my god, Chris! You were so good with them.”

“I’ve had kids recognise me on set and at official events before, but that is my first in the wild being spotted by them. Is it bad that I loved it?”

“No! It was so cute. Oh my god, how adorable were they?” I hugged him and we started walking again our arms around each other. Chris put his hand on my stomach and gave it a little rub.

“Oh my god! Your brain just did what mine did!” I squeaked and nudged him with my hip.

“What did my brain just do?”

I took his hand, put it back on my stomach and then looked from his face to my hand.

He grinned at me. “Your brain did that too?”

I nodded and his eyes lit up. “I can’t wait, Em.”


	21. Chapter 21

The photos released by the paparazzi ended up being kind of amazing. There were a few where I was looking a little lost or dazed, but most of them seemed to want to focus on the time around when we met the little cap fans. They had taken a lot of photos of him with his hand on my stomach and everyone was speculating that I was pregnant. There were a few of us kissing and one where he’d pressed his forehead to mine. I honestly really loved a lot of the photos. The candid capture of some of those really pure moments between us was lovely. I think because we’d invited them it hadn’t really felt like a violation at all.

It looked like the general consensus was we looked cute and in love by the public. There were a lot of people who had just jumped on me for being an attention whore and not good enough for him, but there wasn’t a hell of a lot I could do about that. Not everyone was going to love me. I couldn’t expect them to.

I reopened up my twitter account to the public and started using it as a general what’s happening in my life thing. I would block people who were really nasty or disgusting, but most people weren’t too bad. Any time I posted something about Chris, particularly if it included a photo my twitter feed would go crazy. I posted the photo taken of Chris and I together on the set of First Avenger with Chris in his Cap Uniform. That was a particularly popular tweet.

With equal parts money and luck, we found an Australian wedding planner to help us organise the wedding and we were able to find a weekend in September where both Taronga Zoo and a cruise ship that were both available. Other than that we once again put wedding stuff on the back burner. There was still plenty of time. We would probably need to fly to Australia to meet with wedding celebrants. I had also flicked through some bridal magazines and hated every single dress in them. I had called Amelia in Australia totally freaking out about it. She assured me we’d be able to find something and even suggested that she and Shan come spend some time with us in November. I was so excited by the idea, Chris and I booked them both first class flights over as a gift. Shan sent me a message thanking me, he said it was the first time Amelia had actually seemed excited by something since they lost their baby.

My paper was accepted to Science magazine. I couldn’t believe it. It was still going to be some time before it was published but an article in Science meant I was now a sought-after academic. It was a big deal.

Chris was still having a bit of trouble dealing with my friendship with Tom though. He was trying, but every time I received a text he’d look over at me and ask who it was. When it was Tom, and it usually was, most of my other friends communicated through Facebook, he looked like I’d hit him in the guts. I honestly didn’t know what to do. I hated hurting Chris like this, but even more, I hated that the thing that was hurting him was that he still didn’t trust me to have a friend. He was trying though.

It wasn’t until New York Comic Con in October that the three of us were able to actually find time to be in the same room together. We met up in the lobby of the hotel. I had this mixed feeling of excitement and dread. I was so happy to see Tom again, but if this didn’t work. If Chris couldn’t move past this, I wasn’t sure what that would mean for us.

I decided it was important that Chris see me with Tom exactly as I would be if he wasn’t there. I wasn’t going to hold back my affection for him or it would just be me lying. So when I saw Tom standing at the lobby bar, I ran up to him throwing my arms around his neck. He hesitated initially, glancing nervously at Chris, but he quickly returned the hug.

“Hello, Emmy!” He grinned letting me go. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

He turned to Chris and went to hug him too, but Chris had gone for a handshake and it ended up being this awkward half hug thing.

“Alright you two, we’re getting fucking rat shit drunk. This is ridiculous.”

So we did. We stayed at the bar drinking. Gradually Tom and Chris relaxed around each other. I started seeing them as they were before Chris had this weird bout of jealousy. They were never going to be close friends, but they relaxed and they started having fun. As the night went on some of the other cast members from the Avengers found us and it became a little bit of a party. It drew a little bit of a crowd of fans wanting photos and autographs but generally, everyone was just relaxed and having a good time.

Chris and I staggered up to our room after one. I collapsed on the bed my legs hanging over the side. Chris started to undress me, starting with my shoes.

“How you feeling? You know, about stuff.” I asked waving my hands around in the air.

He laughed throwing my shoe across the room. “I’ll be fine. It helped. Beer helps.”

I started giggling. “You fucking idiot.”

“You’re so mean to me, Emily.” He said crawling over me, placing kisses up my stomach.

“Not mean. Honest.”

Chris unbuttoned my fly and dragged my jeans down.

“Hey, Em?”

“Mm?”

He paused a moment and made a pained expression. “I kept thinking about how I liked watching him fuck you. Is that weird?”

I reached for him and he lay down on top of me and we wrapped our arms around each other. “It’s not weird. It was fun having sex with both of you. It’s normal to think about things you enjoyed doing.”

“But it made me go crazy later.”

“It sure did. You thought I’d go have fun without you. You forgot something though, didn’t you?”

“What’s that?”

“You’re stuck with me, pal.”

* * *

The next day we headed over to the convention centre as a group with security surrounding us. I had intended to sit backstage and watch the Avengers panel and then head out to check out the exhibition hall while Chris did autographs and meet up with him later on, we had tickets to see Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark that night with Tom. I was stupidly excited for a Marvel musical, I didn’t even give one single shit that the reviews were bad.

We were standing around backstage, I was holding Chris’ hand. He was a little seedy today, but I could also tell he was a bit nervous.

“I have pot candy. Want some?” I whispered into Chris’ ear.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. “You what? Where did you even get it?”

“Look at who you’re talking to. Want some?”

He shook his head. “No, better not. Later maybe.”

“Well, it’s right here,” I said patting my TARDIS backpack. “So just let me …” I trailed off as I noticed Chris Hardwick enter the room.

Chris started laughing as I pointed at him.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked sounding a little perplexed.

“Celebrity crush just entered the room,” Chris said patting Tom on the back.

“You should say hello then, Emmy,” Tom said. Oh, he meant well. “Chris!” He called waving Hardwick over.

I squeaked and hid my head behind Chris.

Hardwick greeted both Chris and Tom, introducing himself to them in his casual nerdy way.

“Chris, I wanted to introduce you to one of my best friends, Emily. She’s a bit shy to say hello herself.”

Hardwick turned to me. “Shy of me? But you’re clinging to Captain America’s arm and Loki just called you his best friend.”

I could feel my face was bright red. “Well to be fair, he wasn’t Captain America when I met him. He was just Johnny Storm, and who’s that supposed to impress?”

“Hey!” Chris chided. Tom and Hardwick laughed.

“I listen to your podcast all the time. My friend Gaby and I went to a couple of your Doctor Who things back in LA.”

“Wow! Well, I’m flattered. That is really cool. I’ll keep my eye out for you next time. Are you sticking around for the panel now?”

I nodded.

“Why don’t I get you a seat up front so you don’t have to stand around back here?”

“That sounds awesome.” I gave Chris a kiss and squeezed his hand before pulling his baseball cap down over his eyes and following Hardwick to the hall.

“So did Tom introduce you to Chris?” Hardwick asked as we walked around to the front of the stage.

“Other way around. I met Chris in a normal person way. I met Tom at San Diego Comic-Con.”

Hardwick laughed. “Normal person way. That’s good.” He guided me to a seat up the front.

“Hey, before you go, can I get a selfie?” I asked him. I felt so stupid. So, very stupid. But he grinned at me.

“Of course. I love how you haven’t lost the fangirl. Don’t change will you?” He said.

“Well, I hadn’t planned to. But sure.”

We posed for the photo and he disappeared backstage as the hall was refilled for the panel. While people were filing into the hall I texted the photo to Gaby and immediately received a string of random letters in reply.

* * *

I was buzzing by the time I got back to the hotel that night. I’d had such a good day at the con and then with Chris and Tom afterward. Chris started getting undressed. I think the stress of the day had worn him out. He sat down on the end of the bed and started pulling his boots off. I climbed up behind him, pulled his shirt off over his head and started rubbing his shoulders. His muscles made that click-click sound as I hit the knots with my thumbs.

Chris groaned and his head dropped forward.

“Long day, my love?” I asked, pushing his shirt up and running my hands along his ribs. I could feel him relax under my touch.

“You could say that. Why did I agree to go to Spider-Man again?”

“Because you love me. You liked it though.”

He turned his head toward me and I kissed him. “I didn’t hate it.” He said pulling away from me and getting up.

I followed him into the bathroom and we started brushing our teeth.

“I was thinking …” I said spitting toothpaste into the sink.

“Uh oh.” Chris laughed.

“So I need to spend, I guess one week a month in Joshua Tree. Finish up my research. You know?”

“Uh huh.”

“And you have press for a few films, right? But otherwise, nothing going on?”

He rinsed his mouth and washed his face and turned to face me.

“Spit it out, Em.”

“I just thought, if you wanted to, we could stay in Boston. I mean, I need to be back for the desert stuff, but otherwise, I’m just writing papers. I can do that anywhere. At least until the start of next year.”

His mouth crashed against mine and I stumbled backward banging into the bathroom door. I pushed him away from me, taking a deep breath. “Jesus Christ! Warn a girl!”

He laughed and ruffled his hair. “I just got really excited. That would be wicked good, Em. When can we go?”

I stepped out of the bathroom “If I had thought about it earlier we could go right now, but I guess we better go get East first.” I called back to him pulling my dress off over my head.

He came jogging out after me, picking me up from behind. “Where do you think you’re going?” He laughed and nuzzled at my neck.

He set me back on my feet and turned me around, kissing along my collar bone, and walking me backward in the direction of the bed. “Maybe we could start house hunting.” He said between kisses.

My stomach lurched. “Oh god,” I said, swallowing to stop the rising bile coming up. I crawled back onto the bed and Chris followed me, running his face up the inside of my leg.

“What? You don’t want to?”

“Commitment.” I squeaked.

He laughed. “We’re getting married in less than a year, ya meatball.”

“Oh yeah. Shit. I have to wear a big puffy dress in front of people.”

He hooked his fingers into my underwear and pulled them down. “I know. I can’t wait to see. I’m gonna laugh so hard at you.”

He softly bit the inside of my thigh and I let out a soft moan. “So romantic. You’re supposed to get all teary when you see your bride.”

“Tears of laughter maybe.” He dipped his tongue between my folds, and it brushed over my clit. I jerked under him.

“Don’t lie. I know you, Christopher. You’ll be crying and you’ll think I look so beautiful. You’ll forget all your vows because you’ll be too overwhelmed by how much you love me.”

“You trying to make me get rough with you?” Chris laughed running his cheek up the inside of my thigh. His stubble scratched along my skin.

“Maybe.”

“But I was going to be so nice to you. And look …” He rolled his thumb over my clit, it sent a sudden jolt through me. My hips bucked and my legs kicked out. “You’re pretty fucking on edge here, Em. Wouldn’t you like me to be nice for a change?”

I groaned. “Fine! Be nice. See if I care.”

He chuckled against me and circled his thumb over my clit again. I whimpered and squirmed underneath him. “Seems like you care, Em.”

I kicked him in the shoulder. “Stop being a fucking tease or I’ll take over.”

“Oh, will you now?” He teased, sliding his index finger between my folds, circling around my opening.

I pushed myself away from him and jumped onto his back tickling him in the sensitive spots I knew would make him squirm.

“Stop!” He squealed. My hand snaked down under him and I rubbed along the length of his cock through his jeans.

“You gonna be good for me, Evans?” I purred in his ear.

He flipped me over his head, so I landed on my back, my face next to his. He sat up and dragged me around, rolling me onto my stomach. “You wanna play rough, huh? We can play rough.” He growled.

He held me down pushing down on the middle of my back and unzipped his fly. I struggled away from him towards the head of the bed. He grabbed me by thighs, his fingers digging into my flesh and dragged me back toward him. I felt his cock pressed up against my cunt for just a moment and he slammed into me.

I fell forward, bracing myself on the headboard. “Oh fuck, yes. Fuck me harder.” I groaned.

He took it as a challenge. He slammed into me hard and fast. Each thrust caused me to bang against the headboard. I was completely coming apart. The bed was crashing against the wall with a loud thump with every movement. I couldn’t work out what to do with my hands, they kept being knocked free from the end of the bed. I couldn’t keep my grip on anything. Chris grabbed hold of my wrists and yanked my arms behind my back. I fell forward, my face pressed into the mattress.

“You like that, don’t you? Fucking, dirty bitch.” Chris growled.

“Yes. Oh god! Fuck me. You fucking arsehole.” I cried out.

There was a banging sound. “Shut the fuck up in there.” I muffled voice sounded through the wall.

Chris collapsed down on top of me and we both broke down laughing.

“We’re in a hotel, Emily.” Chris scolded like it was all my fault. He rolled me over, and slowly entered me again, I hummed and clenched against his cock.

“Hey, if you’d just give over a little control, maybe I could have been riding you reverse cowgirl style and none of that would have happened.”

He chuckled, hooking his arm around the back of my neck and kissing me. I closed my eyes and relaxed back. My cunt ached from the pounding it had just taken. Now that he’d switched tactics, it felt like heaven. He brought his fingers to my clit, circling it slowly. He palmed my breast. His mouth never left mine. When my orgasm came it encompassed me like a warm blanket. I held Chris against me, clenching my whole body against his. He jerked and came too then relaxed against me.

He rolled off me and switched off the light. “Hey, Em?” He whispered, spooning himself against me.

“What?”

“I probably will cry when I see you in your wedding dress.”

“I know.” I giggled and snuggled into his embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

Chris and I went back to collect East from LA and flew to Boston the next day. I’d realised that with Shan and Amelia visiting in November we were going to have to spend most of that month back in LA. So we didn’t want to waste any time hanging around.

Chris was of course as happy as he gets being back home. He was relaxed and like a more him version of him. Plus the Boston accent came back big time. Didn’t even need alcohol or anything.

Lisa started pressing us to sort of more wedding details. She really did have a point, it was catching up to us and neither of us had actually even asked anyone to be our bridesmaids or groomsmen yet. So we sat down at the huge dining table at his mum’s place on Thursday to try and get the plans properly underway.

“God, look at how big your guest list is compared to mine. Poor no friends, Emily.” I laughed looking over his list of potential guests.

“I’ll be your friend, Emily. We can hang out sometimes. Go see a movie.” Chris teased pressing his thigh against mine.

A knot had formed in my stomach as I looked over the names. “I think we shouldn’t have changed destinations though. Look at all these people who are going to have to get to Australia. Fuck, Chris …” My hands had started trembling. I felt like a full blown panic attack was about to hit me.

Chris’ hand went to the back of my head and he turned me to face him, looking into my eyes. I took a deep breath focusing on that little bit of green that made the blue more blue in his eyes. “You okay?” He asked.

I nodded.

“Em. I want you to have this day. It’s for you.” He assured me. “Don’t worry about my friends. Look, RDJ is on the list, he could afford to fly the whole rest of the list by himself. Most of my friends have money. The ones that don’t I can help out. It’s fine. Don’t feel guilty for having the wedding day you want.”

“It’s just …”

“No. It’s just nothing. Emily, it’s fine. It will be fine.”

I leaned in and kissed him, my forehead pressed against his.

We broke apart and I turned back to our pile of notes.

“So for bridesmaids and groomsmen what were you thinking? The only thing I have in my head is I don’t want there to be heaps, maybe no more than four really. And for us to have the same number. But I guess I can be flexible if you really can’t narrow the number down.” I said.

“Okay. Well, I want Scott to be my best man.” He answered. “Zach probably. Could I ask you a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Could Tara be a bridesmaid?”

I looked at him puzzled. “But she’s your friend, Chris. Why don’t you want her with you?”

“Wouldn’t that be weird? Having a girl on the men’s side?”

I laughed. “Tradition! Oh no! It’s our fucking wedding, we can do what we want.”

“Fuck yeah we can!” Chris cheered. “Alright, Scott, Zach, Tara. Awesome. I’m wicked psyched.”

“I wonder what Tara should wear. God! What do my bridesmaids wear? What do I wear? How do you get married? Why are we doing this again?” I slumped onto the table.

“You’re going to work out dresses with Amelia very soon. Jesus Christ woman, you need to chill out.”

“Maybe we should just get married in Vegas tomorrow.”

Chris laughed and ran his hand down my back. “You don’t really want that. And I want my pretty girl to be in her pretty cupcake dress.”

I groaned.

“So if you want Amelia and Gaby who will be your third to balance it?”

I looked up at him. I knew who I wanted. I wanted Tom. Tom who I really hadn’t known that long, but who talked to me more than almost anyone else. Who was at my side when I needed it most, and who talked me into going back to Chris when I was not thinking at all rationally. I was scared to say it though. I just shook my head.

“You want Tom, don’t you?” He asked. I didn’t say anything. “It’s okay. You can ask him. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel weird at your own wedding.” I really didn’t. I’d be able to think of someone else. Hell Shan could do it really. Or Veronica. Maybe one of my cousins.

“Seriously. It’s fine.” He kissed me on the forehead. “So will your dad be walking you down the aisle? Or zoo path?”

Fuck.

No seriously, just fuck. I still hadn’t told him. I didn’t know how. How do you admit to people that you’re such a fucking failure that your parents don’t even want anything to do with you? And here’s the thing. I did want to be walked down the aisle. It was so stupid. I’m not property to be given away. I know that. But that little symbol of me being passed from my old family to my new one, given how fucked up my old one was, I would have really liked that. Now I couldn’t have it.

I shook my head and tried to laugh it off. “No, don’t be dumb. As if I’d want to do that. I’m quite capable of walking myself.”

“Won’t your dad be hurt if you don’t ask him?”

I waved him away. “He’ll get over it. Hey, so I saw this ceremony that would be so cool to do. It’s called handfasting. Have you heard of that?”

“It sounds like something I’ve heard of. What is it?”

“It’s this Gaelic ritual where they bind the bride and grooms hands together while they say their vows. I thought the symbolism was apt.” I raised my eyebrows at him.

Chris laughed. “Oh shit yeah. I love it.” He leaned into me squeezing my thigh. “I love binding my dirty girl.”

I nudged him away from me.

“Hey, do you think there is something we could do to include Ma? I kind of want my family to be a real part of this if we can.” He asked.

“There’s a ceremony where the mother’s each have a candle symbolising each separate family and then they light a bigger candle symbolising the two families coming together to make a new one. Mealy and Shan did that at their wedding.”

Chris started bouncing up and down on his chair. “That sounds perfect. Ma would really like that.”

Then I remembered again. “Oh shit, but my mum …” I trailed off, looking for some excuse why I wouldn’t want her to do it so badly I’d take this away from him.

“Emily, why are you trying to use our wedding to punish your parents? Is it because they didn’t tell you about Aaron getting married?”

I shook my head. I could feel my tears threaten to break. I did  _not_ want to cry about this.

“What is it then? Why can’t you just let your mom do this so I can include Ma?”

I took a deep breath. “Chris look at my guest list.”

As he scanned it I stood and went outside, hoping the cool autumn air would help keep the tears at bay. It was really pretty here in autumn. I’d never really been anywhere that had plant life that fully understood the whole change of season thing. It was like the trees were on fire the colours were so bright.

Chris came up behind me and stood in the doorway. “You’re not even inviting them? I know they aren’t the most fun people to be around, but that seems kind of harsh.”

I turned to face him. “They disowned me, Chris” I felt my lip quiver like I was some stupid cartoon version of a woman trying to keep it together. I dug my nails into the palm of my hand to snap myself out of it.

Chris just looked confused. “They what?”

“When that photo came out, my dad emailed me. He said he was ashamed of me.” I broke down. I didn’t know how I was going to get through talking about it.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. “Why don’t you try calling them. It’s been a while. It might have just been the heat of the moment.”

“I try calling them every day. I try emailing them. They’ve blocked me on everything. I’ve even sent letters. They don’t want anything to do with me.”

“Fuck, Em. Why didn’t you tell me?”

I shook my head against him. “I didn’t want to admit that I was such a fucking failure that my own family rejected me.”

“Fuck them. Seriously. You didn’t fail them. They’ve failed you. Over and over.” He held me out at arm’s length. “This is good. If this is who they are, good fucking riddance. We’re family. You’re an Evans now.”

“I can’t change my name. Academia is like acting. I’d lose all my credits.” I sniffed.

“Doesn’t matter. Doesn’t make you any less of an Evans. You’re a Stephens on paper. You’re an Evans where it counts.”

I snuggled up against him. “Emily Evans is a mouthful.”

“It is a little. I guess it’s good you’ll still be a Stephens on paper.”

Now the tears had started I couldn’t seem to make them stop. I’d been holding this in for such a long time. Chris seemed to move into dealing with sub drop mode or something. He led me back inside and sat me down at the kitchen table. He found me a box of tissues and started making hot chocolate on the stove.

“We should get Ma a kettle and some tea. I know it’s a bit more comforting to you.” Chris said as he stirred chocolate into the hot milk.

Oh great. I cry here so often that I needed to have special supplies brought in for me. Who the fuck was I becoming? I hated this version of myself.

“Chris, do you think I’ll be a terrible parent?”

He turned to me, he looked so sad for me. I don’t think he could quite get his head around how a family couldn’t be like his. “If I thought that, I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me.”

“But they’re who I learned from. What if I end up just being like them?”

He poured the hot chocolate into a cup and brought it over, placing it in front of me. He sat down beside me and put his hand on my thigh. “Under what circumstance could you ever imagine disowning your own kid, Em?”

“Maybe if they were Republican.” I sniffed aiming for a lame joke.

Chris laughed. “Well, then they’d have it coming.”

“What if I just – I don’t know – I expect too much from them? Or I’m just not loving enough?”

Chris just laughed and took my hand and squeezed it. His way of saying that the question didn’t warrant an answer.

“Emily, do you want someone to walk you down the aisle?” He asked.

I looked down at my lap. “I do. And I hate that I do. But I’m so untraditional. I just – I wanted …” I couldn’t finish.

“Would you like me to ask my dad to walk you?”

I shook my head. “Thank you. It’s just the symbolism. It makes no sense.”

Lisa came into the kitchen laden down with groceries. Chris jumped to his feet taking them from her.

“Sorry, ma. Didn’t hear you get back. Anything else in the car?” He asked dumping them on the kitchen bench.

“No, I’ve got it.” Scott said awkwardly sidling into the room with his arms completely full.

“Emily? What’s the matter?” Lisa asked noticing me. “Are you two fighting about the wedding again? This is getting ridiculous.”

Chris looked over to me and I nodded.

“Emily’s parents disowned her a while back,” Chris explained leaning back on the counter with his arms folded. “She only just told me when the question of her dad walking her down the aisle came up.”

Lisa looked mortified and dragged me into her arms. “When did this happen?”

“Back when that photo came out,” I replied clinging to her.

“Oh, honey. You’ve just been holding it in for that long?” Lisa asked. “Why didn’t you tell someone?”

“I wanted to fix it. I was ashamed of myself.”

Lisa didn’t stop hugging me until I released her.

Scott came over and put a hand on mine. “I’ll walk you down the aisle if you want, Emily?”

That started the tears up again. This time they were more out of gratitude than anything else. I can’t believe how these people who really only love me because Chris did, have just accepted me. My family couldn’t accept anyone that I loved, and in the end, they couldn’t even accept me.

“Thank you, Scott,” I said squeezing his hand. “You can’t though. You’re best man.”

“I am?” Scott said looking shocked.

“Uh, yeah, bro. What did you think?” Chris laughed.

“Well, you hadn’t asked me yet. I thought you must have asked someone else.”

Chris groaned loudly. “Of course it was gonna be you.”

“Ask him, Christopher.” I snapped.

Chris rolled his eyes. He then walked over to Scott and dropped to one knee. “Scott, would you do me the honour of being my best man?”

“I  _guess_  if I have to be. Would have rather walked Emily down the aisle, but whatever.”

Chris got to his feet, he pulled me to mine and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. “But what are we going to do about you, Em?”

“I guess I’ll just walk myself. People do. I’ll be okay.”

He rubbed his face against my neck, his stubble scratching along my skin. “What about one of your cousins? Or your Aunt or Uncle?”

“I just feel like that would point it out to people. I don’t want people to ask why it was them and not my dad.”

“We’ll think of something, Emily,” Lisa said simply. “You’re not going to be without family on your big day.”

Her words struck me really hard. They were the truth. I wouldn’t be without family. I had Chris, and Gaby and I had them. These were the people who were really my family. Who had stuck with me no matter what shit had been thrown my way. I’d never really known that kind of unconditional love before. I was going to start appreciating it more now that I had it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chris and I spent Halloween at his mum’s. They held a Halloween party and we ended up getting the best of both worlds. Being able to dress up and also field trick-or-treaters. Halloween was quickly becoming my favourite holiday. I felt like I’d missed out on a really amazing piece of childhood with Australia not celebrating it. At least I could do couples costumes with Chris now. I have no idea how I managed it, but I convinced him to do Jareth and Sarah from the Labyrinth with me. I was extremely turned on by him being dressed as the character who had given me a sexual awakening as a teen. He couldn’t stop talking about how much my dress looked like a wedding dress. That maybe I should just wear that because I was so happy in it. It wasn’t a bad idea, cosplaying as Sarah for my own wedding. Not sure if it was exactly the theme we were aiming for, but I could keep it in mind.

A couple of days later we headed back to LA. Amelia and Shan would be arriving that week and we needed to make sure things were ready for their arrival. When we got in the door East went crazy, running around the house, jumping on the couch. Chris flopped down and dragged me into his lap.

“Not exactly thrilled to be back in LA, but I am looking forward to fucking you without having to make you keep it down.” He said.

I leaned back against him. “That’s very presumptuous.”

His hand went to my crotch and he gripped it, digging his fingers into me through the fabric of my skirt. “Which bit? Fucking you or making you scream out so loud that the neighbours hear us?”

I shifted, so my legs were spread and my hips pushed forward. I closed my eyes and let my head relax into his shoulder. “Either/or.” I said.

“You know what I’ve missed doing?” He purred, rubbing his cheek along my neck, his stubble scratching my skin.

“Talking dirty to me from the sounds of it.”

Chris laughed. He pushed up my skirt and his hand went into my tights. “I’ve missed having my dirty girl over my lap. Wouldn’t you like it if I fingered you and then right when you least expected it, I slapped you.”

I squirmed a little and his fingers pressed onto my clit. A quiet moan escaped my lips.

“You’d like wouldn’t you. You like it when I’m rough with you. When you don’t know what to expect.” He growled. “I’d have to make you be quiet if I did that, wouldn’t I? If I let you, you’d scream out.”

My cunt tingled. “Why are we talking about it? I’m right here, on your lap.”

Chris scissored his fingers over my clit, rolling his thumb over the top of it. I gasped, my hips bucked against his hand.

“I want you to want it, Emily. I want you to need it with every fibre of your being. For your skin to crave that touch.” He said, his voice low and dark. “I want you to beg me to hit you, Emily.”

I nuzzled my face into his neck. My breath had started coming in shallow and harsh. “I don’t know why you’d think I’d do that when I’m about to come around your hand.”

Chris pushed a finger into my cunt and hooked it inside of me. I groaned and arched my back suddenly as a jolt passed through me.

“I’m disappointed that you actually think I’m going to let you come right now, Emily.”

The way he kept repeating my name was making me shudder. It was like I was in trouble for something and I hadn’t actually done anything wrong.

“I wonder, Emily. Would you like it best if I hit you with my hand, or if you’d like me to take my belt off? I’m inclined to just use my hand. I like how it feels when it connects with your tight little ass. You do have an obsession with that belt of mine though, don’t you? Did you notice I was wearing it? I could put it around your neck if you like. Then we can both get what we want.”

I leaned back, nibbling his earlobe. I was really close and I wondered if I could sneak one past him. Maybe he was too caught up with listening to his own voice, I’d come before he’d realised it had happened. He put his free hand on my neck and ran his thumb over my throat. I reached back and tilted his mouth to mine. Our lips met and as we kissed my orgasm peaked. I was sure it was about to happen. I moaned into Chris’ mouth and he pulled his hand from my tights and broke our kiss.

I whimpered, squirming in his lap.

“I told you I wasn’t going to let you come like this, Emily.” He growled.

He offered me his fingers and I went to take them but he pulled them away and put them in his own mouth.

“Chris,” I whined, wriggling against him.

“Tell me how you want it, Emily. I know you do. I know you want me to spank you.”

I slid off his lap onto the couch and started scrambling at his belt, rubbing his cock through his jeans. He grabbed my hands and pushed me back against the couch. Pinning my hands above my head.

“You don’t get to do that, Emily. You’re not going to try and blow your way into getting me to give you what you want.” He snapped. “You’re going to beg me to hit you, or you aren’t getting anything.”

“Fuck you,” I whispered

He started dragging my tights down. I fought against him, trying to incite the slap without having to ask for it.

“Oh, we’re playing that game now are we?” He seethed. His fingers punctured the fabric of my tights as he wrestled them from me.

He unbuckled his belt and unfastened his fly. I squeezed my legs together, thrashing against him. His free hand pushed my legs apart and he positioned himself between them.

“Last chance, Emily.”

“No. Please, Chris.” I whimpered.

“Colour, Emily.” He said, checking to make sure we were on the same page

“Green,” I answered, reassuring him that I wanted this.

He slammed into me. I cried out, struggling against him. “No, Chris! Stop. Stop. You can’t!” I pleaded with him.

I loved playing the game where Chris just took me. I don’t know why. You’d think given the fact I’d lived through an assault I would hate it. Something about the fact that I was really the one in control though. He was just acting. If I wanted him to stop, he would immediately. If I wanted him to hit me, I just had to ask. This game was on my terms. He knew exactly what I wanted.

“Shut the fuck up and take it.” Chris snapped.

He let my hands go and I managed to push him away from me and scrambled away from him. He grabbed my leg and flipped me, pushing me down against the arm of the chair and he was inside me again.

“Fuck you!” I cried. He grabbed my arms again, pinning my wrists behind my back with one hand, and he pushed my face into the arm of the couch.

I was on fire. He rammed into me. Each thrust crushing me into the sofa. My climax was right there. I knew he was going to stop before it happened, but I bared down, hoping against hope that I’d push myself over before he could stop. I moaned and bit down into the couch and he pulled out, pushing me to the ground.

I knelt there staring up at him. He was stroking his cock and looking at me, his eyes narrowed. “Well?” He asked.

I lowered my eyes. “Please, will you let me lie over your lap. Please finger me. Please spank me.” I pleaded with him.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

He stood, and tilted my head up to face him. “Open your mouth.”

I did as I was told and he began rubbing his cock just above my mouth. He was close I could see it pulse in his hand. He came with a grunt, spilling into my mouth and over my lips. I swallowed and licked my lips as he pulled his pants back on and removed his belt.

He sat down and patted his lap. I crawled up lying face down over his legs. He wrapped the belt around my throat, pulling so it was snug against my skin. The loose strap he left lying along my back. His palm caressed my arse.

“Have you learned your lesson, Emily?” He purred as he stroked my skin.

“Yes, Chris. I’m sorry.”

“Would you like to hold my hand?” He asked as his fingers pushed between my folds.

I shifted a little in his lap, trying to give him better access. “Mm-hmm.” I hummed.

He moved his arm under my head. I grabbed his hand in both of mine and rested my head on his forearm. I felt myself relax against him.

He slowly fingered my cunt. He’d go from circling my clit to just working a finger or two inside me, swirling them around. I hummed and felt myself completely relax against him. He was just rolling his thumb over my clit when he suddenly pulled his hand away and slapped me across one arse cheek. It made me clench the walls of my cunt and I let out a low moan.

“Oh, you like that. Don’t you, Emily.” He growled.

“Uh huh.”

He hit me again and then returned to my cunt. This time he was a little rougher and faster with his movements. He’d pinch my clit. Sometimes quite hard. When he pushed his fingers inside me he’d move them quickly in and out, pushing against my walls. I felt my orgasm returning, this time I knew not to get my hopes up, and just as it peaked he pulled his hand free and slapped me. It actually sent me over. I came, clenching down and biting into Chris’ forearm.

“Em, I was planning on making it last longer than that.” Chris laughed. Pulling me back up into his lap.

“Well, you don’t have to stop.” I giggled, nuzzling into his neck. “You didn’t even use the belt.”


	24. Chapter 24

Shan and Amelia arrived a few days later. It was great having them around. Chris didn’t know them very well, but they seemed to just instantly get along. Shan is pretty foul-mouthed and passionate about politics. Chris connected with him immediately.

I’d made an appointment for a bridal fitting at a boutique in Beverly Hills. Chris and Shan dropped us off and went to go do something. God knows what. I think they just wanted to stay close because I was freaking the fuck out.

The lady in the store set us up with champagne and cake, she sat and asked me about my personal style, when the wedding was, what I had in mind, and then went out to find some dresses she thought I might like.

“I don’t know about this, Mealy. Everything is so frilly.” I said, basically sculling my whole glass of champagne.

“Not all wedding dresses are frilly, Ems. Calm down.” She stood up and started browsing through a rack of bridesmaids dresses. “What were you thinking for your bridesmaids.”

“Pajamas. Probably. I dunno. Like onesies.”

She burst out laughing. “Well you wore that frilly pink thing for me, I guess it’s only fair.” She pulled out a lavender floaty dress with spaghetti straps. “What about this.”

I grimaced. “I’m sorry, have we not met?”

She groaned and pulled a face. “It doesn’t have to be lavender. I meant the style.”

I shrugged. “I think I might just let you guys pick whatever style you want as long as it goes with the colour scheme.”

“And the colour scheme is?”

I groaned and fell back into the couch. The sales assistant wheeled out a rack of dresses.

One by one she showed me each dress, and one by one I rejected them. Too form fitting. Too frilly. Too white. Too puffy.

“Why don’t you try one of them on?” Amelia suggested. Seeing the frustration in the sales woman’s eyes.

I looked at the poor girl who had to deal with me. “I am so sorry,” I said. “I’m not meaning to be a bridezilla. I just … hate … this.” I waved my hands around in the air.

“What if they weren’t white?” She suggested.

“You have ones that aren’t white?”

“Of course. All kinds of colours. What would you think? Not pink I’m betting. Red maybe? Or green?”

I looked at her helplessly.

“I tell you what. You try one of these on, the one you hate the least. I’ll go see what else we have.”

I pulled out the dress I hated least. It had an interesting back, where it was low cut, but had this cute panel along the mid back area. I went and put it on.

I looked ridiculous. The skirt was so frilly and just massive. It was not me at all. I slumped out of the change room to show Amelia.

Amelia did that thing where you’re about to cry and you fan your face like that’s actually going to help. “Oh my god! Emily! You look like a princess.”

I groaned. “I don’t wanna be a princess.”

“Emily, you’re hopeless.” She stood up and walked around me. “I love the back.”

“Yeah, the back is the bit I liked about it too.”

The saleswoman came back out this time with an array of different coloured dresses. I tried to like them. I really did. I tried them on. I modeled them. None of them were right. By the tenth dress the saleswoman, whose name was Brie, by the way, was so frustrated with me. I told her to go help someone else for a while. I was in the change room zipping up, one more not right dress. This one was a pale cream colour and as far from something that I liked as I had come so far. There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute, Mealy.” I snapped.

“It’s me,” Chris said. “You need talking off a ledge?”

I unlocked the door to the change room and he stepped in. He started giggling when he saw me.

“Fuck, I know okay? I’m not a bride.” I said.

“You look very pretty, Em.” He ran his hands down my arms. “Now what’s the problem. Surely there’s been something you liked?”

I shook my head. “I’m going to have to marry you in a sack. Some of them, I liked the top bit, but then the skirt was way over the top. Others had an okay skirt, but then the top bit was the fucking ugliest thing you’ve ever seen. I just … I’m not this person, Chris.”

He unzipped the dress and helped me return it to the hanger.

“You’re not wearing a bra.” He said, stroking a hand over one of my breasts.

“So observant. I have nice boobs. I don’t really need one. I mostly just wear them because they’re cute.”

He leaned down and kissed my nipple. “You do have pretty nice tits.”

“Chris,” I whined. “You aren’t helping me by making me all turned on.”

He circled his tongue over my nipple and pushed me up against the change room wall. He raised his mouth to mine and kissed me, slipping his fingers into my underwear. “What if you speak to a designer personally? Then you could work together on something that would fit.”

“How much would that cost? Who would I speak to? I don’t know shit about anything like that.” I groaned. He pushed his index finger against my clit causing me to suck in air through my teeth.

“Luckily you know me and I have friends in the industry.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed someone. As the phone rang, he slowly ran his fingers up and down my folds, circling the entrance to my cunt and returning to my clit where he’d draw a figure of eight and then moving back down again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Hey dude, it’s Chris. Yeah, we’re having a wedding dress crisis.” He laughed at whatever the person on the other end of the phone said. “Yeah, well she’s not exactly a traditional bride type. I was hoping you might be able to hook us up with a designer. Maybe she can get something one of a kind. Okay. Wicked, thanks.”

He put his phone back in his pocket and pushed his fingers inside of me. I let out a soft moan. “He’s going to call me back. Now, what am I going to do with you?”

He leaned in hovering his mouth over mine and I pulled him into me, kissing him. Our tongues danced around each other. He unfastened his fly and dropped his pants, pressing his cock up against me.

“Turn around, Emily.” He growled.

I turned and he adjusted my legs so they were slightly spread and my hips were tilted back towards him. He pulled my panties down so they sat at my knees. He pushed my hands up above my head and placed them on the fitting room wall.

“They stay right there. Don’t move them.” He said. His hand went to my mouth and he positioned his cock against my cunt and entered me. He held me in place at the hips and started moving against me. I whimpered as he thrust into me.

“Don’t make any noise.” He growled into my ear.

I squirmed against him and closed my eyes, focusing on staying quiet.

Chris wrapped his arm around me and rolled his fingers over my clit. He thrust into me hard and fast. Bringing us both to climax quickly. Just as mine was peaking, his phone rang. He pulled out, spun me to face him and lifted me up. He entered me again, pressed against the wall and he answered his phone.

“Hey, man. Any luck?”

It was almost like he was completely unaffected by the fact his dick was inside of me. His voice was a little more ragged, but otherwise; nothing. It was so fucking hot. I was coming apart around him and he didn’t seem to care at all. I pushed my face into his neck in an attempt to keep quiet.

“Oh wow, you know Emily better than I thought. She is going to love that. You’re the best. Thanks. I’ll let her know.”

He hung up and I bit down into his shoulder and came making a muffled moan. I spasmed against him, my body tensing. He became focused again, grabbing my hair in his fist and pulling my head back. He ran his tongue up my neck and his mouth came to mine again. With our lips locked together, he came inside me with a small grunt.

After his cock finished pulsing inside me, he pulled out and set me on my feet.

“Good girl.” He whispered, running his finger down my cheek.

I started getting dressed again as he tucked himself away.

“So?” I asked.

“You have an appointment on Friday with someone who normally does costume design for films. She’s kind of an expert on things like period accuracy and doing dystopian future stuff. She sounds right up your alley. Apparently, she is between jobs right now, and when Brad told her about you she sounded really excited. So there you go.”

“Are you serious?”

Chris grinned at me.

I shoved him. “You did that for me?”

“Em. Of course, I did, ya meatball. Come here.” He dragged me into his arms and kissed me.

I got dressed again in my street clothes and we both went out to collect Amelia and Shan.

“That doesn’t look like a fucking wedding dress.” Shan laughed.

“Yeah, I’m just going to go with jeans and an x-man t-shirt. It’s more me.”

Chris went and spoke with Brie while I told Amelia and Shan about the designer. I’m not sure what happened with Chris. I guess Brie recognised him because they ended up taking a selfie together. She looked pretty happy when I left though.

When we stepped out into the sunlight Chris took my hand. “There’s a Lush nearby. Should we stock up?”

I think he was trying to make me feel better about failing at being a bride. I was okay with it. However, I ended up spending $200 on bath stuff. I came out of the store feeling really awful about myself.

“I’m going to give $100 to the next homeless person I see. I seriously can’t believe I just did that.” I groaned taking Chris’ hand in mine.

He raised my fingers to his mouth and kissed them. “Whatever makes you happy, babe.”

And that is exactly what I did. On the way home, we were stopped at a light where there was a man begging for change. I had Chris wave him over, and give him a wad of $20s. The guy couldn’t believe what was happening. Chris just told him to take care of himself and use it to do whatever he needed to get through the day.

“Your rich white person guilt under control now, Ems?” Shan asked as we pulled away.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Shan would say something like that. “It sure is, Shan. Thanks for asking.”

Chris started laughing.

“Cool, just wanted to make sure,” Shan smirked.


	25. Chapter 25

Amelia and I met the designer at her house. She lived in the Hollywood Hills too, so it wasn’t a huge drive. The woman’s name was Lili, and she greeted us warmly at her door, ushering us inside.

“So, I’ve been told you aren’t really a traditional bride? What’s the problem?” Lili asked sitting down at the table opposite us and pouring a tea.

I sigh loudly. “So I guess the thing is, it’s not that I don’t like wearing dresses. I wear them all the time, but they look like this.” I gesture to the dress I was wearing, it was short and had comic book panels all over it. “I want my wedding dress to be a wedding dress, not a weird nerdy costume. But I also  _hate_ wedding dresses.”

Lili took a sip of her tea. “What do you hate about them exactly?”

Amelia laughed. “Ready for this longest list of things in history?”

“I hate that they’re white. I hate that they either seem to be overly puffy or they’re way too form fitting, there’s nothing in between. I hate how they often seem to have layers and layers of frills. I hate that so many are covered in sequins or other sparkly things when they’re otherwise fine.”

“So you’re a bit of a nerd, but you don’t want your dress to be nerdy. What themes are you thinking? Do you have colours in mind?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know. I didn’t know you could have a non-white wedding dress. I’m not sure what theme the wedding is except its wedding themed. Our cake might be space themed if we can agree on what exactly it will look like. But I also don’t want a space dress. Our wedding is at a zoo and the reception is on a boat.”

Lili laughed. “Aw, space dress would have been amazing. And what do you do for a living? Is it a passion?”

“I’m a zoologist. I work at UCLA. I do conservation ecology. Yeah, it’s definitely a passion.”

Lili smiled. “That sounds really cool. I’ve never met a zoologist before. So you don’t want form fitting but you also don’t want puffy?”

“I would be fine for form fitting on the top, I just like skirts that flare at the hips. But I don’t want the skirt to be over the top. I just want it to be simple.”

“Would you say as a zoologist, you’re into nature in general?” She was sketching like crazy now. The muse had definitely taken hold.

“Yes, I would say that.”

Lily sketched something on the pad in front of her. “What are your breasts like, Emily?”

I blinked at her. “Er… what?”

She laughed. “God, sorry. What I mean is can you go sans bra?”

I burst out laughing. “Yeah, they’re pretty nice.”

Amelia nudged me.

“Are you up for something a little risqué?”

I clapped my hand excitedly. “Yes!”

She finished sketching and showed me. The drawing was of a dress, the skirt was a simple, modified A-Line skirt. There was nothing spectacular about it. The bodice, however, looked like ivy. It looked like embroidery started in the skirt and then the bodice was only the embroidery. I looked at her not quite understanding what the end result would actually look like.

“The skirt is simple, just like you wanted. You seemed pretty certain about that. I thought with the bodice we could just go with embroidery. I’d stitch it onto a very sheer material that is either just a very sheer shade of whatever colour you chose, or just match it as closely to your skin tone as possible but with a shine. I thought the way it looks like plant life. That way you have water, earth, space at your wedding. Colour wise, you could go with greens, light green skirt, dark green embroidery. But I thought it would look best in say gunmetal with black embroidery. It would really stand out like that I think. We could stitch in a few gemstones. Not too many, just enough that it glitters a little in the light.”

I looked at Amelia. “You can have a black wedding dress? Wouldn’t that be a little goth?”

Lili and Amelia laughed. “You can have whatever you want. I think this would look more black-tie gala than goth.” Lili said.

“I really, really like it,” I said. “Like really, really.”

Lili smiled and Amelia actually hugged me.

“It will take me a while to make, I’m not sure I’d be up for doing bridesmaids dresses too.”

I waved her off. “No, no. It’s totally fine. My bridal attendants all live overseas anyway. I’m also not so picky about what they wear. Oh my gosh, Mealy, what if my side wears grey with black and the other side wears black with grey?”

“That sounds lovely. We could have the flowers add some colour.” Amelia smiled.

I clapped my hands. I was actually really excited about this.

Lili wrote something on a card and slid it across to me. “This is what I’d charge for something like this.” She said.

$30,000. That was the number written on that card. I think time stopped for a second. I felt floaty and far away like the world was far away as I processed that number.

“I – I …” I stuttered.

“Emily go and call Chris. Right now.” Amelia said pointing to the door.

“Yeah. Okay.” I drifted off in kind of a dream-like state. How did I get to be in a world where people quote $30,000 for a dress you will only wear one time?

I dialed Chris.

“Hey, babe? How’s it going? Got a dress yet?” He asked as soon as he answered.

“I – it … Chris?”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s going to cost $30,000.”

Chris whistled. “Shit.”

“It’s too much! We can’t pay that. I’m going back to the sack idea.”

“Emily, we can afford it. Do you like it?” Chris said, sounding way too calm about spending $30,000 on a dress.

“Yes.”

“Will I cry when I see you in it?”

“I think so.”

“Then get it, babe. It’s fine.”

I shook my head, trying to wake myself up from this fucking insane dream I must be having.

“But – Chris? It’s $30,000. $30,000, Chris! My car only cost me $3,000.”

“I know that, Em. And I want you to buy a new one of those too. But we’ll take baby steps. What’s the problem? Is it rich white people’s guilt again?”

“Uh huh.”

“So, put the deposit down. And come home and we can write a check to whatever charity you want for twice what the dress will cost. Will, that makes you feel better?”

“I don’t know.”

“We wouldn’t have done that otherwise. A charity gets $60,000 because you want a dress. That’s an okay compromise don’t you think?”

“I guess so.”

“Good. I can’t wait to see you in it, Em.”

I hung up the phone and went and put a deposit on the dress.

* * *

Chris took us all out that night. We went to a bar that was noisy and dark but served decent food. Some people noticed him as we went in and he graciously stopped for photographs and to say hello as we went inside.

We sat in a quiet booth up the back, drinking and talking and laughing. We mostly talked wedding plans, but also a lot of reminiscing about my old University days. Shan and Amelia were talking Chris through what Taronga Zoo was like and how cool it was we had chosen that as a wedding destination.

“Hey Ems, you know how your parents are complete cunts?” Shan said.

“Why yes, I had noticed. Why do you ask?” I replied.

“I was thinking, we’re really going to miss you. We all expected you to come back to us eventually, once you were done with the world. But instead, Harvard Hottie here is stealing you from us.”

Chris and I both laughed. “Points for the character reference. Please continue.” I said.

“Could I walk you down the aisle, give you away so to speak?”

My heart hurt. I actually clutched at it. “Seriously, Shan? You’d do that?”

He laughed. “Look, it’s purely selfish. Why aren’t I in your wedding, bitch? We were best friends.”

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry. I kind of just think of you and Amelia as one person.”

They both gasped dramatically and cracked up laughing.

I took Shan’s hand in mine. “I would seriously be honoured if you would do that. I love it. I love you guys. Sorry, I’m not as good at being a long distance friend as I could be.”

“It’s fine. We get it. It’s not like we’re great at it either.” Amelia said. “But we do miss you, girl. We love you’ve found your missing piece, but it sucks he’s taking you away.”

“But we want you to be happy. So if that means us letting you go. Then I want to do that. Ya know?”

Chris leaned over and clapped Shan on the shoulder. I think he would have hugged him if I was in between them both. “Dude, thank you for doing this. I hated to think Em didn’t have anyone. You’ve made my day, man. Sorry, I’m taking her away from you though.”

“I’ve never seen Emily more comfortable in her own skin and happy as she is with you, mate. As much as we love her, Canberra is toxic for her. You, on the other hand, seem to be the thing she was missing. I am really stoked she found you.” Shan said. “But also, not to be melodramatic, if you break her heart, you’re a dead man.”

Chris grinned. “Shan. I think if I broke her heart my own family would kill me. So you might have to get in line.”


	26. Chapter 26

The week before my birthday Gaby flew into town to visit. We did it under the premise of her working, so it was expenses paid, and she was able to stay in a nearby hotel and didn’t have to hole up on our couch. I was so excited to have her back. I was equally excited that she got to meet Shan and Amelia. Chris hired a minivan for the week and was chauffeuring us all over the place. We went to Disney, Lego Land and down to San Diego. We even went into TJ for a day.

My birthday was on a Wednesday. Given that Thursday was Thanksgiving, we’d kind of moved my celebrations forward and drew it out over a longer period of time. On the Friday Tom flew in to spend some time with us. I was basically buzzing the whole week. I hadn’t had so many people I loved together at once in, well ever.

Chris threw a ‘surprise’ party for me on Saturday. I say surprise. I mean, I knew. All my friends were there. It was pretty obvious something had drawn them all into a foreign country other than a weird sudden sense that they should be with me on my birthday.

He invited some of my work colleagues and a bunch of his friends.

Most everyone had left by midnight. By 1 am Shan and Amelia called it a night heading for the guest room and all that was left was Chris, Tom and I, drunk in the hot tub.

I snuggled down into Chris’ shoulder and put my feet in Tom’s lap.

“You ever think about that week we had?” Chris asked.

Tom shifted uncomfortably. “Yes. Of course, I do. I’ve never done anything like that before. I think about it all the time.” Tom answered. I looked up at him and he looked away from both of us.

“Yeah. I do too.” Chris said. “Em and I seek out girls to do the three-way thing with from time to time. That was different though.” He furrowed his brow.

“Too bad you turned into a complete cock waffle, or we could do it again,” I said tapping him on the cheek.

Chris and Tom started laughing.

“Did you just call me a cock waffle?” Chris said through his laughter. “I don’t even know what that means.”

“Yes, you do,” I said.

“Yeah, I suppose I do.”

There was a long pause and I closed my eyes. I was glad we were talking about it. I was also glad to be here with them.

“Do you want to do it again, Emmy?” Tom asked breaking the silence.

I opened my eyes and looked from Chris to Tom. I didn’t answer right away. I wasn’t sure how to. “I do. That week was … I can’t even describe it. But not at the expense of any of what we have now. It would kill me.”

“What if it didn’t have to? What if just from time to time, if Tom was happy to and single, we organised some things for you?” Chris asked.

I groaned and wriggled in the water. “Chris. You lost your fucking mind before.”

“Yeah, but not until after. When I thought you were going behind my back. I see you guys for what you are. I’m fine with it now.” He said. “I trust you both. And I liked it. So … ?”

I didn’t answer. I wanted Tom to say something. Say 'excuse me, I’m not your sex toy’ or something, because I wanted this. I really did. I was scared though. It felt like we were about to drop a bomb on our relationship and destroy everything we had.

Tom shifted in his seat. He put his hand on my calf. It wasn’t sexual at all. Just a natural place to rest his hand. It sent a jolt through me like he’d pressed directly on my clit. He opened his mouth and then closed it again shaking his head. “I really enjoyed what we did. It was something I never thought I’d get involved in. I like this better. When I thought you might break up because of me, that hurt. A lot. If we can work out a way to have both without ruining this, I’m all for it.” He said eventually.

“Em?” Chris asked.

“I want it. I do. But I’m scared, Chris. I’m scared you’ll lose your mind again. That you won’t trust us to be alone. We need to be alone sometimes because he’s my friend, and because he’s in my bridal party.”

Chris leaned in and kissed me cupping my chin with his hand. “I know. I do trust you. If we promise to always be honest with each other about how we feel, I think we can make it work.”

I picked up the half drunk beer I’d left on the edge of the spa and downed the last of it.

“It’s late. I’m going to shower and hop into bed.” I said getting out of the tub. Both Tom and Chris looked at me like they thought I was angry at them. “If anyone wants to join me, it’s through that door.”

I went to our main bathroom grabbing a large fluffy towel along the way. It had the better shower and if they were both going to join me, there was more room. I stripped off my bikini and threw it into the laundry hamper.

I turned on a few of the different heads and stepped in. I was just soaping myself up when the door opened. Chris came in followed by Tom. I watched them watching me out of the corner of my eye and then stepped under the shower head that streamed down like a waterfall.

The shower door opened and then hands were on me. I was guided backward and pulled against Tom, he pushed my hair to one side and began kissing down along my neck. Chris took my face in his hands and kissed me. Tom’s hands slid around to my breasts. He kneaded them and rolled my nipples between his thumb and index fingers. I hummed into Chris’ mouth and let my hands fall to my sides.

Chris broke our kiss, and I tilted my head back and kissed Tom. I started running my hands along each of their cocks. Just slowly, getting them to stiffen under my touch.

“Do you want to do this in here, Em?” Chris asked.

I pulled away from Tom and turned to Chris. “No. I can do this though.”

I dropped to my knees and ran the point of my tongue along the prominent veins along Chris’ cock and then took it in my mouth, taking him deep into the back of my throat. All the while I was pumping my fist up and down Tom’s length. I switched, taking Tom into my mouth as I rolled my fingers along Chris’ length.

I continued switched from one man to the other. Their hands tangled into my hair, each pulling it gently as I brought them closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

“Em.” Chris panted. “I’m close.”

I got back to my feet. Chris pushed me against the shower wall and kissed me as the water washed over both of us.

We broke apart and I was breathless. I took a huge breath in and held onto Chris to steady myself.

“Bedroom?” He asked.

I nodded and hopped out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around me and padded down to the bedroom. I started drying myself off, towelling off my hair. Chris came up behind him, pushing against my ass. When I stood, he lifted me off the ground and moved me to the bed.

“How do you want this to play out, Em?” He asked me.

I looked up at them both. Their erections making little tents in the towels they’d wrapped around their waists.

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead,” I said. “Something that doesn’t require me to be an Olympic gymnast.”

Chris and Tom laughed. “We can certainly do the more languid taking care of our lady thing,” Tom said.

“Do we have condoms, Chris?” I asked.

Chris pulled a face. “Oh shit. I think so. Hope they’re not expired.” He laughed.

He disappeared into the bathroom and I moved back onto the bed lying down in the middle. Tom climbed up beside me and we began kissing, trailing our hands over each other’s bodies. I hooked my leg over Tom’s hips and rocked against him. Chris climbed in behind me, he trailed kisses up my back. Starting at my ass and following the line of my spine. It made me squirm and a tight ball of heat built in my stomach.

Chris slipped his fingers between my folds stroking up and down. He circled his fingers around my entrance and pushed a finger inside of me.

I broke my kiss with Tom and leaned back. Chris captured my mouth with his. Our kiss was long and deep, our tongues moving against each other. Tom took my nipple in his mouth, circling his tongue over it.

I started stroking their cocks again. Slowly moving my hands up and down. Chris passed Tom something and they both pushed my hands away. I felt them sheath themselves against me, and both applying lube to their cocks.

Tom moved, pressing his cock against my cunt. I was so wet and he’d used so much lube he slipped into me without even meaning to. I gasped at the sudden invasion breaking my kiss with Chris. I moved my mouth to Tom’s again. He devoured me. We moaned into our kiss and Chris wrapped his arms around me, playing with my breasts. He moved his hips against my ass, and his cock slid easily back and forth, occasionally pressing against my anus.

My orgasm was building, and I pulled away from Tom, gasping for air, moaning loudly. Both men started kissing my throat. Chris tilted my hips against him and entwined his legs with Tom below me. I felt an increased pressure on my cunt and I whimpered.

“Do you want to try this?” Chris asked.

“Yes.” I mewled. “Slowly, Chris.”

“Of course, baby.” He answered, and he started to push in.

Tom let out a low moan as Chris’ cock pressed against his as he entered me. I whimpered between them. I was being stretched to breaking and a burning pain stung my entrance. The tightness inside of me felt amazing though. Like every pleasure-centre was being hit.

“Oh fuck.” I breathed. “That feels …” I trailed off into a soft moan.

“Uh huh.” Tom groaned.

Both men started moving against me, thrusting in and out. Their hands moved all over my body. Chris’ fingers found my clit and I started having trouble keeping my voice down. I writhed between them biting down on Tom’s shoulder. My body seized and I came around both men

They continued moving inside of me, their breaths coming in shallow. I clung helplessly to Tom, the little jolts from my orgasm still flowing through me. Tom came first, as his cock pulsed, softening within me, the feeling changed for me. I wasn’t quite as full. Chris’ fingers were still working on my clit and as Tom went to pull out I came again. Hard. Every part of me clenched. I dug my fingers into Tom’s back and arched backward into Chris. His hand went to my mouth instinctively, muffling the sound of me crying out.

My orgasm must have tipped Chris over because he thrust forward with a grunt and emptied inside of me.

We lay tangled together in a post-orgasmic haze for a little while. Then almost at once we got up and started cleaning ourselves up for bed.

Tom went and gathered his clothes from wherever he’d stashed them in our house and came back half dressed.

“I should get going. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” He said quietly, coming over to give me a goodbye hug.

“You can stay if you want. It’s really late. I’d like you to.” I said hugging him. “Plus, you’ve been drinking. I don’t like the idea of you driving.”

Tom looked at Chris, who shrugged and climbed into bed. “What about your friends? It this gets out?”

“It’s fine. I trust them.” I said. “Besides, I have many, many times slept in their bed with them, and I mean actually slept. Particularly after drinking. So their heads probably won’t go to sex first anyway. Just drunk Emily sleep shenanigans.”

Chris laughed. “She does drag friends into bed with us to sleep a lot. Gaby has been in bed with us probably a dozen times.”

I took Tom’s hands and began walking him towards our bed. He laughed. “This is weird though. Isn’t it?”

Chris climbed into his side of the bed. “Dude. It’s totally weird. Just go with it.”


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up the next morning completely engulfed by Tom and Chris. I crawled out from in between them and went and had a shower. When I came back Chris was sitting on the bed and Tom had left the room.

“Yeah, so waking up alone in bed with Tom was maybe a little too much,” Chris said.

I went over and sat on his knee. “Sorry. I had to pee.” I gave him a peck on the cheek. “You okay with what happened?”

“Yeah. I am kind of into the fact that I have this thing I can give to you from time to time. I know I’m enough. I just …” He waved his hands around and I took them and kissed his fingertips.

“Chris do you think the things we do, the BDSM stuff … Do you think I’m just doing that for you?”

“No. It’s not that. I just, like having things I can give you that I know will make you happy. I just want you to be happy all the time.”

I felt myself tear up a little and I kissed him. It was deep and slow and I savoured every touch of his tongue and movement of his lips. When I finally pulled away I rested my head against his shoulder. “Oh, sweetheart. I am happy. I want that for you too.”

Chris ran his hand through my hair. “You just called me sweetheart. I can’t fucking believe it.”

I giggled and ran my fingers down his side. “Yeah, I probably wouldn’t get used to it.”

* * *

When I was dressed I found Tom in the kitchen with Amelia and Shan making themselves at home. Preparing coffee, cooking. I looked into the pan, after giving Amelia a squeeze and saw she was making pancakes.

“Hungry?” She asked.

“Hells yeah. What did I do to deserve this?”

“Just lucky I guess.”

Chris joined us and the five of us talked and ate.

“I better get back to my hotel so I can get ready for Othello. Black tie, Emmy?” Tom said, getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

I squeaked and clapped my hands. “Yes! I can’t believe we’re doing this. I’m so excited.”

He came over and kissed me on the head and I waved goodbye.

Chris walked Tom to his car and I sat talking about what we were going to wear with Amelia.

“Oh shit, I forgot. I realised I didn’t pack a dress shirt. Do you think Chris has something I can borrow?” Shan asked.

I cracked up laughing. “Yeah, because you guys are totally the same size.”

Shan punched me in the arm. “Be more of a cunt, Ems.”

“Let me go see if Tom is still here, he might have something. Still be too big for you.” I said getting up and heading to the front door. Shan gave me the finger as I left the kitchen.

I walked out to find Chris and Tom talking.

“Yes, it’s too bad I can’t get the helmet. But I’m sure we can make do for now. If she likes it we can be better prepared for next time.” Tom said.

“Oh I’m sure she’ll like it.”

Tom noticed me and raised his hand and Chris turned around.

“Hey Tom, do you happen to have a spare shirt Shan could borrow? He didn’t pack one with his suit.” I asked approaching them.

“Yes. I’m sure I will. I’ll bring it down when you pick me up.” He said.

We gave each other a goodbye peck, Tom and Chris hugged and we watched him drive away.

* * *

After lunch that day we got dressed and ready to go to the play. We were making a night of it, dressing in black tie. We also had a table booked at Spago.

I wore a really short black dress. It was backless and had soft, floaty pieces that fell in layers down the length of the dress. It flared just slightly at my hips and reached just below my arse. I paired it with black stockings that if I crossed my legs a certain way, the straps would be flashed. I planned on teasing Chris all night.

Speaking of Chris he was wearing a black Dolce tux with a bow tie. He looked amazing, and I kind of wanted to tear it off him right then and there. He’d also shaved which threw me a little.

“What’s going on here?” I said rubbing my hand up and down his cheek.

He shrugged. “Changing it up.”

We had a limo meet us, and the four of us climbed in. We swung past Tom’s hotel first. He was wearing a suit with a long jacket and had draped a black and white scarf with green accents around his neck. He’d also shaved the goatee he’d been sporting off and now with the way he was wearing his hair long and black at the moment, he looked very Loki. He climbed in and gave a clean shirt to Shan who quickly dressed as we went and picked up Gaby. Our last stop was picking up Scott and we headed to the theatre.

When we got to the theatre, there were paps waiting. I think just in the hope they’d catch someone. Of course, the limo made them jump to attention and we were all photographed climbing out and heading inside.

“Is this what your life is like, Emily?” Amelia asked as we made it inside.

“You’ve been around me for three weeks. You know it’s not.” I laughed. “Just occasionally.”

“It’s a bit much isn’t it?”

“That’s an understatement.”

We were directed down to the dress circle and we all sat in a row. Chris sat on the aisle with me beside him and then Tom, Gaby, Scott, Amelia, and Shan. Just as the lights dimmed I looked to Chris and crossed my legs letting my skirt ride up just a little. When I was sure he noticed I pulled the fabric back into place. Tom leaned over to me.

“I saw that too, you know?” He whispered, and I giggled taking his hand in mine and giving it a squeeze.

I sat watching the play holding Chris’ hand in one of mine and Tom’s in the other. Around twenty minutes Chris pulled away and took hold of my knee pulling it down and away from my other leg. I looked at him, but he was still focused on the play as his hand travelled up under my skirt.

He slid his fingers along the top of my stocking. Sliding his fingers underneath the material, fiddling with the straps of the garter. After a little while, his hand slid a little higher and squeezed my thigh. I felt him press on my panties just lightly, dancing over the material. I tried not to react, but I couldn’t help the shudder that passed through me.

Tom shifted in his seat. He crossed his legs and tilted his body towards me. It meant his body had become a little barrier to everyone else. If someone was to look sideways at us, all they’d see was Tom.

“You might want to let Chris know I can see that too. But by all means, I’m happy to watch.” He breathed into my ear. A shiver ran through me.

I leaned into Chris and put my hand on his, stilling its movements over my pussy.

“Chris, Tom can see,” I whispered.

He turned his head to me and pecked me on the lips. “Good.” He said. “I like an audience.”

“Chris.” I breathed. He responded by pressing his finger on my clit and I bit down on my lip to stop myself from making any noise.

I tried to focus on the play as Chris’ fingers explored my pussy. He slid his fingers under my panties and rolled my clit between his thumb and index finger. He dipped his fingers into my cunt and pulled them out using my wetness as a lubricant as he slid them up and down my folds.

I started taking deep deliberate breaths. I looked over at Tom and he was watching us. Not obviously, just out of the corner of his eyes. Chris pushed his middle finger into my cunt and dragged if over my inner walls as he pressed on my clit with his thumb. Tom’s hand fell on my knee and he started stroking his long fingers up and down my thigh. He toyed with the edge of my stocking as Chris swirled his fingers inside of me.

I closed my eyes and my head dropped forward as I tried to focus on staying quiet. Tom pulled my leg towards him and hooked his foot in front of mine. He slid his hand further up my leg and Chris moved slightly making room for Tom. Tom pressed on my clit and Chris continued to pulse his fingers against my g-spot.

I clenched my teeth. My core clenched and I exhaled sharply and I came around them. Each man took his hand away. Chris actually put his fingers in his mouth. Fucking cocky bastard. I punched him in the leg. I felt his shoulders shake as he laughed silently beside me.

He leaned into me and gave my leg a squeeze. “Good girl, staying quiet like that. I’ll give you a reward later tonight.” He whispered. I felt a shiver go through me.

* * *

At Spago, our table was not exactly the group of well-behaved socialites we were presenting ourselves as. We were drinking and laughing loudly. Chris, Scott, and Gaby kept breaking out in song. Halfway through the dinner Chris tapped his beer glass and stood up for a toast. Loudly, in the middle of an expensive restaurant.

When he spoke though there was not even the mildest hint he was drunk. I realised he’d been sipping on his beer most of the night. He had plans.

“I just wanted to thank all of you guys for coming all the way here for Emily. Except for you Scott, who barely travelled at all. So selfish.”

Scott laughed. “I didn’t even drive. Sorry, Emily.”

“I know you all love her as much as I do. I hate that you’re all so far away. The first of Emily’s birthdays I spent with her her parents were visiting. They spent the whole night criticising her and telling her how she wasn’t good enough. When they weren’t doing that they were drilling me with questions trying to figure out if I was yet another thing they could be disappointed in her for. She sat there taking it, apologising to me for them. It wasn’t until they said something that could hurt Scott that she snapped. She is always so selfless and so willing to love. By the time I got to spend the second one of her birthdays with her I knew I had to keep her around, so I asked her to marry me. She said yes and I couldn’t be happier. In less than a year, she’ll be my wife and all of you will be part of that. I love you, Emily. Happy Birthday, babe.”

By the end of his speech, I was both crying and making the worse grimace face ever. He laughed at me and pulled me into a kiss.

After dinner we had the limo drop everyone off on the way back to our play. When the limo dropped Gaby off at her hotel I jumped out of the car and hugged her. “God, I am going to miss you,” I said.

“Yeah me too. A week wasn’t enough. Come to see me in England.”

“I will. Probably will have to wait until next year. Will you be back for Christmas?”

“Yeah, but you’ll be in Boston. So what good is that?”

“Fuck! Yeah. I’ll figure something out.” I squeezed her again and climbed back into the car.

We dropped Scott and Tom off and then headed home. We stayed up a little while with Shan and Amelia but they soon headed to bed. Tom showed up about half an hour later.

Chris led me down to my room while Tom waited in the lounge for us.

“What’s going on with Tom?” I asked when he closed our bedroom door behind us.

“He’ll be down in a second. I just wanted to go through some things with you first. Check you were okay with them.”

My cunt tingled just from those words. I squirmed a little in front of Chris and he chuckled and gave my arm a squeeze.

“So I asked Tom if he wanted to play the role of your dom tonight. You can say no. I know that it might be overstepping a mark. This isn’t something that I am expecting to happen, it just kind of fits best with what’s in my head. He can easily play it out differently though. So what do you think?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know. What’s in your head.”

He grinned. “See, that’s kind of a surprise. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do. Does Tom know my safe words and my hard limits?” I asked.

“Yeah, and babe, it’s not going to get rough. Not really. It’s more, a game.”

“Will you also be my dom?”

He laughed. “Always. It will be a little different though. But yes.”

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

“The second thing is, tonight you don’t need to pretend to be anything. You might think you need to. Just go with your natural reaction to what’s happening. Okay? If you get excited and you want to squeal, do it. If you want to be all bratty. That’s fine. You’re not going to get punished tonight. If you want us to spank you or choke you or whatever, just say it. If Tom’s not comfortable doing the thing you ask him to do, I can step in.”

“Okay.”

“Awesome. I’ll just get out some of the things we might use tonight and let Tom know we’re ready.”

I sat down on the bed and waited. He went into the walk in and returned with a bundle of clothes and a pile of leather straps. He lay the straps out on the bed. It was mostly just cuffs. There was also a collar and a leash.

Chris left the room and after a little wait, Tom appeared. He looked at me darkly.

“Ah, a mortal woman. Waiting so patiently for me.” He purred as he assessed me sitting on the bed.

My eyes went wide. “Loki?” I asked. I couldn’t believe Chris had asked Tom to do this. I couldn’t believe Tom had agreed to do this. This was un-fucking-believable.

“I see you know my name. Have you been worshipping me from afar? Hoping that I’d pay your world a visit and bless you with my presence. Well, here I am. Kneel before your god.”

I got to my feet and knelt in front of him. “That’s right mortal, kneel. I know you crave my rule.” He stroked his thumb down my cheek.

“I get to have sex with Loki?” I asked, still slightly in a state of shock.

“Now now, let’s not get ahead of yourself child. You need to show me that you’re worthy.” He walked over to the bed and picked up the collar. “Ah, yes. This looks like it will do nicely.”

He approached me again, running his fingers along my throat. “What is your name, mortal?”

I swallowed. “Emily,” I replied.

“Emily. You do seem to be quite beautiful for a mere human. Would you like to serve me? Cater to my every whim?”

“Yes, please.”

He attached the collar around my throat. “There now. You belong to Loki. Why don’t you say my name again?”

“Loki.” I breathed.

“Again, louder this time.” He started to rub his cock through his pants.

“Loki.” The way the name fell from my lips was like the sound of an orgasm moan. Tom smiled at me and ran his thumb along my lips. I opened my mouth and he pushed his thumb in. I sucked on it, a soft sigh escaping from me.

Tom moved behind me, pulling his hand away from my face. He unzipped my dress and pulled it over my head. He licked his lips as he assessed me kneeling before him in my panties and stockings. “You will do nicely.” He purred. He pulled his cock free from his trousers and stroked up and down it’s length. “Open your mouth for me, mortal. Show me how you adore me.”

I opened wide and Tom pushed his cock into my mouth. I hummed and began to suck along its length. His hands went to my hair and he bunched them in it.

The door opened and Chris burst through, quickly shutting it behind him. I looked up startled. He had changed into an extremely tight white t-shirt and a pair of tan trousers with a brown leather belt.

“Let the girl go, Loki,” Chris said. Only it wasn’t Chris. Not really.

“Oh, the soldier. You think I’m forcing myself on this child. Tell him. Tell him how you wish to serve your master.” Tom said. I just started grinning like an idiot.

“It’s okay, miss. You’re safe. I can get you away from him.” Chris said holding his hand out to me.

“Captain America?” I squeaked.

“That’s right. I’m here to save you.” Chris answered holding his hand out to me.

Tom grabbed me by the hair and held my head back, turning it up to face him. “Tell him how you wish to serve me, girl.” He hissed.

“I do. I do. I want to.” I whimpered.

“Not me. Tell him.” He shoved me forward so I fell sprawled in front of Chris.

“It’s okay. I want to serve him.” I answered.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Chris said. “In that case, I better go.”

Tom laughed. It was loud and mocking. “Oh no need for that, Captain.” He said, tucking his cock away and stepping in front of the door. “Stay. We can have some fun with her.”

I actually squealed in excitement. It was like watching a play, only I got to have sex in it. I guess maybe a little like Othello was earlier today.

“You and I have very different ideas of what is fun, Loki.” Chris thrusting his chest out.

I got up. I could not for the life of me stop grinning. I walked over to Chris and ran a finger down his chest. “Please stay, Captain Rogers.”

Chris looked down at me, he frowned but his eyes were twinkling. “I’ve never been with a dame like that before.” He said quietly.

I bounced up and down on my feet and made a high pitched ‘hee’ sound.

Chris scowled at me. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m sorry. I’m excited.” I said. “Stay.” I leaned up with my mouth parted and he kissed me.

Tom started laughing maniacally. I turned back to look at him and Chris started toying with my breasts. Gently grazing his fingers over them. Tom walked over to me and grabbed me by the chin pulling my mouth to his. His kiss was vicious. I stumbled back into Chris as his mouth attacked mine, his teeth raking over my bottom lip.

He pulled away and ran his fingers down the back of my neck. “Get on your knees.” He purred.

I dropped to the ground.

“There you are, Rogers. She’s ready for you.” Tom snarled.

I slid my hands up the front of Chris’ legs and nuzzled against his crotch. I started to unbuckle his belt and he put his hands on mine.

“Please, Steve.”

He let my hands go and I pulled his belt free. Tom took it from me and moved behind me. He crouched behind me and began trailing his hands over my back as I unfastened Chris’ fly. When I had pulled Chris’ cock free from his pants. He allowed me just enough time to stroke my fingers up the length of Chris’ shaft and guide it into my mouth when he yanked my hands behind my back and used Chris’ belt to bind them there.

Chris pulled away from me for a second and adjusted the belt so it wasn’t digging into my wrists. When he stood back up he stroked his cock a few times running the head over my lips I opened for him again and he thrust into the back of my throat.

Tom spread my legs apart and went to his knees behind me pressing himself tightly against my body. His arms wrapped around my chest and he held my throat with one hand as the other pushed under my panties, slipping between my folds. His kissed the side of my neck, drawing circles with his tongue.

As I sucked Chris’ cock Tom fingered me, whispering into my ear.

“That’s it, child. Give the soldier what he’s been longing for.” He said, his breath hot against my neck.

“When you’re done, you’ll need to show me how much you worship me. Then if you’re lucky, maybe I shall worship you.”

I started whimpering, squirming under his attention. Chris pulled away suddenly and the only thing that stopped my falling on my face was the fact Tom was holding me up.

“That’s enough, Loki.” Chris snapped.

Tom got to his feet. “You’re right. She has been attending to your needs too closely when she is my plaything.”

He pulled me to my feet and pushed me towards the bed.

“On your knees on the bed, child.” He said.

I did as I was instructed and he adjusted me so I was facing the edge. He placed a pillow in front of me and then pulled me forward, so I was lying, my butt in the air and my head over the edge. He pulled his cock free again stroking it in front of my face.

“Do you want this?” He asked.

“Yes, please,” I said licking my lips.

He slid the head of his dick back and forth over my lips, painting them with his precome. “Would you like the Captain to taste you while I do?”

I squirmed on the bed. I buzzed all over and a tingle crept through my cunt. “Yes, please. Steve, please.” I begged.

Tom grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. “Don’t beg him, you mewling quim. You’re here to serve me.”

“Loki! Enough!” Chris said.

Tom laughed. He leaned in so his face was pressed to my ear. “Beg me for it.” He purred.

“Please, Loki. Please make him taste me.” I pleaded.

He pressed his cock against my lips and I opened my mouth for him. He began thrusting down my throat. I adjusted making more room for him and he gestured to Chris.

“You heard the girl, Rogers.”

Chris came up behind me on the bed. He shifted my knees apart a little and his fingers slid up and down my slit. I felt his tongue slide up my folds and over my asshole, circling the rim.

I moaned. Both men were relentless. I could barely catch my breath from Tom fucking my mouth and I needed to because I was coming apart under Chris’ mouth.

I couldn’t move or speak. I needed them to stop. I quickly opened and closed my hand, hoping that either Tom knew the signal or that Chris was watching for it. Thankfully the latter was true because Chris sat up suddenly.

“Tom, you need to stop.” He said.

Tom pulled away and I took a huge breath in and lay panting on the bed.

“Are you okay, Emily?” Chris asked unfastening the belt and helping me into a sitting position. He was Chris now. He sat down behind me and started rubbing my back.

“Yeah. Just had trouble catching my breath and I couldn’t pull my head back.” I said.

“I’m so sorry, Emmy,” Tom said.

“It’s fine. It happens. It’s what the signals are for. I would have been fine except for the fact I think I was going to come and it was making me pant.”

“Do you want to keep going?” Chris asked.

“Uh durr. Have you seen my face the whole time this has been going?” I grinned.

Both Tom and Chris started laughing. Chris kissed me.

“Alright, miss. What would you like us to do?” Chris asked breaking the kiss. Only he was Steve again. I grinned at him.

“I want to fuck you both. I want you both to come inside me.” I said, wriggling my legs together.

“Do you think I’m just here for your entertainment?” Tom asked. “ _I am a god!”_

I started slowly removing my stockings and then my panties. “I do think that. I don’t think you want me to worship you. I think you need me to. You’re nothing without me. So you’re going to fuck me, while Cap here watches and then he’s going to fuck me while you watch.”

Tom pushed me back onto the bed, shoving Chris out of the way. He pulled off his jacket and crawled up in between my legs. I grabbed his tie pulling him into a kiss. He unfastening his pants and Chris handed me a condom. I rolled it over Tom’s cock and he entered me. He thrust deep into me, filling me. I leaned my head back and he kissed along my throat.

I pushed at Tom’s shoulder and he rolled us over so I was straddling his waist. I rode him, rocking my hips against his. Chris came up beside me and I leaned over and kissed him. Chris’ hands went to my breasts, stroking his thumbs gently over my nipples as he squeezed them.

Tom’s fingers went to my clit, circling it, pinching it. Together they brought me to climax. Making it build quickly in me, pooling in my core and then crashing down over me. I came, rocking back, my whole body tensed. Tom started thrusting hard into me. I let my hands travel up under his shirt, grazing my nails over his nipples. A second orgasm had started to build in me, spreading out from my cunt. There was a sudden jerk of his hips and he came inside of me.

Chris grabbed me, pulling me roughly from Tom and pushed me face first into the mattress. He moved behind me unzipped his pants and slammed deep into my pussy.

“Fuck, Chris.” I cried.

“Who’s Chris? Is that your husband?” Chris growled in my ear.

“Soon.” I panted, as he pounded into me.

He wrapped his arm around me, so his forearm was pressed to my throat. “You think he’ll still want you after what we’ve done to you?” He asked.

I was coming undone. “I know he will.” I moaned. “What’s gotten into you, Steve. I thought you were a good man.”

“I guess you bring out my dark side.” He purred.

“Oh fuck.” I groaned, pressing my face into the mattress. He reached a hand under me and pinched my clit. It pushed me over and I moaned loudly as my orgasm took hold of me.

“That’s it, good girl.” He purred. He licked up the side of my neck and I reached my hand back grabbing him by the neck.

“Come inside of me, Steve,” I whined, squeezing around his cock.

Chris let out a low groan, cursing me. I dug my fingers into his neck and he came.

He rolled off me and I started laughing. “Holy shit, that was amazing! I can’t believe you both did that for me.”

Tom came over to me, he had already redressed. I pulled myself up, so I was sitting on the side of the bed and he kissed my cheek. “Happy Birthday, Emmy. I’m glad you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun too.”

“Are you going?”

“Yes. It’s late, and I’m flying out in the morning.”

I pouted and stood up and hugged him. “Thank you. I’m gonna miss you. Call me when you get back to London.”

“Of course. And I’ll call on your actual birthday too.”

Tom and Chris nodded their goodbyes, doing the awkward I just saw your dick thing they seemed to hold exclusively for after we’d done something like this and Tom left.

I pounced on Chris. “Oh my god! Oh my god!” I squealed.

He rolled me over and started tickling me. “Ya fucking nerd!” He teased as I squealed and writhed underneath him.

When he finally eased up, he lay down pressed on top of me and nuzzled into my neck. “Thank you, Chris.”

“Seriously, babe. Any time.”


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the year was spent in Boston with Chris’ family. My birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years all passed with lots of love and fun and family, but there was nothing particularly notable about any of them. Just us being with the people who loved him best.

Chris had also had to go and do press in New York for ‘What’s Your Number’. So I spent that time just trying to get ahead with my paperwork without distractions.

We’d looked at a few houses, but nothing was jumping out at us as our family home. We couldn’t decide where we should be either. I didn’t know what I wanted to do for work, so I wasn’t sure if we should aim for something close to the city or not. Chris was worse than me. He wanted to be in the city. Be out in the suburbs near his mum and also be upstate a bit with some land and woods so I could have the horse I’d talked about getting when I’d settled down.

Early into the new year, Chris decided that we needed a 'Chris and Emily’s plans for 2012’ meeting as he liked to call it. 2012 was going to be kind of crazy as Chris had promotional tours for the Avengers and he had two movies lined up. There was also the whole getting married thing as well. I also finished up my work at UCLA. If that wasn’t enough we were trying to buy two houses. Between us, we were likely to be on planes all the time.

We sat at the kitchen table at his mum’s house. Lisa was out visiting Carly. I had a coffee and Chris was prepared. He had this list to check off and a pile of paperwork.

“You were serious about this meeting then?” I asked looking at his pile of papers slightly bewildered.

“We need to get serious, Em. This year is gonna be crazy.”

I slapped my hand down on the table. “First point of order!” I yelled.

“This is paperwork to get you put onto my bank accounts and for you to get your own credit card attached to it,” Chris said sliding some paperwork over. “I had them highlight where you needed to sign.”

Chest pains. Ow. I pushed the paperwork back. “Nope. That is not how you lead.”

“I need you to be able to access the money so you can just book and pay for things without coming to me.” He said pushing the papers back to me. “Em, why is this commitment stuff freaking you out so much?”

I picked up a pen and went through the papers signing where ever there was a highlighted space. “It’s not the commitment. I’m fine with thinking of us together forever and ever and ever. It’s the money. I don’t trust myself with it.”

Chris laughed like that was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “Miss rich-white-guilt thinks she’d be able to spend my whole net worth,” Chris said leaning over and ruffling my hair. “Good luck to you, babe.”

“I don’t like thinking of myself being used to that kind of money though. Makes me uncomfortable.” I said.

“I know. It was weird for me too. Still is.”

I signed the last piece of paper and he put it back into his folder. “Next up is; I need you to pay off all your debt in Australia so we don’t have that hanging over us.”

“Okay. There isn’t much, to be honest. Just my HECS, which is like student loans only the tax department has it. I’m actually not sure how to go about paying that off in one go. I’ll look into it. I already paid my credit card off.” I said. “Next?”

“Next is harder.” He looked at me slightly pained. “Em …”

I took his hand and squeezed it. “Just say it really fast.”

He gave me a half smile. “We need to talk about a prenup.”

I laughed. “Oh, you nerd. It’s fine. Of course, we do.”

He seemed to relax. “Okay. I don’t know really how they work. I just keep getting told by my lawyer that I need to do it. I don’t want to fuck you over.”

“I know you don’t. It’s a good idea though. We can’t know that we’re meant forever and we can’t know that if something does happen that it won’t be messy and horrible. We need to make sure that neither of us gets fucked over.” I said. “Talk to your lawyer. Tell him what you want protected and what you want for me. Have them draw something up and I’ll find someone to check it over. You know I don’t really want anything from you except you.”

“Well, now I don’t even want one, you romantic fool.” He teased.

“Yeah but you’re going to get one,” I said. “Next.”

We went through a few things, mostly related to where we planned to be when. What timeline we were putting in place for house hunting. What I’d be doing with myself when I was done in LA. There was also paperwork to fill out regarding my green card. That was complicated but Chris’ lawyer had assured him that everything looked good so far. The whole talk was long and exhaustive, but we got through it.

“Now I have some other things I wanted to ask you about,” Chris said.

“Okay. Well, get on with it.”

“There’s something I want to try with you. I’ve never done it before. It might sound really … uncomfortable. Obviously, you don’t have to.”

“Chris, for Christ’s sake. Spit it out.” I said rolling my eyes.

“I want to try fisting. Do you think you’d be up for that?”

I burst out laughing. “Do you think I haven’t done that before? Chris, I was in a relationship with a woman for three years.”

He looked at me sheepishly and rubbed his hand through his hair. “So you’ll do it?”

I took his hand and put my palm against his. Fuck. His hands were massive. “You want me to do it to you? Or you to me?”

“Me to you.” He said.

Yikes.

I took a deep breath. “So. Do you remember I once told you Jessica used to do things to me when she was mad at me? Things I didn’t like?”

His eyes went wide. “She used to do that?”

I nodded. “I really hate it. It’s not fun or sexy. It’s painful and awkward.”

“I’m sorry. We don’t have to. It’s fine.” He said. He looked mortified that he’d even brought it up.

I chewed on my thumbnail. “The thing is, I do things with you that I don’t think I would have thought would be sexy either. But I really get off on them. So maybe I’ve changed? Or maybe I will like it because you’re doing it and you won’t be manipulating my feelings to get what you want.”

“So you want to try it then?” He asked.

“Maybe. Maybe if I smoke some pot, get really relaxed. You do all those things you know will get me off best, so I’m so turned on. If those conditions are met. Yeah, we can try it.”

“No pressure, babe.” He stood up and came behind me, rubbing my shoulders. “I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“I know.”

“Also. So lately I’ve been really liking when you … Ah, fuck.”

I turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised.

He laughed and blushed. “I really want … I like it when you …” He held his fingers up for a second and then covered his face.

“If you can’t say it with your mouth, it’s not happening in the bedroom, Chris.”

“Em. I’d like it if you pegged me.” He said quietly, looking at his feet.

My eyes went wide and my hands flew to my mouth. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. I’ve been kind of into that lately. I want to try it.”

“Oh my god! This is the happiest day of my life! I would be honoured to peg you, Chris!” I squealed. Chris turned red and knelt down in front of me, burying his face in my lap. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about wanting to try that, you know?”

“Tell my guts that.”

“Do you think it makes you gay?” I asked

He shook his head. “No, but I don’t know. I’m comfortable with who I am. Just I didn’t think I was someone who would want to do that. I didn’t know how you’d look at me if I admitted to wanting that.”

I leaned down and kissed him on the back of his head. “Chris, I’ve had two dicks inside me at one time. I’m not going to judge you for wanting to try anything. If you wanted to actually try sex with a guy I’d be fine with it. I wouldn’t look at you differently. I love you. You’re my Chris.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m not doing either of those things at your mum’s house just so we’re on the same page.”

Chris laughed and hugged me. “I think maybe we should go back to LA soon. What do you think?”

* * *

We headed back to LA a few weeks of January. The first week I was out in the desert. Things were wrapping up with my study. I’d probably only come out to Joshua tree a couple more times. I also had my last lot of teaching too, which started up as soon as I got back.

There were also dress fittings. It still didn’t look like much, but I trusted Lili to know what she was doing.

I came home after a fitting and found Chris lying on the couch. He was wearing a blue hoodie over a white tank top and black track pants. He was reading a script and looked up at me as I came in, pushing his black reading glasses up his nose.

“How’d it go?” He asked.

I came over and lay down on top of him, leaning my head back on his shoulder and wriggling my arse against his crotch.

“It still kind of looks like a big weird sack. But it’s a big weird sack that fits me pretty well.” I said. “You look pretty hot here in these glasses.”

“Thanks. I need them to read.”

“Are they new?”

He pulled them off and looked at them. “Yeah. Dior. Fancy huh?”

“Very fancy.”

He put them back on and lifted the script back up. I wriggled against him again and started kissing his neck.

He snaked his free arm around me and pressed his hand against my crotch massaging his palm against my shorts. I looked up at him and he was still reading. His eyes were flicking back and forward down the page.

I reached up and stroked my hand over his stubble and kissed his jaw. He smiled but that was the only acknowledgment I got.

I unbuttoned my shorts. Chris slid his hand up my side. He toyed with my breasts for a little while and I actually just closed my eyes and let my head fall back against his shoulder. He pinched my nipples and tugged on them gently. I took in a sharp breath and reached one hand up behind his neck.

His hand travelled up as he flicked the page of the script over. He skimmed his fingers up my throat and over my jaw. His middle and index finger reached my lips and I instinctively opened my mouth. He pushed them in, sliding them over my teeth and pressing down on my tongue. I closed my lips around his digits and sucked them until he pulled them free.

He immediately moved his hands into my shorts and under the waistband of my underwear. He pushed down on my clit and then scissored it between his index and middle finger. I gasped and he slid his fingers down. He circled his middle finger around the entrance to my cunt and dipped it inside.

I squirmed against his hand as he used my wetness as a lubricant for his fingers to glide up and down my folds. Dipping his fingers into my cunt he smeared my juices over my pussy so his thumb could easily roll over my clit, sending sparks through me and making goosebumps break out all over my body.

I watched his hand move in my shorts. His tendons and muscles contracting and releasing as he pushed his fingers in and out. I started panting and my eyelids grew heavy. I let my head fall back and moved my hips with his hand as I looked up at Chris’ face. He was still reading, but he glanced down at me and smiled. He bought his lips to mine and I yielded to him, letting his tongue dip into my mouth. The kiss was intense but brief and he was soon back to reading his script.

I closed my eyes and pressed my face against his neck. Half kissing him, half using him to muffle my own noises. I gave myself to it. My hand bunched into fists. My back arched away from him. I cried out as my core clenched and then suddenly released as I came.

I collapsed, completely relaxed on top of him. Letting my orgasm ebb away. I felt serene. Chris stroked me a few more times before removing his hand. He brought his fingers to my lips and I greedily licked them clean.

I shifted so I was curled beside him, my head on his shoulder and my body curled over his. He looked down at me and placed a quick peck on my forehead before returning to his work.

“What did I do to deserve that?” I asked.

He shrugged. “What did I do to deserve you?”

I laughed. “I don’t know. Had to be something pretty awful though, I’d reckon.”


	29. Chapter 29

In April Chris had a small part in a movie called The Iceman. He had to grow this ridiculous fucking handlebar moustache. I had thought the beard he had when I met him was bad. It was  _nothing_ compared to this monstrosity. Oh and you can bet I made fun of him for it.

The issue of Science with my article in it was released and I started getting offers to apply for jobs at some pretty big name Universities. Most of them were so far away from where we wanted to be though. It really hurt. I had Oxford and Berkeley sending me emails inviting me to apply for these permanent positions. I even had the ANU, the school I did my Ph.D. at flat out saying they had a place for me. I couldn’t take any of them though.

I felt torn in two. This was everything I’d ever wanted. Only now I wasn’t sure if that was the case. When old colleagues and people I did my Ph.D. with found out, they’d ask where I thought I’d be going. I didn’t have an answer and they told me I was insane for considering giving up academia when I had now essentially made it and they were all still struggling.

The only two that were even in the realm of realistic, based on being close to Chris’ family were Princeton and Columbia and they were still nowhere near what Chris actually saw as his life for us. What I saw as our life for us. I didn’t know what to do. Should I bring this up with him? Tell him how taking one of these jobs might be something I’d like to do? Or do I just ignore them all until they go away?

Then I had something happen that was so unbelievable I thought they’d made a mistake.

I was told I was receiving a FASEB Excellence in Science Award. Something given out to women who had made a significant contribution to biological sciences in the early part of their career. I had to give a lecture to accept it, and it came with a $10,000 grant. That wasn’t much, but it meant I now had an idea. I sent an email to a colleague at Harvard and crossed my fingers.

Chris and I went to look at a house in the Hollywood Hills that his real estate agent put him on to. She said it was a bargain for where it was because it needed renovations. For some reason, despite already having so many things to do this year, the idea of renovating it seemed extra appealing to him.

It wasn’t too far from where our current house was, but it was higher up and the first thing I noticed was how phenomenal the views were. I thought Chris already had amazing views. It was nothing like this. We walked through following the estate agent as she talked about all the amazing opportunities. Chris held my hand and bounced around after her. She then let us go and walk through again so we could talk about what we were thinking.

“I can totally see what this will look like when it’s done, Em,” Chris said. “I think we should get it.”

“It needs so much work,” I said. “Are you sure you want to add renovating this place to the list of things we have happening this year?”

“We can take our time. It’s not like we have to just move straight in. We can just keep staying in the other place. Plus we’re not exactly here much.” He said.

“The views are nice. I like the walk in.” I said.

“I really like the entertaining area. Can you imagine the parties?” He dragged me outside to see them again.

“It is really nice out here. You’ll have to get a fence put around the pool though.” I said leaning against him.

“But that will ruin the view.”

“You know what else ruins views? Drowned toddlers.”

He looked at me first with disgust. His features quickly softened and he smiled. “Yeah. We should put in a fence.”

“You know, honestly, I don’t really care. If you like this. It’s fine with me. It’s nice.” I said.

“You don’t seem too convinced, Em. What’s the matter?” He asked turning me to face him.

I leaned up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “Nothing. It’s really nice. I just guess I feel about done with LA. I know we need a house here, I just literally don’t give a shit about it. I do really love these views. I think you can make something really nice with what’s here. As long as we have the enormous shower and bath I’ll be happy.”

Chris wrapped his arms around me. “Oh, it will be huge. We can shower with all number of people.”

“That’s all I want.” I laughed.

* * *

After we got home Chris went to call his lawyer and have them make an offer on the house while I went and sat on the patio rolling a joint. I was lighting up when Chris came outside.

“I feel like I’ve done some high-level adulting today.” He said sitting down next to me.

I took a drag on the joint and handed it to him. “Here you go then, balance it out.”

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. My head was already feeling soft and floaty from the pot. Chris put his hand on my leg. I looked over to him.

“Do you feel like we need to be extra juvenile and reckless to make up for the fact that we’re going to be trying to have kids in less than a year?” He asked.

I laughed. “Hadn’t really occurred to me. Did you have anything specific in mind?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just feeling scared about it. Big life changes.”

I leaned over and kissed him. “I’m glad it’s not me for a change. You still want it though, right? To get married and have kids?”

“More than anything,” Chris said. “I just know things will change. I won’t be able to party like I do. I’m worried our sex life will change so much that we won’t even enjoy it anymore.”

“I don’t doubt that it will change, but mostly we’re normal old vanilla people anyway. We both like that stuff. Having kids doesn’t mean I won’t still like you to rough me up from time to time.”

Chris laughed. “Imagine if one of our kids walks in and I have you all tied up and I’m flogging you.”

I scooted my chair closer to him and took the joint from him. “Might need to have Grandma babysit for those nights.” I rested my head on his shoulder and took a draw.

When I released the smoke he leaned down and kissed me. His lips just teased over mine and as he went to pull away I reached up and grabbed him, pulling him back down to me. He deepened the kiss, his mouth opening against mine, his tongue dipped briefly into my mouth. It wasn’t enough though. I wanted more. I sucked his bottom lip and pressed my tongue against his. I pulled his hair as I grazed my teeth over his lip.

Chris wrapped his arm around me and lifted me. I stepped over his lap and sat straddling him, facing him. I broke the kiss to take another draw on the joint and while I held the smoke in my lungs he took it from me and did the same. We sat staring at each other. I rocked my hips against him. He put the joint into the ashtray on the table and when we both released the smoke he pulled me back to him.

As our mouths clashed together, our hands roamed each other’s bodies like they were on their own separate mission. Chris kept one hand in my hair, holding me in place. The other was everywhere. It slid down my back, massaged my breasts, toyed with the hem of my skirt. He eventually settled with gripping my hip controlling the rhythm of my movements. I scrambled to unbutton his shirt. When I managed to get the last button open, he yanked my head back, breaking the kiss. I rocked against his lap grinding against his erection and he grabbed my skirt lifting my dress over my head.

He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to his body, latching onto my breast. He sucked on it through my bra. His teeth grazing over my nipple. I reached for the joint and took another draw letting my head float as he sent sparks through me.

Chris released my nipple and looked up at me. “We should go inside.”

I nodded and as I shifted to get up, he stood, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me inside as we resumed kissing. He placed me on the bed breaking our kiss. My lips felt swollen and prickled from the friction from his ridiculous mustache.

I moved back on the bed. He crawled up over me, his hands skimming over my crotch.

“How badly you already want me.” He purred. His lips touched mine again, just briefly. He propped himself over me looking down into my eyes. “Em, do you think we can try fisting.”

I swallowed and sat up, pushing him back off me. “Okay. Go get the magic wand, one of the bullet vibes and lube. All the lube you can find.”

Chris looked at me puzzled, but went and fetched what I told him to. I unhooked my bra and wriggled out of my underwear.

He returned moments later with all the things I’d told him to get. He plugged in the Hitachi and put everything at the end of the bed.

“We should take care of you first, because once this is done it may be days before I want your dick anywhere near me,” I said.

Chris shook his head. “I want to have that feeling of need while I do this.” He picked up the magic wand. “What’s this for?”

“So once you’re all the way in, the best way to get out again is if I’m having an orgasm. That’s just in case I’m having trouble doing that.”

Chris chuckled. “Can I use it on you first. I kind of love watching how quick you come with it.”

“Sure,” I said grinning. “In fact, the more turned on I am the better. I’ll walk you through everything, but to start with you need to go slow. You need to add lube between each new finger and you need to massage the whole area so I’m not all tight and tense because otherwise we’re going to tear something and I do not want to go to A&E for stitches in my vag.”

He looked a little startled. “Are you sure about this?”

“I can’t promise I won’t back out. But I’m fine with trying.”

I lay back on the bed and Chris climbed between my legs. He hooked his arm around the back of my head and we started to kiss again. He took his time. Letting me relax and just enjoy being close with him. He had one hand on my breast and he switched between kneading it and lightly flicking at my nipple. He would grind his hips into me. His erection was pressing through his pants, rubbing against my pussy. My juices smearing on the fabric.

He moved his hand free from behind my head and sat up on the side of the bed. He patted his lap and I wriggled into position so my arse was propped up on his thighs. I spread my legs wide and he picked up the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He spread the lube over my labia and around my entrance massaging his fingers along my swollen sex. The lube mixed with my own juices and dripped from my cunt.

Chris picked up the Hitachi and pressed the bulbous head against my clit. He turned it on and the buzz filled the room. It is such a ridiculously loud toy, but you can’t argue with the results. I immediately felt the beginning of an orgasm build in me. He pushed his slicked fingers into my cunt and stroked them along my internal walls. I writhed under him, trying to both be here present for what was happening and trying to escape it completely.

I don’t think it even took a minute and I came hard. I started chanting fuck loudly as my legs slammed closed around Chris’ hand and the vibrator. He started laughing as he tried to pry it free.

When I relaxed again Chris returned to stroking my cunt. He added more lube to his fingers and stroked them down my perineum. He pushed three fingers into my cunt and moved them in and out slowly. Three I was okay with. We did three as a matter of course. It made me feel full and heat spread through me. He swirled his fingers in me and spread them, stretching me out slowly. His thumb pressed down on my clit. I let out a low moan. I had that pleasant pressure pooling in my stomach, letting me know that a second orgasm was starting to build.

“Okay, Chris. You can add another.” I panted looking up at him.

He removed his hand and added more lube.

“Chris. Like this.” I said. He looked at me and I raised my hand. I curled my fingers so my pinky and index fingers were touching and then I thrust my hand in a forward direction while twisting my wrist.

He circled his middle finger around my cunt and then curled his hand and twisted it in. I’m pretty sure when I’d had both Chris and Tom fucking me they’d been bigger than Chris’ four fingers but I’d never felt anything like this. Even when Jessica had fisted me in the past her whole hand didn’t feel like they took up this much room inside of me. His knuckles scraped along my g-spot as he moved his hand within me. He started working my clit again. The pressure created was intense.

“Oh fuck.” I groaned and my leg kicked out completely out of my control.

Chris eased off a little and looked down at me. “You okay?”

“Yes, keep doing that.” I pleaded. I sounded so whiny and needy. He smiled and picked up the pace and pressure again.

I could feel the orgasm cresting and I clutched at Chris. One hand gripped onto his belt like it was a kind of lifeline.

“Chris, oh fuck.” I groaned. “Go all in.”

He pulled his hand out and I collapsed down into his lap panting. He poured lube onto his hand. It ran in rivulets down the veins on his forearm as it mixed with my own personal lubricant.

“This time, like this,” I said. I folded my hand in on itself tucking my thumb right into my palm. I repeated the forward twist movement.

His fingers pressed into my entrance and with a quick cork-screw movement he pushed in. I nearly screamed out as his knuckles stretched me as he entered me. It was too much. It all happened so fast though that his whole fist was inside me before I could even make a sound.

He was pressing on my cervix and is sent a sudden stabbing, burning pain through me. I cried out and grabbed his wrist as my whole body clenched. I freaked. If I called out red he might try and yank his hand free and that could actually cause some serious damage while I was clenching like this.

“Orange. Shit Orange. Don’t move.” I cried.

He stopped moving completely. “What do you need me to do?”

I whimpered. “It seriously hurts. I’m actually red. This is red, Chris. But you can’t just pull out. I need you to try and get me to come. If I can’t then we’ll have to figure out something else.” All this was said through whimpering. I was in so much pain. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes.

Chris grabbed the magic wand and turned it on pressing the bulb against my clit. “It’s alright, Em. I’ve got you. You’ll be okay. Try and relax.” He kept his voice low and soothing. I focused on it, willing myself to relax despite how much pain I was in. The wand was doing its job though. The intense buzz rolled through me, blending with the severe pain I was feeling. It didn’t change it, but I could work with it. I took the handle of the vibe from Chris and he started stroking my hair and rolling his thumbs over the peaks of my nipples. An orgasm built and then broke.

“Now, Chris.” I moaned. He pulled out. His hand slipping from me. When he was free, I threw the vibe and scrambled away from him pulling my legs up to my chest.

He wiped his hand on the sheet and crawled up to completely engulfing me in his large arms.

“I’m so sorry, Em.” He soothed. “I knew when you said that about Jessica I should have just thrown out the idea.”

“It wasn’t that. It just hurt so bad.” I was really crying now. My face was pressed into his chest and my tears wet his skin. “I fucking forgot how bad it could be, And your hands are so big. I was really enjoying it when it was four fingers. I thought I’d be okay.”

“What do you want to do, baby?” He said, his mouth pressed to the top of my head. “I can hold you as long as you need. But do you want me to run you a bath? I think I should go get you some painkillers and tea.”

I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him for a moment. My legs trembled. “I think I would like a bath. And yes to painkillers and tea.”

He didn’t let me go until I relaxed. “Will you be alright here by yourself?” He asked.

I nodded and curled up into a ball. He pulled the quilt over me and kissed my cheek and dashed out of the room.

My cunt ached and I squeezed my legs together trying to make it go away.

When Chris reappeared I had stopped crying, and the ache had dulled but it still felt awful.

“Can you walk?” He asked, crouching by the bed.

I shifted to sitting. “I think so.”

“Do you want me to carry you anyway?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

I laughed. It was weak but it was there. “Yes.”

He scooped me up into his arms, carried me to the master bathroom and lowered me into the tub. It smelled of vanilla and the water swirled with pink and blue.

Chris had lit candles in the room and at the end of the tub was my tray. He slid it closer to me and I saw he’d made tea, and put cookies on a plate. He’d even rolled a joint and it sat next to a clean ashtray. There was a glass of orange juice and two tablets sitting next to it. I picked those up first and swallowed them with a mouthful of juice.

He crouched next to the tub and cupped my cheek stroking his thumb over my jaw. “I’m just going to go clean up the bedroom. Change the sheets and stuff. So when you hop out of here if you want to take a nap it will be nice and fresh for you. I’ll come back and talk in a minute. If you want I can hop in here with you, but I don’t have to. It’s up to you.”

I nodded. “Okay. I love you, Chris. You don’t have to feel guilty about this. It wasn’t your fault.”

He kissed my temple. “I love you too. I’ll try not to blame myself too much. Be right back.”

I picked up the joint and lit it, taking a large draw. It helped me relax and took the edge off the pain. When Chris returned he climbed into the tub with me. I snuggled against him and we talked. Passing the joint between us. Sharing the cookies. I think I was able to alleviate some of his guilt. He made me feel better just by being him and loving me the special way that only he does.


	30. Chapter 30

At the end of April, Chris had Avengers press and the premiers to go to. His anxiety wasn’t great but he made it through. I attended the premiere with him in LA. Once again it was at the El Capitan. There was such a buzz around it this time. People were both excited to see if Marvel could pull off the merging of all their franchises and hoping they might fail.

I had found a dress to wear that made me giddily happy. It was a black and dark green halter neck, with a black petticoat. The best bit was that it had a really subtle print of Loki’s helmets overlapping each other around the skirt. I had it tailored to fit perfectly and no one noticed what it was. Not the stylist who dressed me and did my hair and makeup. Not Molly. Not Chris. I kept smirking to myself all the way to the theatre.

Chris had buzzed hair short and grown a full beard after he was able to get rid of his disaster of a moustache he needed for his last role. He was wearing a tweed three-piece suit and he looked about as comfortable in it as I would if I had to wear it.

I walked the red carpet with him this time. Just hanging back a little while he signed things for fans or stopped to be interviewed. About halfway up Chris stopped to answer questions by someone who seemed much more into the franchise than a lot of the previous people who were just there because interviewing at red carpets was their job. Chris was answering the usual questions about the movie and what can be expected.

“So I hear Captain America is getting married soon.” The woman asked. Chris held out his hand to me and I took it and he pulled me over, wrapping his arm around my waist. “Is this the lucky lady?”

“I’d say I was the lucky one,” Chris answered. I pulled a face at him and he started laughing. “Look how romantic she is.” He said squishing my cheeks.

“So when’s the big day?” The woman asked.

Chris put his fingers to his lips. “Shh…” He said. “Not going to touch that.” I started, giggling at him.

The interviewer turned to me. “Are those Loki’s helmets on your dress.”

“Be quiet… he hasn’t realised yet!” I answered at a loud whisper.

Chris turned to me and looked down at my skirt. “Emily!” He yelped and burst into laughter, grabbing his pec and reaching for me. “Where’s the loyalty?”

I started laughing and we both moved on down the red carpet. When we made it down to the end of the line where everyone was milling around Chris wrapped his arms around me and started swaying side to side. “You are in so much trouble.” He laughed.

“I sure hope so.” I returned.

A bunch of the other cast members came and spoke with us while we all waited around to do the last photo thing. When Tom came up, Chris took me by the shoulders and held me out in front of Tom. “Look at this shit!” He said.

Tom looked me over confused and I pointed at my skirt. Realisation dawned on him and he started laughing. “You can’t blame her for having good taste, Chris.”

I cannot believe how much I enjoyed the film. It was such good fun and once again full of hot people jumping around and hitting things. That’s always fun.

The after party was the standard get drunk and watch people suck up to the celebrities affair. We headed home late, Chris at that perfect level of drunk where his accent was thick and everything was funny to him.

We headed home in the back of a stretch limo, just the two of us. His dad had attended the premiere with his wife and their young children and so didn’t stay for the party. Chris’ hands were all over me, he nuzzled at my neck drunkenly groping me in the back seat.

“I can’t believe you wore this, Emily.” He slurred, tugging at my skirt. “You’re so naughty.”

I started giggling. “I am naughty. Such a bad girl.”

My giggling seemed to infect Chris and he joined in. “Such a bad girl.” He agreed. “You should be punished.” He pushed his hand up under my skirt and then stopped and looked grave for a moment. “I think I’m too drunk for that.”

I burst out laughing. “Yeah, you might be, my love.” I unbuckled his belt and unfastened his fly. My hand slipped into his pants and I stroked up and down his length. “Here I’ll make it up to you.”

I pulled his cock out and positioned myself so I was crouched over his lap. I teased the head of his dick with my tongue. He shifted in his seat, spreading his legs and lounging back. I took him into my mouth sliding up and down his shaft. I wrapped my tongue around it and hollowed my cheeks.

Chris slid his hand down my back and hitched my skirt up. He stroked his hand over my ass and shifted my panties to the side, slipping his fingers between my folds. I hummed around his cock, working my mouth up and down and massaging my hand over his balls through his pants. Chris inserted his middle finger into my cunt. As he pressed it against my internal walls, curling it and stroking it over my g-spot, I took him deep into the back of my throat.

I continued to deep throat him for a moment before pulling away completely. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed into his lap, sliding down onto his cock. I squeezed around him and began to roll my hips against his.

Chris wrapped his arms around my back and nuzzled at my throat. “Fucking in the back of a limo. I’ve really made it now.” He said.

“Like I believe you’ve never fucked in the back of a limo before.” I teased.

Chris looked up at me. “I haven’t!”

“Stop lying.” I teased. I ran my hands over his scalp letting his short hair prickle against my palm.

“I swear to god! I may have had a blow job, but I’ve never fucked in the back of a limo!”

“Aww, we’re both having a first. Romance.” I said. He laughed and pulled me into a kiss.

I rocked my hips and raised and lowered myself on his cock. Chris kissed and licked over my throat. Sucking at my skin. I snaked a hand between us and began rolling my fingers over my clit as I rode him. My skin tingled and pressure built in my stomach. Chris bit at my breast through my dress and as his teeth pressed down on my nipple I came, my body spasming.

I slid off his lap and took his cock in my mouth again. Sucking and licking I brought him to orgasm. He came, pulsing into my mouth and I swallowed it all down. The flavour of him mixing with the flavour of me on his cock.

I sat back up and leaned back into his shoulder. Chris tucked his dick away and wiped his pants with the pocket square.

“You ruined my suit, Emily.” He scolded.

“That ugly thing was ruined before you put it on.” I scoffed.

“Emily!” He squawked. His hands went to my sides and he started tickling me.


	31. Chapter 31

The closer to July we came the more hectic things were becoming. I was starting to have to leave myself notes and reminders all over the place, in my phone, on my computer, stuck to the fridge, just to remember to do everything. Chris’ first offer on the place in LA was rejected and he ended getting in a bidding war with another buyer and paying quite a bit above the asking price on the house. After the paperwork went through we had to hire designers and contractors and landscapers to get to work remodelling the place.

At the start of June, I was heading to England by myself for five days to spend time with Gaby and Tom. Teaching was finally over and I was basically finished with my job at UCLA. It was bittersweet, to say the least. This was really the beginning of a whole new chapter of my life.

I was already dressed in a spider-man cami set and ready for bed. I was just double checking my list of things I needed were actually packed when Chris came into the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and surveyed me. “You got everything?”

“I think so,” I said scanning my list one last time. “God, I feel like I keep forgetting everything lately.”

“There’s been so much on your plate babe, things are bound to get away from you from time to time.”

I zipped my suitcase closed and walked over to him, sitting myself on his knee. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. “Have fun without me. Don’t let East get up to any trouble.” I said when I pulled away from him.

“Look, what East gets up to is his own business.” Chris laughed. He pressed his forehead into the middle of my back and when he next spoke he sounded nervous. “Em. When you’re staying with Tom. Please don’t have sex with him.”

“Of course I wouldn’t,” I said turning on him and running my fingers through his beard.

“It’s just … I don’t know. We hadn’t spoken about what was okay for the three of us to do.”

I thought about it for a second. That was really true. We’d had a discussion a long time ago about not being in an open relationship, but since bringing Tom into our sex life semi-regularly we hadn’t said what was okay for the three of us to do. “I see us as monogamous, Chris. I’m happy to redefine what we are if you want. But to me, it’s you and me. When we do stuff with other people, it’s you and me sharing that. I would never sleep with another person without you there. Is that how you see us?”

Chris sighed and his shoulders relaxed. “Yes. That’s how I want us to be. I don’t want to fuck anyone without you there. The thought of you doing it really freaks me out.”

I kissed his temple and shifted in his lap so I was straddling him. I slid my hand into the open neck of his Henley, tickling my fingers across his collarbone. He grabbed my hand and held it to his mouth sucking on my middle finger.

“What are you going to do while I’m away?” I asked.

“Masturbate a lot.” He teased. I gave him an incredulous look and he laughed. “I thought I’d invite some of the guys around. I dunno, watch baseball. Drink.” His hands slid up under my cami and he began kneading my breasts with his palms.

“You do that while I’m here,” I said. “I guess that’s probably more fun without me around though scowling about dumb baseball.”

He pulled the collar of my cami down, and my breast fell out. “I don’t get to celebrate winning in quite the same way without you here.”

He leaned down and circled the point of his tongue over my nipple. I started rocking my hips against him as I ran my fingers through his hair. I could feel his cock start to press against my pubic mound as he stiffened under me. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and as he sucked and rolled his tongue his teeth would occasionally press down against my hardened peaks send a shiver running through me.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he released my breast. Dropping to my knees I unfastened his pants. I nuzzled at his crotch and he pulled his cock out and stroked it in front of my face.

“If you’re gonna do that why am I down here?” I asked poking my tongue out at him.

“Oh sorry,” Chris said letting his cock go and holding his hands in the air.

We both started giggling and I took his dick in my hand. “You dork,” I said and I ran my tongue up the length of his shaft and pressed my lips and against the head.

“You’re the dork.” He countered as I slowly slid my mouth down over his cock.

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes, tapping my tongue against his shaft.

Chris chuckled and rubbed my cheek. “I still love you, dork.”

I chuckled and slapped his leg, moving my head up and down his length. Chris kept his hand on my cheek, stroking his thumb along my jaw as I hollowed my cheeks against him.

“Look at me.” He said.

I looked up and started quickly bobbing my head up and down. He moaned, and his chest started rapidly rising and falling. He pulled his Henley off over his head.

“Ah fuck.” He groaned. “Em, stop. Stop.”

I sucked hard as I pulled away and when his cock fell free from my mouth it made this obscene slurp sound that made me start laughing.

Chris pulled me to my feet and picked me up throwing me onto the bed. He kicked his pants off and jumped on me, tickling me. I tried to get him back and while I managed to get a few tickles in, causing him to laugh and wriggle on top of me he quickly managed to get my hands and pin them above my head with one of his hands while the other attacked my sides.

“Stop it! I just sucked your dick, you arsehole!” I squealed, my legs kicking.

His fingers eased up, but he kept trailing them up and down my side. He started kissing the side of my throat. “That’s true.” He said, between kisses. “I guess I should try and make it up to you.”

He let my wrists go and moved down my body. When he reached my panties he pulled them down and tossed them to the end of the bed. He ran his tongue up my inner thigh. He parted my labia with his fingers and stroked them up and down. He circled his index finger around my entrance and pushed it in. He hooked it inside of me and then dragged it out again, drawing my wetness out, and using it to paint my folds.

“Chris.” I moaned as he wet my clit, circling his finger over it.

He pressed down and a jolt shot through me. I snapped my legs shut around his hand.

“What are you doing, Em?” Chris asked, prying my legs apart again.

“Can you talk dirty to me while you do that?” I asked.

“Alright, dirty girl.” He purred. “Why don’t you tell me what you want to hear. What kind of things does my filthy little girl want me to say?”

His fingers fluttered down my slit, and he dipped one inside of me again, swirling it around.

I groaned. “Oh god, yes. I am dirty. Tell me how dirty I am. How much you like it. How you like how I feel. How you like to taste me.” I pleaded with him. My own words affected me. I started panting in anticipation of his. My chest rising and falling with my shallow breaths.

He ran his tongue up my thigh again and bit down on the muscle near my cunt. He pulled his finger from me again smearing my fluids over my labia. “You’re so fucking dirty, Emily. Look how wet I make you. I love how I do this to you.” He purred. “You’re my dirty girl aren’t you? All mine.”

“Mmm hmm.” I hummed, twisting under him.

He pushed two fingers into my cunt and spread them inside me. His knuckles slid over the ridges of my internal walls and I moaned thrusting my hips up.

“Fuck it feels good in here,” Chris growled. “So warm and wet. You get so wet for me, Emily. I love how in control of your pussy you are, Emily. How you can stretch to fit me, but then when you squeeze against me it feels so tight. Makes me want to come just imagining having your pussy wrapped around my dick. Show me, my dirty girl. Squeeze around my fingers. Show me how tight you can make yourself.”

I felt myself clench around him without even meaning to as heat filled me, pressure building in my core.

“I know you can do better than that. Come on, baby girl.” Chris purred.

I bared down, clenching my pelvic floor. Squeezing myself around his digits.

“Oh fuck yeah, Emily. You feel amazing.” He said, wriggling his fingers inside of me.

He bought his tongue down and swiped it up my folds, focusing the point on my clit just before he raised his head again. “Mm … fuck, Em. You taste amazing. But you know that, don’t you? You love to taste yourself don’t you, ya filthy girl?”

He pulled his fingers from my cunt and began rubbing them vigorously over my clit, I started panting and moaning as my orgasm came closer and closer to taking me over. He pushed two fingers from his free hand into me. I was swollen and ached for him. He moved his fingers in and out a few times and then removed his hand. He plunged his mouth into my heat and began lapping at me. Flattening his tongue and swiping it up the entire length of my folds. He reached up, gripping my chin and pushing his glistening fingers into my mouth. I sucked them greedily, my head thrown back and a deep, primal sound escaping from my throat.

Chris grunted and pushed his fingers back inside of me. He now had two fingers in my cunt, working in and out, rolling against my g-spot, and two in my mouth as his hand held my head back.

He sucked and licked at my pussy humming to himself as he did. He grazed his teeth over my clit and nipped at it as he pressed against my g-spot. I came apart. Crying out his name, clenching around his fingers. My orgasm took hold of me. It was all I knew. Just wave after wave of intense pleasure.

Chris climbed up between my legs, his hand still holding my chin. He positioned himself between my legs, his cock pressed against the entrance to my cunt.

“No.” I moaned, shaking my head.

“No?” He asked. He nuzzled my neck, waiting for me to elaborate.

“Get on your back. I want to ride you.”

He rolled over, dragging me with him. I kissed the corner of his mouth and sat up, straddling his hips. I pulled my cami off over my head. Chris reached up and touched my cheek, tenderly trailing his fingers down my neck and over my breasts. I took his cock in my hand and lowered myself down on it clenching and releasing my pelvic floor as I did. When he was buried deep inside of me, I started to ride him, rocking my hips, frantically sliding myself up and down on Chris’ cock. He clutched at me, his hands holding my hips, his eyes focused on me, watching me as I brought him to climax.

I started fingering my clit as I rode him, bringing myself along with him. I closed my eyes as I got closer and closer to an orgasm. My head fell back, and sweat beaded on my skin.

“Look at me, Emily,” Chris growled.

I groaned and forced my eyes open, locking them with Chris’.

“Good girl.” He purred. “Watch me, my good girl. Watch me come for you.”

I couldn’t take it anymore. My orgasm broke. I clenched and made a guttural groan. I kept my eyes on him and I kept moving against him. His face set, his eyes burning into me. The tendons in his neck pulled taught and his fingers dug into my hips. He jerked suddenly, thrusting hard up into me. He came, pulsing deep inside me as I squeezed my walls around his cock, trying to feel every twitch of his cock as it spilled his hot semen inside of me.

I collapsed on top of him, pressing my face into his neck. He kissed my temple and rolled me over, as he slipped out of me. We lay together panting.

Chris stroked his hand up and down my side. “Behave yourself while you’re away.” He said and sat up.

“Oh no. I won’t be doing that.” I teased, pinching his butt as he stood.

He turned and looked at me as he walked backward to the bathroom. “Oh good. That means I can punish you when you get home.”

“I look forward to it.”


	32. Chapter 32

I arrived at Tom’s house in London late the next day. I had managed to rest pretty well on the plane, but the whole time zone thing had thrown me. So I was pretty exhausted. Tom greeted me at the door.

“Emmy!” He said, hugging me. “How was your flight?”

“It was not the worst flight I’ve ever been on,” I answered as I followed him back inside. Tom laughed. He showed me around his house and to the guest room, I’d be using while I stayed with him. I dropped my gear off, and we headed into the kitchen. He was mid-dinner prep. I offered to help him, but he waved me off. So I sat at the kitchen bench and watched him, while I drank a glass of red wine.

“What are we having?” I asked.

“I thought I’d make something very un-English. I hand rolled pasta earlier today. So I thought I’d just do a butter sage sauce. And some bruschetta.” Tom said. “I also have this cream of mushroom soup I made. It’s come out quite well I think.” He dipped a spoon into the pot and offered it to me. It tasted amazing. Creamy and woody and with the soft bite of chives.

“Fuck me. That’s delicious. You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“I quite like cooking really. It’s nice having someone here to do it for.” He said. “I do have a very English pudding happening in the oven. Sticky toffee.”

“Oh god yes. How are you not married?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I think I just like being single. I travel so much. It doesn’t lend itself well to family life.” Tom said. “Besides if I was married we wouldn’t be able to have the arrangement we have.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. I’m nearly married and we have the arrangement we have.” I teased. “Just got to marry the right person.”

Tom laughed. “I think people like you and Chris may be few and far between, darling.”

We sat down at his kitchen table and ate. Catching up and really spending the first alone time together for a year now. It was nice just getting to just be his friend again.

* * *

The following day Tom and I went for a run in Regent’s Park and then headed over to King’s Cross Station to meet up with Gaby. Gaby and I got very distracted by Platform 9 and ¾ and spent way too much money buying Harry Potter Merchandise in the shop. We then went back to Tom’s place to drop Gaby’s things off and headed over to Harrod’s to see if we could find anything they’d each be happy to wear as my bridal attendants.

Walking through Harrod’s made me feel anxious and on edge. This place was not for me. It perplexed me that it was for anybody. There was a pair of bedazzled jeans shorts in the teen section that cost £200. That’s like $350. For jeans shorts. Jeans shorts with plastic rhinestones on them.

We started out in the menswear section. I had my colour swatches so we could make sure the grey wasn’t too far from the grey in my dress.

“So do you have any ideas what you might want me to wear?” Tom asked as we strolled through the designer men’s wear department.

I held up the fabric swatches. “This is what I know. These two colours. That’s it.”

Tom laughed and hooked his arm around mine. “You don’t have an idea about designers?”

“Suits have designers?” I asked. I stopped and looked at a grey jacket. It was Dior and I flipped the price tag over. “I think I’m going to throw up, right on this £1200 jacket.”

Gaby stopped and shook her head. “I don’t think we should have come here.”

Tom dragged us both into a hug, laughing loudly. “You really need to just relax, darlings. Emily, this is your wedding we’re talking about, and it’s not like you don’t have the money. Also, I have the money. Everything will be fine.”

I sighed, exasperated. I really did need to chill out about money. This was getting ridiculous. I couldn’t spend the rest of my life just acting like I was a Ph.D. student getting by on her scholarship anymore. I had to grow up and accept that this was my life now and while I shouldn’t get carried away, I had money. I could use that money to help charities  _and_ I could buy nice clothes that cost ridiculous amounts of money despite the fact that the people who made them were getting shafted. Or wait. No, that’s not right at all.

“I think I need to get out of here,” I said suddenly turning on my heel and heading through the labyrinth that was Harrod’s

“Emmy? What’s wrong?” Tom asked trying to keep up with me.

I shook my head. “You’re going to think I’m an idiot.”

“Just spit it out, Emmy,” Gaby said jogging along behind me.

“It just occurred to me that this …” I waved my hands around my head. “Was all built on slave labour. And I know, you can’t always get around that. That’s kind of the fucking shit show world we live in. But like you said, Tommy, I have money. I can be picky about where the things in  _my_ wedding come from.”

“Right. Of course. So what’s the plan?” Tom asked. Didn’t even question it. Just where to next.

“Well, I guess next I look at who the most ethical brands and designers are, and we go straight to them? Or maybe you can even wear a suit you already have. I mean you have to already own a grey suit right? Nothing more ethical than re-using what you have.”

“Of course I already own grey suits. I’m happy to wear whatever you want me to.” Tom agreed.

“Maybe I can find a tailor to make me something too, Emmy. Ask them to source fair trade fabric and get them to design it?” Gabby said. “Then we know it wasn’t made using slave labour because it was made by the person we’re talking to in person.” She stopped for a second and grabbed my arm. “We can get that girl, Lucy who makes our cosplay to make me something. She has my measurements, we know what she can do. I can meet up with her when I’m back over summer.”

“Yes! I love it.” I cheered.

We finally made it out of the store and into the cool London air. “So where to, Emmy? Would you like to get lunch? There’s a nice place to eat in the park.”

“Can we maybe pick something up and go back to your place and watch you model suits?” I asked.

Tom burst out laughing. “Of course, anything for you.”

We picked up sandwiches, pastries, and coffees on the way through the park and took them back to Tom’s place. We ate at the kitchen counter, laughing and teasing each other.

Tom opened a bottle of champagne and poured both Gaby and I a glass. We followed him down to his bedroom. Gaby sat down on the edge of the bed and I followed Tom into his walk in. We compared a few suits to the colour swatch I had and Tom lined them up at the end of a hanger.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Tom asked. “I don’t mind buying something.”

“Yes. This is exactly what I want. I hate this shitty feeling I have when I drop a fuck tonne of money on myself without thinking about it. It feels wasteful, and the fashion industry is both exploitative and not exactly environmentally friendly.” I said. “This way makes me comfortable. Like you said, it’s my wedding.”

“Well alright, get out of here so I can change.” He said and smacked me on the arse.

“Oi, you. Watch it.” I yelped. “Friends remember.”

“Right you are. Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

I headed back into the bedroom and sat down with Gaby.

“How many grey suits did he have in the end?” Gaby asked.

“Too many. We narrowed it down to five.” I answered taking a sip of my champagne. Not something I’d normally drink, but bubbles are always fun.

“Hey, what do you think the chances of getting an extra Comic-Con pass are?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m sure Chris could track something down for you. Why? Who’s coming?”

“Maybe my boyfriend.” She answered looking at her feet.

I turned to her my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. “Your what? Gaby! How long?”

“Four months. I was kind of scared to tell you after Richard.” She answered, and looked up at me. “But he’s so nice, Emily. He let me go slow with him and we go on these really lovely dates. He took me on a gondola on the Cam. He’s really nerdy but not aggressive about it like some guys are. I don’t know. I just … I really like him.”

“Oh man! Gaby, I’m so excited for you! I wish you told me earlier!” I squealed hugging her.

“Ugh, get off, Emmy. I’m going to spill my drink all over Tom’s bed.”

Gaby and I got drunker and drunker while Tom came out in each suit one at a time. We would rate each one out of 5. They all received 5. So it was kind of a completely ridiculous process, but who would have thought watching a guy model suits would be so much fun?

Tom came out in the last one. It was a Burberry three-piece.

“Oh fuck, Tom. That’s it. That’s it.” I squeaked. “I would do all kind of bad things to you in that suit.”

Tom laughed. “I’m not sure if that’s the look you were aiming for, Emmy.”

“But if  _I_ want to. Then think of all the other ladies and some gentlemen who will  _also_  want to do those bad things to you.” I added.

“Emmy, you want to do bad things to everyone. It barely means anything.” Gaby teased.

“Hey!” I yelped.

“It does look amazing though, Tom. I’d go with that one.” She said.

“The Burberry it is. May I go get changed into something more comfortable?” He asked.

“Ask me again but without it sounding so dirty.” I teased.

“Emily Stephens, I do believe you’re drunk.” Tom scolded. He walked over and patted me on the head like I was a dog and he was a person who’d never actually patted a dog before. “I’m going to go change. Then let’s go out and eat. We’ll go dancing or something.”

“Okie Dokie, Loki.” I chirped. My own joke made me laugh hysterically and I fell back onto the bed.

“Very good, Emmy. You drunk idiot.” Tom said and he went at got changed leaving me giggling on the bed next to Gaby.


	33. Chapter 33

I got back to LA and within three weeks I was officially unemployed. I was sitting on the precipice of having a full blown anxiety event about it. Chris had to shoot a film in Prague but was called into the studio to film an after credits bit to the Avengers first. I followed along, not really knowing who I even was anymore.

I didn’t just stay by his side though. I kind of flew in and out because my dress fittings were becoming more regular, and I needed to go to Australia and do things there. I met with bakers to finalise cake designs and flavours. I helped Amelia find a dress. We checked the boat and decorations and so many things really. I was losing track of things and finding everything overwhelming. I was finding myself going out and realising that I’d forgotten to brush my teeth, or brush my hair. I just felt constantly under stress and that if things didn’t change soon, I’d break.

Comic-con came and I went with Gaby. She brought her new boyfriend with her. His name was James, and he was a dream. I really, truly liked him. He was charming and funny and sweet and best of all he made Gaby happy. Her happiness radiated out of her when she was around him. Gaby and I also went and spoke to Lucy who sketched up the design for a stunning dress for Gaby. It would be asymmetric with a layered chiffon knee length skirt and a black satin sash. She assured us she would source the fabrics from sustainable fair trade sellers.

When Chris came back from Prague, we went to Boston together and made a concerted effort to find our new house. We must have looked at twenty houses. It was like we both  _needed_ this place to be perfect. This was where we would raise our kids. The family home those kids would come back to when they were adults with their own kids at Christmas. It had to be their dream place. Turns out, those are few and far between.

I woke up on a Wednesday morning of mid August feeling horrible. I’d been feeling sick on and off for a couple of weeks now. The stress was going to kill me I was sure of it. I got out of bed reluctantly to go have a shower. We were meeting a real estate agent who was going to show us three houses in Brookline today. Chris said it was where a lot of the Red Sox lived with a great deal of excitement. I tried to pretend that I cared for him.

I hopped into the shower, wondering if maybe we should call it off. I just couldn’t do it anymore. It was eating me up. We’d decided to do too many things. It felt like I was on planes as much as I was on the ground and this needed to wait. I found Chris already dressed and cooking breakfast with Lisa. They had bacon cooking, a smell I was never a fan of. It sent a wave of nausea through me and I dashed out the back door and threw up over the porch railing into the garden.

Chris came out behind me and pulled my hair back. He rubbed my back, but by the time he’d gotten there I’d already finished.

“Stress? Or are you actually sick?” He asked.

“Stress. We get married in 4 weeks, Chris. Why are we fucking looking at houses?” I said. “We should have gotten married in Boston. What was I thinking?” And just like that, I was crying.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me while I let it out. I’d been holding it in for a while now. Just letting everything eat away at me.

“Shh… You’re right. I’ve been thinking the same thing. Do you think you can handle going out today? I’ll cancel all the other appointments we have after today and we’ll just sort it out after the honeymoon.” Chris soothed.

“Really?” I asked, rubbing my eyes with the balls of my hand.

“Yeah, of course. We have time.” He kissed the top of my head. It suddenly felt like a weight had been taken off my shoulders and now I didn’t even mind going to look at houses anymore.

“Sorry. I am so up in my head right now.” I said.

Chris laughed. “Don’t worry, babe. If anyone gets it, it’s me.”

The first house we went to see was really nice on the outside but they’d gutted it and the inside was super pretentious. It was not worth the effort it would take to fix it. The second house though. The second house was like it had been plucked out of both Chris and my dreams and assembled especially for us.

Driving up it was nothing special. You couldn’t even really see it well from the street. Just a white fence with this huge colourful trees hanging over the edge. We pulled into the driveway and I took Chris’ hand and squeaked. The house was three stories high, shingle house with these rough stone accents. Ivy grew up the side and was changing colour for the season.

“Oh my gosh, it’s huge!” I squeaked.

Chris nodded. “It’s seven bedrooms. I think it may be too big really. Why would we need that many bedrooms?”

I grinned at him. “What  _would_  we need all those bedrooms for?”

He poked me in the ribs. “How many kids you thinking of having? I thought you only wanted two.”

“You want more than two.”

He looked at me with his eyes narrowed. “What are you saying?”

I shrugged. “I dunno. What am I saying?”

Chris shook his head and got out of the car. I followed skipping over to him and taking his hand. The estate agent led us through the house pointing out all the features. It was just stunning. She said it was built in 1885. It had been well maintained, all the rooms were just flawless. The living areas downstairs were all huge and had these massive fireplaces. The kitchen was nearly exactly how my dream kitchen would look if I drew it. Lots of bench space and an island in the middle with a rack hanging from the ceiling for hanging pots and pans from. The bathrooms were all okay but there was room to make them how I wanted them.

The agent left us to walk around by ourselves. We went outside to look at the ‘carriage house’. It was a really old stone two-story building. It was dusty and full of cobwebs inside.

“Oh my god, look at this space. Imagine what you could do with it?” I squealed pulling myself up against Chris.

“Sex dungeon?” He said.

I punched him. “Well, I was thinking gym or maybe guesthouse,” I said trying to suppress my laughter.

Chris leaned into me and we kissed. “You’re thinking this is our house aren’t you?” He asked pushing my hair behind my ear.

“You can’t see it? Pool table in that formal lounge? Building a treehouse for our kids in that huge oak tree out the back?” I asked.

“Well, shit. When you say it like that.”

We walked back outside and looked up at the building. “There are a few things I’d want to change. And really, Em. It’s massive. Do we need a house this big?”

“No. I suppose we probably don’t. I do really love it though. Do you not like it?” I said looking over at him. Trying to read him.

“It is nice.” He said.

I slumped a little. I thought this might have been it. If he wasn’t happy though, we’d have to keep looking. “I guess it’s kind of expensive.”

“It’s less than the one we bought in LA. We can afford it just fine.” Chris said. “Em, did we just find the home we’re going to raise our kids in?”

I looked over to him, my hands over my mouth. “Did we?” I squeaked.

“Fuck, Em. I am so excited about how excited you are about this.” He said pulling me into his arms.

“Why wouldn’t I be? This is the bit I want, Chris. I want to wake up in a house that is ours. To have lazy Sundays fucking all morning until that leads to us having kids that won’t let us do that anymore. All the wedding shit is nothing to me compared to the idea of that.”

He kissed me. It was so urgent and passionate. I must have gotten so caught up in the stress of the wedding I’d made him forget that what I wanted was to be his wife. His hands slid up my back and bunched in my hair, and he pushed his hips into mine.

He broke away from me and held me at arm’s length. “I love you. I’ll go tell the agent we’re interested and that we’ll send in an offer tonight. Want to wait in the car?”

On the way back to his mom’s he drove with his hand on my thigh. He would squeeze it occasionally or run his fingers up and down my leg. The whole time we talked. We talked about what we’d change in the house. Which room we thought would be the best nursery. What the carriage house would be best used as. What kind of furniture we’d like to buy to fill it. He suddenly pulled the car off the highway and up an off-ramp.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“There’s a motel here and I wanna fuck you.” He said.

That sent a shiver through my whole body. “You can’t even wait to get back home?”

“Nope. And anyway, I want you to be loud.”

I squirmed in my seat, pressing my legs together as heat flooded my cunt. “Seedy,” I said taking his hand and pressing it against my crotch. He squeezed, pulling the fabric hard against my clit. I groaned.

He pulled the car into the car park of a really shitty looking motel and leaned over to me. He nuzzled at my neck and grazed his teeth over my skin as he pressed his fingers against my pubic mound through my jeans.

“Wait here.” He growled. “Start without me.”

I unbuttoned my jeans and watched him go into the reception of the motel. I slipped my hand into my panties and stroked my middle finger up between my folds and over my clit. I was already soaking and my nerves felt like they were exposed. I was so sensitive that the slightest touch of my fingertips was sending jolts through me.

When Chris got back to the car my head had fallen back and I was breathing rapidly. He tapped on the window to get my attention and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I got out and he pushed me up against the car and took my fingers into his mouth. “Fuck.” He growled. “Look at you. You know what you do to me, Emily?” He ground into me. He was hard and the movement made us both moan.

He linked his fingers with mine and dragged me upstairs to our room. It was ratty and smelled like cigarette smoke, but before I could take in exactly how shitty it was Chris had pushed me up against the door. We each scrambled out of our clothes. The only time our mouths parted was when we pulled off our shirts. When we were both naked, our clothes strewn around the room, Chris lifted me and carried me to the bed, throwing me on the threadbare covers.

He dragged me to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor between my legs. His tongue swiped up between my folds and I cried out. I felt him chuckle and he wrapped an arm around my thigh. I was so sensitive and so close that all it took was for him to push his fingers inside of me as he swiped the point of his tongue back and forth over my clit a few time and I came.

“Jesus Christ, Emily!” Chris hissed. “How wound up are you?”

I shook my head, panting as the little shock waves ran through me. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I have an idea. Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Always, Chris.”

“Go pee. I’m going to try and make you squirt.” He said getting up off the floor and pulling me to my feet.

“But I don’t do that,” I said.

He shrugged. “Maybe today you might? Grab some towels too.” He smacked me on the butt and I wandered off to the bathroom perplexed.

When I came back he was looking at his phone. “Did you get bored?” I asked, throwing the towels at him. He laughed and started laying them out on the bed.

“Just researching.” He replied.

He got up and started kissing me again. It was less frantic than before, but he used his mouth to guide me back on the bed. Slowly, he started kissing down my throat and over my chest. His lip brushed lightly over one of my nipples and I gasped, arching back. Chris sucked it into his mouth and as he let it go, he let his teeth scrape over the hardened peak. I bucked suddenly as lights popped in my vision and a wave of electricity coursed through me.

“Holy shit,” Chris muttered and sat up.

He started to stroke his fingers up and down my labia. I started whimpering when his thumb started rolling over my swollen clit.

“Shh… relax, baby,” Chris said. He pushed his middle finger into my cunt and dragged it over my g-spot as he pulled it out again. I cried out and my legs snapped shut as I jerked away from him.

“Em, I know, babe. You gotta trust me and stop trying to run away from it.” Chris said.

“I’m trying. Sorry. Sorry.”

Chris circled the entrance to my cunt and pushed two fingers this time. He pushed them right up to his knuckles and hooking his fingers, he dragged them forward against the front of my cunt. I cried out as they pressed hard against my g-spot.

“That’s it right?” He asked me.

“Yes.” I whimpered, squirming in front of him.

“Okay, so relax. Just let it happen. The worst thing that can happen is you’ll have an orgasm. And that’s not so bad is it?” He said.

I shook my head. Chris pressed hard against my g-spot. And I mean hard. Curling his fingers inside me, dragging them back and forward over my g-spot. I lost control. I writhed under him, the noises I made were loud and inhuman and I couldn’t control any of them. As I got closer and closer to climax, I tried to escape it again.

“It’s okay. Let it happen, Em.” Chris soothed.

“It feels like I’m going to pee,” I whined.

“That’s not what that is,” Chris said. “Trust me.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s just what it feels like the first time you come like that. It’s the same for guys too. You’re not used to it being anything else. It’s different. Let go.”

I took a deep breath and let go. He returned the pressure to my g-spot and ground his knuckles into it. I came harder than I’d ever come before in my life. Crying out and gushing over Chris. The amount of fluid was ridiculous. It felt like I’d was being torn in two and endorphins flooded my body. I felt dizzy and slightly high.

“Oh god, Chris.” I panted. My mouth was dry and the words came out like a croak.

“That was fucking amazing.” He licked one of his fingers. “Here, taste. You can see.”

He offered me a finger and I sucked it. It was me. That tart, musk with the acidic sweet undertones. Nothing else. I hummed closing my eyes and letting my head fall back.

“Can I ask you something?” I said, looking up at him. “What do you get out of doing that?”

Chris laughed. “Smug self-satisfaction.” He got up and pulled all the towels out from under me. “I’ll just go get you some water. Then we can fuck.” He said.

I laughed. “I’ll be here.”


	34. Chapter 34

The offer on the house was accepted. I don’t know that I’d ever been more excited about anything before. I had so many ideas for how that house could be our home.

With two weeks to the wedding, we returned to LA. Chris had his bachelor party in Vegas over the course of a whole weekend. I’d get these random text updates from his friends trying to get him into trouble. Photos of him gambling, getting lap dances, drunk and passed out. He looked like he was having an amazing time. Kind of wished that I could have had my hens in Vegas, to be honest.

The last details and fittings happened on my dress so that when I finally took it home with me it fits perfectly. The bodice hugged my skin so that it looked like the black embroidery was painted directly onto me. I was so in love with this dress.

My stress didn’t settle at all. I pretty much felt constantly nauseated. The idea that I had to get up and declare my love for Chris in front of all those people was freaking me out. The fact that it was now becoming pretty clear that there was going to be a media circus outside the zoo when we got married too. I kept just repeating ‘we should have gotten married in Boston’ any time I got more news about the over the top excitement that the Australian media seemed to have about Captain America marrying one of their own.

I did get my green card with one week before the wedding. That made me feel like a whole weight had been taken off my shoulders. I was actually getting to the point that I was worried they’d stop letting me back into the country after each time I left. Certainly, every security check was getting more and more complicated.

With five days to go, we boarded the plane to Sydney and settled ourselves into our seats. I threw up on take off.

“Em, are you sure you aren’t actually sick?” Chris asked, coming into my pod when the fasten seatbelts lights finally got turned off.

“I don’t think so. I keep grinding my teeth too.” I said shifting in my chair to let Chris squeeze in with me. “I might see if Amelia can change what we do for the hens though. I don’t feel up to late night drinking. Maybe we can do day spa instead. I need to chill.”

Chris adjusted us both so my head was pressed against his chest. “Are you getting cold feet? You can tell me. I won’t be mad.”

I sat up and looked him in the eye. “No! I want to marry you. Just there’s been so much going on. My job. The wedding planning. Buying houses. You leaving town to film Snowpiercer. It’s all going to be done with soon and I’ll be your wife and we’ll be down in Freycinet with the beach and the mountain climbing and bushland and the bath that looks over over the beach, and the ginormous bed. I’m sure I’ll be feeling just fine by then.”

Chris relaxed back and I lay down onto him again. “You’re going to be my wife.” He whispered.

“And you’re going to be my husband. Aren’t we so grown up now?”

A flight attendant passed by and offered us drinks. Chris got a beer and I stuck with ginger ale. I don’t even like ginger ale. That’s how shitty I felt.

“Chris started stroking my hair and humming to himself. I realised it was 'Kiss the Girl’ just as I drifted off to sleep against him.

* * *

Amelia rather disappointingly changed my hen’s to a day spa thing. It meant Tom and Shan couldn’t come along because we were all naked a lot. I mean I wouldn’t have cared and I’m sure Ronnie didn’t give a shit, the rest of the women probably weren’t super keen on it.

Lisa, Shanna, Carly, and Tara even came which was amazing.

Around three in the afternoon we were all getting mani-pedis. I was in a massage chair my feet in hot water when the strippers arrived. I cracked up laughing as Ronnie and Amelia pulled me up and moved me to a chair in the middle of the floor.

"Amelia! You got me strippers.” I squeaked as they sat me down.

“That would be me, darling.” Veronica laughed.

I’d never been to see strippers before. It was interesting how completely ridiculous I felt. Yet at the same time how much fun I was having. They had hired a man and a woman. The guy was dressed as Captain America and I completely lost it laughing when he started his strip routine. The only thing he shared in common with Chris was the kind of shitty version of his costume. His routine was silly and fun and I did really enjoy it.

The woman they’re hired took the job seriously. I had to hold my hands behind my back while she ground into my lap. It made me think of Chris and the more she danced the more actually turned on I became.

We finished the day with dinner at Aria near the Sydney Opera House. Shan and Tom were coming to this bit. I was excited that I did get to do something with all my friends together too. We all headed to our hotel first to get ready. My lapdance had made me horny as fuck, so I dressed in matching black bra and panties and black stocking and garter, with the idea to come back to Chris after and jump him. Over the top, I wore short, flirty black dress. Tom, Gaby and I travelled together and were met by paparazzi out the front. I have no idea who tipped them off to Tom being there.

In case you were wondering, Tom looked  _amazing._ He’d gone all out, dressed in a black three-piece suit. He looked like he would do very bad things to you.

After the dinner, a lot of the girls begged me to go out partying but the paps had stressed me out, so by the end of the dinner, I was grinding my teeth again. I was worried about Chris. He hated this kind of attention more than anyone. Our wedding was going to be a fucking circus to get into. I was just glad we had the boat for the reception. They can’t crowd us when we’re in the middle of the harbour.

Most everyone else decided to go on partying. Tom, Lisa and I headed back to the hotel. I hugged Lisa goodnight as she got off the elevator on her floor and continued up to the suit Chris and I were staying in. Tom was on the same floor as us, so I didn’t think twice about the fact he got off when I did.

I said goodnight to him in the hall and opened the door to our room.

Chris was sitting on one of the lounge chairs facing the door. He was wearing a black suit. His tie was undone and just draped around his neck, and the top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. He was also clean shaven. I hadn’t seen him without a beard for months now.

“Did you have a nice night, Emily?” He asked. He was holding a leather strap and he tapped it on his thigh.

“Yes, thank you,” I answered.

“Would you like Tom to join us?” Chris asked, still tapping the strap on his thigh.

I turned and saw him standing in the door behind me. “Yes, please.”

“Come here,” Chris said and pointed to a space in front of him. I walked over and stood looking down waiting for direction.

“What are you up for?” Chris asked.

“Don’t mark me,” I answered.

“Anything else?”

I shook my head.

“Will you take direction from Tom?” Chris asked.

I nodded.

“Don’t forget who you belong to,” Chris growled. “Now take off your dress.”

I reached behind me and pulled the zipper of my dress down. I shimmied out of it and offered it to Chris. He took it and folded it, placing it beside the chair.

“Go help our guest with his jacket, Emily,” Chris said.

I turned and approached Tom. I slid his jacket off his shoulders and hung it on the coat hook at the door. I started to loosen his tie and there was a loud crack of leather on skin behind me. I turned started to look at Chris.

“You’re taking liberties, Emily.” Chris snapped. “Come here and get on your hands and knees.”

I followed his instruction kneeling on all fours in the middle of the floor. Chris held out the leather strap to Tom. I watched as Tom removed his cuff-links and slipped them into his pocket. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and took the strap from Chris.

Tom ran the strap down the length of my spine, as a shiver ran through me. The shudder hadn’t even completely made its way through my whole body when the strap came down on my arse. It forced the air from my lungs in a sudden grunt. He hit me again and I clenched my jaw, breathing through my teeth.

The next touch he made was gentle. He trailed his fingertips down my back. When he reached my hair he grabbed a handful of it and yanked my head back so I was looking up at him. “Go and lie over Chris’ lap.”

He let my hair go and I crawled over to Chris and draped myself over his lap. Chris stroked his palm over my arse. He carefully unhooked the clasps of my garter and yanked my panties down so they sat around my knees.

“Emily, I want you to watch Tom,” Chris growled.

I turned my head to face Tom. He was sitting, reclining on the couch. Chris started teasing his fingers over my pubic mound and over my arse. Tom unbuckled his belt and unfastened his fly. Chris’ fingers slipped between my folds, teasing gently up and down. Tom pulled his cock out and started stroking it. As he stroked himself Chris stroked me. The liquid heat feeling started building in me very quickly. I wanted to bury my face in something to hold back the sounds that were trying to escape from me. Even consciously holding them back I was whimpering. Chris circled his finger around my clit and pressed down on it. That’s all it took. My whole body clenched up and I came.

Chris pulled his hand away from me and slapped me hard on the arse.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He barked at me. “Who told you, you could come?”

“I’m sorry, Chris. I didn’t mean to.” I said, looking at the ground.

“I don’t even want to look at you.” He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to my feet. His hand went to my throat and he squeezed it lifting me so I was on my tiptoes. “You do not get to come unless I say so.”

“Yes. I’m sorry. Please. I’ll try harder.” I babbled.

He let me go and turned me to face Tom and then shoved me towards him. “You do something with her.”

Tom took my hand and pulled me into his lap, so I was sitting across his knees leaning into his chest. He slid my panties all the way off and tossed them to the end of the sofa. “You’ll be good won’t you, darling?”

“Yes, Tom.” I breathed.

His hand moved between my legs and he pushed to of his fingers into my cunt. I gasped and he began curling them inside of me dragging them over my g-spot again and again as he rolled his thumb over my clit.

“Oh god! No, No, No, No …” I cried. “I’m gonna come. Please, Tom.”

“She’s so worked up for us, Chris. Maybe if she’s going to be like this we shouldn’t let her stop coming?” Tom said. His fingers continuing to work inside of me.

I looked over to Chris and he nodded. Tom pulled me backward so I was lying back on the couch, my hips on his legs. His fingers worked like lightning in me, pressing on my g-spot, pinching at my clit. Jolts shot through me. I writhed on his lap and he grabbed my breast, yanking the cup of my bra down and pinching my nipple. I came again, arching off the couch. Tom didn’t ease up at all. In fact if anything, he became more focused.

Chris approached, he knelt in front of me and yanked my other breast free and he sucked my nipple into his mouth. He bit and sucked on it. My nerves were on fire. It felt like torture while at the same time feeling like the ecstasy. I came again. Loudly. My throat felt raw.

Chris moved again, this time he sat next to Tom. Two of his fingers joined the two Tom had inside of me already. It stretched me out to an uncomfortable level and I whimpered.

“How attached to that suit are you?” Chris asked.

“I have others.” Tom chuckled.

“Work her clit and hold her down. She’s going to try and escape this.” Chris said.

Tom moved a hand so it was pressing down on my hip bone and pulled his fingers from cunt, using them to focus on my clit. It actually set off another orgasm and I was clenching down around Chris’ fingers before he even had a chance to use them on me.

My legs started to shake and Chris started dragging his fingers back and forth over my g-spot.

“Oh god! Please!” I cried. I didn’t even know what I was begging for. My hips bucked and I tried to pull away.

“Hold her down,” Chris growled, and Tom increased the pressure on my hips. “And you, shut your fucking mouth!” He said, slapping me across the thigh.

His fingers pressed hard against my g-spot, while Tom’s worked frantically on my clit. I couldn’t stop coming now and I started to cry.

“You had better relax and let this happen, Emily.” Chris snarled.

“I can’t. Please, Chris.” I wailed.

Chris hit me again. “Emily. I mean it.”

I took a deep breath and focused everything I had on relaxing my pelvic floor. It took every bit of self-control I had and as soon as I did another orgasm tore through me, gushing onto Chris and Tom.

“That’s it, good girl.” Chris cooed, stroking my thigh. He got up and wiped his hands on his pants and Tom shifted so he was between my legs. He dipped his head down and began lapping at my pussy. Each touch of his tongue on my engorged clit felt like heaven.

Chris went to the mini bar and retrieved a bottle of water he crouched in front of me and unscrewed the cap. I propped myself up on my shoulders and he tilted the bottle letting the water slowly trickle into my mouth. I drank and he let the water pour faster. When I was done he took the bottle away and put the cap back on.

“What colour are you, Em?” He asked.

“Green. I can keep going.” I said.

He stood and unfastened his fly, pulling his cock free. He was hard and he stroked his erection as he looked down on me. He stepped over me, resting his knee on the back of the chair and thrust his hips forward. I took his cock into my mouth and sucked along his length. He thrust into me as I used my tongue to roll over his shaft.

Chris pulled away suddenly and started removing his clothes. I let my eyes fall closed, allowing the sensation of Tom’s tongue circling over my clit and his fingers swirling in my cunt, wash over me.

I was grabbed suddenly and dragged away from Tom and pulled to my feet. Chris turned me to face him and then lifted me, sliding me down, his cock entering me as I moved into place. I clung to his neck as he raised and lowered me on his dick. Tom came up behind me and I felt his fingers trail down my back, and between my arse cheeks. He circled my anus with one finger and squirted lube so is it trickled down my crevice. I felt his cock push up against my asshole. I groaned as he pushed in, stretching me out.

Together they fucked me. I felt helpless. Trapped between them. I leaned back wrapping one arm around Tom. He kissed me, biting my lower lip, his tongue teasing me. When we broke apart Chris took his place. His kiss was hungry and full of need. I moaned into it and let myself go. My body wasn’t mine anymore it was theirs. It came apart. My orgasm crashed down on me.  My body clenched and I went limp, collapsing up against Chris. Clinging to him as I panted and whimpered. Helpless in his arms.

Tom came first. I felt him pulse inside me and he let out a low groan. As he pulled out, Chris came. When his cock stilled inside me he set me on my feet. I swayed and leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around me and bunched one hand into my hair. “How are you doing, babe?” He asked, planting a kiss on my forehead.

“I feel really shaky,” I answered.

“Tom, could you start her a bath?” Chris asked.

“Of course,” Tom replied. He scooped some of his clothes off the ground and disappeared into the bathroom.

“Do you want Tom to stay for your aftercare?” Chris asked.

I looked up at him, I still felt like I was in a bit of a daze. “I don’t know. I mostly just want you but what if he’s not okay? This is new for him too.”

Chris let me go and I swayed a little. He went to the hall closet and grabbed me a robe and helped me into it. “What if you go talk to him for a minute. See how you both feel. I’ll leave you alone. Then if you decide you both want him to stay we’ll work from there?”

I nodded and headed to the bathroom. Tom had the spa running. It was one of those giant oval tubs, much like the one at home. He was sitting on the edge and buttoning his shirt.

“How are you doing there, Emmy?” He asked. “That was a little intense.”

“I’m fine. Feel a little floaty and my legs feel like jelly, but I’m good. I enjoy all that kind of stuff. How about you?” I sat down next to him and put my hand on his knee.

“I’m good. I think. I enjoyed it. I’ve had girlfriends in the past who liked things a little rough or being ordered around. I’ve never gone that far before.” Tom said.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. “Do you want to stay? Talk about it?”

“No. I should go clean up and get some sleep. Thank you for including me again.”

He stood and I got up and hugged him. “I love you. You know that right? I really consider you one of my best friends.” I said as I squeezed myself against him.

He kissed my cheek. “Thank you, darling. I think I needed to hear that. I love you, too.”

I sat on the edge of the tub and watched Tom leave. Chris appeared a moment later. He had a Lush shopping bag in his hand.

“You went to Lush?” I squeaked.

He crouched down in front of me and kissed my cheek. “Gotta keep my future wife happy.” 


	35. Chapter 35

I woke the next morning to the sound of knocking on the door. I opened my eyes. Chris was already up. I pulled the covers over my head. I felt awful today. My whole body ached.

Chris wheeled the room service cart into our room and the smell of coffee made my stomach turn.

“Can you get that out of here? It’s making me feel sick.” I groaned.

He pushed the cart back out and came and lay down next to me wrapping his arms around me. “If you’re that sick you should see a doctor.” He said.

“I just feel achy. I think you guys must have been too hard on me last night.” I whined from under the covers.

He pulled them down over so my head was poking out. “You just said the food cart was making you feel sick. Why don’t you want to see a doctor?”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. It’s just too early.”

“We have to go speak to the wedding planner. You gotta get up, Em.”

I pulled the covers back over my head and groaned.

“Emily. I’m getting really sick of this shit. If you don’t want to marry me just say it.” Chris snapped rolling away from me and sitting on the end of the bed.

I pulled the covers off and sat up. “How is me feeling like shit suddenly about you?”

“You keep saying you’re going to be fine but every day you’re worse. You won’t see a doctor. It feels like tomorrow you’re gonna get up and decide you aren’t well enough and you’re gonna call it off. Just call it off if you want to call it off. We could have saved a lot of money and heartache.” Chris said. I couldn’t believe he was actually thinking these thoughts.

“Why would you even think that? I keep telling you it’s just stress. Maybe it is the flu? The doctors aren’t going to do shit about it. Why do you not trust me? When have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?”

Chris groaned and got up, striding out of the room. I chased after him. He started heading to the exit, picking up his wallet from the coffee table.

“Christopher Robert Evans! Do not make me chase you into the lobby naked! You know I’ll do it!” I yelled. The smell of the coffee suddenly overwhelmed me and I dashed into the bathroom and fell to my knees, throwing up into the toilet.

Chris appeared behind me, pulling my hair back behind my head and holding me as I heaved into the bowl. When I finally seemed to have nothing left to throw up, he hit the flush and pulled me to my feet, holding me against him.

“Please go to the doctor.” He said.

“After the wedding? There’s so much to do. I promise if I wake up on Sunday and I feel like this I’ll go.” I pleaded.

“Don’t leave me at the altar.” He said that so quietly and with such fear, it made my heartbreak.

“Chris, do you actually think that I’d do that?”

“No. But fears aren’t always rational and I’m scared.”

I squeezed myself against him, pressing my face into his chest. “Chris, I am going to meet you at that zoo tomorrow. I will probably be a little late because brides always are. I will be wearing a big cupcake dress and a stupid tiara. I will walk down that path to where you are standing and I will promise to you in front of all those people that I am going to stick by your side until I die. Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

* * *

After I finally managed to get ready to go out, Chris and I met with the wedding planner one last time to make sure everything was still fine and ready for tomorrow. There were no major problems expected except for keeping the press away from the spot where we had to walk between the zoo and the ship. They had informed the police.

We spent a lot of the afternoon in the spa together being pampered. We thought it best to just try and get some relaxing alone time together. We did body scrubs and wraps, a hot stone massage and then were left alone to spend time in the spa. The water was warm without being too hot at the tub was deep. I relaxed back into him closing my eyes as he stroked his hands absentmindedly over my breast, his fingers dancing over my nipples.

“You seem so much better now. Maybe it is stress.” He said.

“Told you.” I murmured. We sat quietly for a little while and I listened to his heartbeat. “Hey, Chris?”

“Mmm?” He hummed.

“Remember the first time we had sex?” I let my hand fall to his thigh, stroking my fingers up and down.

Chris chuckled. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“When have I ever?” I teased letting my knuckles tease against his cock and it twitched against the back of my hand.

Chris started giggling. “Emily, they told us no sex.”

I turned and climbed onto his leg, so I was straddling his thigh. “That’s okay. I have a no sex while underwater rule anyway.” I started to kiss along his jaw, as I ground against his thigh, pressing down into him. My pussy spread and his thigh muscle pushed against my cunt. “We better be quiet though, don’t you think.”

A half-smile crept of Chris’ face. “Such a dirty girl.” He purred, his voice low.

I rested one hand on his shoulder and I took his cock in the other. I stroked him as I ground on his leg. He dug his fingers into my hip and with his other hand, he rubbed my clit. The heightened sensitivity I had been feeling was still there and I found myself clenching my jaw and panting through my teeth as my orgasm coiled in my core, ready to break.

“Please, Chris.” I breathed.

“Such a good girl. Asking so nicely.” Chris whispered. “You want to come, baby?”

“Yes, please. Can I?” I whimpered.

“Of course. Come on my leg for me. Let me watch.”

I ground harder against him, pushing down into his muscle. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, focusing on the tingling in my cunt. My core clenched and as my orgasm washed through me. I clenched my jaw, stifling the sound of my moan as best I could.

Chris pulled me into a kiss and I increased the speed I was pumping his cock. I tugged at his balls and he let out a low groan.

“Tell me when you’re about to come,” I whispered in his ear.

I continued to pump, rolling my palm over the head of his cock. He started to pant, his eyes closed and his head fell forward.

“I’m gonna come.” He growled. I took a deep breath and dived under the water. I took his cock in my mouth, sucking along the length and palming his balls. He came with a jerk and I allowed his come to pool in my mouth. When his cock had mostly stilled, I let it go and broke through the surface of the water taking a deep breath in through my nose and swallowing what was in my mouth.

“Oh my god, Emily!” Chris said, his eyes wide.

I grinned at him and snuggled back into his shoulder.

* * *

That night we had a rehearsal dinner in one of the smaller ballrooms of the hotel where we (and most of our wedding guests) were staying. I don’t actually know what a rehearsal dinner is for. I still don’t know what a rehearsal dinner is for, to be honest. We needed to practice eating I guess? I am pretty messy when I eat. So I guess that’s fair.

Chris’ family and my Aunt, Uncle and cousins came, as did our close friends and the bridal party. We’d forego most speeches figuring that we could save them all for the wedding. We just spent most of the time socialising and just being with these people we loved most.

After dinner, everyone headed in their own directions. It was pretty early. Just after 9, but most of the guests were severely jetlagged and we all had a wedding to get up for in the morning. Chris had decided to share a room with Scott tonight, because of the whole ‘not seeing the bride before the wedding thing’. So he walked me to the door of our suite.

We stood at the door making out slowly. No tongue, just slow, deep kissing. Taking turns to suck on the other’s bottom lip. I held onto the lapels of his jacket, pressed against the wall. Chris slid his hands slowly along my jaw, through my hair, and down my neck. I had one leg pressed between his and I could feel his cock stiffen against my thigh.

“Chris, hurry up. I don’t want to have to stand in the hall watching you make out all night.” Scott whined.

Chris pulled away from me and looked at him. “I have a key, Scott. I figured you must have wanted to watch us.”

Scott pulled a face and I started laughing as he disappeared into his room. Chris tilted my face back to his.

“See you tomorrow, future wife.” He said. His lips met mine again and we kissed until my lips felt numb. When he pulled away he stood with his forehead pressed against mine.

“Just come sleep in here. It’s just a dumb superstition.” I breathed.

“It’s tradition. Let me have it.” Chris sighed.

I frowned and pecked him on the lips. “Okay. Goodnight. I love you. Have sweet dreams.”

Chris chuckled. “Goodnight. I love you. You have sweet dreams too.”

I watched as he walked down the hall to Scott’s room. He turned and smiled at me when he got to the door. “This time tomorrow you’ll be my wife.”

I grinned. “And you’ll be my husband.”

He disappeared inside and I went into my room. I took my time getting ready for bed. I read for a while and at around 10.30 I turned off the light. Not even ten minutes later I heard the buzz of the keycard in the door and Chris appeared in the bedroom door.

“We still have a whole hour twenty before it’s tomorrow.” He said.

I laughed and pulled the blankets back. He climbed in with me and immediately flipped me onto my back, crawled between my legs and dragged my panties down.

“Chris!” I squealed.

“Shh… no time.” He whispered. I started laughing but it turned into a gasp as his tongue pushed between my folds and ran up my pussy to my clit.

He spent time tonguing my clit. Pressing down and circling that small bundle of nerves. I made this guttural moan and he moved to the entrance to my cunt and pushed his tongue inside. He lifted his head and pushed two fingers inside me, curling them and pressing them down on my g-spot.

“Emily. You taste crazy good today.” Chris said.

I groaned loudly as he turned his fingers inside of me, grinding his knuckles into that sweet spot. “You always say that and it’s a weird compliment.”

Chris laughed and moved up over me. “I mean it. It’s just a bit different. Taste.” He brought his lips to mine. He was right, there was a noticeable difference. Muskier maybe. I hummed into our kiss and he wriggled out of his pajama pants and entered me. I groaned and arched up into him. Clenching my pelvic floor around his cock.

His mouth moved to my neck and he nipped at my skin. “No marks, Chris.” I moaned. My orgasm had started cresting already and I had trouble getting the words out.

He moved further down and grazed his teeth over my nipple. “What about here?” He asked.

“No marks,” I repeated and grabbed his hair pulling his face back up to mine. We kissed as he thrust into me. I leaned into him, and he grabbed my hips, rolling us both over while remaining inside of me. I started to ride him, raising and lowering myself on his cock, my mouth still locked with his. His hands slid up my back and around to my breasts, squeezing them.

The action sent such an intense jolt through me that it sent me over. I pressed my face into his neck and my legs trembled as it coursed through me. Chris rolled me back over and kneeled. He grabbed my legs and started to really pound into me. I started just chanting mixture of the word 'fuck’ and 'Chris’ over and over in no particular order. I felt like I was falling apart. My orgasm hadn’t ended, and his pounding just intensified it more. I clutched at the sheets, bunching them in my fists. My stomach clenched.

Chris slammed forwards suddenly and came. His cock pulsed inside of me and I squeezed tightly around it.

He flopped down beside me and spooned me against him, my head on his arm. “That was the last bit of sinning we’re going to do.” He said.

I laughed. “I doubt it.”

“It’s not sinning if you’re married. I’m sure that’s in the bible.” He said. His hands went to my breasts and he kneaded them. Just gently, but it made them feel amazing.

“Mmm… keep doing that.” I hummed.

He leaned over me and rubbed his cheek on mine. “Oh, you like that do you?”

“Uh huh.” I reached up and rubbed his face, scratching my nails over his stubble. “I like this too.  Keep it tomorrow.”

“Ma will kill me if I don’t shave,” Chris said.

“You aren’t marrying your mum.” I teased. “Just remember who you’re spending the next two weeks completely alone with.”

He snuggled down beside me and continued to play with my breasts. “Do you think things will be different when we’re married?” He asked.

“I think things will be different, but not because we’re married. I’m not working now, so I’ll be around more. At least for a while. We’ll be in Boston more. We’ll be trying for babies.”

He snuggled in closer to me. “I love you so much, Em.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

He started tickling me. “Oh, you think so huh?”

I squealed and writhed underneath him. When he stopped he kissed me briefly on the lips and got up putting his pajama pants back on. “I better go. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait either.”


	36. Chapter 36

I woke up to my alarm and my stomach was in knots. I tried to breathe through the nausea that was pressing down on me but I couldn’t quite get it under control. I rolled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet.

I heard the door to the room close and Gaby appeared in the bathroom.

“Emily!” She squeaked.

I stood up and flushed.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

I nodded. “Uh huh. I think so. I might just have a shower.”

Gaby gave me a concerned look but left me alone. I showered and washed my hair. When I was done I went out to the lounge room in my towel. Gaby was sitting picking over the room service that must have arrived while I was in the shower.

“Are you sick?” Gaby asked. “You going to be able to do today?”

I shook my head. “I’m sure it’s just stress.”

“You want some tea? There’s toast here. Might settle your stomach.” Gaby suggested.

I nodded my head. “I’ll just go put some clothes on.”

I went and dressed in yoga pants. I needed a button up shirt so I could take it off without ruining my hair after we’d been to the hairdresser. I was digging through our luggage and found one of Chris’ blue plaid shirts. He’d already worn it and I held it to my face and inhaled his scent before putting it on.

“Aww… look at you,” Gaby said when I came back in. “Can’t even go one night without putting his shirts on.”

I sat down and took a sip of tea. “Not even a whole night. He snuck in before midnight.”

“You guys. You’re too cute for your own good.” Gaby squealed. I pulled a face at her.

There was a knock at the door and Amelia came in. “You ready to go get your hair done girl?” Amelia asked.

I jumped to my feet. “Yep! Let’s do this!”

We had booked the salon down the street from the hotel for the morning. While I had the colour reapplied to my hair and it braided, styled and set in large curls, various guests and other people in the wedding came and went. Lisa, Shanna, Carly, and Tara all came down in a group. Gaby tattled on me to Lisa.

“This has been going on for weeks now, Emily,” Lisa said. The way she spoke made me feel like I was in trouble.

“I know. To be fair, it’s not like I don’t have a lot on my mind right now.” I explained, picking at my fingernails.

Lisa grabbed my hand. “Don’t ruin your nails.” She scolded.

“They’re gel. It would take my hand being run over by a train to ruin them, and even then, I think they’d come out okay.”

“Are you going to be okay for this afternoon?” She asked.

“Yeah of course. I feel okay now. Please don’t tell Chris. He’s just going to think I’m planning on standing him up.” I pleaded.

She scowled at me. “I can’t promise that I’m not going to tell Chris.”

“I swear, I’m fine. Look I’m getting ready. I’ll be there. I told Chris if I still felt bad tomorrow I’d go see a doctor. It’s all good.”

She gave me a look that told me she wasn’t convinced, but she let it drop.

After I had my hair done, Gaby, Amelia and I headed back to the hotel to get ready. Tom was waiting for us in my suite with a photographer, makeup artist and a table full of food.

I picked over the array of breads, cheeses, and antipasto. Nothing was particularly sitting well though. So after I few bites I just left it. My makeup was done and really the only thing left was my dress.

“Go put it on!” Gaby squeaked.

I groaned. “There’s still like an hour to go.”

“Don’t care. Put it on anyway.” She said.

I sighed and got up dragging my heels into the bedroom. Amelia and Gaby followed to help me into it. I took off my shirt and yoga pants and stepped into the skirt. Amelia pulled it up and helped make sure my breasts were in place so the embroidery was sitting where it needed to be and Gaby zipped me up.

I rubbed my chest. “Shit, this is really tight across my boobs. It fit perfectly two weeks ago.”

Gaby came around in front of me and narrowed her eyes at me. “You threw up this morning.”

“Yeah, I know. I feel okay now though.” I said. I was getting kind of sick of this particular conversation.

“And now your boobs are bigger.” She said.

Amelia’s hands went to her mouth. “Emily!” She squawked.

I shook my head, my eyes wide. “No… no, no, no. No.” I said. “I’m on birth … oh fucking shit. My birth control. I changed it and I completely forgot.” I forgot I was on the pill. I forgot I was on the goddamn fucking pill now. Could I be more of a fucking idiot?

“I’m on it!” Gaby said and ran out of the room.

I went back out to the lounge room and flopped onto the sofa.

“Oh my god! Emily, you look beautiful.” Tom said. Amelia pulled me back to my feet, straightened out my skirt and let me sit back down again.

“She does, doesn’t she, Tom? Wouldn’t you say she’s glowing?” Amelia said.

“You shut your dumb face, Amelia!” I snapped.

“Are you pregnant, Emily?” Tom asked.

“Yes. No. Probably. I don’t know.” I sighed. “Gonna be pregnant when I get married. That’s the kind of person  _I_ am.”

Tom and Amelia took turns trying to comfort me. I don’t even know that I needed comforting exactly. This wasn’t a bad thing. Just a not-expected thing. There was a knock at the door and Tom went and let Lisa in.

“Chris just asked me to come check in on you,” Lisa said. “Let me see you in your dress.”

I stood up and twirled for her.

“I didn’t know you were wearing black,” Lisa said. “You don’t think that’s too dark for a wedding?”

I shrugged. “Too late to change it now. I like it though.”

“It is very you.” Lisa agreed.

Gaby burst through the door waving a box of pregnancy testers. “Got them!” She yelled.

Lisa turned to see what was going on. Gaby looked mortified.

“Emily, you’re pregnant?” Lisa asked.

I snatched the box from Gaby. “Well, I’m about to find out,” I said giving Gaby the evil eye.

I went to the bathroom and after rather awkwardly wrestling with my skirt I managed to pee on the stick. You know how in TV and on movies they do the pee sticks and the characters have to wait the five minutes and they pace the room and keep checking but nothing happens until the five minutes is up? That is not what happened.

As soon as the liquid hit the part of the tester that is supposed to bring up a line if you’re not pregnant or two if you are, two bright pink lines appeared. I was pregnant. We were going to be parents. I started to cry. Not sad tears. Or tears because I was scared. I was really, really happy. We were going to be parents. Chris was going to be a dad.

I put the cap on the tester and washed my hands.

I stepped out of the bathroom and every face was on me. I think the photographer may have even been taking photos. Kind of cool really, capturing that moment.

Gaby came over and hugged me as soon as she saw me. “Hey, don’t worry. You know either way it’s not bad right?”

“I’m pregnant,” I replied.

“But don’t you have to wait five minutes or something?” Gaby asked.

“I guess not.” I showed her the stick.

A weird little flutter went through the room like they didn’t know if they should be excited for me or not.

“Please don’t tell, Chris,” I said to Lisa.

She came over and hugged me. “You can’t keep this from him. You know he’s going to be happy, don’t you?”

I laughed. “I know. That’s why I want to tell him.” I said. “We’re going to be parents.”

The room erupted in excitement. I was hugged and patted by everyone at least once.

“Okay, everyone you need to calm down. I need to fix my makeup and get married.” I said.

I took a little while longer to calm everyone down again. Lisa left crying and returned to Chris promising she wouldn’t tell. I had my makeup fixed and we all went downstairs to go to the wedding.

Shan was waiting for us in the lobby. He and I travelled in one car, while Tom, Gaby, and Amelia went in another. There were some paparazzi at the doors to the hotel photographing us getting into the hotel. When we got to the zoo, it was crazy. There was a massive crowd of them around the gates of the zoo being held back by police.

“How am I  _this_  newsworthy?” I said turning to Shan.

“ _Seriously_. It’s bizarre. It’s like the whole Princess Mary thing again. I do not know how Chris is the equivalent of the Prince of Denmark though. I mean he just plays Captain America. He isn’t  _actually_ Captain America.” Shan said. “Mind you a lot of the media has been talking about what other guests you might have.”

“Right. Of course. Robert Downey Jr.”

The cars were let through the gate into the actual zoo and we were driven down as close to the bird show lawn as we could get. It was a beautiful day. The zoo had shut a little early for the wedding and I could see a few stragglers being guided out as we drove down. Shan and I got out of the car and regrouped with Gaby, Tom, and Amelia.

The girls straightened me out and Tom gave each of us our bouquets. To counter the fact we were in dark colours our bouquets were very bright. I had sunflowers and daisies. Gaby had bright orange gerberas, Amelia carried blue Irises and Tom wore a pink rose in his lapel. We met Shanna and Carly at the edge of the bleachers that formed a wall around the bird show area. They were wearing matching off-white dresses. Carly was holding Miles who in turn was holding a bear with our wedding bands tied to its paw. Shanna was holding Ethan’s hand. Ethan held a bottle of bubble liquid. There was talking and harp music issuing from the other side of the bleaches.

“Oh my god! Emily! That dress!” Shanna exclaimed.

“It’s a bit different. I know.” I said. I was starting to get very defensive on behalf of my dress.

“I love it. There is no way I could pull something like that off. You look amazing.” She said.

“Shall we do this?” Tom asked.

“Ready when you all are,” I said, taking a deep breath.

Shanna led Ethan to the middle of the bleachers opened the bottle of bubbles. Ethan started blowing bubbles and the two of them walked down the path together. Everyone on the other side went quiet and I heard the harp start playing ‘Part of Your World’.

Carly went next carrying Myles. Amelia followed them, then Tom, then Gaby. It was now my turn. I took another deep breath and hooked my elbow around Shan’s.

“You ready?” He asked.

“I have been for so long now,” I answered.

We stepped out into the path and we walked towards the lawn. They had set up the area really well. It didn’t look so much, 'zoo bird show’. The bleachers were covered in brightly coloured cushions and flowers and sashes covered the metal railings. There was an arch on the lawn with red roses woven through it. The view over the harbour was as amazing as I remember it being. The blue sky reflecting off the water. The Opera house and Harbour bridge drawing your attention to them.

I saw Chris waiting with the others and it felt like my heart was going to explode. His eyes lit up and his hand went to his mouth. He was wearing a black double-breasted suit. He hadn’t shaved liked I’d asked. I loved the look on him. His tie was grey and in his lapel, he wore a blue orchid. Scott was standing beside him. His suit was similar to Chris, but just that little bit different. His lapel flowers were lilacs. Tara was next. She wore a long black dress, in a floaty black material with a grey satin sash. She held a small bouquet of red poppies and red chrysanthemums. Finally was Zach. His suit was the same as Scott’s and he wore a hyacinth.

As I walked towards Chris, he started to cry. That set me off. Thank you science for waterproof mascara. When I reached Chris I turned to Shan, he kissed my cheek and went and sat down. I turned back to Chris and he took my hand in his the biggest smile on his face.

The celebrant stepped forward and did the whole dearly beloved thing. I wasn’t really listening.  I was just looking at Chris and feeling like my heart was going to give out on me.

“Now we invite Lisa, Chris’ mother to do a reading.” The celebrant said.

Lisa walked forward and stood beside Chris. The celebrant handed her the mic.

“Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh?” he whispered. “Yes, Piglet?” “Nothing,” said Piglet, taking Pooh’s hand. “I just wanted to be sure of you.” “We’ll be Friends Forever, won’t we, Pooh?” asked Piglet. “Even longer,” Pooh answered. “If ever there is tomorrow when we’re not together… there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we’re apart… I’ll always be with you.” If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you.“ Lisa read.

There was a quiet laughter that ran through the crowd. Lisa kissed each of us and went and sat back down.

The celebrant came forward again. She held a bright red ribbon. I handed my bouquet to Gaby and Chris and I held each other’s hands crossed over. The celebrant started winding the ribbon around them.

I spoke. "These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever.”

Chris took over. “These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future.”

“These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other,” I said.

Chris started crying again. “These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind.”

“These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy.” I wanted to reach up and wipe his eyes then, but I couldn’t because our hands were being tied together.

“These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children,” Chris said. That set of my tears. I felt like bursting out and telling him right then that he wouldn’t have long to wait.

“These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as one,” I said.

“These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it.” He continued.

“And lastly these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.” The celebrant finished.

The rest of the ceremony was the standard 'Do you take Chris to be your lawfully wedded husband’ thing. We went through it all a little on autopilot. I just wanted it to be over. Chris held my hand in his most of the time, running his thumbs over the back of my hands. The only time he let them go was when we exchanged rings. Scott fumbled trying to get them off the teddy bear Miles was holding before he brought them to us, which made everyone laugh.

Finally, the celebrant stepped beside us. “Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to introduce you to Mr. Christopher Evans and Dr. Emily Stephens. Chris, you may kiss your bride.”

Chris pulled me into him. The harp started playing 'Kiss the Girl’. His lips met mine. It like we’d never kissed before. Everyone around us seemed to disappear and for that brief moment, it was just us. My husband and I.


	37. Chapter 37

We signed the paperwork and posed for photos with family and the bridal party while the rest of the guest headed to the boat. Chris and I were then left alone with some security, a couple of photographers, a stylist and a couple of Zoo guides for our alone photos. So not really alone, but not being smothered by people as a rule.

As we walked through the zoo hand in hand Chris stopped me for just a moment and ran a finger along a gap between the embroidery over my breasts. “I see why you wouldn’t let me mark you last night.” He said.

I laughed and shoved him moving him forward again. “Too much?” I asked.

“Not enough, more like it.” He teased. I elbowed him. “I like it. You look amazing. It’s also very you. You know what I want to do?”

“What?”

He leaned over so his mouth was up against my ear. “I want to crawl up under your skirt and eat you out and then pull you down on my lap and fuck you.” He whispered.

I laughed but at the same time my cunt tingled and I could feel myself getting wet. “Alright, receptions cancelled. Let’s go.” I yelled.

When the photos were done, we were escorted to the boat. There were paparazzi and fans everywhere. It was insane. Police were keeping them back behind barriers and our security circled us blocking people from taking photos. Chris wrapped both his arms around me and I leaned into him.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know they’d be this crazy.” I said.

Chris shook his head. “It’s fine. We should tweet some wedding pics though, to make those pap photos worthless.”

On the boat, our wedding planner led us to a private room where we were supposed to wait until we were announced. Chris had Molly tweet a photo of us together and then we were left alone. Actually alone. Chris locked the door.

“Hello there, my wife.” He said stalking towards me.

“Chris!” I yelped.

“Yes, my darling?” He said, guiding me back to the couch in the room. He carefully smoothed out my skirt and pushed me so I was sitting down. He dropped to his knees and started to lift the many layers of skirt.

“You’re going to go out there with vag all over your face.” I laughed.

Chris burst out laughing. “It’s my wife’s vag. It’s fine.”

He spread my legs and pulled my skirts over his head. I smoothed them out so that only his legs were visible.

“I really like your underwear,” Chris said. His voice slightly muffled through the material. His fingers slid up and down over my panties before he shifted them to the side and his tongue licked up between my folds.

“Thanks, husband. You can ruin them later if you like.”

He chucked. I could see his shoulder rising and falling underneath my skirt. He started to lap slowly, his tongue flat, putting as much pressure as he could on my pussy. I let my head fall back. My eyes fell closed. Chris inserted two fingers into my cunt, swirling them inside me. I let out a soft moan and started to grind my hips against his face as the tingling sensation he was causing in my cunt spread through me.

He stopped suddenly climbing out from under my skirt. “Shit! Can’t breath under there.” He crawled up onto the couch, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly and pushed his pants down, pulling his cock out. He gestured to it with his hand.

“They all said the romance would go when we got married. What were they talking about?” I teased.

Chris leaned over cupping my cheek with his palm. “Emily. My dear wife. You are my moon and stars. Now please get on my dick before they come and get us.”

I burst out laughing and stood up. “Lucky I love you.” I gathered up my skirts and stepped over his lap. He slid his hand up the inside of my legs and as I lowered myself down, he shifted my underwear to the side and guided his cock inside of me.

I started to rock my hips against him. “You look very handsome in your suit, my love,” I said putting my hands on his shoulders.

Chris smoothed out my skirts around us and started trailing his fingers along the gaps between the embroidery of my bodice. Like he was working them through a maze. “You look pretty fucking hot in this dress, Emily. It makes your boobs look huge.”

I bit my tongue trying not to laugh. “Oh kiss me, you old flatterer.” He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I swiped my tongue over his lips and pushed it into his mouth, getting as much of me from him as I could.

As I rocked against him I could feel an orgasm building but it wouldn’t quite break. I increased my speed, bouncing on Chris’ cock.

“Slow down, Emily,” Chris whispered.

“I can’t. I need to …” I panted.

He grabbed the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. His other hand went under my skirt. His fingers found my clit and he rolled them over it.

“I’ve got you, Em.” He breathed. He started kissing my neck. Nipping gently at my skin. I slowed my pace and as I did my orgasm washed over me.

Chris pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his body tightly against mine. His head resting on my chest. He started to thrust in time with me and with a sudden jerk he came.

I went to climb off him but he held onto me. He looked up into my eyes and smiled. “I love you so much, Em. I am so glad we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.”

I swallowed and tried to blink back some tears. “Stop it, you jerk. I love you too.”

* * *

We were led down the side of the boat and stood waiting at the doors to the reception room. There was noise of people talking and enjoying themselves on the other side of the door. The staff member who had led us down here slipped inside and a minute later there was the distinctive sound of the pop of a microphone going live. The room went silent.

“I know we’ve all been waiting for a  _really_ long time now.” The sound of Anthony Mackie’s voice filtered out through the door. “Well, they’re finally here. Waiting to grace us all with their presence. Get to your feet, everyone! And welcome the newlyweds. Mr. Chris Evans and Dr. Emily Stephens.”

The doors were pulled open and everyone started clapping. Chris and I walked down the middle of the tables hand in hand. I could feel my face getting hot.

We sat down in the middle of the long table that sat on a raised platform in front of all the other tables. The rest of the wedding party were already waiting for us. Everyone sat and Anthony had everyone raise their glasses to us. I gave Gaby a startled look over Chris’ head and she mouthed the word ‘soda’ to me.

We ate while the band played some quiet background music and I finally relaxed about being the centre of attention only to have Anthony get back up to the podium and announce that it was time for speeches.

Gaby stepped up to the podium. “My name is Gaby and I was so honoured and proud when Emily asked me to be her maid of honour. We met at UCLA where we are both doing post-doctorates. We became fast friends because we both love comics, Doctor Who and Harry Potter and we bonded over this love of nerdy things. There might be some pictures of us at various comic cons doing cosplay. Which is also something I never would have had the guts to do had it not been for Emily. So thanks, for that.” Gaby paused as a soft laughter spread over the room. I mouthed 'You’re welcome’ to her and gave her a thumbs up. She poked her tongue out at me.

“I got to watch this relationship unfold, to see my friend go through the phases of falling in love. I was afraid that the deeper she got, I would lose our friendship and I wouldn’t get to enjoy all of those nerdy things that we both loved.” She looked over to Chris and I. “Except that’s not what happened. It was almost the opposite. Not only did we spend our free time doing things that we loved, but we got to introduce Chris to some of it. He never minded being our third wheel and I think he loved seeing Emily light up when she got excited. But I think he really just liked seeing us dressed in Doctor Who onesies.” Everyone laughed again and I looked at Chris giving him a stupid grin. He shook his head at me.

“Emily taught me the true meaning of the term soulmate. Growing up, you are led to believe that it’s only possible to have one person fill that role and that it’s usually the person you are going to marry. But Emily helped me see that isn’t true at all and that people can have a soul mate to fit all the different parts of them. Some people might leave your life as quickly as they came into it, but other people are more permanent.” I could see Gaby trying to hold back tears. She blinked her eyes and wiped one finger under them. “Emily, I know that you are part of my life for the long haul. And it makes me so happy to know that Chris is also your soul mate because it isn’t hard to see that he completes you in the picture perfect way that people read about. I can’t wait to see what else unfolds for you guys because I love you both and I am so happy to be here today.” She then did the whole toast the couple thing again and when she came back to her seat Chris and I both got to our feet and hugged her, squashing her between us.

Scott got up to the mic. “Well that’s a tough act to follow but I’ll do my best. My name is Scott Evans, and I’m the best man and Chris’s brother. Chris didn’t actually ask me to be his best man right away, Emily had to tell me that instead because Chris forgot to mention it. Thanks a lot.” He gave Chris an incredulous look and laughter filled the room.

“Chris is my big brother and for so long all I wanted was to be just like him. I followed him into school plays, which is appropriate because he followed our older sister Carly. I thought that everything he did was the greatest, including the time he tricked me into peeing in my pants instead of going to use the bathroom.”

Chris started losing it beside me. His hand went to his chest and he reached out and put his hand my shoulder.

“Let me paint the scene for you.” Scott continued. “Imagine two boys about ten and eight, playing outside doing whatever they were doing. And when I told him that I’d be right back because I had to go, he convinced me that I should just go in my pants because he was doing it too. At that same moment. Outside. And then he ratted me out to our babysitter who got there at that exact moment. It was almost like he planned it that way.

"Being an actor and trying to have any kind of normal life is almost impossible. Chris always felt that women only wanted to date the idea of him. He was starting to feel like he’d never be able to find anyone away from Hollywood who would like him for who he was. This was long before he took the role of Captain America. When Chris told us that he had met Emily, it was easy to see that he felt differently about her. He told us that she clearly had no idea who he was and that she didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that he asked her not to google him. We all told him that he needed to be honest with her. That starting a relationship by hiding the truth was a recipe for disaster. The first time I met her, it was easy to see that she didn’t care about any of that. I couldn’t believe that he had found a beautiful and down to earth girl who was as funny as she was brilliant. I knew immediately that he was a goner and that he would do anything in his power to make sure that he got to hear that accent every day for the rest of his life.” Scott smiled over at us.

“I haven’t seen my brother as relaxed and comfortable with anyone in a very long time. Chris, you’ve gone from being my big brother who was too cool for me and loved to pull pranks to being someone I genuinely admire and look up to. I hope I can live up to the example that you’ve set by making a life for myself with the love of my own life.” Scott smiled and raised his champagne glass. “Cheers.”

Chris’ dad went next mostly talking about anecdotes about Chris during childhood. My uncle came up after Bob went and sat down. I looked over at him startled I hadn’t been expecting anyone from my family to say anything.

“Hi. Most of you won’t know me. I’m Lee. Emily’s uncle.” He said. “I think Emily might kill me for this speech. I also think it needs to be said. You may notice that I am not her father. Her father should be here tonight giving this speech. Her father should have walked her down the aisle instead of her friend.

"Growing up her family never treated Emily like a daughter. They treated Emily like a possession that was supposed to fit into a specially designed box they had for her so they could show her off. Anytime she didn’t fit that box, she was rejected by them. She was made to feel worthless and not good enough.

"I had expected … no not expected. Hoped. I had hoped she would run away from home and live with us. She hasn’t really even known what family is supposed to be like. What it’s like to feel love and support and pride from your own family. Looking at you now, with your new husband and all these friends. I can see you do finally have that. I am so proud of you, Emily. Of all the things you have achieved despite your parents.

"Chris. And the rest of the Evans family. Please take care of her and show her what family is supposed to be.”

I got to my feet and with tears streaming down my face I went to him and hugged him. “Too much?” He whispered. I shook my head, keeping it buried in his shoulder. When I finally let him go I realised that Chris was behind me. He hugged my uncle in that bro-hug way men do when they don’t know each other and he turned to me, pulling me against him. I sobbed into his chest.

“You need to get some air?” He whispered.

“No. I’m okay,” I said pulling away from him.

He led me back to my seat. Scott put his arm around me and Chris pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to me. He went over and started his own speech. Thanking everyone for travelling so far and all the usual kind of thing.

He turned to look at me. “Hey, Em.” He said.

“Hey,” I replied.

“You know I love you right?” He asked.

I nodded my head.

“Wicked. Speech over. Chris out!” He said and stepped back from the microphone. Everyone laughed. He stepped back to the mic.

“When I met Emily, I wasn’t looking for the one. I wasn’t looking for anyone. I was looking for a book to buy my sister. Emily helped me find it. She also helped me to find love and acceptance and the person who I’m supposed to spend my life with. It hasn’t always been smooth. I guess no relationship is. But we’ve always had each other. No matter what shit the world has thrown at us, it’s been me and Em.

"That’s how I want it to be forever. I am looking forward to facing the world with her at my side. Lee said he hoped that us Evanses would show Emily what family was supposed to be. In my eyes, Emily has been an Evans for a few years now. She’s one of us. This just makes it official.”

Anthony came back up to the podium and glasses were raised again while Chris sat down beside me. I kissed him, stroking my thumbs over his cheek.

The first dance was called and Chris and I walked to the dance floor. The band went straight into the song. ’ _There you see her, sitting across the way …_ “ The vocalist was female and her alto voice sounded almost haunting singing the Disney song. Chris pulled me against him and we slowly moved our way around the dance floor.

After the dance, it was cake cutting time. Chris was reluctant to cut into his space-themed cake that featured both the horse head and rosetta nebula (there was also a TARDIS hidden on it. I mean it was my cake too). When we cut a slice he was not at all reluctant in shoving it into my face.

I was waning heavily after that. The party continued and I circulated among our family and friends. The room started feeling stiflingly hot and my nausea came back full force. I decided to go out on deck for some air.

I wound my way past the smokers. Chris was one of them and he followed me over to the bow of the ship. I leaned over the railing taking a huge breath in.

"Get away from me with that thing,” I said as Chris approached. I did not want the smell of cigarettes to set me off throwing up.

He snuffed out the cigarette and flicked it into a nearby ashtray.

“Breath too,” I said.

Chris groaned and pulled a tin of mints from his pocket and put one in his mouth. “Okay?”

“I guess so.”

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired. I wanna go back to the hotel and consummate the marriage.” I said.

He laughed. “We already did that.”

We stood just staring out over the harbour, taking in the beauty of Sydney at night. The harbour bridge and opera house both looked a little magical all lit up, reflecting over the water. I traced my fingers over his hands that were unknowingly held over his growing child.

“It is really beautiful. Good idea, Emily.” Chris said.

I laughed. “Thanks, man. Hey here’s something for you.” I looked up into the sky and pointed towards two stars. “Do you see those two really bright stars that are in a perfect line there.”

He looked up following the path of my hand. “Yeah?”

“If you follow them up this way.” I moved my hand. “Do you see there are four bright starts there in a cross shape, with a fifth just fucking it up a little bit?” I traced my fingers in a cross shape.

“Oh yeah, I see. What’s that one? I’ve never seen that before?” Chris asked.

“That’s the Southern Cross. Like on the flag. It’s only visible from the southern hemisphere.” I said. “See if you never met me, you wouldn’t have ever seen those stars.”

He turned me to face him. “Another reason why I’m lucky.” He leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

The ship docked at a place that wasn’t known until just before it happened to avoid the paparazzi. Cars were called last minute to pick up the more famous guests while the others were being returned to the Zoo after us. I didn’t do the throw the bouquet thing. Rather I let people take a flower from it if they wanted to.

We were driven back to the hotel and we made out in the elevator ride upstairs. At the room, Chris lifted me and carried me inside, setting me on my feet in front of the bed.

“Hello, wife.” He said, reaching behind me and pulling the zipper of my dress down.

“Hello, daddy,” I replied.

He raised his eyebrow at me and trailed a finger down my chest. “Oh, baby girl. I didn’t think you were into daddy kink.”

I took his hand and started swinging it back and forth. “Shit. I think that came out wrong. Let’s try this again. You say…”

“Hello, wife.” He said, sounding very confused now.

“Which is accurate. And I say; Hello, daddy.” I placed his hand on my stomach.

His eyes went wide. “Emily?”

“Yes?”

“You’re pregnant?” He asked. His eyes started to shimmer with tears that weren’t quite ready to break.

“I am.”

“How long have you known?” He asked.

“I found out this morning.”

“It’s why you were sick?”

“It was.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, and then he lifted me off my feet hugging me. “I’m going to be a dad?”

“You are.” I agreed, laughing.

“Emily,” he said putting me back on my feet. “This was already the best day of my life. How did it just get better?”

“I dunno, Chris. You must just be really lucky, I guess.”

He laughed. “That’s an understatement.”


	38. Epilogue

Chris and I lay side by side on the beach, staring up at the stars. We were honeymooning in the Freycinet National Park in Tasmania. It was secluded and in the middle of bushland, surrounded by some of the most beautiful beaches in the world. All of them only accessible by long hikes or boats. The park had a stunning hotel where our bed and spa bath both looked over the beach, but right now we were spending the night out on one of the more secluded beaches which had been set up for us by hotel staff as part of our honeymoon packages.

Chris’ hand went to my stomach. It did that a lot now. I wondered when the novelty of the idea of me being pregnant would wear off. Speaking of which. Morning sickness was not making this honeymoon the most pleasant holiday I’ve ever had.

We had an appointment booked at an OBGYN in Boston for not long after we got back. It was exciting. We’d get to see our baby.

Everything was exciting actually. I still didn’t have a job. I wasn’t worried about that anymore though. I was excited about this new life we were about to start with each other in Boston. A new life as husband and wife. As parents. As family.

**To be continued in _Tale as Old as Time…_**


End file.
